Painful Hidden
by Devil Foxie
Summary: Setiap orang menyimpan luka yg menyakitkan dalam hatinya masing-masing. mungkinkah luka itu menghilang di saat orang yg berarti mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu? Mimato, Michi, slight Jyoura n Takari. WARNING: NO YAOI. 1st collab project. mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

perkenalkan sebelumnya... ini adalah fict collab pertama dari V3Yagami dan Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, dimana penulisan POV nya adalah..

Taichi's POV Sukie 'Suu' Foxie yang menulisnya.

Yamato's POV V3Yagami yang menulisnya.

hhmmm, gitu aja yah, ahahhahahaa (g pandai memperkenalkan diri)

selamat membaca...

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon Milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animatio**

**Taichi, Yamato, Sora kelas 2 SMA.**

**Mimi kelas 1 SMA.**

**Takeru, Hikari kelas 2 SMP.**

**Izumi kelas 3 SD.**

**WARNING : NO YAOI INSIDE AND STRAIGHT PAIRING, NO YAOI.  
**

~Taichi's PoV~

Musim semi. Sakura bermekaran. Pemandangan yang indah. Udara yang hangat. Awal ajaran baru. Penerimaan murid baru.

Cukup sudah deskripsi yang bisa terpikirkan olehku –Yagami Taichi- mengenai musim semi.

Ah, tapi siapa yang peduli sekarang sedang musim apa? Selama aku tetap bisa makan dan bermain bola kesukaanku, musim apapun tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Dan satu hal lagi…

"Taichi!" panggil seorang gadis berambut kemerahan sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku. Seragam _sailor_-nya yang berwarna hijau tampak berkibar sedikit saat ia berjalan dalam langkah cepat ke arahku. "Kau sudah lihat anak-anak baru itu?"

"Hah?" tanyaku terlihat bosan.

"_Untuk apa melihat anak-anak baru kalau ada kau di hadapanku?" _ ujarku dalam hati.

Ehem.

Yah… Satu hal lagi…

Selama aku bisa melihat sosok gadis ini, musim apapun tidak menjadi masalah untukku.

Gadis ini.

Takenouchi Sora.

Sahabat baik yang kukenal sejak aku masuk SMP. Seorang gadis yang cukup tomboy dan menggemari sepak bola. Dia sahabatku di sekolah, di lapangan, dan di kehidupanku sehari-hari.

Entah sejak kapan, ia terlihat lebih feminin di mataku. Ia juga jarang bermain sepak bola dan lebih memilih tenis sebagai olahraganya. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi daya tariknya. Setidaknya, itu lah yang terpantul di bola mataku yang berwarna kecoklatan.

"Ada satu yang cantik dan menonjol lho!" ujar Sora lagi sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Setelah itu, ia berbalik untuk meletakkan tasnya sebelum kembali menghadap ke arahku.

Aku menahan keinginanku untuk memotong ucapannya dan berkata bahwa secantik apapun anak baru itu, pasti dia tidak bisa mengalahkan kecantikan gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku ini.

"Rambutnya, err –," Sora menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, "dicat _pink_!"

"_Pink_?" ujarku sambil mengerutkan alisku. Aku seketika langsung terduduk tegak, bahkan condong menempel meja, setelah sebelumnya aku duduk menyender pada kursi sambil meletakkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala. "Orang aneh macam apa itu?"

Sora mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Yang jelas dia cantik!"

Aku menyeringai jahil. "Oh, ayolah, Sora! Kenapa kau seolah sedang mempromosikan gadis itu padaku?"

Sora tertawa kecil menanggapi kelakarku. Ia kemudian duduk menyandar pada meja yang ada di sebelah mejaku. Kedua tangannya menempel pada sisi-sisi meja dan tampak menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku kan cuma mencemaskan sahabat baikku yang belum juga menemukan wanita pujaan hatinya!"

Aku terdiam dan seketika itu langsung menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahku.

Ah! Seandainya aku tidak tahu kalau gadis di hadapanku ini menyukai pemuda lain, aku pasti akan langsung menembaknya saat ini juga. Tambahan, seandainya aku tidak tahu kalau pemuda yang disukai gadis ini adalah _sahabat_ baikku yang lain. Sahabatku sejak SD, sebelum aku bertemu Sora.

"Ck! Ya, ya! Aku tahu! Cewek yang sedang jatuh cinta ini sedang mengejekku rupanya!" balasku sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

Kulihat kedua pipi gadis itu merona.

"Oh, Taichi..."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku yang sudah menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berambut keemasan masuk ke dalam kelas, langsung bangkit dari kursiku.

"Lihat siapa yang datang!" ujarku sambil menepuk bahu gadis itu dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tanganku yang lain kumasukkan ke saku celana.

Sora membalikkan wajahnya dan mukanya semakin merah padam.

"Yo, Yamato!" sapaku riang sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan yang tadi kugunakan untuk menepuk pundak Sora.

"Hei, Taichi! _Ohayou_, Sora!" balas pemuda berambut keemasan itu, Ishida Yamato.

"_O-ohayou_, Yamato-kun!" sapa Sora sambil memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya. Yah, bagaimanapun, Yamato-lah, sahabat baikku sejak kecil, pemuda yang menjadi tambatan hati Sora saat ini.

Sial! Kenapa harus Yamato sih?

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Yamato tanpa ekspresi.

Oh? Kulihat _mood_-nya tampak tidak begitu baik. Bertambah satu alasan bagiku untuk segera menyingkir dari tempat ini. Ng, jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa mengenalinya dari ekspresi datar yang ia perlihatkan. Kami sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun, oke?

"Mencari anak baru yang bisa kujadikan pujaan hatiku!" ujarku sambil menyeringai dan melirik ke arah Sora.

Yamato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari meletakkan tasnya di meja. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sora.

"Kau juga mau ikut dia?"

"Eh?"

Aku sudah tidak mendengar jawaban Sora kala itu karena aku sendiri sudah berada di luar kelas tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana seragam berwarna kelabu dan kemudian aku berjalan di sepanjang lorong, tanpa tujuan.

Alasan mencari anak baru itu tentu saja cuma omong kosong belaka.

Aku cuma malas, terlalu malas, untuk melihat tatapan penuh cinta yang selalu ditunjukkan Sora tiap kali Yamato ada di dekatnya.

"Sial!" ujarku sambil menendang sebuah tempat sampah yang ada di dekat kakiku.

"Kyaa?"

Ng?

Jeritan perempuan?

"Hampir saja!" ujar suara itu lagi. "Untung tidak kena sepatu baruku!"

Aku perlahan mengangkat wajahku dan –…

_Pink_?

Rambutnya benar-benar berwarna _pink_?

"Hei! Kenapa kau menendang tempat sampah itu?"

Aku sempat termangu sesaat. Kuabaikan pertanyaan yang diarahkan untukku itu. Sebagai gantinya, aku malah menunjuk rambutnya sembari berkata, "Rambutmu.. asli?"

Dia tampak membelalakkan matanya dan kemudian menyentuh ke rambut _pink_-nya yang panjang sebahu dan agak ikal, "Oh? Ini?"

Aku mengangguk saja seperti orang bodoh.

Dia kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja bukan dong! Aku mengecatnya! Untuk menyambut musim semi!" jawabnya riang. Kurasa ia pun sudah melupakan permasalahan tempat sampah yang kutendang dan hampir menganai kakinya tadi.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Mau menyaingi bunga Sakura, eh?"

Dia tertawa lagi.

Aku jadi teringat kata-kata Sora tadi. Soal murid baru yang cantik dan menonjol. Rambutnya… dicat _pink_.

"Kau anak baru kan?" tanyaku langsung, tanpa basa basi lagi.

"Ah! Iya!" jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "Aku Tachikawa Mimi!" sambungnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "_Yoroshiku ne_!"

Aku menyambut tangannya.

Lembut dan hangat.

Ya, seperti itu lah gambaran sentuhan tangannya.

"Taichi. Yagami Taichi," ujarku yang kemudian balik memperkenalkan diri.

"_Ne_, Taichi-kun!" ujar gadis itu, yang tahu-tahu saja sudah memanggil nama kecilku tanpa canggung sedikitpun. "Mau menemaniku keliling-keliling sekolah ini?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Atau kau sudah hafal denah sekolah ini?" tanyanya saat melihat keragu-raguanku.

"Kalau sudah bersekolah di sini selama satu tahun, mau tidak mau aku akan ingat kan?" jawabku santai sambil memamerkan cengiranku.

Kulihat ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata coklatnya sebelum ia menunjukku dengan tatapan sedikit horor.

"A-ah? Jadi kau anak kelas 2?"

"Yep! Kelas 2-1!" jawabku sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang, arah kelasku, dengan menggunakan jempolku.

Kulihat ia tampak panik sebelum kemudian ia membungkuk, "Maafkan kelancanganku, Yagami-Senpai! Kukira kau juga murid baru sepertiku!"

"Hei, hei! Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu! Santai saja!" ujarku lagi sambil tertawa kecil. "Dan, kalau kau mau memanggilku 'Taichi' juga tidak masalah kok!"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian, senyum kembali merekah di wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" ucapnya dengan riang.

Baiklah.

Ternyata Sora tidak bohong.

Gadis ini memang cantik.

Kuakui itu.

"Jadi, Taichi-kun," ujarnya sambil menyelipkan sedikit rambut ke belakang telinganya. "Tawaranku tadi, kau mau tidak?"

"Ng?"

"Menemaniku berkeliling?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Toh aku juga sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Dan hari pertama tahun ajaran baru di sekolah kami memang biasa dipakai untuk temu kangen dengan teman-teman, tidak ada pelajaran yang akan diberikan hari ini.

"Yah," ujarku sambil mengangkat bahu, "kenapa tidak?"

Selanjutnya, kami pun berjalan berdampingan.

Lupa total akan nasib tempat sampah yang terjatuh dengan isinya yang sudah berserakan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Tadaima_!" ujarku sesaat setelah sampai di rumah.

Hari yang tidak buruk.

Setidaknya sampai aku melihat… adik kecilku yang tampak berdiri dan memegang gagang telepon. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri dan ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku!

"_TADAIMA_!" ujarku yang kemudian mengeraskan volume suaraku.

Adikku – Hikari- menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon dan menutup bagian bawah telepon yang digunakan untuk menyampaikan suara pada lawan bicara. Ia kemudian tersenyum ke arahku, "_Okaeri_, Onii-chan!"

"Siapa itu?"

Hikari mengangkat sebelah tangannya, seolah menyuruhku unruk berhenti bicara. Ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

Cih! Tanpa ia beritahukan pun, aku sudah bisa menebaknya!

Ia pasti sedang menelepon pemuda itu.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ishida Takeru?

Familiar dengan namanya? Tentu saja! Dia adik dari sahabat baikku, Ishida Yamato. Dan ini yang membuatku semakin tidak suka dengan si _blonde_ yang lebih muda itu. Karena dia berniat merebut Hikari dariku! Tidak cukupkah kakaknya yang sudah merebut Sora dariku?

HAAAAHHH!

Aku benar-benar kesal rasanya!

Dengan langkah berat, aku mendekat ke arah Hikari dan segera saja aku menekan tombol untuk menghentikan pembicaraan.

Mata Hikari tampak terbelalak.

"Tagihan telepon bisa membengkak kalau kau terlalu sering menelepon!"

Sekali ini, alis adikku mengernyit. "Tapi tadi Takeru yang menelepon!" tukasnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan kalau ia sedikit kesal dengan ulahku.

"Kalau begitu, pikirkan tagihan rumahnya!"

Hikari menggerutu sesaat sebelum ia berkata dengan agak ketus padaku, "Sudahlah! Kalau Onii-chan lagi tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik Onii-chan keluar dan bermain sepak bola sana!"

Oh, lihat, Ishida? Apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada adikku? Adikku yang lembut dan manis ini! Sekarang ia bisa jadi berbicara seketus itu padaku? Aku –kakaknya!

Tanpa memandangku lebih lanjut, Hikari tampak memencet-mencet tombol di badan telepon sebelum ia berkata, "_Moshi-moshi_? Takeru-kun…"

Tuuuut!

Sekali lagi kutekan tombol untuk menghentikan sambungan itu.

Hikari mendelik galak padaku.

"Kaa-chaaaannn! Onii-chan menggangguku!" adunya pada ibuku yang sedang berada entah di mana. Dugaanku sih, di dapur, seperti biasa.

"Eh? Taichi sudah pulang?"

"_Yeah_," jawabku malas sambil beranjak menjauh dari Hikari.

"Kebetulan, Taichi! Tolong bantu aku!" ujar ibuku yang menengok dari arah dapur –sesuai dugaanku- sambil membawa pisau di tangan kanannya. "Tolong belikan garam dan kecap dari _mini market_ yah? Aku lupa membelinya dan persediaannya sudah habis!"

Aku memasang wajah tidak niat. Sampai… ibu menodongkan pisau padaku.

"Kau-mau-kan-Taichi?" ujarnya dengan penekanan di tiap kata yang membuatku bergidik.

"_Whoa_! Iya, iya! Hati-hati dengan pisau itu, Kaa-chan!" ujarku sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku dan berjalan mundur.

Ibuku kemudian tersenyum. Ia merogoh kantong celemeknya dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang padaku.

"Kalau begitu tolong, ya?" ujarnya riang sambil kembali berbalik ke arah dapur.

Aku menghela napas. Tanpa melepaskan jas hijau seragam sekolahku, aku pun meluncur kembali keluar rumah. Baru sampai sudah diusir lagi.

Ternyata hari ini tidak sebaik yang kupikirkan.

Atau tidak?

Lihat siapa yang kutemui di _mini market_!

"Taichi!" sapa seorang gadis yang siapa lagi kalau bukan – Sora.

"Hai, Sora! Kau baru pulang?"

Pertanyaan itu kuajukan bukan tanpa alasan. Biasanya, kami selalu pulang bersama, tepatnya, aku mengantarnya pulang. Kecuali kalau ada hal-hal tertentu. Dan hari ini adalah hari tertentu itu. Saat aku mengajaknya dan Yamato pulang, Yamato menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia ada latihan dengan grup _band_-nya, sementara Sora menyuruhku pulang duluan karena katanya dia ada tugas di OSIS. Ya, Sora memang aktif di OSIS, sebagai bendahara.

"Ya! Tadi aku melihat Yamato latihan dengan grup _band_-nya dulu sih!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan tersipu.

Ternyata memang hari yang buruk.

Tapi aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. Aku bahkan memaksakan sebuah senyum terpaksa yang entah kenapa tidak pernah bisa Sora sadari. Padahal kalau ia sedang memaksakan sebuah senyum, aku pasti langsung menyadarinya.

Yah. Tapi bukan aku tidak tahu alasannya.

Itu… karena di matanya ia hanya memandang Yamato. Bukan aku.

"Lho? Katanya ada tugas OSIS?" ujarku mengkonfrontasi alasannya menolak ajakan pulangku tadi. "Ternyata.."

Wajahnya kembali memerah.

Ck!

Menambah buruk hariku yang sudah buruk.

"Hahaha! Sudahlah, aku mengerti!" jawabku sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan. "Lalu? Kenapa kau di sini sekarang?"

"Ah, ya…" jawabnya lembut, "belum sampai di rumah, ibuku telepon dan memintaku untuk membelikan _nori_!"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kita dapat misi yang sama ya? Bedanya, aku sudah sampai rumah dan langsung diusir lagi!" jelasku sambil tertawa getir, teringat ancaman todongan pisau dari ibuku.

"Kau mau membeli _nori_ juga?"

"Tidak," sanggahku cepat, "garam dan kecap!"

Kami berdua kemudian memasuki _mini market_ dan langsung mengambil barang sesuai pesanan ibu kami masing-masing. Setelahnya, kami membayar belanjaan kami dan kembali terdiam di depan _mini market_ itu untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Oh ya!" ujarku seolah teringat sesuatu. "Aku sudah berkenalan dengan gadis cantik dan mencolok yang berambut _pink_ itu!"

Sora tampak kaget awalnya sebelum sebuah senyum jahil terpampang di wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Ceritanya ya?" Aku menggaruk-garuk ujung hidungku. "Aku tidak sengaja menendang tempat sampah sampai hampir mengenai kaki – sepatu barunya."

Sora tergelak sesaat. "Taichi, Taichi. Kenapa pula kau menendang-nendang tempat sampah? Harusnya yang kau tendang itu bola, tahu?"

Aku terkekeh. "Ya, harusnya!"

"Tapi, Taichi," ujarnya sambil berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Arah yang sama dengan arah pulangku. Kami tinggal berdekatan, hanya beda blok. "Artinya promosiku berhasil yah?"

"Huh?"

"Kau menemukan pujaan hatimu kan?"

Aku sedikit tersentak. Kenapa dia bisa secepat itu mengambil kesimpulan hanya dari fakta bahwa aku sudah berkenalan dengan gadis _pink_ yang mencolok itu? Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya?

Oh.

Ya, aku tahu. Yamato. Bodohnya aku. Hanya itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Baginya aku, Taichi, tidak lebih dari sekedar teman bermainnya.

"Dia memang cantik," ujarku tanpa sadar. "Mungkin aku memang menyukainya…"

Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama ya, Taichi? Indahnya!"

Aku menengok ke arahnya. Tersenyum sekilas. Sebelum mendongakkan kepalaku, memandang ke arah pohon Sakura yang berjejer sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah apartemenku.

"Ya, indah!" ujarku mengulang kata-katanya.

"Taichi?" ujarnya dengan nada yang keheranan.

"Maksudku…" ujarku sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku dan meletakkannya di belakang kepala. "Sakura-nya… sedang bermekaran! Indah sekali!"

Aku menengok ke arah Sora dan tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-gigiku. Kulihat Sora tersenyum dan kemudian, ia mendadak berhenti berjalan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, Taichi!" ujarnya. Aku berbalik dan memandang ke arahnya. Kakiku pun spontan berhenti melangkah.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku pikir… Aku akan segera menyatakan perasaanku pada Yamato!"

Aku benar-benar terdiam. Bukan hanya tubuhku. Rasanya, otakku juga berhenti berdenyut dan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Aku tidak bisa berpikir, tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Perlahan, aku memaksa rahangku untuk bergerak.

"Menurutku?" jawabku sambil memaksa ujung bibirku melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan terbaik!"

Kali ini, aku memaksa tanganku mengangkat dan memberikan satu jempol padanya.

"Taichi," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Manis. "_Arigatou_!"

Aku menurunkan tanganku. Menghapuskan senyumku.

"Ya," balasku perlahan.

Inikah… yang benar-benar kuinginkan?

*****TBC*****

**

* * *

**

**first chapter kami sudah selesaaaiiii... 2 ide menjadi satu... jadilah fict ini... hehheee...**

**mind to RNR?**

**thank youuuuuu...~~~~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon Milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animatio**

**Taichi, Yamato, Sora kelas 2 SMA.**

**Mimi kelas 1 SMA.**

**Takeru, Hikari kelas 2 SMP.**

**Izumi kelas 3 SD.**

**WARNING : NO YAOI INSIDE AND STRAIGHT PAIRING, NO YAOI.**

~Yamato's PoV~

Musim semi mungkin musim yang menggembirakan bagi orang-orang, tapi tidak bagiku. Kalau orang-orang sangat bersemangat seperti penerimaan murid baru, mencari teman baru atau pacar baru, maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu.

Karena menurutku, menambah sesuatu yang baru hanya akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Hah… masalahku saja belum selesai-selesai sampai saat ini. Dan sekarang yang bisa membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih tenang adalah dengan memainkan alat musik.

Ya, saat ini aku sedang latihan _band_ bersama teman-teman sekolahku. _Band_ kami cukup terkenal dari SMP. Walaupun belum sampai mengeluarkan album, tapi orang-orang cukup tahu kok siapa itu Teenage's Wolve. Ok, cukup sampai disini tentang promosi bandku.

Saat ini aku dalam perjalanan pulang sambil menenteng gitar-ku, aku selalu pulang malam karena jadwal latihanku memang setelah pulang sekolah dan itu aku lakukan sampai malam. Salah satu alasan mengapa aku atur jadwal malam adalah karena…

"_Tadaima_," ucapku sambil melepaskan sepatu, dan seperti hari-hari biasa, yang terdengar malam itu adalah…

"Kau yang tidak peduli dengan keluarga!"

"Aku sibuk mencari nafkah! Kauu sebagai istri seharusnya di rumah!"

"Apa kau pikir wanita tidak boleh bekerja! Tolong pikirkan perasaan anak-anak! Kita bahkan tidak datang ke pertandingan basket Takeru minggu kemarin!"

Ya, itulah yang terjadi setiap malam di rumahku. Dengan santainya aku melewati mereka berdua yang sedang adu mulut di dapur dan masuk ke dalam kamarku. Begitu aku masuk, aku sudah menyangka bahwa adikku ada di sana sambil mendengarkan CD rekamanku.

"Selamat datang Onii-san," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Hanya dia lah satu-satunya yang membuatku betah tinggal dirumah ini. Dia adalah adik terbaik sekaligus menjadi sahabat terbaik bagiku. Setelah Taichi tentunya.

"Hei, apa yang kau dengarkan?" tanyaku yang pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Lonely. Ini Onii-san yang membuatnya kan?" tanya Takeru dengan wajah yang seperti tidak mendengarkan pertengkaran di luar sana.

"Ya. Oh iya! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hikari?" tanyaku yang tahu kalau mereka berpacaran.

"Baik, sangat baik. Tadi aku meneleponnya tapi tiba-tiba terputus. Dan begitu dia meneleponku balik, tiba-tiba terputus lagi," jawabnya dengan wajah yang bingung.

Sesaat aku dan Takeru saling pandang dan berpikir. Tak lama kemudian, kami-pun menemukan jawabannya.

"Pasti Taichi!" ucapku dan Takeru bersamaan.

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga! Dia masih belum rela yah kalau Hikari dekat denganku?" kata Takeru yang terkekeh.

"Nanti juga dia mengerti, asal kau tetap memperjuangkannya saja," ucapku yang memberi semangat pada Takeru.

"Lalu, Onii-san sendiri bagaimana dengan Sora-Nee?" tanya Takeru.

Ya, dia tahu kalau Sora menyukaiku. Akupun sudah mengetahuinya. Dari cara dia memandangku dan berbicara denganku, aku bisa tahu semuanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perasaannya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman perempuan yang berharga, tidak lebih.

"Bagaimana apanya? Seperti biasa saja, datar," jawabku sambil melepaskan seragamku.

Kami berbincang-bincang malam itu seperti biasa. Tanpa kami sadari, teriakan dari luar itu sudah berhenti. Sudah pasti diakhiri oleh ayah yang menginap di luar lalu ibu yang menangis di dalam kamar.

Ah, aku tidak peduli lagi mereka akan jadi seperti apa! Selama Takeru masih bersamaku, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah bagiku. Bohong kalau aku tidak perduli dengan kondisi keluargaku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau para orang tua sudah tidak mau mendengarkan pendapat anaknya?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pagi hari pun tiba. Seperti biasa aku lah yang membuatkan Takeru sarapan. Ibu berangkat kerja pagi hari, sedangkan ayah yang tidak pulang akan langsung pergi ke kantornya.

"_Ohayou_~!" ucap Takeru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Hikari kalau melihat pacarnya ini bangun tidur.

"Onii-san, nanti aku akan pulang telat yah?" izin Takeru sambil memakan sarapan yang kubuat.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil melepas celemek dan ikut bergabung untuk menikmati sarapan bersama adikku.

"Kencan dengan Hikari. Aku sudah lama tidak pergi berdua dengannya."

Aku sangat mendukung hubungan adikku dengan Hikari, asal mereka masih dalam jalur yang benar. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Taichi kalau dia melarang adik perempuan satu-satunya sudah berkencan di masa muda. Kalau Takeru perempuan, mungkin aku akan seperti Taichi. Tapi aku sadar, kami, sebagai kakak, tidak bisa selalu menentang apa yang diinginkan oleh adik kami sendiri. Apalagi jika hal itu adalah hal yang membuat mereka bahagia.

"Onii-san juga, carilah pacar! Enak lho ada yang perhatian pada kita!" usul Takeru.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," jawabku sambil melahap sarapanku.

"Onii-san pasti membutuhkannya, aku yakin! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, tipe cewek seperti apa sih yang Onii-san suka?" tanya Takeru padaku.

Ya. Selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan tipe wanita idaman.

"Hhhhmm, tidak cerewet, tidak _jaim_, apa adanya, dan selalu bisa menghiburku," jawabku asal.

"Waah, itukan Hikari bangeet! Onii-san jangan-jangaan…"

"Yang benar saja, Takeru! Masa aku menyukai anak kecil?" sewotku sambil bercanda.

"Begitu-begitu Hikari sangat dewasa! Dan itulah yang membuatku suka padanya," jawab Takeru, yang aku yakin, sambil membayangkan wajah Hikari.

"Ya, ya, ya! Daripada melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, lebih baik kau cepat ganti bajumu! Sebelum kau terlambat!" kataku memperingatkan Takeru sambil menunjuk ke arah jam yang sudah menunjuk ke angka 7.

"Astaga!"

"Aku berangkat duluan, ya! _Itekimasu_!" kataku pamit dan tidak dijawab oleh Takeru.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah berjalan kaki, tentu saja sambil ditemani oleh gitar kesayanganku. Saat ini perasaanku sangat datar. Tidak senang, tidak sedih, tidak marah. Datar, sedatar warna langit yang sedang kupandangi tanpa awan itu.

Sebelum kupijakan kaki di gerbang sekolah, aku melihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang… jongkok? Di semak-semak. Dan anehnya lagi gadis itu berambut, ehm… _pink_?

Karena aku melihat dia memakai seragam sekolahku, maka aku pun mendekatinya. Sungguh, gerak-geriknya benar-benar bisa membuat orang curiga.

"Hei?" Aku mencoba menegurnya yang sedang berjongkok tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tiba-tiba dia berteriak dan melemparkan sesuatu ke mukaku.

"Huaaaaaa!"

"_G-Gomen!_" ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk.

"Kemari… Ayo kemari, Pii-chan!"

Pii-chan? Sejak kapan namaku, Ishida Yamato, berubah menjadi Pii-chan?

"Bukan, bukan kau! Tapi tupai yang sedang _nemplok_ di atas kepalamu!" Tunjuk gadis itu ke atas kepalaku.

Aku melirik sedikit ke atas kepalaku tanpa berkata apa pun. Kemudian, aku pun bisa melihat seekor tupai yang tengah terduduk nyaman di atas kepalaku.

"Sepertinya Pii-chan suka padamu."

Aku tidak mengerti selera perempuan. Kenapa hewan harus dinamai segala? Aneh sekali! Dan lagi, kenapa dia membawa hewan peliharaannya ke sekolah?

"Kau tahu kan, di sekolah tidak boleh membawa binatang peliharaan?" ucapku sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Lho? Ini bukan peliharaanku kok!" jawab gadis yang tidak kukenal namanya itu.

"Hah? Tapi kau sudah memberinya nama?" kataku yang kali ini benar-benar bingung pada gadis tersebut.

"Aku baru menemukannya tadi sebelum masuk gerbang. Karena lucu jadi kukejar dan langsung saja kuputuskan bahwa namanya adalah Pii-chan!" katanya sambil, lagi-lagi, menunjuk tupai yang masih betah bertengger di kepalaku.

Aku terdiam saat dia melontarkan kata 'Pii-chan' dengan lantang. Sungguh sangat menarik perhatian sekali apa yang telah diperbuat oleh gadis satu ini.

"Nah, terserah kau!" ujarku yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"T-Tunggu! Pii-chaaaan!" teriak gadis itu.

Jelas itu membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahku. Cih! Bisa-bisa semua orang menyangka bahwa _nick_ _name_-ku adalah 'Pii-chan'.

"Jangan teriak 'Pii-chan, Pii-chan'!" kataku sambil marah.

"Tapi Pii-chan.."

Karena kesal, aku mengambil tupai yang berada di atas kepalaku dan langsung menyodorkan hewan satu itu ke arahnya, "Ini Pii-chanmu!"

"_Arigatou_~!" ucap gadis itu dengan riang lalu berlari mendahuluiku sambil membawa tupai itu.

Pagi hari aku sudah dipaksa untuk menghadapi kejadian paling aneh dalam sejarah hidupku. Dan gara-gara ulah si _pinky_ itu, satu kelas jadi meledekku dengan memanggilku 'Pii-chan'. Bahkan Taichi pun sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar berita tersebut.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Diam! Tidak lucu!" bentakku pada Taichi yang tertawa lebar.

"Tapi gadis itu sungguh unik yah? Aku dengar, kadang-kadang dia juga suka melakukan hal yang aneh di kelasnya," ucap Sora yang sebelumnya juga menertawakanku.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Taichi sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa. Aku malah berharap dia akan kram perut karena tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu.

"Yah… Seperti kalau disuruh maju, pasti dia akan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat semua orang tertawa, bahkan guru sekalipun!" jelas Sora.

"Oh ya? Jadi penasaran dengan Mimi!" ucap Taichi yang langsung menyebut namanya. Tentu saja itu membuatku dan Sora terkejut.

"Ada yang baru kenalan niiih…" ledek Sora sambil menyenggol lengan Taichi.

"Kan kemarin sudah kuceritakan padamu, Sora. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya! Tapi yaah… Mungkin saja dia bisa menjadi seperti yang kau bilang, menjadi pujaan hatiku!"

Lagi-lagi Taichi mengucapkan hal itu dengan tersenyum palsu. Aku sangat tahu kalau Taichi menyukai Sora, namun Sora tidak tahu seberapa dalamTaichi menyukainya.

"Mimi yah?" ucapku tiba-tiba.

Aku rasa aku mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, tapi entah kenapa Taichi dan Sora dapat mendengarku.

"Yamato?"

"Kau…"

"Menyebut nama perempuan selain Sora?" kata Taichi tidak percaya, seolah-olah aku ini homo.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?" sewotku sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sora yang menahan bajuku.

"Kantin," jawabku singkat.

Perlahan dia melepaskan bajuku dan membiarkan aku pergi. Taichi melompat dari duduknya dan berlari menghampiriku untuk pergi ke kantin bersama. Ada kalanya kami hanya ingin berdua saja tanpa ada perempuan yang mengganggu. Karena menurutku, agak repot kalau berbicara dengan perempuan. Harus sopan, menjaga cara bicara, dan sebagainya.

Sesampainya di kantin, aku sangat jengkel karena seperti biasa kantin yang kecil ini penuh dengan para murid yang berebut makanan.

"Permisiii! Aku numpang lewaat! Permisii!"

Aku mencari dari mana asal suara itu muncul, karena sepertinya aku merasa pernah mendengarnya. Kemudian, aku pun menangkap sesosok manusia yang ingin keluar dari kerumunan _massal_ itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Begitu sosok itu berhasil keluar, aku sangat terkejut karena sosok itu adalah…

"_Pinky_?"

"Pii-chan?"

"Mimi?"

"Taichi-kun?"

Ucap Taichi, aku, dan gadis itu di saat yang nyaris bersamaan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebutku Pii-chan?" sewotku sambil menatap matanya.

"Ah, maaf… Pii-chan temannya Tai…"

"Yamatoo…. Namaku Ishida Yamatooo! Jadi jangan panggil aku Pii-chan lagi!" potongku yang kesal karena dia masih saja memanggilku Pii-chan.

"Oh, Yamato-kun… Aku Tachikawa Mimi!"

Hei? Memangnya siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggil nama kecilku?

Tapi…

Yah…

Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa marah terhadap bocah ini.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Mimi.

"Aku sih hanya mengikuti Yamato," jawab Taichi.

"Aku…" Aku tidak melanjutkan omonganku karena sedikit kaget meliat apa saja yang dipegang oleh Mimi.

"Ah, ini? Tiga roti isi _strawberry_, tiga susu rasa _strawberry,_ dan satu coklat," jelas Mimi yang sepertinya tahu maksud pandanganku.

"Kau makan sebanyak itu?" tanya Taichi dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

"Hehehe! Iyaaa! Aku kan memang rakus!" Benar-benar tidak ada _jaim-jaim_-nya gadis yang satu ini.

Tapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa di situlah letak lucunya dia.

"Mau makan bersama?" ajakku yang tiba-tiba ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Heee? Bolehkah? Apa tidak apa-apa aku makan bersama para _Senpai_?" tanya Mimi dengan agak berlebihan.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena makan bersama kami kan?" jawab Taichi yang berjalan duluan.

"Hehehe."

Gadis itu tersenyum riang. Jujur, menurutku, senyumnya itu seperti tidak ada beban. Dan aku yakin dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat harmonis dan penuh cinta, makanya dia bisa tumbuh ceria dan berisik seperti ini.

*****TBC*****

* * *

**A/N : waah big thanks yah yang udah baca fict ini dan nge review... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

This is it, come the third chapter!XD

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon Milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

**Taichi, Yamato, Sora kelas 2 SMA.**

**Mimi kelas 1 SMA.**

**Takeru, Hikari kelas 2 SMP.**

**Izumi kelas 3 SD.**

**WARNING : NO YAOI INSIDE AND STRAIGHT PAIRING, NO YAOI.**

* * *

~Taichi's PoV~

Aneh.

Aneh sekali.

Sungguh, luar biasa aneh!

Bayangkan saja! Yamato! Yamato yang itu! Mengajak seorang perempuan selain Sora untuk makan bersama kami? Terlebih, perempuan itu baru pertama kali ia kenal. Bukankah ini layak dikategorikan sebagai salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia?

Bahkan, dia tampak tidak keberatan walaupun gadis itu – Mimi- mengoceh terus sepanjang waktu makan siang kami. Sejak kapan ia menyukai tipe anak yang berisik seperti ini, heh?

"_Ne, ne,_ Taichi-kun juga mau ikutan kan?"

"Hah?" ujarku yang sedikit tersentak karena mendadak mendengar namaku dipanggil.

"Merawat Pii-chan!" seru Mimi sambil melobangi kotak susu-nya dengan sedotan.

"O-oh? Yah.." Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Yamato?"

Yamato mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Apa boleh buat…"

Kaaaann? Lihat? Dia bahkan mau merawat Pii-chan – si tupai yang baru ditemukan oleh Mimi pagi ini.

"Kau sakit, eh, Yamato? Sejak kapan kau menjadi pecinta binatang, hah?" tanyaku sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman menginterogasi. Coba katakan dengan jelas, apa maksudmu, Tuan Ishida?

"Cih! Daripada aku harus berakhir dengan panggilan 'Pii-chan' seumur hidupku!" balas Yamato dingin.

Tunggu, tunggu. Aku masih belum mengerti nih.

Aku pun melirik ke arah Mimi yang sudah memamerkan cengiran tidak berdosa.

Oke. Rasa-rasanya aku bisa menebak sekarang. Gadis ini berhasil mengancam Yamato agar mau mengikuti keinginannya ya?

"Baiklah," jawabku yang akhirnya menyetujui keinginan Mimi. "Tapi.." ujarku dengan hati-hati, "boleh kuajak Sora juga?"

"Sora?" tanya Mimi sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

"Ya. Dia sahabat perempuan yang paling dekat dengan kami!" ujarku sambil menyangga wajahku dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tanganku yang lain memegangi kotak jus.

Mimi menyeringai dengan lebih lebar. "Tentu saja boleh!" jawabnya riang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana kau letakkan tupai itu sekarang?" tanya Yamato yang sudah terlebih dahulu menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Kubiarkan bebas di halaman belakang!" jawabnya ringan.

Otomatis, aku pun berpandangan dengan Yamato.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih?" ujar Yamato yang akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mimi. Sahabatku yang berambut keemasan itu sudah mengerutkan dahinya, menunjukkan kebingungannya akan perbuatan Mimi. "Kalau dibiarkan lepas seperti itu, mana mungkin dia bisa ditemukan lagi dengan mudah?"

"Tenang! Aku sudah mengikatkan pita berwarna merah jambu sebagai penandanya kok!" ujarnya polos sambil menggoyang-goyangkan satu jari telunjuknya yang teracung.

"Eh, begini, Mimi," ujarku yang berusaha menjelaskan dengan lebih baik. "Maksud Yamato, kalau dia sudah dibiarkan bebas, belum tentu dia akan kembali ke sekolah ini kan? Mungkin saja ia sudah menjauh dari sekitar sekolah, kembali ke bukit misalnya?"

"EEEHHH?" seru Mimi terkejut sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "G-gawat! Pii-chaaaann~!"

Dan setelah itu, gadis berambut _pink_ itu pun melesat meninggalkan kantin dalam kecepatan penuh. Baru aku mau mengejarnya, mendadak bel berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Aku menoleh ke arah kelas sebentar sebelum aku menatap sahabatku yang masih belum berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Tapi tidak lama, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan ruang kelas kami.

"Yamato?"

Ia menyeringai.

"Sekali-sekali bolos tidak masalah kan, Taichi?"

Sudah kubilang kalau dia aneh kan?

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Pii-chaaaannn!" panggil Mimi di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia pun sesekali merangkak, menebas semak-semak untuk mencari seekor tupai berpita merah jambu. "Pii-chaaaa~n!"

"Yo! Pii-chan! Keluar dong?" ujarku menimpali.

Ah? Terdengar bodoh? Memang! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah tahu cara mencari tupai yang hilang. Apa boleh buat. Yang penting, aku jauh lebih baik dibanding Yamato yang sama sekali tidak bersuara dan hanya menyibakkan semak-semak dengan tangannya.

"Aduuh~!" keluh Mimi. "Gimana nih kalau Pii-chan hilang?"

"Tapi dari awal kan dia memang cuma tupai temuan?" jawab Yamato santai.

"Tapi!" ujar Mimi mulai cemberut. "Kita kan sudah berjanji untuk merawatnya bersama!"

"Kalau dia sudah hilang ya mau diapain lagi?" bantah Yamato kemudian.

Mimi semakin menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senangnya. "Taichi-kun! Temanmu kok sinis banget sih?"

"Ah… Biarpun kau mengadu padaku…" jawabku masih sambil menyibakkan semak-semak. Belum selesai aku mengucapkan kalimatku, mendadak pekikan Mimi membuat aku berhenti melakukan aktivitasku.

"Pii-chan!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke atas dahan sebuah pohon.

Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku, mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Dan di sanalah sebuah tupai berpita merah jambu di lehernya sedang tampak menggigiti sebuah biji ek dengan nikmatnya. Mata bulat tupai itu tampak begitu polos dan mengingatkanku pada gadis yang tengah berdiri di samp – Eh? Sejak kapan dia memanjat pohon itu?

"Mimi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku saat gadis itu sedang dalam perjuangannya memanjat pohon untuk mencapai tempat si tupai.

"Menjemput Pii-chan dong? Apa lagi!" teriaknya tanpa memandang ke arahku.

Aku pun berbalik menghadap Yamato. Sahabatku itu malah melipat tangannya di depan dada dan kemudian menghela napas saat melihatku menatapnya. Aku pun kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada Mimi yang sudah berada di atas dahan pohon tempat Pii-chan si tupai berada. Kulihat Pii-chan mengendus udara dengan telinga yang sedikit digerak-gerakkan.

"Hai, Pii-chan! Ini aku lho! Mimi!" ujar Mimi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan. Tangannya yang lain tampak menggenggam erat dahan yang tengah menopang berat tubuhnya.

Hidung Pii-chan tampak bergerak-gerak sedikit sementara tangan Mimi mulai terjulur ke arah kepala si tupai kecil itu. Sedikit lagi.. Sedikit lagi… Yak! Jari telunjuk Mimi berhasil menyentuh Pii-chan. Tampaknya Pii-chan mengenali Mimi karena ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi kegelisahan seperti hendak kabur dan semacamnya.

"Pii-chan, ayo ikut denganku!" bujuk Mimi. Kali ini kedua tangannya terjulur ke arah Pii-chan dan siap menggendong makhluk mungil itu. Yap! Pii-chan pun menurut begitu saja dan terdiam dalam gendongan Mimi. Saat itulah, kulihat wajah Mimi yang bersinar ceria begitu mendapati Pii-chan sudah berada dalam pelukannya lagi.

Tanpa sadar, mungkin bibirku sudah melengkung dan membentuk senyuman.

"Hah! Anak yang berisik ya, Mimi itu…" ujarku pada Yamato yang masih berdiri diam di sampingku.

Aku tidak tahu saat itu Yamato berekspresi seperti apa karena aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi samar-samar, aku merasa bahwa sahabatku itu tengah tersenyum saat ia mengatakan, "Yah…"

"Taichi-kun! Yamato-kun!" teriak Mimi sambil melambai-lambai dari atas pohon. "Pii-chan kembali lho!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat Pii-chan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Iya, iya!" ujarku sambil memasukkan sebelah tanganku ke dalam saku celana dan tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan teman baruku itu. "Kami liat kok! Sekarang sebaiknya kau cepat turun!"

"Ya –…"

_KRAAAK!_

Suara itu…

Pemandangan itu…

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas, tubuhku bergerak secara refleks saat melihat gadis itu terpeleset dan langsung meluncur bebas ke bawah dari atas pohon setinggi kurang lebih 4 meter.

_GABRUGH!_

"Adududuh!" keluhku saat tubuh Mimi sudah berhasil kutangkap.

Aku memang belum sepenuhnya sadar, tapi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku dan tekanan berat di atasku menjadi pertanda bahwa Mimi berhasil kuselamatkan. Perlahan-lahan, aku bisa merasakan bahwa tanganku tengah berada di… Pinggangnya?

_Deg!_

S-sensasi ini..

"Aduduh…"

Harum ini…

Mimi.

Mata kami beradu pandang. Untuk beberapa saat, kami terdiam begitu saja dengan Mimi yang masih berada di atasku. Entah mengapa, tubuhku seolah menolak untuk bergerak. Tanganku pun masih bertengger dengan nyaman membingkai pinggang rampingnya. Sampai…

"PII-CHAAAN!" teriak Mimi sambil bangkit berdiri dari atasku dan melihat ke tangannya yang sudah tidak menggenggam apapun. "Pii-chan hilang la…"

"Hei! Tenang dulu!" ujar Yamato sambil membantuku berdiri dengan menarik sebelah tanganku. Aku pun berdiri setengah meringis.

"Tapi… Pii-chan.."

Yamato hanya terdiam sambil menunjuk ke atas kepalanya sendiri. Dan di situlah binatang mungil itu terdiam. Untuk sesaat, aku dan Mimi tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun, terlalu takjub saat melihat pemandangan luar biasa itu.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan Pii-chan," ujar Yamato memecah keheningan sambil menurunkan Pii-chan dari atas kepalanya, "bukankah harusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih pada Taichi terlebih dahulu?"

Kulihat mata Mimi tampak terbelalak. Ia kemudian dengan cepat menengok ke arahku.

"A-aaaahh!" teriaknya mulai panik kembali. "_Gomen_! _Gomen_, Taichi-kun!" ujarnya sambil menunduk berkali-kali.

"Hahaha! Sudahlah!" ujarku sambil mengangkat kedua tangan.

_Grep!_

Mimi memegang kedua tanganku dan mulai memencet-mencetnya.

"Akh?" seruku saat ia menyentuh bagian lengan atasku.

"Sakit ya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak begitu. Paling akibat terbentur! Pasti sakitnya tidak bakal lama kok!" ujarku sambil memutar-mutar lenganku untuk membuktikan bahwa cederaku tidak separah dugaannya.

Ia tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan! Kalau dibiarin nanti bisa bengkak dan membiru lho!" ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku. "Ah, Yamato-kun! Aku titip Pii-chan dulu ya!"

Segera setelah itu, Mimi pun langsung menarikku sambil berlari. Sebelum kami benar-benar jauh, aku menengok ke belakang, ke arah Yamato. Kulihat ia tampak memandangi kami dengan tatapan yang aneh sebelum ia memilih untuk memandangi Pii-chan yang ada di selah satu tangannya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Sumimaseee~n_!" seru Mimi begitu kami sudah sampai di depan ruang kesehatan.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Ya ampun. _Sensei_ petugas ruang kesehatan itu masih aja suka membolos kerja rupanya.

"Masuk saja," ujarku sambil membuka pintu ruang itu yang berupa pintu geser.

Benar dugaanku. Kosong.

Mimi memberiku tatapan bertanya sebelum aku kembali berkata, "Sensei petugas kesehatan di sini memang jarang ada di tempat! Waktu kelas satu, aku berkali-kali menemukan tempat ini dalam keadaan kosong!"

"Kau sering ke ruang kesehatan? Ngapain?" tanyanya sambil mengikuti berjalan masuk ke ruang tersebut.

Aku mengambil sebuah salep dalam bentuk _tube_ dari lemari obat dan kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi. Aku meletakkan salep itu di atas meja dan mulai menanggalkan jasku.

"Ah! Aku hobi bermain sepak bola. Dan kau tahu, sepak bola kadang bisa jadi olahraga yang keras juga. Tidak jarang aku luka karena tertendang ataupun terjatuh saat di lapangan!" jelasku sambil tersenyum. Menyadari bahwa aku sudah akan memulai pengobatanku sendiri, Mimi langsung membantu meletakkan jasku di atas meja dan membuka tutup _tube_ salep tersebut.

Dengan lembut, Mimi kemudian mengoleskan salep tersebut ke bagian belakang kedua lengan atasku sampai bagian siku dengan menggunakan ujung telunjuknya. Yah, memang bagian itu yang agak sakit sih, mengingat kedua bagian itu yang menyentuh tanah langsung saat menahan tubuh Mimi. Dan kalau mau jujur, bagian pundakku juga agak sakit. Tapi… Sudahlah! Tidak usah merepotkan Mimi lebih jauh. Lagipula, karena yang sakit bagian belakang pundakku, untuk mengobatinya, mau tidak mau aku harus melepaskan baju seragamku kan?

"Ada lagi yang sakit?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku menggeleng. Yah, nanti saja di rumah kuobati sendiri bagian pundakku. Atau minta bantuan Hikari. Yang jelas, cukup sampai di sini Mimi mengobatiku. "Udah. Kita ke kelas lagi yo…AAAKH!"

Mimi menahanku tepat di pundak saat aku baru hendak bangkit berdiri dari kursiku. Setengah mengerang, aku kemudian memegangi pundakku.

Dengan tatapan horor, Mimi kemudian berkata, "Buka!"

Dan tahu-tahu saja, aku sudah bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Dia berdiri di belakangku dan kemudian mengoleskan salep tersebut dengan hati-hati. Sesekali, ia bahkan memijit-mijit bagian pundakku tersebut.

Saat itu, aku merasa jarak di antara kami berdua jadi terlalu dekat untuk dua orang yang baru bertemu satu hari. Dengan Sora saja, aku tidak pernah seintim ini. Memang dia pernah membantu mengobati lukaku. Tapi di bagian kaki. Dan yah… Entah mengapa, aku merasa sentuhan Mimi sedikit berbeda dengan sentuhan Sora.

Nyaman.

Tangannya yang lembut membuatku merasa nyaman.

Aku…

Aku membelalakkan mata, kaget dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Dengan cepat, aku pun langsung menangkap tangan Mimi. Kurasa ia sedikit tersentak karena tangannya sedikit tertarik ke bagian belakang.

"Sudah cukup. _Arigatou_, Mimi!" ujarku sambil melepaskan tangannya. Dengan cepat, aku pun memakai kembali seragamku dan melapisinya langsung dengan jas hijauku.

Kulihat Mimi mengangguk pelan sebelum menutup kembali salep tersebut dan menyimpannya di rak tempat aku mengambilnya. Aku masih berdiri di tempatku. Terpaku. Memandangnya dan setiap pergerakannya.

Aneh.

Ya.

Bukan hanya Yamato yang terasa aneh hari ini.

Aku pun…

*****TBC*****

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 3-nya publish juga. Mohon review-nya yah, reader sekalian. Ditunggu...

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	4. Chapter 4

Here it comes! Chapter 4 for you!XD

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon Milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

**Taichi, Yamato, Sora kelas 2 SMA.**

**Mimi kelas 1 SMA.**

**Takeru, Hikari kelas 2 SMP.**

**Izumi kelas 3 SD.**

**WARNING : NO YAOI INSIDE AND STRAIGHT PAIRING, NO YAOI.**

* * *

~Yamato's PoV~

Aneh.

Itulah deskripsi yang tepat untuk diriku dan hari ini.

Tragedy Pii-chan hari ini membuatku benar-benar merasa bukan seperti Ishida Yamato seperti biasanya. Entah sejak kapan aku tidak keberatan ditempel oleh binatang yang bernama tupai ini diatas kepalaku, aku juga terkadang suka tersenyum geli sendiri melihat kelakuan wanita yang baru saja membawa pergi sahabatku ke ruang kesehatan itu.

Menyedihkan.

Saat aku melihat Taichi dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh Mimi, aku merasa… kalah darinya? Dari apa? Kami tidak sedang bersaing apa-apa, entah kenapa aku berharap waktu bisa terulang kembali, dan saat Mimi terjatuh tadi, pasti aku akan lebih cekatan dari Taichi.

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa aku terlalu memperdulikan tentang hal itu? Hhh, pasti karena aku terlalu banyak pikiran sehingga jaringan-jaringan otakku agak sedikit error, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas, walaupun telat, _Sensei_ pasti akan memaafkanku. Ya, karena sekarang adalah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan satu sekolah ini tahu betapa hebatnya Bahasa Inggrisku.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas bersama Pii-chan, aku bingung harus ditaruh di mana tupai kecil ini. Yasudahlah, kuputuskan untuk membawanya. Akan kuselipkan didalam kemejaku. Sepertinya tupai ini senang kalau kupeluk, pasti betina!

Sesampainya dikelas, benar saja _Sensei_ yang terlihat masih muda ini hanya tersenyum melihatku dan…

"Ishida, ayo cepat duduk dibangkumu!" Entah kenapa aku merinding saat dia memanggil namaku.

"_A-arigatou_," ucapku sambil melewati _Sensei_ yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

Oke, _Sensei_ ini adalah wanita _single_ yang kesepian, itulah julukan yang diberikan oleh Taichi. Dan sepertinya hanya kepadaku dia bersikap sangat toleransi begitu. Saat kududuki bangkuku, Sora yang duduk di belakangku menoleh padaku sambil bertanya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" bisik Sora.

"Ah, panjang ceritanya," jawabku yang tidak menoleh padanya.

Aku memandangi keluar jendelaya, kebetulan tempat dudukku berada di dekat jendela, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Taichi belum datang juga, apa selama itu di ruang kesehatan? Apa separah itu luka Taichi? Aargghhh! Kenapa aku begitu memikirkannya, tidak mungkin kan aku suka pada Taichi! Menggelikan!

Jam pelajaran terakhir pun berbunyi dan laki-laki bernama Yagami Taichi itu belum juga datang? Kemana sih sebenarnya dia? Pasti tertidur di ruang kesehatan!

"Yamato," panggil Sora dari belakangku.

Sambil memasukkan bukuku kedalam tas aku menjawab seadanya, "Hn?"

"Anu… apa yang ada di dalam.. ehm… dadamu?"

Apa? Kenapa Sora bertanya dengan wajah merona seperti itu?

Ketika kulihat dadaku, jelas saja wajah Sora memerah! Dadaku menonjol?

"Waah! Bukan! Kau salah paham!" teriakku yang juga kaget karena si tupai melingkar di kantung seragamku. Akupun mengeluarkan Pii-chan dan mengenalkannya pada Sora.

"Waaah, lucu sekaliii!" puji Sora. Ya, Pii-chan memang lucu… dan lagi, sejak kapan aku menganggap binatang lucu?

"Yamato, sejak kapan kau memelihara binatang? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau suka binatang!"

Tepat sekali! Sora menanyakan pertanyaan yang aku sendiri tidak dapat menjawabnya.

"Eehh, sejak –…" pikiranku terhenti. Bukan terhenti karena tidak bisa menjawab, tapi karena melihat sosok wanita berambut _pink_ sedang menoleh-noleh di kelasku, "Mimi?" panggilku dengan spontan.

"Ah, Yamatooo-kuuunn," teriak Mimi dan seperti biasa, dia langsung berlari ke arahku dengan gerakannya yang lincah seperti… Pii-chan?

"Di mana Pii-chan?" tanya Mimi dengan wajah cengir andalannya.

"Ini," aku menyerahkan tupai _kami_ padanya. Eh? Tunggu dulu! 'Kami'? Ah yah… kami baru saja memutuskan untuk memeliharanya bersama kan?

"Yamato … Ehm… Dia…" tanya Sora padaku. Kurasa Sora ingin aku memperkenalkannya pada gadis berambut _pink_ yang satu ini. Seingatku, Sora sudah mengetahui soal gadis mencolok berambut _pink_ ini dari gosip-gosip yang beredar. Tapi sepertinya, dia belum berkenalan secara langsung.

"Ah! Ya…" jawabku sambil ingin memperkenalkan Mimi pada Sora. Namun seperti biasa, gadis yang sangat aktif berbicara itu sudah terlebih dahulu menyambar omonganku.

"Kau pasti Sora yah? Perkenalkan aku Mimi, Tachikawa Mimi!"

Dan aku hanya bisa diam melihat Mimi memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sora dengan sangat ramah.

"Salam kenal, aku Takenouchi Sora," jawab Sora yang juga –sudah pasti- ramah. Aku tahu Sora adalah anak yang ramah dan baik hati.

"Mana Taichi?" tanyaku yang memotong acara perkenalan mereka. Kupikir, kalau tidak dipotong, percakapan mereka akan menjadi percakapan yang sangat panjang.

"Ah, tadi setelah aku mengobati lukanya, dia berkata bahwa ia ingin istirahat sebentar. Sampai sekarang dia tertidur, makanya aku ke sini untuk mengambilkan tasnya," jelas Mimi panjang lebar.

"Waah, hubunganmu dengan Taichi sudah sangat dekat yah?"

Tiba-tiba terlontar ledekan dari mulut Sora yang…ehm, sedikit membuatku agak risih.

"Iya! Apalagi tadi dia menolongku, menangkapku saat aku jatuh dari pohon untuk mengambil Pii-chan ini," jawab Mimi dengan sangat polosnya. Aahh, aku tidak tahu lagi jalan pikiran anak ini. Kenapa dia harus menjawab 'iya', orang-orang kan bisa salah paham kalau seperti itu.

"Sora, mau kan merawat Pii-chan bersama kami?" ajak Mimi dengan wajah gembira. Yah, asalkan dia bisa tertawa seperti itu… Tunggu! Sepertinya aku makin aneh! Apa lebih baik nanti aku konsultasi pada Takeru yah?

"Wah, boleh! Kebetulan aku suka tupai," jawab Sora sambil mengelus si Pii-chan.

"Oh iya, mana tas Taichi?" tanya Mimi yang akhirnya ingat akan tujuan keduanya, karena aku yakin tujuan pertamanya mendatangi kelasku adalah si Pii-chan ini.

"Ah, tasnya disini! Ini, antarkanlah untuknya!" ucap Sora yang bersemangat. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu semangat kalau dalam urusan seperti ini, dasar wanita!

"Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu yaah, daaah!" Hilanglah sosok Mimi dari kelasku, aku hanya bisa memandangi tempat yang tadi ditempati oleh Mimi, tapi pandanganku itu buyar ketika mendengar suara tawa Sora yang pelan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Mimi, dia sangat lucu yah? Sangat cocok dengan Taichi," ucap Sora yang sudah kutebak, dia pasti ingin menjodohkan Mimi dengan Taichi. Tapi… Hei! Taichi menyukaimu! Haloo? Apakah kau tidak sadar? Bodoh sekali Sora yang menyia-nyiakan Taichi dan lebih memilihku yang tidak memandangnya ke arah hubungan romantis sama sekali.

Aku tahu Taichi memang bodoh untuk soal percintaan seperti ini, tapi aku yakin dia akan berjuang demi Sora kok…err… dulu. Sekarang sih aku tidak berani jamin.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Tadaima!" ucapku sambil membuka sepatu. Hari ini aku pulang siang jadi tidak ada teriak-teriakan dalam rumah ini. Ditambah, Takeru sedang pergi bersama Hikari.

Hhh, aku sendiri lagi dikamar ini. Aku membuka _case _gitar-ku dan memainkannya dengan santai seperti biasa. Ketika aku sedang memainkan alat musik favoritku itu, mendadak aku mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis sebuah lagu lagi. Ya, kalau sedang sendiri seperti ini aku pasti mengarang sebuah lagu.

Kebanyakan di album Teenager's wolve itu adalah lagu ciptaanku. Takeru paling suka lagu buatanku.

Aku pun mulai menulis sebuah lirik, lirik yang entah kenapa keluar dari dalam pikiranku begitu saja. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menulis lirik seperti ini, ini seperti lirik tentang… cinta?

"Tadaima!"

Aku mendengar suara Takeru yang datang, kenapa cepat sekali? Bukankah seharusnya dia pergi bersama Hikari?

"Onii-san?"

Dia membuka pintu kamarku dan duduk di sampingku yang sedang duduk di kasur.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada adikku yang berwajah lesu itu.

"Kencanku gagal, Hikari buru-buru pulang! Katanya Taichi mengalami kecelakaan dan butuh seseorang untuk merawatnya," keluh takeru sambil berguling di kasurku.

"Hah, kecelakaan apa? Dia hanya jatuh karena menangkap orang yang jatuh dari pohon!" kataku sambil sedikit tertawa. Taichi sangat berlebihan! Terkadang dia ingin sekali Hikari memperhatikan dirinya.

Takeru tidak merespon. Mendadak, aku teringat keinginanku untuk meminta pendapat dari adikku yang lebih berpengalaman soal yang namanya perasaan.

"Takeru," panggilku sambil meletakkan gitar-ku.

"Ng?" jawab Takeru yang merubah posisinya, dari tiduran dan kini duduk.

"Ehm, begini… " Akh! Aku sangat gugup untuk memulainya, "Ada seorang pemuda, dia bertemu dengan wanita yang sangat aneh, benar-benar aneh! Tapi keanehan dari wanita itu membuat pemuda ini menyukai apa yang tadinya tidak ia sukai, seperti binatang. Bahkan pemuda ini tidak keberatan kalau wanita aneh ini terus-terusan berbicara…"

"Onii-san!" potong Takeru sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dengan senyumannya yang paling sempurna, "Selamat! Onii-san sedang jatuh cinta!"

…

…

…

…

"APAA!" Oke, reaksiku memang lama.

"Pasti pemuda itu adalah Onii-san dan wanita itu bukan Sora-Nee, iya kan?" Tepat sekali! Tebakan Takeru sangat tepat! Padahal aku tidak menyebutkan bahwa pemuda dalam cerita itu aku. Hmm… Sepertinya Takeru mempunyai bakat meramal.

"Jadi, siapa wanita beruntung itu?"

"Hei, hei, hei… aku tidak meng-iya-kan tebakanmu itu! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada wanita yang aneh, cerewet, dan tidak ada jaim-jaimnya itu!" elakku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang sepertinya memerah –ya… bisa kurasakan itu!

"Waw, Onii-san baru saja menyebutkan kriteria wanita idaman Onii-san pagi ini padaku, kecuali bagian cerewet itu," kata Takeru yang menyadarkanku.

Tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan si Takeru ini? Memaksaku untuk mengakui kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Mimi? Aku ini baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan aku sangat tidak percaya dengan yang namanya _'Love at the first sight'_! Menggelikan!

"Jangan ngawur kau! Sudahlah sana! Lebih baik kau urusi hubunganmu dengan malaikat kecilmu itu!" Aku benar-benar menyesal telah memberi tahu Takeru. Jawabannya malah membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Tidak nyaman karena apa? Sudah jelas Mimi menyukai Taichi, mana mungkin aku menyukainya! Lebih baik aku masak untuk malam ini!

Tapi… Aku lupa! Tidak ada bahan makanan di rumah! Hhhh… Sepertinya aku harus membelinya ke _mini market_!

"Takeru, aku belanja dulu sebentar!" pamitku pada Takeru yang tidak menjawab.

Aku keluar rumah masih dengan seragamku dan berjalan menuju _mini market_ yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Begitu aku melihat _mini market_ sudah dekat, aku mempercepat jalanku agar cepat sampai pada tujuan. Tapi… Jalanku kembali terhenti. Dan lagi-lagi, terhenti karena dia!

"Mimi!" panggilku dari kejauhan, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah, Yamato, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Benar-benar deh anak ini! Dia tidak menjawabku tapi malah memutarbalikkan pertanyaanku.

"Aku ingin belanja bahan-bahan untuk makan malam, kau?" jawabku dengan wajah yang sudah paham dengan kelakuan Mimi.

"Aku…. Sedang bermain! Hehehee!" Oke, kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan pikiranku sendiri yang menganggap bahwa Mimi ini sedikit gila, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak gila. Yang jelas, mana ada orang bermain sendiri dengan posisi yang sedang mengintip ke dalam _mini market_?

"Hhh, sebenarnya kau mau ngapain?" tanyaku dengan nada pelan.

"Hehehe! Sebenernya… Aku ingin membeli makanan tupai, tapi aku tidak berani masuk!" jawab Mimi akhirnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak berani?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena penjaga toko itu!" tunjuk Mimi pada orang yang sedang berdiri di kasir. Memang kuakui, untuk ukurang seorang wanita, orang itu sangat menakutkan. Dia mempunyai mata yang lancip dan tajam, memakai kacamata dan lipstik tebal.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa dia judes sekali," ujar Mimi sambil mengintipnya. Benar-benar deh, kelakuan Mimi ini sangat unik. Dan itu membuatku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menahan diriku untuk…

"Hahahahaha!"

Tertawa.

"Aaahhh!" teriak Mimi tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?" tanyaku yang langsung saja menghentikan tawaku karea kaget mendengarnya teriak.

"Yamato-kun! Kau tertawa! Kau tertawa, kau tertawa!" Mimi sangat histeris melihatku tertawa, seperti melihat anjing yang bisa berdansa saja.

"M-Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tertawa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang berubah menjadi agak ketus.

"Habis, seharian ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu tertawa seperti tadi! Ternyata kalau kau tertawa seperti itu, kau cakep yah?" Wanita ini benar-benar tidak punya saringan di mulutnya, semua ucapannya bisa membuat yang mendengar menjadi salah paham.

"Mau masuk bareng?" ajakku menawarkan kebaikkan yang jarang kugunakan.

"Mau, mau!" jawab Mimi dengan cepat.

Begitu masuk ke dalam toko, benar saja, Mimi langsung memegang seragamku dengan kencang, sepertinya dia benar-benar takut pada penjaga toko tersebut. Kelakuannya membuatku terkekeh sedikit. Aku tahu penjaga toko itu sedang memandangi kami dengan matanya yang tajam seperti ular itu. Dan sekarang, aku jadi mulai mengira-ngira, jangan-jangan lidahnya juga bercabang?

Begitu aku selesai membeli semua bahan-bahan makanan, aku mengantar Mimi ke tempat biji-bijian untuk si Pii-chan. Setelah itu, begitu kami beranjak ke kasir, aku melihat wajah Mimi yang berpaling tidak mau melihat ke arah penjaga kasirnya. Kami-sama, apa yang harus ditakutkan pada wanita yang… errr… kuakui tatapannya memang seram!

"_Arigatou_," ucapku yang sudah selesai membayar.

Begitu kami sampai di luar…

"Haaah, aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas!" ucap Mimi yang mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Jangan berlebihan, dia tidak seseram yang kita pikir kok!" jawabku sambil berjalan.

"Mungkin aku akan menambahkan sesuatu di biodataku," ujar Mimi tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

"Hal yang paling ditakuti : penjaga toko _mini market_ itu," jawab Mimi dengan wajah konyolnya.

"Dasar aneh!" kataku yang berusaha menahan tawa.

Kami berjalan bersama sampai kami harus berpisah di pertigaan jalan, Mimi pergi ke arah Timur sedangkan aku ke arah Barat. Dia pun kemudian mengucapkan sampai bertemu di sekolah dengan wajah riangnya. Melihat dia berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ingin sekali aku berteriak hati-hati, karena aku takut tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh akibat kecerobohannya!

Melihat sosok Mimi yang perlahan hilang aku sedikit mencerna omongan Takeru tadi.

Apa mungkin aku benar-benar menyukai Mimi?

Kalau itu benar….

Bolehkah aku memilikinya?

Tapi…

Aku harus memastikannya lagi, aku tidak mau salah mengambil kesimpulan.

*****TBC*****

* * *

Yosh! Chapter 4, minna! Seperti biasa, ditunggu review-nya ^^

Buat yang udah review dari kemarin, tidak lupa kami ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya.

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	5. Chapter 5

Wah! setelah sekian lama! yak! Ini chapter 5! :D

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon Milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

**Taichi, Yamato, Sora kelas 2 SMA.**

**Mimi kelas 1 SMA.**

**Takeru, Hikari kelas 2 SMP.**

**Izumi kelas 3 SD.**

**WARNING : NO YAOI INSIDE AND STRAIGHT PAIRING**

* * *

~Taichi's PoV~

"SAKIIITT!" teriakku saat kurasakan kuku-kuku tajam menancap tepat di pundak bagian belakangku. "Hikari! Kau mau mengobatiku atau menyakitiku?"

Kudengar adikku yang satu itu menggerutu pelan. "Habis Nii-chan berlebihan! Kukira kau kenapa! Jantungku sudah mau copot tau waktu Nii-chan meneleponku tadi!"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Hahaha. _Gomen_!" tukasku sambil mengenakan kembali kaos yang sebelumnya kulepaskan saat aku meminta Hikari mengoleskan salep pada memar di pundakku. "Tapi aku senang! Ternyata kau masih mengkhawatirkanku!"

Hikari menghela napas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Biar bagaimana pun, kau kan Nii-chan-ku satu-satunya!"

A…

Aku terharu!

Kalimat seperti itu masih bisa keluar dari mulut Hikari!

"Tapi… Lain kali aku nggak akan memaafkan Nii-chan kalau Nii-chan menggangguku di saat aku sedang bersama Takeru!"

Aku langsung kaku di tempatku. Hikari sendiri sudah berjalan sambil membawa kotak obat-obatan dan meletakkannya kembali di rak. Setengah pasrah, aku pun memilih membaringkan tubuhku di sofa. Kedua tangan kupakai untuk menyangga kepalaku. Awalnya aku sempat meringis saat pundakku menyentuh sofa. Tapi hanya pada awalnya kok. Selanjutnya, rasa sakit itu tidak lagi begitu mengganggu.

"Eh, Hikari!" panggilku tanpa berusaha untuk melihat ke arahnya. "Sebenarnya… Hubunganmu dengan Takeru seperti apa sih?"

Mendadak, Hikari memunculkan kepalanya dari balik sandaran sofa. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas sandaran sofa tersebut.

"Kenapa Nii-chan tiba-tiba tertarik soal hubunganku dengan Takeru?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang heran.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum melengos. Aku memilih untuk tidak menatap adik kecilku itu.

"Yah.. Hanya ingin tahu saja bagaimana hubungan kalian!"

Kira-kira seperti apa ya ekspresi Hikari mendengar pertanyaanku itu? Karena penasaran, aku pun meliriknya dari sudut mataku. Yang kulihat ternyata di luar ekspektasiku. Hikari, dia malah menyeringai dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"Apa sih? Kenapa kau berekspresi seperti itu?" ujarku sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringku. "Aku kan cuma bertanya karena khawatir padamu!"

"Oh ya? Tanpa ada maksud lain?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Memangnya ada maksud apa lagi?" tanyaku sambil menjembel pipinya.

"Misualnya nwih," ujar Hikari sambil berusaha melepaskan jembelanku. Aku pun melepaskannya agar bisa mendengarkan kata-katanya dengan lebih jelas. "Nii-chan butuh pembanding sebagai masukan untuk hubungan Nii-chan dengan Sora-nee!" jelasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang bagaikan malaikat. Yah. Adikku memang manis. Jangan salahkan aku kalau pada akhirnya aku jadi…err… sedikit _sister complex_!

Tapi… Tunggu! Apa katanya tadi?

"Hah? Kenapa jadi Sora?"

Sekali ini, Hikari malah mengerjabkan matanya dengan kebingungan.

"Kukira Nii-chan selama ini suka sama Sora-nee?" ujarnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Atau udah ada yang lain?"

Aku terdiam.

Mendadak, pikiranku kembali terbang ke saat aku sedang berada di ruang kesehatan tadi.

**~Flashback~**

"_Taichi-kun!" panggil sebuah suara yang mendadak tidak bisa kuhapuskan dari benakku._

_Aku membuka mataku sedikit. Dan benar. Dia orangnya._

_Mimi._

"_Tasmu! Ayo pulang! Pelajaran sudah berakhir lho!"_

_Aku terbangun dan kemudian mengusap mataku dengan sebelah tangan. Tidur yang nyenyak. _

"_Mana Yamato?"_

"_Yamato-kun bilang dia mau langsung pulang. Sora-chan bilang tadi dia ada tugas OSIS."_

"_Hmh!" jawabku. "Ng? Sora-chan? Kau sudah kenalan dengannya?"_

_Mimi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sementara aku memutar tubuhku untuk menapak lantai. _

"_Sora-chan juga sudah setuju untuk merawat Pii-chan bareng-bareng kok!" ujarnya dengan riang sambil menyodorkan Pii-chan yang tampak ingin berlari ke sana kemari. Tapi tentu saja, telapak tangan Mimi yang mungil tidak memberikan hewan kecil satu itu ruang yang bebas untuk bergerak._

_Aku hanya mengangguk saja sambil mengambil tasku dan menyandangnya di sebelah pundak. Sekali lagi, aku sedikit meringis saat pundakku bergesekan dengan tali tas. Tapi hanya sekejab sebelum sakitnya kembali hilang._

"_Cewek yang baik yah? Sora-chan itu!" ujar Mimi sambil menadahkan dua tangannya agar Pii-chan mendapat tambahan tempat untuk bergerak. Sambil memperhatikannya bermain-main dengan Pii-chan, aku pun memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Dia pun mengikuti di belakangku awalnya. Tapi selanjutnya, langkah kami pun jadi sejajar kembali. "Udah baik, cantik juga!" Sekali ini, ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum riang dan menghadap ke arahku._

"_Ehm…" jawabku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi. "Ya…"_

"_Eh, eh! Taichi-kun!" ujarnya sambil mendekat ke arahku. "Apa Sora-chan suka pada Yamato-kun?"_

_Aku membesarkan bola mataku. "Dari mana kau tahu?"_

"_Insting wanita!" jawabnya dengan wajah serius. "Ya, Pii-chan?"_

_Sekarang dia mengajak ngomong Pii-chan. Memangnya Pii-chan mengerti?_

"_Yaaahh…" jawabku sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Kalau terlihatnya seperti itu, mungkin memang begitu?" Tidak memberi jawaban sama sekali. Bagaimanapun, bukan aku yang berhak menjawabnya, tapi Sora sendiri. Jadi kubiarkan saja jawabanku menggantung. Lagipula, kupikir Mimi juga tidak terlalu berkepentingan untuk mengetahui permasalahan yang termasuk privat itu. _

"_Kalau Sora-chan jadian ama Yamato-kun, Taichi-kun jadi kesepian dong?"__ tanyanya lagi dengan polos. Ya, polos! Bukan dengan niat mengejek. Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan. _

"_Hahaha! Tenang saja!" jawabku santai. "Aku akan cepat-cepat mencari pujaan hatiku agar tidak kesepian saat mereka sudah jadian nanti!"_

"_Waaah!" seru Mimi dengan mata yang tampak berbinar-binar. "Memang seperti apa tipe cewek idaman Taichi-kun?"_

"_Eh? Apa ya?" jawabku sambil tersenyum. "__Mungkin yang membuatku nyaman saat berada bersamanya?" _

"_Ih! Nggak spesifik! Nggak bisa diidentifikasi!" ujarnya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Secara fisik?"_

"_Fisik ya?" ujarku pelan. Mendadak, aku menjadi bingung hendak menjawab seperti apa. Padahal harusnya mudah saja kan? Tinggal menyebutkan ciri-ciri Sora dan semua selesai. Tapi, entah kenapa aku malah menjawab, "Entahlah! Aku nggak punya kriteria khusus!"_

"_Anehhh!" ujar Mimi sambil tertawa kecil._

_Aku ikut tertawa sebelum membalas pertanyaannya. "Mimi sendiri? Tipe kesukaannya seperti apa?"_

"_Aku?" Kulihat ia tampak berpikir sebentar. "Cowok yang lembut! Nggak kasar ama cewek dan bukan pemaksa! Cowok yang bisa mencintaiku apa adanya dan bisa mendoakan kebahagiaanku sepenuh hati!"_

_Aku mengangguk. "Lalu? Secara fisik?" tanyaku lagi, yang entah kenapa, menjadi sangat penasaran._

_Dia terdiam. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang Pii-chan ia gunakan untuk memegangi dagunya. Lalu mendadak, ia berbalik menatapku._

"_Kalau bisa sih yang ganteng!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum riang. _

"_Haha! Apa-apaan itu?" _

_Mimi benar-benar apa adanya.__ Dia bahkan tidak bersikap munafik dengan mengatakan bahwa penampilan fisik tidak masalah. Dia jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa ia mengingkan seorang pemuda yang… ganteng._

_Mendadak, dadaku terasa bergemuruh. Saat itu, di bayanganku muncul suatu sosok yang sudah kukenal dengan jelas. Sahabatku. Pemuda __ganteng berambut keemasan dengan bola mata berwarna biru jernih. Bahkan aku, sebagai laki-laki pun mengakui bahwa sosok seperti dia lah yang termasuk ke dalam kriteria ganteng. _

"_Seperti… Yamato ya?"_

"_Ah? Ya, ya! Yamato-kun memang ganteng!" jawabnya cepat._

_Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke lantai. _

_Ya._

_Mana ada perempuan yang tidak mengakui kegantengan wajahnya? Bahkan suatu kali Sora pernah mengatakan bahwa wajah Yamato itu benar-benar tipikal pangeran yang ada di cerita-cerita romantis komik cewek. _

_Cih!_

_Lagi-lagi Yamato!_

"_Tapi…__" ujar Mimi lagi. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. " Seperti Taichi-kun juga nggak masalah kok!"_

_Dan sebuah senyum menghias wajahnya yang cantik._

**~End of Flashback~**

"Nii-chan? Nii-chaaaa~n? Halooo?"

"Ah? Ya?" ujarku yang akhirnya kembali ke saat ini setelah Hikari menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahku denga liar.

"Jadi? Nii-chan berhasil mendapatkan pengganti Sora-nee? Siapa? Siapa?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Mendapatkan pengganti Sora? Mana mungkin? Sora tidak mungkin tergantikan kan? Maksudku, memangnya ada orang yang bisa menggantikan kedudukan orang lainnya? Tidak kan? Begitu pula dengan Sora!

"Nggak kok!" jawabku dengan nada yang dibuat sebosan mungkin. Aku pun kembali membaringkan tubuhku.

"Jadi? Masih suka sama Sora-nee?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Sebelah tanganku kemudian kugunakan untuk menutup mataku. "Ya," jawabku akhirnya. Pelan.

"Walaupun Sora-nee lebih menyukai Yamato-nii?"

"Ya," jawabku lagi.

Dalam benakku kali itu, mulai berputar-putar sosok Sora dan Yamato. Aku tahu, sangat tahu kalau Sora menyukai Yamato. Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan Yamato? Bahkan padaku, ia tidak pernah mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya pada Sora. Aku memang tidak pernah bertanya sih. Tapi…

Mendadak aku bangkit kembali dari posisi berbaringku. Hikari sedikit terlonjak ke belakang. Mungkin kaget dengan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba.

Ah, tapi saat ini bukan itu yang penting.

Perasaan Yamato.

Itulah yang sedang kupikirkan.

Bukannya aku tidak tahu.

Kami sudah bersahabat dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Tanpa Yamato ucapkan pun, aku sudah tahu. Ia tidak pernah menganggap Sora lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Dan mungkin… Gadis yang dianggapnya lebih….

…

…

...

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepala. Rasanya tidak mungkin kan? Yamato dan gadis itu baru saja bertemu. Apa mungkin ia menganggap gadis itu lebih spesial dibandingkan gadis-gadis yang lain? Dan aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Yamato adalah tipe orang yang percaya dengan mitos cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin.

Tapi… keanehan sikapnya tadi…

_TING! TONG!_

Pergumulan dalam batinku mendadak terpotong oleh bunyi bel rumahku.

"Ah! Biar aku saja yang buka," tawar Hikari. "Nii-chan bisa melanjutkan lamunan Nii-chan!" ujarnya lagi sambil terkekeh kecil.

Aku hanya bisa menanggapi ejekan Hikari dengan sebuah senyum getir dan sebuah garukan di pipi. Yah. Karena keasikan melamun aku sampai melupakan keberadaan adikku sendiri. Padahal aku yang pertama kali mengajaknya bicara.

"Nii-chan! Tampaknya kau nggak bisa melanjutkan lamunanmu!" seru Hikari sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Huh?"

"_Konnichiwa_, Taichi!" sapa seseorang gadis berambut pendek kemerahan. Gadis itu menggunakan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru terang dan baju _turtle-neck_ berwarna kuning. Sora.

"Sora!" sapaku sambil mempersilakan gadis itu untuk duduk. Hikari sendiri sudah melangkah ke arah dapur. Kuduga, ia hendak membuatkan Sora secangkir teh atau minuman apapun yang bisa disuguhkan. Hikari benar-benar anak yang baik, kan?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Eeehh… Itu…" ujarnya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya dan meletakkannya di atas paha. Wajahnya tampak bersemu kemerahan. Ya. Sora memang cantik. Tidak kalah dari Mimi.

Ng? Lho? Tunggu?

Kenapa aku jadi membandingkannya dengan Mimi?

"Jadi… Soal yang kemarin kukatakan padamu…" ujar Sora sambil melirikku dengan hati-hati. Spontan kata-katanya membuat perhatianku kembali fokus pada permasalahan yang hendak disampaikannya. Meskipun demikian, sebelum Sora menjelaskan lebih jauh, aku keburu mengerutkan alisku, memberinya sinyal bahwa aku memang belum menangkap apa yang hendak disampaikannya. Seolah menangkap sinyal itu, Sora pun melanjutkan, "Soal… Aku ingin mengatakan perasaan… Pada Yamato."

Ugh! Topik ini!

Harusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya kan?

"Ya? Jadi kapan kau mau melakukannya?" sambarku kemudian.

"I-itulah!" jawabnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Belum sempat ia menjawab lebih lanjut, percakapan kami terpotong sesaat oleh kedatangan Hikari yang membawa teh… Satu cangkir. Hanya untuk Sora.

"Silakan!" ujar Hikari sambil tersenyum manis pada Sora.

"Ah! _Arigatou_, Hikari-chan!" ujar Sora sambil balas tersenyum padanya.

"Untukku mana?" protesku saat Hikari hanya membawakan satu buah cangkir teh.

"Aduh!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat nampannya dan sedikit menutup bagian mulutnya. "Nii-chan manja banget sih? Kalau mau, ambil sendiri aja ya? Nii-chan juga bukannya orang sakit yang habis mengalami kecelakaan berat ka~n?"

Marah.

Dia pasti masih marah karena aku memanggilnya pulang saat ia sedang bersama Takeru tadi.

Terpaksa kuterima saja sindiran pahit itu sebelum akhirnya aku memberi tanda pada Hikari untuk menyingkir, mengingat pembicaraan penting yang hendak Sora sampaikan padaku. Untung saja Hikari bisa mengerti. Setelah mengangguk, ia pun berpamitan pada Sora dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hikari-chan makin manis saja ya?" ujar Sora sambil tersenyum. Gadis bermata coklat itu kemudian mengambil cangkir teh-nya dengan hati-hati dan meniup gumpalan asap yang mengepul akibat panas teh. Ia kemudian menyeruput teh itu perlahan sementara aku menjawab pernyataannya.

"Yah, begitulah!" jawabku cepat. "Daripada itu… lanjut ke topik yang tadi!" ujarku kembali mengarahkan topik ke jalur yang seharusnya. "Ada apa dengan rencanamu untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Yamato?"

Sora meletakkan cangkir teh-nya kembali ke atas meja.

"Aku ingin… minta pendapatmu!" ungkapnya terus terang. "Sebaiknya, apa yang harus kulakukan ya?"

Hah! Kau berkonsultasi pada orang yang salah, Sora! Mana aku tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan? Bahkan, kalau bisa aku akan menyarankanmu untuk membatalkan rencanamu itu. Lagipula, Yamato mungkin…

Aku terdiam.

Cukup lama.

Hingga akhirnya Sora kembali menyadarkanku dengan memanggil namaku.

"Taichi? Ada apa?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Meskipun aku ingin mendukung Sora karena ia adalah sahabatku, tapi… mana mungkin aku bisa menyerahkan Sora pada Yamato sementara Yamato sendiri mungkin… tidak menyukai Sora sebagaimana Sora menyukainya? Dulu aku tetap mendukung mereka –walaupun aku merasa Yamato terlalu cuek untuk urusan ini- karena mengira mungkin saja Sora masih ada kesempatan dan Yamato akan bisa belajar menyukainya perlahan-lahan. Tapi, kenapa ya sekarang aku berpikiran bahwa harapan itu jadi semakin tipis bagi Sora?

Apa karena… Aku berpikir bahwa Yamato itu…

…

Tapi itu hanya pemikiranku kan?

"Taichi?" panggil Sora sekali lagi.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya!

Memastikannya secara langsung!

"Sora," ujarku akhirnya dengan suara yang cukup pelan, "apa kau bisa mempertimbangkan lagi soal rencanamu itu?"

"Eh?"

Sora pun memberikan tatapan bertanya padaku.

"Maksudku… Bagaimana kalau kita pastikan perasaan Yamato terlebih dahulu?" ujarku sambil melemparkan sebuah senyuman, yang sedikit kupaksa agar terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman yang tulus, "Supaya kau bisa mengutarakannya tanpa ragu-ragu!"

Sora tampak kebingungan mendengarkan saranku.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan bertanya langsung padanya!"

Ya.

Cuma ini cara untuk menyelesaikan semuanya!

Seolah mengerti, Sora pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu… aku minta tolong padamu, ya, Taichi?"

Sekali ini, aku yang mengganggukkan kepalaku dengan mantap.

*****TBC*****

* * *

Sebelumnya, kami minta maaf yah, minna-san. Karena sibuk dengan proyek masing-masing, pembuatan fic ini jadi cukup tertunda. T^T

Tapi semoga chapter kali ini nggak mengecewakan.

Nah, sekarang seperti biasa, ditunggu review-nya ^^

Buat yang udah review dari kemarin, tidak lupa kami ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya.

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	6. Chapter 6

Yak! Ini chapter 6-nya!:D

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon Milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

**Taichi, Yamato, Sora kelas 2 SMA.**

**Mimi kelas 1 SMA.**

**Takeru, Hikari kelas 2 SMP.**

**Izumi kelas 3 SD.**

**WARNING : NO YAOI INSIDE AND STRAIGHT PAIRING**

* * *

**~Yamato's PoV~**

"_Itekimasu_!" pamitku pada Takeru yang masih menyantap sarapannya.

"Hati-hati! Ah! Salam untuk perempuan aneh yang kau bicarakan kemarin yaaah?"

Sedikit terdengar nada ejekan dari ucapan adikku yang mulai menyebalkan ini.

Mungkin ada bagusnya juga kalau aku pertemukan Takeru dengan Mimi. Tapi untuk apa ya? Aahhh! Lagi-lagi aku berpikiran aneh! Pasti gara-gara kebanyakan bergaul dengan Taichi!

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah sambil menenteng gitar-ku, sebenarnya hari ini tidak ada latihan, tapi aku ingin membawanya dan memainkannya di ruang musik nanti. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, aku melihat Sora sedang berdiri di sana. Sendiri?

"_Ohayou_," sapa Sora begitu melihatku mendekatinya.

"_Ohayou_! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku.

"Uhm… aku menunggu…"

Ucapan Sora tidak dapat kudengar dengan jelas karena suaranya terlalu kecil. Selain itu… suara lain memecahkan konsentrasiku yang sedang berusaha mendengarkan Sora berbicara.

"YAMATOOO-KUUUNN!"

Mimi.

Itu pasti suara Mimi! Tanpa menolehpun aku sudah tahu pasti kalau itu adalah suara Mimi. Begitu aku menoleh ke belakang, benar saja Mimi sedang berlari ke arah kami sambil melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya ke udara. Sebelah tangannya yang lain tampak melingkari bagian perutnya.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Sora!" sapa Mimi tersenyum lembut pada Sora.

"_Ohayou_!" jawab Sora dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang terlihat sedikit lemah.

"Eh, Yamato-kun! Biji yang kita beli kemarin… Pii-chan sangat menyukainya," ucap Mimi dengan riang. Entah mengapa aku sangat senang melihat senyumnya dipagi hari ini. _Mood_-ku yang tadinya sedikit jelek gara-gara pertengkaran suami-istri tadi malam, kini berubah menjadi normal kembali.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu lain kali akan kubelikan lagi untuknya," kataku sambil, tanpa kusadari, memberikan senyuman lembut padanya.

Setelah itu, kami pun berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Namun, aku merasa ada yang aneh ketika aku dan Mimi sudah mencapai loker. Begitu aku sadar…

ASTAGA!

Aku melupakan Sora! Bagaimana bisa? Dia adalah sahabatku yang paling baik! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya dan berjalan berdua dengan Mimi? Aku melihat ke seluruh tempat untuk mencari sosok Sora. Tapi tidak ketemu! Mimi sendiri masih bercuap-cuap tentang kegiatan sehari-harinya dengan Pii-chan, tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan.

"Yamato-kun," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku ke kelas duluan yah? Daaah!"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Begitu Mimi pergi, sekali lagi aku melihat ke sekelilingku.

Tapi aku tidak berhasil menemukan Sora…

**~End of Yamato's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Sora's PoV~**

Aku berlari. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya agar tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyadari ekspresiku saat ini. Pagi hari yang benar-benar buruk bagiku!

Bagaimana mungkin? Yamato dan Mimi? Sejak kapan mereka jadi sedekat itu? Bahkan Yamato tidak pernah tersenyum lembut padaku seperti dia tersenyum pada Mimi tadi!

Firasatku tidak enak.

Di saat seperti ini, hanya ada satu orang yang siap untuk mendengarkan semua keluhanku tentang Yamato, selain Taichi yang belum kulihat sosoknya sama sekali.

"Jyou-Senpaaaaaaaaiiiii!" panggilku sambil membuka pintu ruangan OSIS dengan sedikit kasar. Sudahlah. Tidak udah pedulikan soal pintu yang akan segera rusak bila setiap hari dibuka dengan cara seperti itu.

Yang kupanggil kemudian memindahkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas di tangannya menuju ke arahku.

"Hari ini ada keluhan apa lagi tentang Yamato?" tanya Jyou yang sudah sangat hapal dengan nadaku kalau memanggilnya dengan keras.

"Tidak tahu! Maksudku… aku mempunyai firasat buruk!" jawabku dengan nada yang kembali normal.

Jyou adalah kakak kelasku dan juga ketua OSIS di sini. Dia sangat baik padaku dan juga sangat perhatian. Dia selalu mendengarkan semua keluhan-keluhanku tentang Yamato yang sangat cuek padaku. Tapi bukan hanya sekedar keluhan yang kuceritakan padanya. Kalau aku sedang bahagia pun aku pasti cerita padanya. Kupikir-pikir, mungkin hanya Jyou yang tahu sisi manjaku seperti ini. Pada Taichi sekali pun, aku jarang menunjukkan sisiku yang seperti ini.

"Firasat buruk seperti apa?"

"Sepertinya… sepertinya dia menyukai wanita lain," kataku dengan ragu.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Karena… karena…" Aku tidak bisa mengatakan penjelasannya. Kalau aku mengatakannya, aku pasti akan mengingat kejadian tadi dan itu membuat hatiku merasa… cemburu!

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku tanpa berbicara lebih lanjut. Dari sudut mataku, kemudian kulihat Jyou menaikkan kacamatanya sedikit sembari menghela napas.

"Walaupun seperti itu, kau harus tetap berusaha bukan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan hati Yamato!"

"Ng.. Tapi…"

"Ke mana Sora yang kukenal? Yang selalu bersemangat dan dewasa dalam menghadapi masalah?" ucap Jyou sambil berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Ia kemudian mendekatiku dan memegang pundakku. "Berjuanglah, Sora! Selama Yamato belum terang-terangan mengikat dirinya dengan seorang perempuan, itu artinya masih ada kesempatan bagimu untuk mendapatkannya!"

Ah.

Sudah kuduga.

Berbicara dengan Jyou-Senpai selalu membuat perasaanku jauh lebih tenang. Dia sangat dewasa! Dan itulah sebabnya aku cukup sering mencurahkan perasaanku padanya. Walapun tidak selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya, setidaknya saran yang ia berikan, selalu sukses membuatku bersemangat kembali.

"Iya, kau benar, Jyou-Senpai! _Arigatou ne_?" ujarku sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia pun mengangguk sambil balas tersenyum. Selanjutnya, ia kembali berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pamit. "Ah! Aku harus masuk kelas! Sampai jumpa nanti, yah?"

Jyou-Senpai tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan hanya memberiku satu anggukan kecil. Tentu ia juga sudah hafal dengan kebiasaanku yang satu ini, datang cepat dengan ribut dan pergi cepat dengan tenang. Aku tidak perlu merasa sungkan ataupun segan karena hal ini. Jyou-Senpai sudah tahu. Ya, dia sudah sangat paham akan karakterku.

Aku pun berlari keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

Sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur ada Jyou-Senpai yang mau mendengarkan keluhanku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak bisa terus-terusan mengeluh pada Taichi. Dan itu karena aku cukup sering mendapati wajah Taichi yang berubah menjadi sangat tidak enak kalau aku sedang bercerita tentang Yamato padanya.

**~End of Sora's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Yamato's PoV~**

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran," sapa Taichi yang sedang bersender di bangkunya.

"Selamat pagi juga, pengawal," balasku sambil meletakkan gitar di samping tempat dudukku. Begitu aku menoleh kebelakang, aku tidak melihat Sora maupun tasnya, "Ke mana Sora?"

"Belum datang. Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menanyakannya? Ada apa nih?"

Wajah Taichi saat ini sangat, sangat aneh! Heh, meledekku dengan wajah nyengir seperti kuda begitu! Apa dia tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sedang berubah aneh? Tidak, kurasa dia bahkan tidak sadar.

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya di depan gerbang," jawabku akhirnya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu…"

"…"

"Tanpa sadar aku berjalan meninggalkannya bersama Mimi yang baru saja tiba," jawabku tanpa melihat wajah Taichi.

Ketika aku melirik ke arahnya, aku melihat wajahnya menganga. Sekali lagi, dia berubah menjadi sangat aneh. Jelek sekali!

"Yamato kau gila yah? Sora itu sahabat kita!"

"Aku tahuu! Begitu sadar, aku juga langsung mencarinya! Tapi tidak ketemu," jawabku dengan nada sewot.

"Yamato," ujar Taichi pelan sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, "sebenarnya, bagaimana sih perasaanmu pada Sora?" tanya Taichi tiba-tiba dan itu membuatku sangat terkejut.

Apa-apaan dia menanyakan perasaanku? Padahal dia sendiri menyukai Sora! Apa dia mau menjadi sok pahlawan dan kemudian melaporkan hasil jawabanku pada Sora?

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih," jawabku sejujur-jujurnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Mimi?"

Hah! Setelah dia bertanya tentang Sora, sekarang dia menanyakan Mimi? Sebenarnya apa sih yang diinginkan Taichi?

"Mimi?"

"Iya!"

"Aku…"

"_Ohayou_!"

Tiba-tiba kedatangan Sora membuat percakapan kami terhenti. Terima kasih, Sora!

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Taichi.

"Aku tadi keruang OSIS dulu, ada keperluan! Hehehe!"

Syukurlah, sepertinya Sora tidak marah padaku.

"Oh iya, katanya pelajaran olah raga hari ini digabung dengan anak kelas 1 yah?" tanya Sora padaku.

"Hah? aku tidak tahu," jawabku. Taichi juga berespon tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Hanya saja, ia memilih untuk mengangkat bahunya dibandingkan mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Tidak lama kemudian guru olahraga kami pun tiba dan benar saja kata Sora, kelas kami digabung dengan anak kelas satu. Aahh! Merepotkan! Pasti banyak wanita yang berisik! Tunggu dulu…

Kelas satu?

Bukannya Mimi kelas satu? Tapi satu apa?

Aahhh! Sudahlah! aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya!

Aku pun berjalan ke ruang ganti bersama Taichi dan mengganti pakaian kami di sana.

"Waah, Yamato sialan, perutmu _six pack_ yah?" gumam Taichi sambil memandangi perutku.

"Tatapanmu menjijikan Taichi!" seruku sambil mengernyitkan alis dan kemudian balik memandangnya. "Makanya olahraga! Kerjaanmu dirumah hanya makan dan tidur," sewotku sambil melipat seragam kemejaku.

"Hei! Aku juga olahraga tahu! Sepak bola!" protesnya kemudian.

"Kapan terakhir kalinya kau main sepak bola, eh?" tanyaku yang langsung membuatnya _skak ma_t dan hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil nyengir.

Tidak lama kemudian, kami pun selesai mengganti pakaian dengan baju olahraga. Selanjutnya, kami berjalan ke arah lapangan.

Yang paling kubenci, kenapa kita tidak memakai lapangan luar saja? Kenapa harus yang di dalam? Guru ini bodoh atau apa? Dua kelas dijadikan satu di lapangan tertutup seperti ini, bisa-bisa kita semua mati gara-gara rebutan oksigen!

Kuabaikan kekesalanku pada guru olahraga itu. Sekarang, aku memilih untuk melihat Sora yang sedang bercanda-canda dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Aku merasa tidak enak juga tadi sudah meninggalkan Sora. Mudah-mudahan dia benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"_NICE SHOOOOOOOT_!"

Suara itu….

Aku menoleh ke tempat anak-anak kelas satu yang sedang bermain basket. Kulihat Mimi sedang menyemangati teman-teman cowok sekelasnya yang sedang bertanding basket kala itu. Sebelah tangannya melambai-lambai semangat sementara tanganya yang lain tampak berdiam dengan nyaman di depan perutnya. Sungguh, mmataku tidak bisa lepas dari sosok gadis yang satu itu. Terus kulihat Mimi yang dengan girangnya mengeluarkan suara dukungan untuk…

"KOUSHIROOOO KAU HEBAT SEKALIII!"

Bisa kurasakan tatapanku berubah saat aku mulai mengerutkan dahi. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar… Koushiro? Siapa itu? Dan makhluk apa itu?

Oke. Aku bisa melihatnya. Aku bisa melihat salah satu cowok berambut merah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mimi dan Mimi pun melambaikan tangannya kembali.

Memang dasar Mimi! Tidak heran kalau banyak laki-laki yang salah paham dengan kelakuannya! Tunggu! bagaimana kalau itu bukan salah paham? Bagaimana kalau ternyata makhluk yang bernama Koushiro itu benar-benar…

"YAMATO!"

"HUAAA!" ujarku sambil setengah terlonjak. "Taichi! Berteriak dikupingku sekali lagi dan akan kubanting kau!" bentakku sambil memegang kupingku yang terasa berdengung gara-gara teriakannya.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak mendegarkan omongan orang!"

"_Fine_! Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Kita satu tim, lawan kita anak kelas satu itu," tunjuk Taichi pada grup yang salah satunya ada anak cowok berambut merah itu.

_Perfect_! Kesempatanku untuk… untuk apa?

"Taichi-kuun! Yamatoo-kuun! Semangat yaaaah!" teriak Mimi dari arah grupnya.

Benar-benar perempuan aneh! Seharusnya dia mendukung kelasnya sendiri kan? Tapi dia malah mendukung kami! Apa itu berarti dia lebih memperdulikan kami dari pada..

"Koushiro, _ganbatte ne_!"

HAAAH! Benar-benar deh, Mimi ini! Siapa sih yang dia dukung sebenarnya? Membuatku jadi bimbang saja!

"Yamato kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu kelihatan kesal?" tanya Taichi sambil pemanasan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawabku yang juga sambil pemanasan.

"Taichii! Yamatooo, kalian harus menaaang!" bisa kudengar Sora memberikan semangat untuk kami. Aku sangat lega, itu berarti Sora benar-benar tidak marah padaku.

Saat bola sudah dilemparkan di atas, aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk menangkap bola yang mungkin akan melambung ke arahku setelah ditepak oleh _starter_ dari tim-ku. Tapi memang dasar Taichi suka pamer, Taichi kemudian memotong jalur bola hingga ia-lah yang akhirnya mendapatkan bola itu. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau punggungnya masih cedera akibat kemarin. Yah, biar saja! Biar patah tulang sekalian!

Pertandingan dimulai dengan sangat lancar. Tapi tidak lama karena begitu aku berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang bernama Koushiro ini, aku benar-benar menjaganya dengan ketat. Begitu ada celah, akhirnya aku berhasil merebut bola tersebut darinya. Tapi, dengan bodoh plus sikap sok hebat, aku pun mengoper bola itu pada Taichi tanpa menoleh.

"Taichii!" teriakku sambil mengoper bola itu tanpa menoleh, dan yak! Bolaku terlempar dengan indahnya ke tempat lain. Bola itu pun mengarah ke luar lapangan dan...

_BUUKKK__!_

Tepat mengenai bagian perut Mimi dengan keras hingga membuat gadis itu langsung pingsan.

"M-Mimi?"

_Ka-mi-Sa-ma_!

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Aku berlari menghampiri Mimi untuk melihat keadaannya.

Beberapa orang, tepatnya perempuan, mulai tampak panik. Oke! Dia benar-benar pingsan!

Melihat Mimi yang tergolek tidak berdaya, dengan reflek, aku pun langsung menggendongnya ala tuan putri dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan secepat yang aku bisa.

Dan tanpa kusadari…

Tanganku sedikit gemetar karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Mimi.

**~End of Yamato's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Sora's PoV~**

Apa-apaan tadi? Pemandangan apa yang kulihat tadi? Yamato? Menggendong seorang perempuan? Ini tidak mungkin! Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Taichi, berharap ia tahu dan dapat menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi! Tapi, kenapa dia malah terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa?

"Taichi," panggilku sambil berlari ke arahnya. "Mereka…"

"Tidak tahu…" jawab Taichi dengan wajah yang… pilu? "Aku tidak tahu, Sora!"

Aku melihat sorotan mata Taichi saat dia melihat Yamato menggendong Mimi.

Apa mungkin… Taichi menyukai Mimi?

Tatapan itu, aku sangat tahu! Aku baru saja mengalaminya! Ditambah, insting wanitaku mulai ribut. Ya. Ribut mengatakan bahwa Taichi… cemburu!

**~End of Sora's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Yamato's PoV~**

"Ngh…"

Begitu aku mendengar suara Mimi, aku pun langsung mendekati tubuhnya yang sedang tertidur di kasur itu.

"Mimi?"

"Di mana aku?" tanya Mimi sambil menutup matanya dengan memakai lengannya.

"Di ruang kesehatan. _Gomen_… aku tidak sengaja melempar bola ke arahmu," ucapku sambil membantu Mimi yang ingin bangun.

"Ukh!" keluh Mimi sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa masih sakit? Atau memar?"

Sungguh, kali ini aku sangat khawatir, tidak pernah aku bisa se khawatir ini pada orang kecuali pada Takeru.

"Tidak apa-apa! Ini bukan karena bolamu kok. Hhhmm, aku memang lagi sakit perut, hehehe!" Sepertinya aku mendengar nada kebohongan dari ucapan itu, karena aku yakin sekali, tadi ekspresi Mimi terlihat seperti begitu kesakitan.

Tapi… Apa katanya tadi? Bukan karena bolaku? Bisakah aku percaya hal itu? Bisakah aku percaya kalau bukan aku yang membuatnya merasa kesakitan?

Untuk sesaat, situasi terasa begitu hening. Aku bingung hendak berujar apa. Aku bahkan tidak berani menatap Mimi sehingga memilih untuk menatap lantai. Aku merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah!

Apa-apaan aku ini? Bukannya melindunginya seperti yang dilakukan Taichi, aku malah membuatnya cedera! Payah! Bodoh sekali!

"Hm, Yamato-kun," panggil Mimi yang langsung memecah keheningan. Perlahan, aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dan melihatnya yang tengah menyender di sandaran kasur, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Aku memasang wajah yang seolah mepersilahkan Mimi untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memasang ekspresi seperti kesepian?"

Kenapa aku… Apa?

Hah?

Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?

Lagipula… kesepian? Kesepian dari mana?

Aku mempunyai Takeru, Taichi, Sora dan… Mimi?

"Kadang kalau aku sedang menatapmu, kau terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Seperti sedang mengharapkan sesuatu, namun tidak kunjung terkabul," ujarnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum aku melakukan tindakan yang bahkan membuatku terkejut sendiri! Aku menanggapi pertanyaannya –menceritakan sesuatu yang bahkan ke Sora pun tidak kuceritakan. Kalau Taichi? Dia sudah tidak usah ditanya lagi, kami sudah tahu latar belakang masing-masing.

"Mungkin kau benar. Saat ini memang ada beberapa hal yang sangat kuinginkan, tapi sepertinya tidak akan mungkin terwujud!" lirihku perlahan.

Kulihat Mimi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jangan begitu! Kau tidak boleh pesimis, kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkannya! Tidak peduli bagaimana hasilnya nanti yang jelas kau kan sudah berusaha?" ucap Mimi sambil memegang lenganku dengan wajahnya yang sendu.

Kenapa? Aku merasa senang Mimi begitu perhatian padaku? Apa ini yang dikatakan Takeru? Ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kita disaat kita gundah? Inikah…

"Kalau aku boleh tahu… apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Mimi bertanya dengan wajahnya yang, baru kali ini kulihat, serius. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terdiam pada awalnya. Menimbang, apakah aku hendak menceritakan hal ini padanya atau tidak. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk menjawabnya dengan serius.

"Aku ingin kedua orangtuaku kembali damai seperti dulu," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku suka sekali tersenyum padanya.

Tapi, meskipun aku memberikan jawabanku sembari tersenyum, entah mengapa aku malah melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata yang indah itu.

"Hei… kenapa kau menangis?'

Aku benar-benar heran dengan perempuan yang bisa dengan mudahnya terharu dan mengalirkan air mata.

"Tidak… aku… aku seperti bisa merasakan kesedihanmu," jawabnya pelan. "Memang sangat tidak enak kalau kedua orangtua kita bertengkar. Apalagi hanya karena masalah sepele seperti kita pulang larut hingga Tou-san memaki Kaa-san dengan dalih tidak becus mendidik anaknya!"

Entah mengapa kalimat yang terdengar dari mulut Mimi bukan seperti sedang mendeskripsikan tentang keluargaku. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi rasanya… Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Tapi tetap saja… seburuk-buruknya mereka, mereka adalah orangtua kita," jawabku sambil berniat untuk mengelus kepalanya. Tapi, begitu hampir kusentuh…

Bagus! HP-ku berbunyi!

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

Aku menjawab dengan sopan karena yang menelepon itu adalah Kaa-san-ku.

...

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan segera minta izin pulang! Ya! Baiklah!"

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Mimi sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ya! Hhh… Sepertinya akan ada keputusan yang sangat luar biasa hari ini," ucapku sambil menghela napas panjang-panjang dan kemudian berdiri dari tempatku duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mimi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Kau istirahat saja! Jangan bangun sampai sakitnya hilang! Dan… oh, iya! Kalau bertemu Taichi dan Sora, katakan pada mereka aku pulang duluan!" pintaku sambil membuka pintu.

Aku pun berjalan menuju ke kelas yang sedang kosong –karena sedang pelajaran olahraga, apalagi?- untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Aku sudah tahu, hari sepperti ini cepat lambat pasti akan terjadi. Sambil berjalan pulang, aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi pesan pada Taichi melalui HP.

**'_Keputusan final sang suami-istri akan tiba h__ari ini, hahaha… wish me luck.'_**

**~End of Yamato's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

Oke, sampai sini dulu chapter 6-nya.

Nah, di sini ada penambahan satu sudut pandang lagi. Yup, sudut pandang Sora. Moga-moga minna-san gak jadi pusing ya dengan adanya penambahan sudut pandang dalam satu chapter. Ke depannya bakal ada lagi soalnya. Hehehe.

Ohyah, mau nanggapin review yang bilang Sora kayak disudutin, tenang aja, Sora nggak disudutin kok. Kami kan pecinta damai ^^v. Dan soal final pairing... hehehe... itu masih rahasia, silakan minna-san menerka-nerka sendiri dulu yaaa..:D

Next, untuk semua yang udah baca, review, fave, kami ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

But, for this chapter also, we'll wait for your review.

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is up! :)

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Taichi's PoV~**

**'_Keputusan final sang suami-istri akan tiba h__ari ini, hahaha… _wish me luck_.'_**

Begitulah bunyi pesan singkat yang baru saja kubaca di HP-ku sesaat setelah bel istirahat dibunyikan. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Entahlah. Aku bingung hendak merespon apa terhadap pesan dari seseorang yang notabene adalah orang terdekat setelah keluargaku itu.

Aku terdiam dan memandangi layar HP-ku begitu saja selama beberapa menit. Hingga satu tepukan di bahu menyadarkanku kembali.

"Sora?"

"Taichi… Yamato kok tidak ada ya? Di ruang kesehatan juga sudah tidak ada orang!" tanya Sora dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kurasa dia izin pulang!" jawabku sambil memasukkan kembali HP-ku ke dalam saku celana panjang.

Sora mengerutkan alisnya. "Pulang?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Taichi-kun! Sora-chan!"

Spontan, kami berdua menengok.

Tachikawa Mimi.

"Ada apa, Mimi-chan?" tanya Sora perlahan. "Yamato mana? Bukankah dia bersamamu tadi?"

Mimi mengangguk dengan tenang.

Aneh.

Ini tidak seperti Mimi yang biasanya. Ekspresi wajahnya kali ini terlihat serius. Tidak ada cengiran main-main, tidak ada senyum riang.

"Yamato-kun pulang duluan tadi! Dan dia minta aku menyampaikannya pada kalian berdua!" jelas Mimi dalam nada suara yang terbilang lembut. Jujur, mendengar suaranya, aku malah jadi gelisah.

Ada apa denganku?

"Pulang duluan? Kau tanya alasannya kenapa?" tanya Sora lagi dengan intonasi yang lebih menyelidik.

Kali ini Mimi menggeleng. "_Ano_…" ucap Mimi. Mulutnya sudah membuka, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu lebih lanjut. Aku dan Sora sudah bersiap untuk mendengarkan informasi apapun yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Tapi mendadak, ia malah menutup kembali mulutnya dan tersenyum. "Apa kalian mau makan siang? Bareng yo?"

Hah?

Apa-apaan dia?

Kok malah ngajak makan siang?

Aku pun menoleh ke arah Sora. Tanpa kuduga, ternyata Sora tengah memandangiku. Sesaat kemudian, ia melancarkan suatu pandangan sedih, sedih dan memohon. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Apa yang kau inginkan, Sora?

"Aku ada urusan OSIS. Kalian bisa ke kantin duluan!" ujarnya sambil memasang senyuman yang biasa.

"Eh? Iya! Oke!" jawab Mimi yang kemudian membalas senyuman tersebut.

Tunggu…

Bukankah itu artinya…

Aku akan makan berdua saja dengan Mimi?

"Taichi…" bisik Sora pelan saat ia hendak melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan kami berdua. "Kalau kau tidak segera bertindak, kau akan keduluan oleh Yamato!"

Aku tersentak. Apa maksudnya?

Sora tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku. "Berjuanglah, Taichi!"

Dan dengan itu, Sora meninggalkanku, berdua dengan Mimi yang malah memasang wajah bingung.

Aku pun menghela napas. "Ayo, Mimi! Kita ke kantin!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Perutmu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah! Sudah tidak apa-apa kok!" ujarnya ceria sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Tapi gara-gara peristiwa tadi, aku jadi merasa sangat lapar!"

Ini dia Mimi yang kukenal. Ceria dan rakus! Lihat saja meja kami? Penuh dengan makanan. Aku heran. Jujur. Dengan nafsu makan sebesar itu, bagaimana cara ia mempertahankan kelangsingan tubuhnya ya?

"_Taichui-kwun tidwakh mwakan _(Taichi-kun tidak makan) ?" tanyanya dengan mulut yang terisi penuh. Mau tidak mau, aku pun tersenyum melihat ulahnya yang –meminjam istilah Yamato- tidak ada _jaim-jaim_-nya sama sekali. Dia memang unik!

Menanggapi senyumanku, ia malah memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Matanya yang sudah bulat semakin membulat kala itu. Rasanya… ia sedikit mirip dengan peliharaannya itu deh. Si Pii-chan! Apa ya istilahnya… ng… menggemaskan?

"Ya. Aku makan kok!" jawabku sembari menggerakkan sumpitku untuk mengambil ramen dalam mangkuk di hadapanku.

Mimi tampak mati-matian menelan makannya sebelum berkata. "Eh, apa tangan Taichi-kun masih sakit gara-gara kemarin?" tanyanya.

Aku mengunyah ramen-ku, menelannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Kalau masih sakit, aku tidak akan bisa bermain basket seperti tadi."

Kulihat Mimi menghela napas lega sembari mengelus dadanya.

"Untunglah," katanya pelan.

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum. Tapi hanya sekejab, saat ingatan tentang permainan basket tadi kembali berputar dalam ingatanku.

Bukan, bukan permainan basketnya.

Tapi..

Yamato.

**~End of Taichi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's PoV~**

Lagi-lagi. Ada apa sih dengan Taichi-kun hari ini? Sejak kuajak ke kantin, ah, tidak, tepatnya, sejak aku masuk ke dalam kelasnya, kulihat ia sering kali memasang ekspresi kosong di wajahnya. Apa dia sedang ada masalah yah? Padahal, aku baru saja mau menanyakan perihal Yamato-kun padanya.

Tapi, kalau dia lagi ada masalah, tentu artinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya soal permasalahan orang lain kan?

Ah, daripada menebak-nebak sendiri, sebaiknya kutanyakan saja!

"Taichi-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sedang mengganjalmu?"

"Ng?"

Nah, akhirnya tatapannya kembali fokus.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Soalnya," jawabku sambil menyentuhkan telunjukku ke dahinya, "sejak tadi, alismu sering kali berkerut. Seolah sedang ada pikiran berat yang tengah mengganggumu!"

Kali ini, mata coklatnya tampak membesar. Terkejut ya? Terkejut kalau aku ternyata sangat pintar membaca ekspresi? Hehehe.

Ia kemudian menyentuh dahinya yang baru saja tersentuh oleh jariku. Sejurus kemudian, ia pun menyunggingkan cengirannya.

"Sebenarnya memang ada yang sedang kupikirkan," ujar Taichi. Jujur tuh sepertinya. "Tapi bukan suatu hal yang berat!"

"Benarkah? Kau boleh cerita padaku lho kalau kau mau?" tawarku sambil memasang senyuman terbaikku. Tunggu, bukannya aku bermaksud ikut campur lho. Ah! Kuakui aku memang penasaran. Tapi aku bukan seorang gadis tukang gosip yang selalu mencari-cari berita dari orang lain dan kemudian menyebarkannya. Bukan seperti itu! Aku cuma ingin tahu. Dan kalau aku bisa, aku ingin membantunya.

Bukan bermaksud sok baik sih… tapi aku merasa senang saja kalau bisa membantu orang. Karena sampai saat ini… Aku belum berhasil membantu satu-satunya orang yang paling ingin kubantu. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku rajin mendengarkan masalah orang lain dan berusaha membantunya? Barang kali saja aku bisa secara kebetulan menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah –masalah terberatku.

"Heeemm… bukannya tidak mau cerita sih… tapi…" Taichi terdiam sebentar sambil memandangiku. "Aku agak bingung mau mulai dari mana..." imbuhnya kemudian sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Ya?" dorongku agar ia mau menceritakan masalahnya padaku.

"… Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Yamato?"

Kurasa aku langsung mengerjabkan mataku saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kupastikan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar dan tidak salah mencerna pertanyaan. Tidak. Aku tidak salah.

"Aku menganggap Yamato-kun sebagai teman," jawabku sambil menelengkan kepalaku lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Hemmm… soal Sora…"

"Sora-chan menyukai Yamato-kun kaa~n?" tebakku sambil menyeringai.

Kukira ia akan memberi jawaban tidak jelas lagi seperti saat terakhir kali aku bertanya. Nyatanya, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Membuatku bingung saja dengan tingkahnya. Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku penasaran. Karena itu, tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, aku pun kembali berbicara.

"Dan Taichi-kun menyukai Sora-chan?"

Nah! Itu dia! Ekspresi kaget itu sudah jadi jawabannya kan? Aku memang berbakat menebak! Apalagi dalam urusan percintaan seperti ini!

"K-kau… tau dari mana?" tanya Taichi yang benar-benar sudah melepas sumpitnya, padahal belum sampai setengah isi mangkuk dia habiskan. Kalau ia tidak berniat menghabiskannya, mungkin nanti aku bisa memintanya untuk memberikan ramen itu padaku.

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Taichi's PoV~**

Hah?

Haaah?

HAAAHHH?

Dari mana dia tahu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Hei! Apa ada yang bisa memberitahuku? Dari mana Mimi tahu soal perasaanku pada Sora?

Dan… apa-apaan cengiran itu?

"Tahu saja! Insting perempuan, Taichi-kun!" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Yang benar saja! Insting perempuan? Benarkah itu? Atau aku yang memang terlalu gampang dibaca?

Aku menghela napas. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia mengetahui perasaanku pada… Sora. Ya. Pada Sora.

"Lalu? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Lidahku terasa kelu mendengarkan pertanyaan lanjutan dari Mimi. Haruskah kukatakan bahwa Yamato menyukainya? Tapi, aku tidak tahu pasti. Aku juga tidak mungkin sembarangan berbicara.

"Begini," ujarku akhirnya memutuskan, "sebaiknya, kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yamato!"

"Eh?"

Ah! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?

"Kau tahu kan kalau Sora menyukai Yamato? Dan kurasa, dia cemburu saat melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Yamato," jelasku sambil memainkan sumpitku. Nafsu makanku sendiri sudah hilang, jujur saja.

"Begitu ya?" jawabnya sambil memainkan rambutnya sedikit dan melirik ke arah lain. Selanjutnya, ia melepaskan rambutnya dan menjadikan tangannya itu penyangga bagi pipinya. "Aku mengerti."

Aku menghela napas. Lega. Sangat lega.

Eh?

Kenapa aku merasa lega?

Tunggu! Aku ini mau mendapatkan Sora atau tidak sih?

"Tapi…"

Kelegaanku hilang sesaat. Sekarang, perasaan resah berganti memenuhi rongga dadaku.

"Ada dua syarat," ujar Mimi kemudian sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya – telunjuk dan tengah – dari tangan yang tidak digunakannya untuk menyangga wajahnya.

"Aku ingin Taichi-kun memberitahuku satu hal."

"Hal apa?"

"Sebenarnya… Apa yang tengah terjadi dalam keluarga Yamato-kun?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengira kalau ia mengetahui bahwa ada permasalahan dalam keluarga Yamato. Apa Yamato sendiri yang memberitahunya? Atau ini hasil tebakannya sendiri?

Yang mana pun itu, sekarang jawaban apa yang harus kuberitahukan padanya? Berhak-kah aku membeberkan rahasia keluarga orang lain? Memang, Yamato tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku terang-terangan. Tapi jujur saja, aku lebih dari mengerti bagaimana situasi dalam keluarga Yamato yang sesungguhnya. Dan pesan terakhir dari cowok itu sebelum ia meninggalkan sekolah…

"Memang kenapa kau ingin tahu?" ujarku yang malah balik bertanya.

Mimi tampak mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku cuma agak cemas aja. Soalnya… Yamato-kun kadang terlihat kesepian sih! Dan begitu kutanyakan hal itu padanya tadi…"

"Tadi?"

"Waktu di ruang kesehatan," jelas Mimi. Aku mengangguk. "Dia berkata bahwa ia ingin orangtuanya kembali berdamai."

"Lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui kalau begitu?" tanyaku yang entah kenapa merasa... sebal. Yamato memberitahukan masalah keluarganya begitu saja pada gadis yang belum sampai seminggu ia kenal? Heh! Apa-apaan itu? Apa Sora dia beri tahu? Tidak! Lalu, kenapa Mimi? "Kau sudah mendengar dari orangnya langsung. Kenapa kau tanyakan lagi padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan… sebenarnya seberapa gawat hubungan kedua orangtuanya?"

"Kalau kubilang sangat gawat?" jawabku ketus.

"Ng?"

"Kalau kubilang keadaan orangtuanya sangat gawat, seperti di ambang perceraian… apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Mimi tampak berpikir. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk, alisnya berkerut, dan tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Entahlah," jawabnya kemudian sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Selama Yamato-kun tidak meminta bantuanku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kan?"

Aku kaget. Kukira dia akan langsung mencampuri masalah Yamato begitu saja. Tapi ternyata ia cukup bijaksana untuk tidak…

"Makanya, nanti akan kutanyakan pada Yamato-kun, kalau-kalau ada yang bisa kubantu!"

… Ikut campur?

"Hah?"

"Hehe! Taichi-kun juga! Kalau ada masalah, jangan segan-segan untuk meminta bantuanku ya?"

Oi, oi! Memangnya dia ini siapa sih? Agen aksi amal? Kenapa dia mau repot-repot mengurusi masalah orang lain?

Tapi, mendengar tawarannya yang begitu tulus, protes dalam hatiku tidak serta merta keluar. Malah sebaliknya, aku pun berkata, "Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, kau juga. Kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu saja padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu sebisaku."

Eh?

_DEG!_

Mimi… tersenyum.

T-tapi, apa yang berbeda dari senyumannya?

"_Arigatou_, Taichi-kun!"

Padahal dia hanya tersenyum biasa. Tidak ada beda dari biasanya.

Tapi kenapa… aku merasa… berdebar-debar saat melihat senyumannya?

"B-bukan masalah!" jawabku sambil menundukkan wajahku dan kembali melihat ke mangkuk ramen yang tidak habis termakan. "Daripada itu… Apa syarat keduanya?"

"Oh!" serunya. Aku mengangkat wajahku hanya untuk mendapati binar di matanya. Binar yang seolah memerangkapku di dalam suatu kebingungan, suatu dilema!

"Aku ingin itu…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Itu?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Ramen-mu! Kalau kau sudah tidak mau lagi!"

**~End of Taichi's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

Chapter 7 is done!

Sebelum ditutup, mungkin kami mau coba balesin review yang udah masuk dulu ya? :)

#ReyNa Splash 1997 : hahaha...tenang, Sora akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri kok. anyway, thanks buat review-nya ^^v

#2nd yakuza : koushiro sebenernya cuma... numpang nongol bentar kok. soal tingginya... udah setinggi Mimi tuh kayaknya :D dan soal final pairingnya... no comment dulu yaah...*nyengir gaje* thanks for the review :)

#Kataokafidy : iya, kan kayak di canon-nya, papa-mama-nya yamato cerai. cuma beda waktunya aja sama canon, hehe. Soal pair, satu jawaban dulu ah... no comment *gaya banget dah* thanks banget dah mu review :)

#Green-Chrystall : huwaaa... really, makasih banyak buat masukannya. saran kamu udah kami terapkan tuh, buat reminder-nya dah nggak ditulis lagi. terus soal typo, sumpah, udah dicek ulang lho sebelum publish... tapi ternyata masih ada yang kelewat. maaf yah kalau kenyamanan baca kamu jadi terganggu. T^T yang sekarang ada typo lagi nggak? ;) soal OOC-nya Mimi, sebenernya karakteristik-nya agak mengacu pada Digimon Adventure 01 mungkin ya, dimana dia masih agak bawel. Tapi... ada alasan lain kok kenapa karakterisasi-nya jadi super berisik kayak begitu. So... tunggu tanggal mainnya aja ya. Thanks for the review anyway...:)

Next, untuk semua yang udah baca, review, fave, kami ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

But, for this chapter also, we'll wait for your review.

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	8. Chapter 8

Update kilat! Chapter 8!:)

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Yamato's PoV~**

Berat sekali untuk melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah, apa yang akan terjadi nanti aku sudah pasrah. Apapun keputusan mereka aku akan menerimanya, asal Takeru tetap bersamaku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumahku yang bisa dibilang sederhana. Awalnya aku sangat ragu untuk membuka pintu yang sedang kupandangi ini. Tapi perlahan, akhirnya kubuka juga pintu itu sembari menghela napas. Begitu kubuka, benar saja semua sudah berkumpul… bahkan Takeru sudah sampai duluan dan melihat ekspresi dari pasangan suami-istri ini… sepertinya aku tahu keputusannya.

"Yamato, duduklah." Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Kaa-san-ku.

Maka dengan senang hati aku duduk. Aku juga merasa lututku lemas, padahal belum mendengar apa-apa. Setelah kami duduk, suasana hening sejenak.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa hening begini? Tidak adakah yang akan membuka pembicaraan ini? Kalau tidak aku akan…

"Yamato, Takeru… kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu…" Akhirnya Tou-san mengambil alih untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah 3 bulan ini Tou-san dan Kaa-san selalu bertengkar meributkan hal yang sama. Kalau begini terus, akan buruk dampaknya terhadap kalian. Kami tidak mau itu terjadi… maka kami memutuskan untuk…"

Berhenti. Tou-san tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bisa kulihat dari ekspresinya, Tou-san tidak akan sanggup mengatakan kata yang sakral itu.

"Cerai."

Haaah? Kaa-san? Kaa-san yang mengatakannya dengan wajah yang tegas dan lurus? Apa-apaan ini?

"Karena itu, mulai besok kita akan pisah rumah dan…"

Aku memandangi raut wajah Kaa-san yang sepertinya hendak mengucapkan maaf padaku.

"Aku akan membawa Takeru."

…

…

Apa? Aku salah dengar kan? Apa yang tadi Kaa-san bicarakan?

"Yamato… aku akan membawa Takeru bersamaku, tapi kau masih bisa mengunjunginya."

"Apa-apaan ini!" geramku, tidak bisa kutahan lagi. "Kalau kalian mau cerai ya cerai saja! Tidak usah sampai membawa-bawa kami! Aku tidak akan ikut Tou-san begitu pula Takeru tidak akan ikut dengan Kaa-san! Kalian ingin berpisah? Berpisah saja! Aku akan tinggalkan rumah ini dan menyewa apartemen murah! Aku akan mengurus Takeru dengan baik, jadi jangan jadikan kami korban perceraian kalian!

"O-Onii-san…"

"Yamato, mengertilah…"

"Kalian yang harus mengerti kami!" bentakku memotong kalimat Kaa-san, sebenarnya apa sih yang ada dipikiran Kaa-san? Kenapa mereka harus cerai? Kenapa Kaa-san tidak mau mengalah pada Tou-san? Bukankah seorang istri itu harus menuruti suaminya? Aaahhhh! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi!

"Kalau kami tetap terus bersama, kami akan terus meributkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu diributkan," ucap Kaa-san-ku sambil berdiri, aku pun yang sangat emosi juga berdiri hingga kini berhadapan dengan Kaa-san-ku sendiri.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah ribut! Semenjak sukses dengan kerjaan baru, kenapa Kaa-san selalu membangkang Tou-san? Apa karena penghasilan Tou-san lebih sedikit? Kalau benar begitu berarti Kaa-san bukan istri yang baik!"

_PLAAAAK__!_

Sakit.

Sangat sakit.

Tamparan Kaa-san-ku yang tepat mengenai pipi kananku sangat sakit. Namun, sakit yang timbul di hatiku tidak kalah sakitnya dengan tamparan Kaa-san-ku ini. Tamparan Kaa-san membuat keadaan menjadi hening. Kini aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini, tidak… aku harus pergi!

"N-niisaann!" aku bisa mendengar Takeru memanggilku saat aku berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Takeru, Onii-san-mu butuh waktu." Itulah yang kudengar dari suara Tou-san sesaat sebelum aku benar-benar menjauh.

Tapi aku tidak menoleh. Aku tidak kembali karena khawatir dengan Takeru. Dia saja hanya terdiam saat mendengar bahwa ia akan berpisah denganku.

Aahh! Kini aku benar-benar ditinggal sendiri…

Sejak mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, itulah pertama kalinya aku merasa ditinggalkan sehingga aku harus mengurus Takeru. Sekarang… hancur sudah! Benar-benar sudah hancur!

Aku… butuh seseorang… seseorang yang bsia mendengarkan keluhanku, yang bisa menerima teriakanku, seseorang yang dapat menampung rasa muakku pada semua ini… seseorang yang…

"HUAAAA!"

Apa itu yang tadi lewat di depanku? Seperti benda terbang… atau loncat?

"Ah, Yamato-kun?"

Panggil sosok wanita yang sangat kukenal sambil mengambil tupai.

"M-Mimi? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Entah aku sial atau beruntung bertemu dengannya di saat seperti ini.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, tapi tiba-tiba Pii-chan lompat dan lari ke arah sini." Ada yang aneh dengan Mimi, kenapa dia tidak mengucapkan kalimatnya sambil nyengir atau dengan riang? Nadanya seperti… mengkhawatirkanku?

"Yamato-kun… ada apa?" Mimi datang menghampiriku, memandangiku dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna _hazel_. Pandangannya seakan tahu apa yang kurasakan. Langsung saja kubuang mukaku agar dia berhenti menatapku. Namun tindakanku percuma, karena kali ini Mimi… menggenggam tanganku dan… menarikku dengan sangat kencang.

"Wuuaahh, heiii, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan ini, dia menarikku sambil berlari ke arah taman, begitu sampai di taman, dia _ngos-ngos_-an sendiri? Hahaha! Bahkan aku tidak mengeluarkan keringat setetespun. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menghampiriku.

"Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan katakan saja. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Ini dia, pertanyaan seperti ini yang tidak kusuka. Itu seperti mendorongku untuk mengeluarkan semua unek-unekku.

"Aku tahu saat ini kau sedang sedih. Jangan memendam semuanya sendiri! Kau kan punya Taichi, Sora, dan aku."

Apa yang dia katakan? Kenapa ingin sekali tahu apa yang kurasakan? Menyebalkan! Sial! Saat ini _mood_-ku sedang tidak bagus untuk meladeni tingkah anehnya.

"Aku tahu sorot matamu sangat pilu, Yamato-kun… apa yang terjadi? Ceritakanlah padaku! Biarkan aku menolong…"

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

Aku membentaknya, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya yang seperti ingin tahu masalahku. Dia tahu juga tidak akan mengubah apapun, keluargaku tetap terpecah! Mereka tetap cerai! Dan Kaa-san tetap akan membawa Takeru! Sialan!

"M-Maaf… aku hanya ingin membantumu."

Saat itu aku menoleh ke arahnya, aku melihat wajahnya menjadi sangat sedih. _Kami-Sama_, aku menyesal telah membentaknya. Tapi setelah sekian detik aku memperhatikan Mimi, aku baru sadar ternyata dia menangis.

"H-hei… kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku padanya.

"Habis… habis… Yamato-kun tidak mau menangis… aku tahu kau gengsi menangis di depan orang, karena itu aku menggantikanmu untuk menangis."

Hah? Lucu sekali alasannya? Hanya karena aku tidak menangis jadi dia ingin menggantikanku menangis? Bodoh… Mimi sungguh bodoh! Tapi aku tidak bisa marah dengan tindakannya, justru aku merasa… lega. Lega karena ada orang lain yang menangis untukku, aku mendekati Mimi sampai-sampai tanpa sadar…

"Y-Yamato-kun..?"

"Hah?"

Ketika aku sadar dan membuka mataku...

Aku...

Mimi...

Berpelukan?

"Huaa! _Gomen_! _Gomen_ _ne_, Mimi!"

Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku memeluknya? Memeluk Mimi yang menangis?

"Uhm… tidak apa-apa!" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. Air matanya sudah ia seka. Dan… inilah Mimi yang kukenal! "Nah, sekarang mau kan kau cerita sedikit tentang masalahmu?"

Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengajak Mimi untuk duduk di bangku taman. Sebelum itu, aku membeli susu _strawberry_ kesukaannya di mesin minuman dan memberikannya pada Mimi.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum.

Aku melihat Mimi yang sedang menusuk susu kotak itu memakai sedotan sambil bernyanyi pelan. Suaranya bagus juga. Sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Aahhh! Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi! Sebenarnya ada apa denganku ini?

Aku menunggu Mimi bertanya sekali lagi. Tapi sepertinya dia menunggu aku yang memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya aku mengalah dan membuka percakapan.

"Akhirnya mereka bercerai hari ini," ucapku yang dengan suara yang kuusahakan tenang.

Tidak ada respon.

Kenapa tidak ada respon? Akhirnya aku melihat keadaan Mimi, dia sedang terpaku memandangku dengan tatapan cemas atau khawatir? Dua-duanya sama saja.

"Yah, mungkin ini keputusan yang terbaik agar mereka tidak bertengkar tiap malam."

Saat itu Mimi langsung memeluk lenganku. Tindakannya kali ini benar-benar membuatku kaget! Ditambah… dia memelukku sambil… lagi-lagi menangis?

"Kau tidak perlu menangis Mimi…"

"Menangislah!"

Itulah yang diucapkan Mimi dengan suara yang baru pertama kali kudengar lantang.

"Menangislah, Yamato-kun! Aku akan menemanimu…" tawarnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Tak lama, ia segera membuka matanya kembali dan menambahkan,"Kau orang yang baik! Kenapa _Kami-Sama_ harus memberikan takdir seperti ini untukmu?"

Kalimat Mimi membuat hatiku bimbang dan mataku tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan air mata, tapi sebisa mungkin aku harus menahannya. Aku membiarkan Mimi memeluk lenganku. Kenapa jadi seolah dia yang menghadapi masalahnya? Yaah, tapi setidaknya aku sedikit merasa lega ada Mimi disampingku.

"Mimi…" panggilku sambil mengelus kepalanya memakai tanganku yang bebas, "Terima kasih banyak!"

Setelah hening sesaat, aku menarik napas dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataanku. "Tadi, saat di rumah membicarakan perceraian, Kaa-san bilang akan membawa Takeru, Otouto-ku. Itulah yang membuatku terpukul. Aku tidak keberatan apabila mereka yang berpisah, tapi kalau sampai Takeru yang…"

"Bohong!" potong Mimi.

"Yamato-kun bohong! Sebenarnya kau juga tidak mau kan mereka berpisah, mana ada seorang anak pun yang rela melihat kedua orang tuanya bercerai? Dan karena itulah aku bilang Yamato-kun bohong!" ucap Mimi dengan air matanya yang masih berlinang.

Ucapan Mimi sangat benar. Aku sangat tidak rela kalau mereka bercerai. Itulah hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan!

"Tapi aku mengerti perasaan Kaa-san-mu."

Haah? Apa yang dia tahu? Dia bahkan tidak kenal keluargaku.

"Kaa-san-mu sebenarnya tidak mau mengambil keputusan itu. Tapi ini pasti demi kebaikan kalian berdua juga! Daripada kalian selalu mendengar teriakan kedua orang tua kalian, maka Kaa-san-mu memutuskan cerai."

"Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja membatalkan perceraian itu dan rujuk dengan Tou-san. Kenapa dia tidak melakukannya?"

Pembicaraan kami semakin mendalam. Aku bahkan mulai bertanya pada Mimi, seolah meminta pendapat dari gadis yang satu itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Soal itu tanyakan saja pada Kaa-san-mu. Dan soal Takeru, Otouto-mu… aku yakin, Kaa-san-mu tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa kalian berdua! Dan alasan kenapa dia lebih memilih membawa Takeru di banding dirimu… Takeru lebih muda darimu. Kalau Kaa-san-mu membawanya, kau pasti akan sering menengoknya. Sudah pasti Kaa-san-mu akan senang sekali kalau kau berkunjung menemuinya!"

Aku mendengarkan ucapan Mimi yang panjang itu dengan seksama. Kenapa Mimi bisa mengambil kesimpulan sejauh itu? Padahal ini bukan masalahnya? Dia membuatku sadar, betapa egoisnya aku saat ini.

Kini aku beranjak dari dudukku dan menatap Mimi sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih! Kau membuatku sadar," ucapku sambil memasukkan tanganku ke saku celana.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan kembali dan bicara baik-baik pada mereka." Jeda sejenak. "Mimi… _mou ichido_, _arigatou_!"

"_Dou itashimashite_! Aku sangat senang bisa membantumu," ucap Mimi sambil tertawa dan - untuk kedua kalinya - menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pelupuk matanya. Bisa kurasakan debaran dalam jantungku ketika melihat tawa perempuan aneh ini.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" pamitku pada Mimi.

"Ya, kabari aku yaaah! Aku juga harus pulang, sudah hampir malam! Daaah!"

Mimi pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku tersenyum dan melambai balik pada Mimi.

Kini tujuanku adalah rumah. Sebelum itu, aku tidak lupa memberitahu Taichi tentang keadaanku.

**'_They're divorce_.'**

Itulah pesan yang kukirim pada Taichi. Tidak lama kemudian, dia membalas pesanku. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, hanya _mail_ Taichi yang menemaniku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku membuka pintu dan melihat kondisi mereka… sama seperti tadi? Apa mereka tidak bergerak sedikitpun? Jangan-jangan mereka patung? Ah, sudahlah! Pokoknya aku harus minta maaf.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, maafkan aku!" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

Aku melihat Kaa-san-ku beranjak dari duduknya dan memelukku sambil menangis. Entah apa yang ditangisinya, aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya membiarkan Kaa-san-ku menangis sambil memelukku. Bisa kurasakan rasa sesal dan maaf dari suara tangisan Kaa-san-ku. Aku pun membalas pelukan Kaa-san-ku untuk malam terakhir.

Setelah selesai dari acara tangis menangis, kini kedua orang itu sedang mengurusi perpindahan marga dan segala macam – yang memangnya aku peduli. Saat ini aku menghabisi waktu berdua dengan adikku, malam terakhir di kamar ini dengan marga yang sama-sama Ishida.

"Mau kunyanyikan lagu apa, tuan Takaishi?" ledekku sambil memegang gitar.

"Hahaha, tidak lucu!" protes Takeru. "Tapi aku kaget lho, ternyata Onii-san kembali dengan wajah yang tenang dan meminta maaf," sambung Takeru sambil memeluk gulingku.

"Yaah… aku mendapat pencerahan di jalan," jawabku sambil memainkan gitar.

"Pencerahan? Dari siapa?"

Takeru bertanya dari siapa? Tentu saja dari perempuan aneh itu! Kalau kuceritakan bisa-bisa dia menertawaiku, tapi…

"Ah, Takeru… bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hikari waktu pertama kali sadar bahwa kau menyukainya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Hhhmm?" Takeru tampak terkejut awalnya. Tapi ia pun menjawab, "Bagaimana yah? Yang jelas aku merasa sangat tenang kalau mendengar suaranya! Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, jantungku juga bisa berdegup kencang kalau melihatnya tertawa."

_Perfect_.

Penjelasan Takeru malah membuatku mematung dan menghentikan permainan gitarku.

"Heeeee…. Sudah sadar yaah?" ledek Takeru mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku.

"A-Aku…" Aku tidak bisa mengelak. Ya… sepertinya aku menyukai Mimi!

"Yah… sepertinya aku menyukai perempuan aneh itu," ucapku sambil berpikir.

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sora-nee?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Kami hanya berteman, aku tidak memandangnya di jalur yang khusus," jawabku dengan nada enteng.

"Kasihan. Padahal Sora-nee sangat suka pada Onii-san," kata Takeru dengan wajah polos.

"Yaah, perasaan tidak boleh dipaksakan…" Aku menghentikan kalimatku karena membaca pesan yang baru masuk, dan itu adalah dari…

"Taichi?" ketika kubuka.

**_'__Yoooo Yamato-kuuun~ ! Aku menginap dirumahmu yaaah? Aku rindu tidur berdua denganmu dan sekarang aku berada di depan pintumu!_'**

Bisa kubayangkan caranya bicara saat menyebut 'Yamato-kun' itu. Menjijikan! Aku langsung keluar dan membuka pintu rumahku dan… benar saja! Laki-laki pembuat onar sekaligus sahabatku ini sudah berada di situ.

"Kyaaa, Yamato-kun, kau cepat sekali!" ucap Taichi seolah mempraktekan gaya Mimi.

"Sekali lagi kau bergaya seperti itu kubunuh kau!" geramku padanya.

Mungkin ada baiknya Taichi datang dan menginap malam ini, karena malam ini bisa menjadi malam yang menyenangkan, dan lagi… aku ingin memberitahu Taichi tentang perasaanku pada Mimi. Dia adalah sahabatku dan dia wajib tahu soal itu.

*****TBC*****

* * *

Oke! Akhirnya fic ini sampai juga di chapter 8!

Seperti sebelumnya, kami coba jawab dulu yah review-review dari teman-teman semua :D

#Kataokafidy : yes, enak yah jadi Mimi?XD

#mitsu-tsuki : ini update kilat lagi. hehe. wah... tetep baca Painful Hidden yah, buat ngebuktiin perkiraanmu. Thanks :D

#Tachikawa Girl : silakaaan... update kilat-nya! soal final pairing, kayak sebelumnya, kami no comment dulu yah. hehehe...^^v

Next, untuk semua yang udah baca, review, fave, kami ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

But, for this chapter also, we'll wait for your review.

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	9. Chapter 9

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Taichi's PoV~**

Saat ini aku sudah berada di rumah Yamato. Kulihat kedua orangtuanya yang tampak sibuk membereskan barang-barang. Kusapa mereka sekilas sebelum akhirnya aku melangkah masuk ke kamar Yamato. Di sana sudah ada Takeru yang juga tengah membereskan barangnya.

Ternyata…

Hhh… aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau hari seperti ini akan terjadi juga dalam hidup sahabatku. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka, kalau sekarang aku akan berada di rumahnya, tepat di saat ia baru saja mengalami masalah terberat dalam hidupnya ini.

Dulu kupikir, seandainya hari ini terjadi pun, aku tidak akan langsung datang dan serta merta menghibur sahabatku ini. Aku pasti akan memilih untuk memberikannya waktu satu atau dua hari untuk menenangkan diri baru setelahnya aku akan menghampirinya untuk mengajaknya bicara. Hei! Aku bukan tidak tahu sifat sahabatku sendiri kan? Kenapa aku memilih untuk menghindar di saat Yamato sedang mengalami masalah bukan tanpa alasan! Biasanya, saat sedang ada masalah, _mood_ Yamato akan memburuk. Dan aku juga bukan tidak tahu sifatku sendiri. Kupikir kalau aku –dengan sifat yang kadang mudah terpancing emosi – berhadapan dengan Yamato –dalam _mood-_nya yang sedang buruk – bukan tidak mungkin pertengkaran akan terjadi di antara kami. Aku tidak mau. Cukup! Capek tahu bertengkar dengan Yamato melulu!

Lalu, kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa aku malah melanggar prinsipku sendiri dan bahkan berada di rumahnya, rumah tempat terjadinya saksi bahwa kedua orangtuanya akan bercerai, aku akan menjawab bahwa keputusan ini terjadi gara-gara gadis itu!

**~Flashback~**

_Aku termenung di sofa ruang keluarga saat membaca pesan singkat dari Yamato. Perhatianku pun langsung teralihkan sepenuhnya dari film komedi di televisi ke layar HP-ku. Aku__ termenung sesaat hingga Hikari, yang saat itu sedang duduk di sebelahku, menegurku._

"_Nii-chan? Ada apa?"_

"_Ah? Ng…" Aku bingung. Apa sebaiknya kukatakan pada Hikari soal orangtua Yamato? "Itu…"_

_Baru saja kuputuskan untuk memberitahunya, mendadak Hikari malah berseru. "Oh! Bentar! Ada mail masuk!" ujarnya sambil membuka mail yang ia terima melalui HP-nya._

"_Nii-chan!" pekik Hikari, tampak panik. "Orangtua Takeru benar-benar akan bercerai! Gimana nih?"_

…

…

_Lagi-lagi aku didahului oleh bocah bungsu Ishida itu, eh? HAAAHHH! SIAL! Tau gitu aku cepat-cepat memberi tahu Hikari sebelum kedahuluan cowok yang satu itu. Ck! _

"_Ya, mau gimana lagi?" jawabku sedikit bete karena Takeru sudah merebut kesempatanku untuk menjelaskan pada Hikari. Oke, aku tahu kalau aku terlalu berlebihan dan ini bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dijadikan persaingan. Tapi entahlah! Aku jadi merasa diserobot berkali-kali oleh bocah adik Yamato yang satu itu. __Maaf saja kalau aku jadi uring-uringan sekarang._

"_Aduuuh… gimana ya? Apa aku harus ke rumahnya sekarang?"_

"_Jangan! Mengganggu saja! Besok juga kau bisa bertemu dengannya di sekolah kan?" jawabku mulai acuh tak acuh._

_Hikari mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa Nii-chan tidak cemas dengan kondisi Yamato-Nii?"_

"_Dia sudah besar! Dia pasti bisa mengatasinya!" jawabku pelan. "Lagipula aku tidak mau mengadu peruntunganku dengan Yamato yang baru mendapatkan masalah! Taruhan! Dia pasti sedang dalam mood terburuknya sekarang!"_

_Hikari terdiam sesaat. Dia masih tampak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kuinginkan, mendatangi rumah Takeru, yang juga rumah Yamato. Karena itu, untuk meyakinkannya, aku pun berkata._

"_Sudahlah. Berikan Takeru waktu satu hari untuk berpikir dan menenangkan diri! Besok kau kan bisa menghibur dia sepuasnya di sekolah!"__ ujarku sambil menepuk kepala Hikari. "Asal jangan sampai terlihat olehku saja!"_

_Hikari menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum geli. Ia kemudian memukul lenganku main-main seraya berkata, "Oh, Nii-chan! Kenapa sih kau masih tidak suka kalau melihat aku dekat dengan Takeru?__ Padahal rasanya dulu kau tidak seperti ini!"_

"_Heh?"_

"_Dulu kau membiarkan aku dan Takeru bermain sepuasnya! Kenapa sekarang kau mulai tidak suka dengan kedekatan kami sih?"_

"_Ck! Tentu saja! Itu karena kau anak yang manis!"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Dan semua cowok itu serigala!" jawabku yang langsung membuat Hikari memasang wajah kasihan padaku. Hei? Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenernya kan? Walaupun terlihat kalem, bukan berarti si Takeru itu tidak berbahaya bagi kehidupan adikku yang manis ini!_

"_Takeru bukan cowok seperti itu!" balas Hikari sambil tersenyum. "Dia benar-benar baik padaku!"_

"_Ya, ya, ya!" ujarku sambil mengibaskan lenganku. Baru Hikari hendak membalasku, mendadak HP-ku berdering sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan ucapan Hikari dengan berkata, "Sebentar!"_

_Aku menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan tersebut setelah sebelumnya dahiku sedikit berkerut akibat melihat nama orang yang melakukan panggilan tersebut._

"_Moshi-moshi, Mimi?" ujarku sambil berdiri dari kursiku. _

"_Taichi-kun, kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Mimi dari seberang telepon._

"_Tidak juga. Ada apa?" jawabku yang sudah menjauh dari pandangan menyelidik Hikari._

"_Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Boleh?"_

_Suaranya terdengar tidak ceria –lagi._

"_Soal?"_

"_Yamato-kun."_

_Deg!_

_Entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa peganganku pada HP-ku sedikit mengerat. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

"_Yah.. Kau mau membicarakan apa soal Yamato?"_

_Diam sejenak._

"_Eh? Gimana kalau kita ketemuan aja?" tawarnya. "Tidak enak bicara lewat telepon!"_

_Aku menghela napas. _

"_Baiklah! Mau bertemu di mana?"_

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

"_Taichi-kun!" panggilnya saat melihat kedatanganku. Dan… Hei? Dia masih mengenakan seragamnya? __Ini sudah hampir pukul 6 dan dia masih mengenakan seragam? Apa dia belum pulang ke rumahnya?_

"_Makasih udah mau datang!" ujarnya sambil memamerkan cengirannya dan menggerak-gerakkan tangan Pii-chan seolah binatang itu tengah menyambut kedatanganku. Aku tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya, aku sedikit merasa lega karena dia tidak selesu yang kudengar d__itelepon. Tapi… matanya itu.._

"_Kau habis menangis, Mimi?"_

"_Eh?" ujarnya sedikit terkejut. "Hehehe. Ketahuan ya?"_

_Aku pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Ya, saat ini kami sedang berada di sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalku. Tidak berapa jauh dari taman ini, terdapat mini market tempatku bertemu dengan Sora waktu itu. Nah, setelah aku merasa nyaman, aku akhirnya bertanya._

"_Kenapa kau menangis?" Saat bertanya, aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas paha dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk. Mimi sendiri tampak terduduk tegak, dengan Pii-chan yang ia letakkan di atas pahanya. _

_Seulas senyum tipis kemudian diperlihatkan di wajahnya yang sendu._

_Cantik._

_Ya._

_Mimi benar-benar cantik. Seperti apapun ekspresinya saat itu. Apalagi dengan latar cahaya senja yang perlahan akan berganti menjadi kerdipan lampu-lampu jalan. Dia bagaikan suatu objek yang sempurna untuk dilukis. Ah! Walaupun aku sangat payah soal melukis! Jangan pernah tanya berapa nilai kesenianku!_

"_Sebelumnya… a__ku minta maaf!" ujar Mimi sambil menengok ke arahku. Saat ia melakukan itu, rambutnya mulai berjatuhan di sebelah sisi dan tampak berayun. _

"_Hah?"_

"_Aku melanggar perjanjian kita tadi," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "aku baru saja bertemu Yamato-kun!"_

_Oh. Harusnya sudah bisa kuduga ya?_

"_Yah…" jawabku yang malah jadi bingung hendak berkata apa. Dibilang perjanjian sih… aku hanya ingin agar ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yamato. Tapi sebenarnya, Mimi mau bertindak seperti apapun, itu hak-nya. Siapa aku sampai berani melarangnya?_

"_Tapi ini yang terakhir kok! Aku janji!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan alis yang sedikit berkerut. _

"_Sudahlah. Jadi… Apa yang kau dan Yamato bicarakan?"_

"_Ah! Iya!" ujar Mimi seolah ia baru saja ingat apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia sampaikan padaku. "__Orangtua Yamato… akhirnya sepakat untuk bercerai!"_

_Sebentar! Kenapa dia juga sudah tahu__!_

_Ah! Yamato sialan! __Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ia akan dengan mudahnya mengumbar masalah ini pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya seperti Mimi! _

_Ck! Tapi kurasa aku tahu alasannya._

"_Iya," jawabku berusaha tenang, "lalu kenapa?"_

"_Yamato-kun tampak terpukul," ujarnya kemudian. "Dia bilang kalau ibunya akan membawa Takeru… Ng.. Otouto-nya kan?"_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Dan dia jadi sangat gusar karena hal itu! Walaupun sebenarnya, aku yakin bukan hanya sekedar 'ibunya akan membawa Takeru' yang membuatnya gusar. Perceraian tentu saja akan membuat anak manapun gusar kan?"_

_Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk. Terlalu sulit untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat._

_Mimi terdiam beberapa saat. Membiarkan suasana hening tercipta di antara kami. _

"_Aku mencemaskannya!" ujar Mimi kemudian. _

_Aku, yang semula menghadap lurus ke depan, langsung saja menengok ke arahnya._

"_Memang, saat kami berpisah tadi, Yamato-kun sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik," sambungnya sambil mengelus kepala Pii-chan. "Tapi.."_

_Hening._

_Kembali._

"_Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Mimi?" tanyaku akhirnya dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak melanda dadaku._

"_Taichi-kun!" ujar Mimi dengan volume suara yang mulai membesar kali ini. "Kau sahabat baiknya kan?"_

_Itu tidak perlu ditanya. Kurasa._

"_Kumohon! Apa kau mau mengawasi kondisi Yamato-kun?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya! Maksudku… kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran seseorang dengan masalah seberat itu kan?"_

"_Oi, oi…"_

"_Aku tidak mungkin serta merta ke rumahnya untuk mengawasi agar Yamato-kun tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh!" Mimi menggeleng. "Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin!" Ia kini menengok lagi ke arahku. "Makanya, Taichi-kun! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau menginap di rumah Yamato-kun?"_

_Aku mengerutkan dahiku._

"_Sekedar memastikan… kalau Yamato-kun benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja!" ujarnya sambil mengatupkan tangannya di hadapanku. Matanya terpejam erat, seolah ia tengah berdoa pada dewa dan benar-benar memohon bahwa dewa itu akan mengabulkan permohonannya._

_Aku menggaruk bagian tengkukku. Permintaan yang tidak sulit. Tapi di satu sisi, terasa berat bagiku untuk mengabulkannya. Entah kenapa._

"_Yah… Itu…" ujarku yang mulai memikirka__n cara untuk menolaknya. Aku tidak mau menemui Yamato di saat emosinya belum stabil. Itu prinsipku. Karena, bisa-bisa tambah gawat kalau kami malah bertengkar di saat-saat seperti ini. _

_Lagipula, yang membuatku semakin berat untuk menerimanya adalah… _

_Mimi._

_Kenapa dia begitu mencemaskan Yamato sih?_

"_Ya? Ya? Kau mau kan, Taichi-kun?__" ujar Mimi sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ah! Kalau kau mau, besok aku akan menraktirmu ramen yang tadi kuhabiskan deh!"_

_Aku mengerjapkan mata. Untuk sesaat, pikiranku melayang ke saat di mana Mimi meminta ramen yang tidak sampai kuhabiskan. Mau tidak mau, sebuah senyum simpul mendarat di wajahku._

_Mimi pun ikut tersenyum._

"_Mau ya?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar._

_Wah. Mimi yang t__ampak sendu juga cantik. Tapi… dia yang sedang bersemangat ini yang semakin membuatnya menarik. _

_Menarik._

_Ya._

_Tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku… sedikit banyak tertarik pada adik kelasku yang satu ini. _

"_Asal aku boleh mengajukan suatu syarat!" ujarku. "Dan, ah! Bukan! Bukan soal ramen!" sambungku saat ia sudah dengan percaya dirinya hendak meng-iya-kan kata-kataku. _

"_Syarat apa?"_

_Aku tersenyum padanya. _

_Sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. __Mimi memang belum menjawab, tapi biar saja kuambil langsung bayaranku. _

_Aku menggenggam tangannya dan kemudian… kukecup pipinya yang putih. _

_Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. __Bahkan Sora pun seolah menghilang dari pikiranku. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang kupikirkan ataupun kurasakan. Yang kutahu sekarang hanyalah bahwa aku baru saja melakukan suatu tindakan tidak sopan._

_Setelah itu, aku menjauhkan diriku dan kulihat Mimi yang tercengang sebelum sebelah tangannya bergerak dan __memegangi pipinya yang baru saja kukecup. _

"_Aku akan mengantarmu pulang! Setelah itu, aku akan ke tempat Yamato!"_

_Mimi masih terdiam sambil memandangiku sementara aku sudah berdiri dari tempatku._

"_Ayo?"_

_Sesaat kemudian, kulihat wajah Mimi yang merona. Ia pun mengangguk tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi. __Kugandeng tangannya dan ia pun balas menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya yang lain? Jangan ditanya. Itu adalah wilayah kekuasaan Pii-chan._

_Tapi, belum sampai separuh perjalanan, belum sampai aku mengetahui di mana rumahnya, mendadak Mimi melepaskan pegangan tanganku dan menarik dirinya. _

"_Aku… aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan seseorang!"__ ujarnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah senyum. _

"_Ng?"_

"_Tidak perlu diantar! Maksudku, Taichi-kun langsung menemui Yamato-kun saja ya?" ujarnya yang mulai berjalan mundur. _

"_Lho? Tapi?"_

"_Aku akan mengirim mail padamu nanti malam untuk menanyakan keadaannya! Jaa, mata ashita ne, Taichi-kun!"_

_Dengan itu, Mimi langsung melambaikan tangannya padaku sebelum ia berlari kecil dan menjauh dari tempatku berdiri._

**~End of Flashback~**

Itulah alasan mengapa aku ada di tempat Yamato sekarang.

Melanggar segala prinsip yang kupegang untuk tidak menemui Yamato saat ia sedang dalam kondisi _bad mood_. Tapi.. Hmm… Kulihat tadi Yamato tidak terlalu _bad mood_. Aneh memang. Tapi kusyukuri saja. Dengan begitu, harusnya, malam ini bisa jadi malam yang tenang tanpa ada pertengkaran yang tidak perlu di antara kami.

Kurasa aku terlalu naif saat berpikiran seperti itu.

Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau masalah yang lebih besar justru akan melanda kami berdua.

*****TBC*****

* * *

Ma-maafkan atas keterlambatan meng-update fic ini... so many things happened... then... forgot to update =w=

yah, tapi gimana juga, silakan! chapter 9-nya :D:D:D

Btw, special thanks buat yang dah review kemaren : Liphz, 2nd yakuza, Tachikawa Girl, Green-Chrystall, Kataokafidy. Review kalian sangat berarti untuk motivasi kami melanjutkan fic ini. ARIGATOU!

Oke, cuap-cuapnya sampai di sini dulu.

But, for this chapter also, we'll wait for your review.

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	10. Chapter 10

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Mimi's PoV~**

Astagaaaa! Apa yang kulakukan? Hampir saja aku membawa Taichi-kun ke daerah rumahku, dan lagi dia itu… kenapa harus mencium pipiku segala, siih? Yamato-kun juga memelukku begitu, bikin orang deg-degan aja! Tapi…

Aku senang.

Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka, mudah-mudahan aku juga bisa dekat dengan Sora. Alangkah senangnya kalau punya sahabat cewek, apalagi secantik Sora.

"Hihihihi..."

"Mimi…"

"Ah… Mama," panggilku yang melihat mamaku berada didepan gerbang rumahku yang bisa dibilang cukup... eerrr… mewah.

"Astaga Mimi, ke mana saja kamu? Sudah jam berapa ini? Cepat masuk dan langsung ganti pakaianmu, untung saja Papa belum datang."

Mamaku memang sangat mengkhawatirkan aku. Ya, habis mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terpaksa pulang terlambat karena aku sangat khawatir pada Yamato, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan disitu sudah ada adikku yang sedang bermain _barbie_-nya dikasurku.

"Hai Izumi," sapaku sambil menggantungkan tas dibelakang pintu.

"Onee-chan kenapa baru pulang? Untung Papa belum pulang, aku takut sekali kalau Onee-chan sudah dimarahi Papa."

"Hihihihi… Papa marah karena sayang sama Nee-chan," jawabku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Tapi Papa tidak pernah marah padaku, berarti Papa tidak sayang padaku dong?" Polos sekali, ya? Adikku ini memang masih kelas 3 SD sih, jadi dia belum terlalu mengerti apa-apa.

"Bukan begitu, Nee-chan kan kadang-kadang pulang larut. Nah, perempuan itu tidak baik pulang larut, makanya ayah memarahi Nee-chan dengan maksud baik," jawabku yang akhirnya jongkok agar menyamai tinggi badannya.

"Nah, kalau sudah besar nanti, Izumi jangan seperti Nee-chan yah, harus patuh pada Mama dan Papa."

Adikku tersenyum lebar saat mendengar penjelasanku, dia memang sangat lucu, mungkin agak mirip denganku, hihihi. Ngomong-ngomong soal lucu, aku lupa memberi makan Pii-chan, aku berlari ke dapur menuju kulkas dan mengambil 2 biji-bijian untuk Pii-chan lalu memberinya makan, melihat Pii-chan sangat lahap memakan biji-bijian itu… aku jadi merasa lapar.

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Yamato's P.o.V~**

"STRAIGHT! HAHAHA aku menang lagiii!"

"Cih! Menyedihkan sekali aku kalah dengan anak kecil," desis Taichi yang wajahnya sudah _cemong_ dengan bedak.

"Hahaha, kau ini memang payah kalau main kartu," ejekku sambil melumeri wajah Taichi dengan memakai bedak.

"Sudah! Aku tidak mau main lagi, aku selalu kalah."

Malam itu aku mengira akan menjadi malam kelabu, namun kenyataannya sekarang malah menjadi malam yang sangat ceria. Mungkin berkat Taichi, aku dan Takeru bisa tertawa seperti ini.

Saat Takeru dan aku sedang asyik menertawakan wajah Taichi yang saat ini abstrak bentuknya, HP-ku bergetar diatas meja, kuraih HP itu dan kulihat ada pesan masuk. Siapa, ya?

Ketika aku buka… mataku terbelalak, aku tidak menyangka saja dia mengirimku pesan duluan, padahal aku janji akan mengabarinya, langsung saja kubalas. Kuketik balasan tersebut dengan cepat, secepat anak-anak SMA jaman sekarang.

'_Yamato-kun… bagaimana sekarang perasaanmu?'_

'_Aku sudah jauh lebih baik, terima kasih, yah, Mimi?'_

'_Sama-sama. Apa Taichi sudah sampai di rumahmu?'_

'_Taichi? Kok kau bisa tahu Taichi disini?'_

'_Tadi aku memintanya agar menemanimu malam ini, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu, maaf yah sudah lancang.'_

Aku terdiam sejenak membaca pesan terakhir itu, Taichi datang kesini karena diminta oleh Mimi? Jadi sebelum kesini dia bertemu Mimi? Ah! Perasaan kesal apa lagi ini? Apa ini yang dinamakan… cemburu?

'_Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah khawatir padaku.'_

Itulah yang kubalas pesan dari Mimi, namun sudah berapa menit ini dia tidak juga membalas pesanku, sampai akhirnya aku mengirimnya sekali lagi.

'_Hei, kau sudah tidur yah?'_

Tidak juga dibalas, ya sudahlah… mungkin dia sudah tidur, aku juga tidak mau mengganggunya tidur, aku tidak mau kalau besok dia datang ke sekolah dengan wajah yang kurang tidur. Hem… berlebihan, ya, aku ini?

"Yamato, kau mengirim mail pada siapa, sih?" tanya Taichi sambil mengelap mukanya memakai handuk yang dibasahi oleh Takeru.

"Mimi," jawabku dengan singkat sambil mengambil gitar dan memainkannya.

Bisa kurasakan Taichi menjadi diam sejenak ketika aku jawab nama Mimi dan aku mempunyai firasat… firasat yang sangat bodoh namun sepertinya kali ini instingku… tidak salah!

"Takeru, ke sini sebentar." Kuperhatikan Taichi sedang memasang wajah serius pada Takeru. Oh tidak… jangan-jangan…

"Sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hikari?"

Benar! Dugaanku benar, Taichi ingin menginterogasi Takeru tentang Hikari, namun… heii, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, apa dia tidak memikirkan kondisi Takeru yang akan berpisah denganku dan ayahnya?

"Aku?"

Kulihat Takeru duduk di sebelah Taichi, dan tiba-tiba dia memasang wajah serius juga? Hancurlah semuanya…

"Aku dan Hikari berpacaran."

Jawaban yang bagus, Takeru!

…

…

Keheningan tercipta di kamarku yang sempit ini, aku yang tadinya bermain gitar kini menghentikan petikan gitarku dan meletakkan gitar tersebut di kursi, lalu kuhampiri mereka berdua.

"Sejak kapan?"

Itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Taichi.

"Sudah sebulan."

Dan Takeru dengan cerdasnya menjawab dengan sangat jujur, kenapa dia tidak mengaku baru pacaran seminggu atau kemarin saja? Kenapa harus jujur?

"Kenapa salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang memberi tahuku?"

Kini kudengar nada Taichi berubah menjadi datar, langsung saja kupotong…

"Taichi, mereka sudah besar, jangan terlalu ikut campur urusan mereka."

"Apa kau bilang? Adikku itu masih kelas 2 SMP, Yamato! Mereka masih terlalu dini untuk menjalin hubungan seperti itu!"

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Taichi semarah ini kalau menyangkut tentang Hikari sih? Dasar _sister complex_!

"Mereka tidak terlalu dini, umur mereka sudah 14 tahun, sudah cukup untuk mengenal hal seperti itu," jawabku dengan santai.

"Kau tidak mengerti karena adikmu itu laki-laki! Coba kalau Takeru itu perempuan, pasti kau akan sama khawatirnya sepertiku," ucap Taichi yang makin terdengar menekan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," ucapku yang mulai terpancing oleh omongan Taichi, entah kenapa Taichi menjadi begitu menyebalkan.

"Berlebihan? Heh… bukankah kau yang berlebihan? Berlagak sok _cool_ didepan semua orang, tapi menunjukkan sisi lemahmu pada wanita yang baru saja kau kenal."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sora? Kau menggantungkan perasaannya dan sekarang kau ingin Mimi menjadi korban ketampananmu itu? Hah?"

"Taichi! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

Di saat kami beradu mulut, aku melihat Takeru yang perlahan meninggalkan kamarku, bukan karena dia takut, tapi dia mengerti, inti dari permasalahan ini adalah aku dan Taichi.

"Tidak mengerti? Biar kuberi tahu agar kau mengerti! Aku tahu bahwa kau tahu Sora menyukaimu, dan kau! Kau menggantungkannya tanpa memberi kepastian, kan?"

"Tidak! Kau salah paham, aku tidak pernah menyukai Sora di jalur itu, kau berpikiran seperti itu karena kau menyukai Sora, kan?" tebakku langsung sambil membentak Taichi.

"Ya, aku menyukainya! Kau sudah merebut Sora dariku, dan kini adikmu merebut Hikari dariku! Apalagi yang mau kau rebut dariku, Yamato? Apa Mimi juga akan kau rebut dari…"

"Mimi?" potongku yang terkejut mendengar kata Mimi terucap di mulut Taichi… sejak kapan dia peduli akan Mimi, tentang Taichi menyukai Sora aku memang tahu, tapi… ini apa hubungannya dengan Mimi?

"Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja" sewot Taichi.

"Tunggu dulu… Taichi, kenapa Mimi? Jelaskan padaku!" tanyaku yang sangat penasaran akan jawabannya.

Taichi terdiam, bisa kulihat wajahnya sangat kesal saat itu.

"Kutanyakan satu hal padamu Yamato… apa kau menyukai Mimi?"

A…

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab iya atau tidak. Kalau aku menjawab iya, bagaimana reaksinya? Kalau aku menjawab tidak, aku tidak mau tidak jujur pada sahabatku sendiri.

Maka dari itu…

Apapun resikonya, aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

_BRUUKK__!_

Tubuhku tiba-tiba terdorong ke bawah dan kulihat Taichi berada di atasku sambil mencengkeram bajuku dengan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Ke mana Yamato yang kukenal? Kenapa kau bisa menyukai wanita yang baru saja kau kenal? Bukankah kau tidak percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Aku tidak tahu… semua terjadi begitu alami…" jawabku dengan tenang.

"Alami apa? Bisa-bisanya kau membeberkan masalah keluargamu pada Mimi! Selalu bersamanya, bahkan Mimi mengkhawatirkanmu! Bahkan dia sampai memintaku untuk menemanimu malam ini!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menurutinya?" tanyaku dengan datar.

Ya, itu dia yang ingin aku tahu… kenapa Taichi menuruti permintaan Mimi? Dan juga, walaupun awalnya dia protes tentang Sora, tapi kenapa makin ke sini dia malah protes tentang Mimi?

Lihat, kan? Taichi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau juga mulai menyukainya?" tebakku sambil menaikkan tubuhku dan menyingkirkan tangan Taichi yang mencengkeram bajuku.

Bisa kulihat wajah Taichi yang kebingungan, apa yang sedang dibingungkannya? Jelas-jelas dia menyukai Sora, seharusnya dia bisa langsung menjawab 'tidak', kan?

"Aku mau tidur." Itulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Taichi.

Dia tidak mau menjawab? Ya, sudahlah, aku juga tidak mau memaksanya untuk mengaku. Kuambil selimutku dan kututupi seluruh badanku, aku dan Taichi tidur dengan saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Ehm, tolong jangan salah paham. Taichi itu tidur di bawah memakai kasur tambahan.

Keesokan paginya, ketika aku membuka mataku, aku sudah tidak melihat sosok Taichi lagi di lantai, dan begitu aku keluar, tidak ada siapa-siapa di luar, bahkan Takeru pun tidak ada. Hhh… sendiri itu memang tidak enak! Aku jadi malas sarapan! Lebih baik aku langsung siap-siap saja ke sekolah.

Aku berjalan bersama kekasihku, ehm.. gitar maksudku. Sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran pertama, aku sedang tidak ingin melihat Taichi maupun Sora. Kenapa Sora bisa dibawa-bawa? Karena percakapan tadi malam, apalagi aku akan tahu sekali kalau Sora pasti akan menanyai kenapa suasana hatiku dan Taichi tidak bagus. Aku malas menjawabnya, makanya sekarang aku menuju ke…

Ruang musik.

Ketika kujelajahi lorong saat itu, aku mendengar suara alunan piano yang sangat indah, namun terdengar agak memilukan. Dan… ada yang bernyanyi! Siapa? Suaranya sangat merdu! Eh… tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini, langsung saja aku berlari dan membuka pintu geser ruang musik, dan ternyata yang sedang memainkan piano itu adalah…

"Mimi?"

"Ah… _Ohayou_, Yamato-kun," salam Mimi dengan senyumnya.

Pagi ini dia terlihat sangat ceria dan tumben sekali dia memakai _sweater_, tapi jadi terlihat manis karena dia sangat modis.

"_Ohayou_. Kau bisa bermain piano?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya.

"Ya, sedikit-sedikit, dulu aku pernah diajari oleh sepupuku," jawabnya sambil merenggangkan tangannya, sepertinya dia merasa pegal.

"Lagu apa tadi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"'Tomadoi'," jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Bisa kau mainkan sekali lagi?" pintaku sambil membuka _case_ gitar dan bersiap menyamakan nadanya.

"Oke!" jawab Mimi dengan ceria, aku sangat suka kalau dia menjawab dengan cara seperti itu.

**~End of Yamato's P.o.V~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Sora's P.o.V~**

"Taichi, ke mana Yamato?" tanyaku sambil mencolek lengannya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Taichi seadanya.

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, mau bantu aku mencarinya?" tanyaku pada laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang _bad mood_ ini.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Taichi sampai-sampai dia bisa _bad mood_ seperti ini.

"Yaah, ayo."

Dan lagi, Taichi sedikit berubah, dia tidak pernah menjawabku dengan nada malas-malasan seperti itu, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

Aku mencari Yamato bersama Taichi ke mana-mana, sampai pada akhirnya kami mendengar suara dentingan piano dan petikan gitar.

Indah…

Sangat indah.

Aku dan Taichi saling tatap dan setuju untuk memeriksa ruangan itu, begitu kami mengintipnya.

Tidak!

Hatiku terasa seperti dicambuk, sakit sekali… aku melihat Yamato memainkan gitarnya mengiringi Mimi yang tengah bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano.

Sakit!

Sakit sekali… tanpa sadar, aku telah mengeluarkan air mata dan pergi meninggalkan Taichi sendiri di sana.

"SORAAA!"

Aku bisa mendengar Taichi memanggilku, tapi aku tidak bisa menoleh mungkin inilah pertama kali Taichi melihatku menangis, kakiku terus menerus berlari ke satu tujuan, yaitu..

"Jyoouu!"

"Sora? Astaga ada apa?" tanya Jyou yang langsung menghampiriku.

"Tidak kuat… aku tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa cemburu ini… aku harus bagaimana?" pintaku pada Jyou sambil menangis.

"Sora… apakah Yamato lagi?" tanya Jyou sambil memberikan tempat duduk padaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan menceritakan semuanya pada Jyou.

"Sora… apa kamu tidak lelah seperti ini?"

"Lelah?"

"Ya, mengejar seseorang yang tidak memperhatikanmu?"

Lelah? Aku tidak pernah merasa lelah… atau jangan-jangan aku tidak sadar kalau ternyata tangisan ini adalah tangisan lelahku pada Yamato? Tidak, aku masih sangat menyukainya.

"Begini, sebentar lagi kan akan ada acara musik disini, bagaimana kau nyatakan perasaanmu pada Yamato? Biar lebih jelas dan kamu juga tidak perlu bimbang terus menerus seperti ini," usul Jyou sambil memberikan _tissue_ padaku.

"Menyatakan perasaanku?"

"Tenang saja, kalau ditolak ada aku yang akan menemanimu," ucap Jyou sambil tertawa.

Ah iya… aku sampai lupa kalau aku ingin menyatakannya pada Yamato, benar juga… aku akan menyatakannya sebelum dia tampil saat acara musik nanti.

"Jyou… Terima kasih, ya?" ucapku sambil mengenggam tangan Jyou.

Entah mengapa, selalu saja setiap aku menangis karena masalah hal ini lalu aku bercerita pada Jyou… perasaanku langsung lega.

Aku sangat bersyukur ada orang yang benar-benar bisa mendukungku sepenuh hatinya.

**~End of Sora's P.o.V~**

*****TBC***  
**

* * *

A/N : kayaknya lagi nggak bisa banyak omong. Cuma... mau minta maaf karena keterlambatan mengupdate DX Tapi gantinya, kami akan update dua chapter sekaligus! Uhyeah! XD

Dan buat semua yang udah review chapter sebelumnya, arigatou, yaaa?

Like before, please review this chapter also.

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	11. Chapter 11

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Taichi's PoV~**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ujarku dingin dan… sinis.

Kulihat Mimi menatapku dengan ekspresi sedikit ketakutan. Dia sudah berhenti memainkan piano itu. Demikian pula dengan Yamato yang sudah meletakkan gitarnya dengan hati-hati di atas sebuah kursi.

"Bermain musik?" jawab Yamato datar. Ia sudah memasang ekspresi wajah tidak senangnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Kutekankan sekali, aku TIDAK PEDULI! Kalau dia merasa tidak senang aku datang dan mengganggu acaranya berduaan dengan Mimi, maka akan kukatakan bahwa aku lebih tidak senang lagi!

Aku melirik ke arah Mimi, tajam. Ia terbelalak sebelum ia menunduk dengan cepat.

Baiklah, jadi semua laranganku untuk tidak mendekati Yamato sia-sia rupanya. Ternyata… dia memang lebih memilih Yamato kan?

Itu bukan urusanku. Ya. Seharusnya itu bukan urusanku!

_BUAGH!_

Tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja. Dan begitu aku sadar, aku sudah melayangkan tinjuku ke arah wajah Yamato.

"Taichi-kuun!" pekik Mimi sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Ia kemudian menghampiriku dan memegangi lenganku.

Aku menepisnya dengan kasar. Tatapanku tetap mengarah pada Yamato.

"Itu… hadiah karena kau sudah menyakiti Sora!" Aku pun berjalan mendekati Yamato yang sedang berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri.

Aku sudah melayangkan tinju kembali padanya. Tapi kali ini, Yamato menangkap tinjuku dan langsung menghantamkan tinjunya sendiri pada wajahku. Sekali ini, aku yang tersungkur.

Sambil terduduk, aku mengelus pipiku dengan punggung tanganku dan berdecih pelan, "Sial!"

"Taichi-kun! Yamato-kun! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru Mimi panik sambil mendekat ke arah Yamato sekali ini. Ia berdiri di depan Yamato yang tampak memandang rendah ke arahku.

SIAL!

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanyanya sambil menggeser Mimi ke samping agar gadis itu tidak lagi menghalangi pandangan kami.

"T-tunggu Yamato-kun!"

"Kau diam saja, Mimi!" ujar Yamato lagi, setengah membentak tepatnya. Kulihat Mimi sedikit tersentak dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

Aku mendengus dan langsung berdiri dari posisi dudukku.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi! Kau –"

"Jangan bercanda!" potong Yamato cepat. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa merasakannya, heh?"

"Apa maksudmu?" ujarku yang sudah mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa-apaan ucapannya barusan? Apa dia mau berlagak bahwa ia mengetahui segalanya.

Yamato berjalan mendekat. Ia kemudian menunjuk dadaku dengan kasar. "Katakan! Untuk apa kau memukulku tadi?"

Aku menepak tangannya. "Aku kesal melihatmu!"

Dan aku tidak bohong! Aku memang kesal melihatnya! Melihatnya bersama… Mimi!

Di luar dugaanku, Yamato malah menyeringai, sinis.

"Cemburu, Taichi?" tanyanya yang lebih berupa bisikan.

_DEG!_

"Jangan bercanda!" ujarku yang langsung melayangkan satu tinjuan lagi ke perutnya. Yamato tidak terjatuh. Tapi pukulan terakhirku itu cukup sanggup membuatnya sedikit menjauh dariku. Ia kemudian sedikit menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

Kuganti arah pandangku ke arah Mimi yang sekarang terlihat semakin panik. Sebelah tangannya di depan mulut dan dia hanya bisa terdiam terpaku di tempatnya.

Heh.

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin dia melihat kami seperti ini.

Tapi apa boleh buat!

Aku tidak bisa menahan luapan emosi ini lebih lama lagi.

Tidak.

Di saat aku harus dipaksa melihat kedekatan mereka!

**~End of Taichi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's PoV~**

_Kami-Sama_! Apa sih yang sedang terjadi di sini? Kenapa Taichi-kun dan Yamato-kun bertengkar? Aduuuhh! Jujur, aku takut melihat mereka seperti itu, saling baku hantam!

Aku takut.

Rasanya seperti melihat…

Ah! Tidak!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Aku harus menghentikan mereka!

"T-Taichi-kun! Yamato-kun!" ujarku dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. "Hentikan! Kalau kalian ada masalah, bisa dibicarakan baik-baik kan? Jangan langsung main pukul seperti tadi!"

Taichi-kun dan Yamato-kun terdiam. Hei? Aku sedang berbicara pada kalian! Apa kalian tidak mau mendengarkanku?

"Ada hal yang tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan bicara baik-baik!" ujar Taichi tanpa senyum sedikitpun.

Inikah Taichi-kun yang sebenarnya?

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan kami! Lebih baik kau pergi saja kalau tidak mau melihatnya!" ujar Yamato tanpa melihat kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Tapi, dari suaranya, aku hanya bisa menangkap kesan dingin. Maksudku, sehari-harinya Yamato memang terkesan _cool_, tapi tidak sedingin dan sesinis seperti saat ini.

"Takut kekalahanmu dilihat Mimi, Yamato?" tantang Taichi dengan seringai sinis.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kasian kalau kau harus mempermalukan dirimu di depan gadis yang baru kau kenal!"

Mereka…

"Jangan bercanda!" ujar Taichi lagi sambil menerjang Yamato.

Yamato pun balas menerjangnya.

TIDAK! Kenapa sih cowok harus selalu menggunakan kekerasan?

Kenapa…?

Ukh!

Rasanya… aku jadi mual! Aku benar-benar… tidak bisa melihatnya! Padahal mereka adalah sahabat kan?

"Hentikan…"

_BUAGH!_

Kenapa mereka harus saling baku hantam seperti itu?

"Hentikan….."

_DUGH!_

Suaraku pun tidak tersampaikan pada mereka? Teredam oleh suara pukulan keras dan erangan dari mereka sendiri.

"Taichi-kun… Yamato-kun…"

_BRAK! BUAGH!_

Aku tidak tahan lagi!

"HENTIKAAANNN!" teriakku akhirnya sambil berjongkok, menutup telingaku dengan kedua tangan, dan kemudian memejamkan mataku.

Bukan.

Bukan aku yang dipukul.

Bukan aku…

Tapi rasanya…

Sakit!

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Taichi's PoV~**

Aku berhenti. Yamato juga berhenti.

Bagaimana tidak? Mendengar teriakan memilukan itu, mau tidak mau, perhatian kami langsung teralihkan.

Di sana.

Mimi berjongkok di dekat piano. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar dengan hebat. Matanya terpejam erat. Tapi dari posisiku pun, aku bisa melihat bahwa air mata mulai bertengger di sudut matanya.

"Mimi…" ujarku pelan.

Aku dan Yamato berpandangan sesaat, saling melemparkan tatapan kebencian. Tapi untuk saat ini, kami bisa melakukan gencatan senjata.

"Hentikan…" ulang Mimi dengan suara yang juga mulai terdengar bergetar. Ia bahkan belum mau membuka matanya.

"Mimi… Kau kenapa?" tanya Yamato yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekatnya. Cih! Dia selalu saja curi _start_!

Mendadak, Mimi bangkit berdiri dan kemudian berlari ke luar dari ruang musik ini.

"Mi –…" Aku yang sudah hendak mengejarnya mendadak terhenti saat kurasakan sebuah cengkraman di lenganku. Aku menoleh. Yamato.

"Kau pikir kau bisa apa dengan mengejarnya?" ungkap Yamato sinis.

"Apa?"

"Kuingatkan kau! Kau, aku, kita-lah… yang telah membuatnya seperti itu!" ujarnya sambil melepaskan lenganku. "Sekarang ia pasti tidak mau mendengarkan apapun dari kita!"

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu…"

"Oh ya? Kalau aku tidak menahanmu tadi, kau pasti sudah langsung melesat dan mengejarnya!" balas Yamato cepat. "Kau memang seperti itu! Selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang!"

"Huh!" Aku membuang muka.

"Sekarang beritahu padaku Taichi!" ujar Yamato dengan suara yang rendah dan sedikit… mengancam. "Apa arti pukulanmu tadi?"

**~End of Taichi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's PoV~**

Kesal! Kesal! Aku kesal dengan keduanya!

Apa-apaan mereka?

Berkelahi seperti…

"Kyaaa!"

Ya ampun! Bagus sekali!

Gara-gara tidak melihat jalan, aku jadi menabrak orang tepat di tikungan dekat ruang OSIS!

"_G-gomen_! Aku… Ah? Sora-chan?"

Sora terbelalak saat melihatku. Aku sudah berniat mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya saat ia memilih untuk bangkit sendiri.

Oh! Benar juga! Sora pasti bisa menghentikan mereka! Bagaimana pun, Sora sahabat mereka kan?

"Sora-chan! Dengar deh!" ujarku akhirnya. "Taichi-kun dan Yamato-kun bertengkar di ruang musik! Kau harus segera ke sana untuk melerai mereka!"

Aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku dan langsung menarik tangannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Maksudku, Sora terasa menahan tanganku, tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya sama sekali.

"Lalu?" ujarnya dingin. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menghentikan mereka?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah mereka bertengkar karenamu?"

"K-karena aku?" tanyaku kebingungan. Sungguh. Aku tidak mengerti maksud Sora berkata begitu.

Mereka bertengkar… gara-gara aku?

Sora melihat ke arahku yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang menginginkan penjelasan. Tapi ia malah menghela napas.

"Mimi," ujarnya ketus. "Seminggu lagi, akan ada pertunjukkan musik di sekolah ini!"

Eh? Lho? Kok tiba-tiba jadi ngomongin pertunjukkan musik?

"Saat itu… aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Yamato," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa senyuman Sora itu… sama sekali tidak berasal dari lubuk hatinya. Dan… Eh? Tadi dia bilang? Mau mengungkapkan perasaan pada Yamato-kun ya? "Karena itu, Mimi…"

Sora menggantungkan kata-katanya sesaat.

"Maukah kau menolongku?"

"I-iya! Katakan saja! Apa yang bisa kubantu!" ujarku yang sudah mulai dapat mengembalikan nada riangku. Setelah takut melandaku tadi.

"Bisakah kau… menjauhi Yamato sampai saat itu?"

...

...

...

"ASTAGA!" seruku.

Kulihat Sora tampak terkejut.

"A-aku… aku benar-benar minta maaf!" ujarku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku. Ya ampun! Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa? "Padahal Taichi-kun sudah memperingatkanku!"

"Taichi apa? Memperingatkanmu? Soal apa?" tanya Sora.

"Iya! Dia sudah memperingatkanku agar aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yamato-kun! Astaga! Aku benar-benar lupa! Maafkan aku, ya, Sora-chan!" ujarku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi.

Sora tampak tenang. Entah kenapa ekspresinya sulit kubaca.

"K-kau marah ya?" tanyaku, merasa bersalah. Yah. Ini memang salahku. Padahal sudah diperingatkan, tapi aku malah mengabaikannya dan bermain musik dengan santainya tadi! Wajar kalau Taichi-kun jadi marah! Hmmm… pantas Sora tadi mengatakan bahwa ini adalah salahku! Karena ini memang salahku! Uuuuhh!

Sora menatapku dalam diam. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi kemudian ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak. Asalkan kau bisa memenuhi janjimu selama seminggu ini!"

Aku mengembangkan senyumku.

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti!"

Sora kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu!" ujarnya singkat. "Aku pergi ke kelas dulu! Kurasa aku sudah mendengar bel berbunyi tadi!"

"Oh, Sora-chan!" panggilku tepat sebelum ia meninggalkanku. "Sebagai permintaan maaf…"

Sora menoleh dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang seolah menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Nanti pulang sekolah izinkan aku menraktirmu ya? Aku tahu satu café yang enak!"

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

Yosh! akhirnya jadi juga chapter 11-nya.

Semoga minna-san bisa menikmati chapter ini juga, ya?

Tanpa banyak omong, kami harapkan review-nya.

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	12. Chapter 12

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Yamato's PoV~**

Aku berkaca.

Tidak.

Bukan karena aku narsis.

Aku sedang berada di kamarku seorang diri sambil sedikit membungkuk di depan kaca, memperhatikan luka dan sedikit memar yang timbul di sekitar bibirku. Sial! Sakit sekali! Si Taichi itu sepertinya benar-benar memukulku dari hatinya yang paling dalam, padahal tadi aku memukulnya tidak terlalu serius. Yaah... walaupun membuat bibirnya berdarah juga.

Aku mana mungkin bisa terima kalau dia memukuliku di depan Mimi dan aku tidak membalasnya? Bisa-bisa _image_-ku hancur.

"Akh~" Aku merintih saat aku mengelap darahku yang menempel di bibir memakai kain basah. Aku tidak menyangka akan berkelahi dengan sahabatku sendiri sampai seperti ini, tapi tadi… Mimi… reaksinya sangat mengejutkan. Sepertinya… dia sangat ketakutan kalau melihat seseorang berkelahi.

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil melihat ke arah gitar, sesaat aku mengingat kembali nyanyian Mimi saat kami di ruang musik.

"Suaranya sangat indah."

**~End of Yamato's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's PoV~**

Haaaah, aku lelah sekali hari ini. Bukan tubuhku yang lelah, tapi hatiku… melihat Taichi dan Yamato berkelahi seperti itu….

Benar-benar membuatku takut, kenapa sih laki-laki bisa saling baku hantam seperti itu?

Aku memeluk gulingku sambil membayangkan kejadian tadi, tiba-tiba… yang terbayang di benakku bukan bayangan Taichi dan Yamato… melainkan… ah tidak-tidak! Mereka bukan orang itu, mereka tidak mungkin melakukan kekerasan, tadi itu mungkin hanya emosi antar lelaki, yah… pasti begitu.

Kurasakan Pii-chan meloncat ke pundakku sambil memandangiku dengan lucunya.

"Pii-chan…."

Aku dan Pii-chan saling tatap lumayan lama, lalu aku berpikir… bagaimana yah rasanya daging tupai? AAHH! Apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Padahal tadi aku sudah makan bareng Sora di _café_, tapi tetap saja lapar, kenapa aku bisa rakus begini, yah?

Tapi aku senang, akhirnya Sora tidak salah paham denganku, aku sudah takut sekali kalau-kalau Sora beranggapan aku menyukai Yamato, mulai besok pokoknya aku harus menjauhi Yamato.

….

….

Menjauhi?

Menjauhi itu artinya tidak boleh menegurnya dan tidak boleh bersama dengannya dan tidak boleh, oke! Kuputuskan mulai besok aku akan menjauhi Yamato sampai festival musik selesai.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pagi hari telah tiba, aku bangun dan langsung membersihkan diriku untuk siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah, begitu aku selesai memakai seragam dan _sweater_-ku lalu aku mengambil tas yang kugantung di pintu sebelum memanggil teman kecilku.

"Pii-chan, ayo kita berangkat," ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku pada Pii-chan.

Langsung saja Pii-chan melompat ke tanganku dan berlari ke pundakku, begitu aku turun kebawah, aku melihat Mamaku sedang sarapan dengan Papa dan Izumi.

"Aku berangkat duluan yaah, aku harus piket hari ini," pamitku tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka, dan seperti biasa, hehehe… tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

Aku tidak peduli, aku tetap berjalan dengan santai sambil sedikit berlompat sebelum…

"MIMI!"

Ada teriakan yang memanggil namaku.

Aku berhenti dan kembali kerumahku, berjalan menuju tempat dimana semua keluargaku berkumpul.

"Dari mana saja kau kemarin malam?"

Papa bertanya sambil berjalan ke arahku dengan nada keras dan itu membuat Izumi dan mama memasang wajah takut. Iihh aku tidak suka wajah mereka yang seperti itu.

"Aku habis mengerjakan tugas di rumah temanku."

"JANGAN BOHONG!"

Aku terdiam, kali ini papa benar-benar marah. Aahh… pagi yang sangat buruk, yah?

"JAWAB DENGAN JUJUR!"

"Aku bertemu dengan teman di taman, jadi aku ngobrol sebentar," jawabku sambil tidak menatap matanya. Kalau aku menatap mata papa, aku pasti akan tambah dimarahi, akhirnya aku menunduk.

"Apa temanmu itu laki-laki?"

Saat ditanya seperti itu aku mengangkat wajahku dan menjawabnya dengan tersenyum ramah.

_PLAAAAK!_

Itulah yang kudapatkan dari hasil senyumanku.

"DASAR! APA KAU INGIN MENJADI WANITA MURAHAN, HAH!"

"Suamiku~ jangaaan… sudah, biarkan Mimi berangkat."

Aku mendengar mama langsung menangis sambil berjalan dan merangkulku yang terdiam karena tamparannya. Aduuh… bisa kurasakan tamparannya sakit sekali, bisa-bisa pipiku merah ini.

"AWAS KALAU KAU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG BODOH LAGI!"

"Aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh, aku hanya membantu teman yang sedang kesulitan," jawabku yang sedikit tidak terima kalau membantu Yamato kemarin adalah hal yang bodoh.

_PLAAAK!_

"BERANI KAMU MENJAWABKU?"

Kenapa orang ini senang sekali menampar, sih! Dan aku juga… kenapa aku hanya bisa terdiam? Padahal aku benci sekali, benci mendengar tangisan mama sambil memelukku. Haaah! Daripada menahan kesal langsung saja kulepas pelukan mama dan meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Mimiiii~"

Aku tidak peduli mama memanggilku berapa kali, aku tetap tidak menoleh. Rumah itu seperti neraka bagiku sementara sekolah adalah surga bagiku. Apalagi ada Yamato dan Taichi yang sangat baik padaku, aku sangat nyaman dengan hubungan kami seperti ini.

Tapi….

Aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dulu dengan Yamato dalam seminggu ini. Hhhh… sedih juga kalau dirasa-rasa.

Saat aku berjalan sudah hampir sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, aku melihat ada sosok cowok tampan berambut pirang di depan gerbang sekolah. Ya, Tuhan… kenapa aku harus bertemu Yamato duluan, sih?

"Mimi."

Yamato menghampiriku, bisa kulihat memar di dekat bibirnya… ingin sekali aku menyentuhnya dan mendoakannya agar memar itu cepat hilang, tapi suaraku tertahan…dan… heii! Tanganku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan otakku, tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju bibir itu sampai….

"Mimi-chan?"

Sapaan itu menghentikan gerakanku. Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang ternyata itu adalah Sora yang datang bersama Taichi.

"S-Sora-chan… _ohayou_," sapaku dengan gugup.

Langsung saja aku mendapatkan ide.

"Taichiii-_kuun_ bisa temani aku sebentar? Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu," ucapku sambil menarik Taichi kedalam sekolah tanpa menoleh ke arah Yamato.

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Yamato's PoV~**

Ada yang aneh.

Ya! Ada yang aneh dari Mimi, pertama… aku melihat pipinya merah sebelah? Apa dia memakai _blush on_? Kedua…

Dia menghindariku.

Apa karena takut padaku gara-gara kejadian kemarin? Atau marah? Tidak! Kalau memang begitu seharusnya dia juga menghindari Taichi.

Aku terpaku berdiri didepan gerang seperti orang tolol, sampai ada suara lembut yang mengembalikan kesadaranku di situ.

"Yamato-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Sora padaku sambil memegang lenganku.

"Hah? Tidak apa, ayo masuk kelas," jawabku sambil berjalan.

"Tunggu, Yamato-kun… bibirmu…."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil," kataku yang memotong perkataan Sora, jujur saja saat ini aku tidak meu menerima perhatian dari siapa pun.

Siapa pun… kecuali Mimi.

Tapi lihat… Mimi tadi malah menarik Taichi, apa mungkin dia menyukai Taichi?

Aku terus menerus memikirkan tentang hal itu, atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja kalau Mimi menghindariku?

"Yamato-kun…."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Sora masih dibelakangku. Tunggu, kenapa dia di belakangku? Kita bahkan belum sampai…

"Kamu melewatkan kelasmu sendiri."

Kelas.

Aku berjalan sambil bengong memikirkan hal yang belum tentu pasti, menyedihkan.

Aku memasuki kelas bersama Sora, sudah kuputuskan istirahat nanti aku akan ke kelas Mimi… tapi untuk apa? Aah, sudahlah, nanti juga ada topik.

Saat aku duduk di kursiku, aku melihat Taichi sudah datang dengan wajah… cemberut. Aku tahu _mood_-nya belum bagus, sama sepertiku. Aku bingung harus menegurnya atau tidak, yang jelas begitu dia akan melewati bangkuku, aku pura-pura tidak melihatnya, aku palingkan wajahku darinya.

Seperti anak kecil saja!

"Hei, Yamato-kun… acara festival musik nanti kamu akan memainkan lagu apa?" tanya Sora dari belakangku.

"Kami belum memutuskannya," jawabku sambil sedikit tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Oooh, kalau sudah beri tahu aku, yah?"

"Pasti," jawabku sambil mengancungkan jempolku pada Sora.

Setelah mengikuti pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam otakku, akhirnya tiba juga waktu istirahat. Begitu bel berbunyi aku langsung berlari keluar kelas, takut Mimi sudah tidak ada di kelasnya lagi, karena pasti susah mencarinya. Gadis itu kan lincah!

Begitu aku berada di depan kelasnya.

"Ehm… permisi…."

"Kyaaaa, ada Ishida-senpai!"

Itulah yang kudengar saat aku mencari Mimi di kelasnya.

"Apa Tachikawa Mimi ada di sini?" tanyaku pada salah satu perempuan di kelas sana.

"Ah, ada-ada…. Taichikawaaaa, Ishida-senpai memanggilmu."

Ah, aku melihatnya, dia sedang di belakang bersama… si rambut merah? Sedang apa mereka di belakang? Berdua pula? Pertanyaan itu kusimpan untuk nanti, saat ini ketika Mimi datang menghampiriku, aku malah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ada apa?"

Ha? Ini hanya perasaanku saja… atau Mimi sepertinya berubah?

"Ehm… aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin."

"Oh, jangan dipikirkan, aku akan menganggap kejadian itu tidak terjadi, sudah dulu yah… aku banyak urusan nih, daaah."

Dia meninggalkanku.

Benar!

Mimi benar-benar menjauhiku.

**~Yamato's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's PoV~**

Huaaahh…. Yamato-kun kenapa harus sampai kesini segala, siih? Aduuh, aku juga… apa tidak terlalu kejam yah pakai bilang banyak urusan segala? Huhuhuuu aku bingung, aku sedikit mengintip ke arah pintu, dan Yamato sudah tidak ada disana.

Apa yang kulakukan ini benar?

Ah! Ini demi Sora… tapi, kenapa dadaku terasa sesak, yah? Ini pertama kalinya aku menjahati orang.

Aku kembali ke kursiku dan mengobrol bersama Koushiro. Lalu, setelah sekian lama mengobrol, tiba-tiba perutku lapar. Aku lupa kalau belum sarapan. Yah, lebih baik aku ke kantin sekarang.

Namun, belum sempat aku pergi ke kantin, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sial sekali… padahal aku sangat lapar. Heii! Tidak tahu, yah, kalau aku tidak sarapan pagi?

Percuma aku _ngedumel_. Tidak, pihak sekolah mana mau tahu para muridnya sudah makan atau belum! Aaaah! Dasar! Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran nanti!

"Anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini, karena sehabis ini ada rapat para dewan guru, jadi kalian dipersilakan pulang."

Itulah bunyi pengumuan yang disiarkan melalui radio sekolah.

"HOREEEEEEEE!"

Hahaha! bisa kudengar semua bersorak ria menyambut berita itu, aku juga sangat senang. Ternyata _Kami-sama_ masih sayang padaku yang belum makan ini. Sebelum pulang aku ke kantin dulu, ah.

Aku mengambil tasku dan berlari keluar, begitu aku berlari ke tikungan…

BRUUUUK.

"Hyaaaa! Adududuuuh!" Sial sekali menabrak orang saat lapar.

"Mimi?"

Ketika aku membuka mataku dan mendongak ke atas.

Yamato!

Kenapa lagi-lagi bertemu dengannya? Apa _Kami-sama_ sedang menjahiliku?

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Bagaimana ini? Ada Sora… Sora memandangi kami dari kejauhan, aduuuh aku harus bagaimana? Di saat bingung seperti ini aku melihat ada Taichi yang sedang berjalan di ujung koridor, tanpa berpikir panjang langsung saja aku berlari menghampiri Taichi.

"Taichiii-_kuuunn_," sapaku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

Aku pun berlari ke arahnya, tapi langkahku terhenti karena Yamato menahan lenganku. Jujur, aku sangat terkejut, aku juga bisa melihat tatapan yang sedikit sinis dari Sora, tidak! Aku juga tidak mau dibenci oleh Sora.

"Y-Yamato-kun, lepaskan aku," pintaku yang mulai panik.

"Tidak sampai kau mendengarkanku!"

"Lepaskan dia!"

Aku menoleh kearah suara itu datang dan… sejak kapan Taichi berada di dekatku?

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Taichi."

"Tentu saja ada."

Taichi menghampiriku dan menarik lenganku yang satu lagi, dan lengan itu…

"Akh!" rintihku dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

Dengan reflek Taichi langsung melepaskannya dan menatapku dengan wajah bingung, tapi begitu kulihat ke arah Yamato, dia masih memandangiku dengan wajah seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mimi, kamu kan janji akan main ke rumahku, bagaimana kalau hari ini?"

Taichi.

Apa yang kau katakan?

Sejak kapan aku janji mau ke rumahmu?

"Iya, kan?" Taichi menanyakan padaku sambil tersenyum namun nadanya sedikit menekan.

"I-iya, aku ada janji dengan Taichi-kun… jadi, Yamato-kun… bisa kau lepaskan lenganku?" pintaku dengan nada sehalus mungkin.

Bisa kurasakan Pii-chan bergerak-gerak di dalam bajuku, Yamato perlahan melepaskan lenganku dengan tatapan yang sedih lalu pergi meninggalkanku dengan Taichi.

Tidak!

Aku tidak suka ekspresi itu, seolah-olah aku telah melakukan hal yang jahat.

Padahal aku melakukan ini demi Sora.

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Sora's PoV~**

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, kenapa harus Mimi? Kenapa Mimi yang harus diperebutkan? Bukannya aku iri atau benci Mimi. Mimi anak yang baik, aku tidak mau mempunyai rasa cemburu padanya.

"Yamato-kun," sapaku saat melihat Yamato berjalan ke arahku yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

Dia tidak membalas sapaku, sangat menyedihkan dan menyakitkan, aku memberanikan diri menghampirinya dan menggengam lengannya dengan lembut.

"Kita pulang bareng, yah?" tawarku sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, Sora…." Itulah yang dikatakan Yamato sambil melepaskan tanganku dengan pelan, "Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Melihat ekspresi Yamato seperti itu membuatku makin sakit. Kenapa, sih, dia itu? Apa karena Mimi menjauhinya makanya dia begitu? Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjauhinya? Apakah reaksinya akan sama seperti ini?

Kenapa Yamato? Kenapa kamu tidak bisa melihatku? Apa kelebihan Mimi sampai-sampai kamu jatuh cinta padanya?

**~End of Sora's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's PoV~**

"Ehm, terima kasih Taichi-kun."

Ucapku sambil memasang wajah tidak enak.

"Tapi, sejak kapan aku bilang akan ke rumahmu?'" tanyaku sambil mengelus Pii-chan yang berada di genggamanku.

"Itu hanya alasan saja agar dia menyingkir."

Oh begitu, hahaha! kenapa aku tidak peka, yah? Aku sedikit melirikkan mataku k edepan kelas 2-1 dan melihat sosok Yamato keluar dan berjalan sendiri. Sepertinya dia akan pulang. Tapi di rumahnya kan sekarang tidak ada siapa-siapa selain ayahnya, Takeru bersama ibunya, lalu ngapain dia sendirian di sana?

Aah! Mimi! Sudahlah itu bukan urusanmuu! Kenapa senang sekali mencampuri urusan orang?

Aku menggerutu sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Hahaha, kenapa kamu?" tanya Taichi padaku sambil tertawa.

"Ah? Hehehehe! Tidak apa-apa," jawabku dengan cengiran andalanku seperti biasa.

"Mimi."

"Yah?"

"Mau benar-benar ke rumahku sekarang tidak?"

Pertanyaan Taichi yang membuatku kaget, maksudku… aku belum pernah ke rumah teman cowok seumur hidupku.

"Heee? Apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja, akan kukenalkan pada _Imouto_-ku."

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

****Oke, oke, kami tahu, update-nya lama sekali, ya? Tapi inilah dia, chapter 12 dari Painfull Hidden. XD

Semoga minna-tachi menikmati.

Tanpa banyak omong, kami harapkan review-nya.

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	13. Chapter 13

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Taichi's PoV~**

Ya ampun! Berani sekali aku? Aku malah mengajak Mimi ke rumahku?

Ah! Sial! Hikari pasti mengejekku habis-habisan nanti!

Hhh…

Tapi…

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Melihat Mimi yang tampak mengkhawatirkan Yamato dan terlihat berat saat hendak menjauhi cowok itu! Dan yang lebih membuatku kesal adalah saat Mimi seolah menjadikanku pelarian untuk menghindari Yamato.

Ok. Untuk yang terakhir memang aku yang menawarkan. Tapi? Yang tadi pagi?

AAAARGHHH!

Pokoknya aku tidak suka!

Aku melirik ke arah Mimi. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Yamato-kah yang ada di pikirannya?

Aku menggaruk kepalaku dengan frustrasi.

Sial!

Yamato.

Selalu Yamato!

"Taichi-kun?" panggil Mimi lembut. "Ada apa?"

"Ah! Tidak… aku hanya…."

Hanya apa? Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya? Apa harus kukatakan bahwa aku tidak suka kalau ia lebih memerhatikan Yamato daripada aku? Apa aku sanggup mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu mencemaskan Yamato dan cukup melihatku seorang saat ini?

Ng?

Tapi… Aku siapanya Mimi?

"Aku tidak apa-apa…."

"Taichi-kun…" ujar Mimi lagi. "Kau kan sudah berjanji akan menceritakan padaku kalau ada apa-apa?"

"Yah… aku…." Baru saja aku hendak mengutarakan suatu jawaban bohong, mendadak ada satu hal yang lebih menarik perhatianku. "Hei, Mimi! Pipi kananmu itu kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Merah? Dan sepertinya agak bengkak?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menyentuh pipinya. Tapi belum juga kusentuh, Mimi sudah menutupi pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja memukul pipiku dengan keras saat ada nyamuk!" jawabnya sambil tertawa riang. Mimi yang biasa. "Daripada itu, Taichi-kun! Rumahmu masih jauh?"

Aku akhirnya terpaksa melihat ke arah jalan sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Itu. Aku tinggal di apartemen itu!" jawabku sambil menunjuk bangunan yang terdiri dari sekitar 10 lantai dan cukup memanjang. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tinggal di lantai 7.

Setelah itu, dalam perjalanan yang tinggal beberapa menit, Mimi mulai menunjukkan keaktifannya dalam berbicara. Ia bercerita banyak soal Pii-chan yang senang berlarian ke sana kemari hingga membuatnya pusing saat harus mencari makhluk kecil itu. Ia juga mulai berceloteh soal lonceng agar Pii-chan mudah ditemukan. Aku pun menanggapi ceritanya soal lonceng itu dengan mengatakan bahwa adikku mungkin punya satu atau dua lonceng. Dulu kami memelihara kucing namun kucing itu mati saat adikku menginjak kelas 1 SMP. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya loncengnya saja.

Mendadak, pembicaraan mulai beralih ke seputar Hikari. Tapi belum sempat aku bercerita banyak soal adikku, kami sudah sampai di rumahku.

"_Tadaima_!" ujarku sambil membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Mimi masuk. Sebenarnya, kami memiliki kunci masing-masing karena jadwal pulang sekolah yang kadang tidak menentu. Ditambah dengan ibuku yang senang bersosialiasi dengan tetangga, atau bahasa kerennya _keluyuran_ untuk bergosip, sehingga kadang rumah menjadi kosong. Seperti saat ini.

"Ah! Sepertinya ibuku dan Hikari sedang pergi," jawabku sambil meletakkan tas di atas meja dan kemudian melihat secarik kertas berisi tulisan tangan Hikari.

'**Nii-chan, aku ke tempat Takeru! Sore nanti aku pulang. Lalu, Okaa-chan lagi pergi dengan ibu tetangga sebelah. Mungkin pulangnya malam. Kalau mau makan, beli aja di luar yah! _Love_, Hikari.'**

Aku meremas kertas tersebut dengan urat kemarahan yang mulai menyembul di sekitar pelipisku. Bocah Ishida itu lagi. Ah! Bukan! Udah ganti nama dia! Tapi tetap saja….

"Ada apa?" tanya Mimi yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakangku. Jarak kami terasa begitu dekat sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan harum parfumnya yang lembut melalui indera penciumanku.

"Tidak. Dari _Imouto_-ku! Dia bilang dia tidak akan pulang sampai sore. Dan Kaa-san-ku juga mungkin baru pulang…" Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! "Malam…."

Itu artinya… aku cuma berduaan dengan Mimi? Di rumah ini?

"Oh!" respons Mimi sambil tersenyum.

"Ng… tunggu aja di sana," ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa yang di depannya terdapat sebuah televisi. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu!"

"Oke!" jawab Mimi. Tapi baru saja aku menyentuh gagang pintuku, mendadak Mimi menghentikanku. "Eh, Taichi-kun!"

Aku berbalik. "Ya?"

"Ada… makanan tidak?" jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu. "Aku lapar~!"

Astaga! Aku lupa kalau selera makan Mimi tergolong besar! Dan… Seingatku Hikari bilang agar aku mencari makan di luar yang artinya tidak ada makanan sedikit pun di rumah ini!

Akhirnya, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk berganti pakaian dan kemudian mendekat ke arahnya. "Kalau gitu, kita beli makan di luar dulu aja ya?"

"Eh?"

Dengan itu, aku langsung menggandeng tangan Mimi dan mengajaknya keluar lagi dari rumahku. Yah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu merasa canggung karena harus berduaan dengannya di rumah yang kosong.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Itadakimaaasssu_~~!" seru Mimi riang sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Pii-chan ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya dan binatan kecil itu tampak sibuk dengan biji ek yang memang dibawa Mimi ke mana-mana.

Tak lama, dia pun langsung memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Sudah kubilang, selera makan Mimi itu melebihi nafsu makan perempuan pada umumnya. Sekarang lihat saja, semangkuk nasi, sup miso, sepiring spaghetti, chicken katsu, udang goreng tempura, sayur hijau, dan segelas jus jeruk. Lalu, tadi sebelum pelayan pergi, Mimi juga sempat memesan es krim yang dia minta diantarkan sekitar 30 menit lagi. "Taichi-kun kok makannya sedikit? Diet ya?"

"Hahaha! Jangan bercanda! Nafsu makanmu aja yang terlalu besar, Mimi!" jawabku sambil menyendok makanan pesanku yang hanya berupa nasi goreng.

Mimi tertawa mengikutiku. Senyum itu… aku sangat menyukainya!

"Makan saja dengan tenang! Masih banyak waktu, kan?" ujarku lagi saat melihat ia melahap makanannya dengan terburu-buru. Setelah aku berkata begitu, ia menyeringai sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sebelum ia memakan makanannya dengan lebih perlahan.

Saat aku melihatnya di sela-sela kegiatan makanku, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi melihat wajah Mimi yang tampak belepotan saus spaghetti! Aku pun tertawa sambil mengambil sebuah tissue yang langsung kulapkan ke sekitar mulutnya. Saat aku melakukan itu, Mimi memejamkan matanya namun ia diam dan menurut.

"Yang benar saja, Mimi!" ujarku kemudian. "Kau sudah kelas 1 SMA dan makanmu masih belepotan? _Imouto_-ku saja yang baru kelas 2 SMP bisa makan dengan lebih rapi!"

Mimi tertawa kecil. "Aku lapar, Taichi-kun!"

"Ah! Itu tidak bisa jadi alasan tau!" ujarku sambil meletakkan tissue yang sudah kupakai untuk mengelap mulutnya di tepi meja.

Sekali lagi, Mimi tertawa. Mungkin karena aku menyebutkan perihal Hikari tadi, tak lama kemudian, topik pembicaraan kami pun kembali ramai di seputar adik perempuanku. Aku begitu membanggakan Hikari di depan Mimi sampai tiba-tiba aku teringat soal… Takeru.

"Eh? _Imouto_-mu pacaran dengan _Otouto_-nya Yamato-kun?" seru Mimi takjub, setengah tidak percaya tapi juga cukup antusias untuk tahu lebih banyak.

"Yang benar saja deh! Aku tidak akan merestuinya!" ujarku yang mendadak ketus kembali.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka saja!"

Mimi menelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi…." ujar gadis itu kemudian. "Hikari-chan sendiri bagaimana? Dia suka tidak ama adiknya Yamato itu?"

"Jangan ditanya!" ujarku yang semakin gusar dan memilih untuk menopang wajahku dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kalau begitu, Taichi-kun harus mendukungnya dong?"

"Tapi…."

"Memangnya Takeru itu anak yang bagaimana?" tanya Mimi lagi. Ah, lagi-lagi rasa ingin tahu anak ini tidak bisa terbendung.

"Baik… yah…" ujarku sambil mengangkat bahuku sedikit. "Pintar di pelajaran dan olahraga. Tipe cowok populer yang nyaris serba bisa!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah tidak setuju dengannya~?" seru Mimi sambil dengan alis yang berkerut. "Bukankah dia bisa jadi pasangan yang baik untuk adikmu?"

Aku terdiam. Secara objektif, ya, Takeru memang seorang cowok yang sempurna bagi Hikari. Tapi, secara subjektif… aku tidak menyukainya!

"Aku tidak suka…" ujarku pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mimi lagi.

"Aku tidak suka aja!" ujarku sambil meletakkan sendok yang telah selesai kupakai di atas piring kosong.

"Taichi-kun…."

"Hem?"

"Kurasa… kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu!" ujar Mimi yang juga sudah selesai dengan tumpukan makanannya. Kini, ia tengah menyeret gelas yang berisi jus jeruk hingga tepat berada di hadapannya. "Hikari kan punya kehidupannya sendiri? Kurasa kau tidak berhak membatasinya…"

"Tapi aku kan _Ani_–…"

"Walaupun kau _Aniki_-nya!" potong Mimi cepat. Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. "Maksudku… apa kau tidak mau melihat kebahagiaan _Imouto_-mu?"

Aku mengerutkan alisku. "Tentu saja aku mau Hikari bahagia…"

"Kalau begitu, tugasmu adalah membiarkannya bebas! Tapi tidak berarti kau lepas tangan terhadapnya. Biarkan ia menjalani apa yang sudah ia pilih dan kau cukup mengawasinya. Mendorong punggungnya saat ia butuh dukungan dan menjadi tempat bersandar baginya saat ia butuh bantuan!" jelas Mimi panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang manis. "Lagipula, seperti katamu, Takeru bukan cowok yang jahat, kan?"

Tanpa sadar, aku langsung mengangguk. Mungkin aku terlalu terpesona oleh senyumannya hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir panjang lagi.

"Kalau begitu.. kau mau, kan, membiarkan Hikari menjalin hubungan dengan Takeru?"

Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk. Aku memang masih sedikit ragu-ragu, tapi entah kenapa… aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Mimi yang meminta agar adikku bahagia. Walaupun itu artinya aku harus mengizinkan Hikari berpacaran dengan adiknya si Yamato itu. Haaahh… Mimi! Sihir apa sih yang kau gunakan hingga aku jadi tidak bisa berpikiran dengan baik seperti saat ini?

"Bagus! Berarti nanti kau harus bilang pada Hikari, ya, kalau kau sudah mendukungnya untuk mejalani hubungan dengan siapapun cowok pilihannya!" ujar Mimi tampak senang.

Ya….

Sudahlah….

Melihat wajahnya yang senang itu sudah cukup menjadi bayaran agar aku bisa mengizinkan Hikari berpacaran dengan Takeru. Hemm… Kuharap suatu saat nanti si Takeru itu akan berterima kasih pada Mimi! Karena kalau bukan karena Mimi… jangan harap!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sekali lagi, kami sudah berada di rumahku. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi mendadak Mimi teringat soal lonceng dan saat pulang ke rumahku pertama kalinya, kami benar-benar melupakan soal lonceng itu! Sekarang, Mimi kembali menginjakkan kakinya di rumahku dan langsung duduk di sofa yang kutunjuk.

Aku pun bergegas ke kamar hikari terlebih dahulu, mencari lonceng yang bisa kuberikan pada Mimi. Setelah kudapatkan lonceng itu, aku pun beranjak keluar lagi. Tapi sebelum menghampiri Mimi, aku pun memilih untuk masuk ke kamarku dan mengganti pakaianku dengan kaos berwarna biru yang cukup sejuk. Lalu kupilih celana cokelat selutut yang memang menjadi favoritku. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, barulah aku menghampiri Mimi dengan sebuah lonceng di tanganku.

Di ruang tamu, kulihat Mimi yang sedang bermain-main dengan Pii-chan. Sekali ini, aku melihat rambutnya sudah terikat tinggi. Bukan hanya itu, di sebelah tangannya, Mimi memegang sebuah buku yang kemudian ia pakai untuk mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya.

"Kalau panas, kenapa kau tidak lepaskan saja _sweater_-mu itu?" ujarku dari arah belakangnya. Pastilah Mimi sangat terkejut karena sesaat pundaknya terlihat seperti menegang.

"Ah, Taichi-kun…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak panas kok… Hahaha!"

"Tidak panas apanya? Tuh, wajahmu sudah penuh keringat!"

Aku tidak bohong. Wajah Mimi memang sudah mulai berkeringat. Kedua pipinya bahkan tampak merona. Ah. Tapi rona-nya berbeda dengan yang tadi kulihat. Kali ini terlihat lebih natural. Sementara yang pertama tadi… Yah! Harus kuakui. Yang pertama tadi, lebih terlihat seperti bekas pukulan. Dan karena Mimi mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri saat ia hendak memukul nyamuk, aku pun jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Iya, sih… tapi tidak apa-apa kok!" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan yang langsung kutanggapi dengan meletakkan lonceng di telapak tangannya.

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan gadis ini. Dan dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya baru kali ini aku melihat Mimi ke sekolah dengan mengenakan _sweater_. Padahal ini bukan musim yang tepat untuk mengenakan _sweater_. Cuaca sedang hangat-hangatnya kok!

Tapi biarpun aku sedang memikirkan macam-macam tentangnya, Mimi malah tampak tak acuh dan mulai mencoba memasangkan bel ke leher Pii-chan. Saat melakukannya, Mimi pun bersenandung kecil. Nada-nadanya tampak tidak asing. Tapi bukan berarti aku juga mengenal lagu itu.

Aku pun memilih duduk di samping Mimi dan mulai meresapi alunan nada lembut yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku meletakkan sebelah tanganku di pinggiran sofa dan menjadikan tangan tersebut sandaran bagi wajahku. Aku sedang terdiam sembari memandangi Mimi yang tengah asik dengan pekerjaannya saat tiba-tiba Pii-chan meloncat ke arahku. Aku sedikit terkejut karena begitu Pii-chan meloncat, Mimi langsung mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, berusaha menangkap tupai itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Tapi, bukannya menangkap Pii-chan, jutsru Mimi-lah yang tertangkap oleh kedua tanganku yang refleks mencengkeram lengannya agar dia tidak serta-merta menubrukku. Pii-chan sendiri sudah meloncat ke arah lain, menghindar dari terjangan Mimi yang tidak kalah lincahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, kurasa Mimi sedikit mirip denganku dalam hal impulsivitas. Kalau aku tidak menahan tangannya, bisa kupastikan bahwa kepalanya sudah menabrak dadaku saat ini!

Saat aku menahan lengan Mimi itulah, mendadak kulihat kembali wajahnya yang sedikit meringis. Dengan cepat, Mimi kemudian menarik diri dariku dan langsung memegangi sebelah lengannya dengan tangannya yang lain. Hei? Rasanya aku tidak terlalu keras saat mencengkeramnya. Kenapa ekspresinya seperti….

"Mimi?"

"Ah, ya?"

"Kau… kenapa?"

Mimi menggeleng dan kemudian berdiri dari sofa. "Pii-chan! Taichi-kun! Kita harus mencari Pii-chan!"

Tapi bukannya mengikutinya berdiri, aku malah menangkap tangannya. Lalu aku menyuruhnya duduk dan baru aku berdiri di hadapannya untuk menahannya di pundak. Mimi memejamkan matanya saat punggungnya sudah bersentuhan dengan sandaran sofa. Kumanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk langsung menaikkan lengan _sweater_-nya ke atas.

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat melihat… bekas lebam! Memar yang mulai berwarna keunguan! Tidak terlalu panjang. Di sekitar lengan bagian atasnya. Bukan cuma itu, di bagian lengan bawahnya pun ada bekas yang serupa! Ini….

"Mimi…."

Mimi membuka matanya. Sesaat, tatapannya terlihat menunjukkan ketakutan.

"I-ini… aku kemarin jatuh dari tempat tidur gara-gara mimpi buruk! Karena tangan ini yang berada di bawah dan menahan berat tubuhku… makanya…."

"Carilah alasan lain yang masuk akal!" ujarku setengah membentak. "Kenapa kau bisa memar seperti ini?"

"S-sudah kubilang, kan?"

"Kau bohong padaku!" seruku dengan sengit. Ini jelas-jelas seperti bekas pukulan dengan benda tumpul. Seandainya benar bahwa memar ini akibat terbentur lantai saat jatuh dari tempat tidur, akan lebih wajar kalau bekasnya memanjang kan? Tapi ini tidak! Bekasnya tidak terlalu panjang, terlihat agak membulat, dan yang lebih penting, bekasnya berada di tempat yang agak menyebar! Lebih dari satu!

Kala itu, bisa kulihat mata Mimi yang sedikit berkilat. Kedua alisnya nyaris bersentuhan di tengah.

"A-aku… aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Kalau kau mau percaya atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku!" jawabnya dengan nada yang terbilang ketus. Sejak bertemu dengan Mimi, ini kali pertamanya ia berbicara seketus ini. Apa… apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Taichi-kun…" ujar Mimi dengan nada yang sudah mulai melembut. "Aku mau pulang!"

Kecewa.

Aku… kecewa!

Mimi memintaku untuk bercerita macam-macam tapi dia sendiri tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku. Bahkan untuk hal yang sudah jelas seperti ini pun, ia tidak mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku dan memilih untuk berbohong.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Mimi tidak mau menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya padaku?

Apa karena aku…

Bukan Yamato?

**~End of Taichi's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

****Chapter 13 is up as well! XD

Semoga minna-tachi menikmati.

Tanpa banyak omong, kami harapkan review-nya.

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	14. Chapter 14

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Mimi's PoV~**

Aku berlari.

Berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari apartemen Taichi.

Bagaimana bisa dia melihat lukaku seperti ini? Ini kan menjijikan, lagian apa mereka mau berteman dengan anak yang banyak lukanya seperti aku? Yah, walaupun luka ini bisa hilang, tapi pasti muncul lagi-muncul lagi!

Saat ini waktu sudah senja, gawat! Aku telat pulang, mudah-mudahan papa belum pulang.

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju rumahku bersama Pii-chan yang berada diatas kepalaku.

BRUUUK.

"Aduduuh…" Kenapa harus ada acara jatuh segala sih! Sakit pula!

Aku tidak peduli walaupun lututku berdarah, aku meneruskan lari _sprint_-ku dengan cepat, ya! Begini-begini aku jago olah raga, loh.

Akhirnya sampai juga dirumahku, dan sepertinya…

Dewi keberuntungan belum berpihak padaku, aku melihat ada mobil BMW putih yang sedang parkir difarasi rumahku. Dan itu tandanya…

"Papa sudah pulang…," ucapku dengan nada sendu.

Dengan segenap keberanian aku langkahkan kakiku kedalam gerbang rumah lalu menuju ke pintu, apakah hari ini ritual itu akan terulang? Mudah-mudahan mama tidak adak dirumah, aku tidak mau melihat mama menangis lagi.

Aku sukses membuka pintu dengan pelan-pelan, ketika aku akan menutupnya.

"BAGUS SEKALI KAU BARU PULANG!"

"Kyaaaa!" aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menjambak rambutku dari belakang dan melemparku ke lantai.

Begitu aku melihat siapa yang melakukan itu padaku, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu, ya… pasti dialah orangnya… papaku.

Ehm…

Lebih tepatnya… papa tiriku.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PULANG LARUT!"

_SLAAAP._

Aku rasakan sabetan rotan di pahaku yang sangat keras, cukup membuatku merintih kesakitan.

"Mimiii!" Ini dia bagian yang paling aku tidak suka, mama menangis sambil memelukku dan memohon pada papa agar berhenti memukuliku.

"Aku mohoon, berhenti memukulinyaaa… Mimi hanya telat beberapa jam, lagipula ini belum malam, masih senja!"

"KALAU DIBIARKAN ANAK INI AKAN MELUNJAK!"

"Aku mohoon hentikaaan!"

Apa-apaan itu? Aku melihat mamaku berlutut di hadapannya? Sudah cukup! Aku muak!

"HENTIKAN, MA!" bentakku yang membuat papa tiriku beralih pandangannya yang tadinya melihat mamaku sekarang menjadi melihatku.

Jujur.

Aku sangat takut pada pandangan seperti itu… diam, tajam dan menyeramkan.

"S-Sudah cukup ma, jangan memohon lagi, aku memang salah karena pulang telat, tapi… PAPA HARGAILAH PERASAAN MAMA SEDIKIT!" ucapku yang akhirnya membentak.

_SLAAAP._

Aku terdiam.

Bahkan mama terdiam….

Bisa kurasakan darah mengalir dibibirku dengan segarnya, terang saja keluar darah, dia memukulku memakai rotan, tepat diwajahku. Kali ini aku benar-benar terdiam dan tidak bisa melawan apa-apa, begitu juga mamaku, aku heran kenapa mama tidak minta cerai saja sih dengan laki-laki ini.

Ketika kupikir-pikir sambil berjalan menuju kamarku dengan lemasnya, aku menemukan jawaban kenapa mama tidak mau cerai. Ada 2 hal, pertama… mamaku tidak punya cukup biaya untuk menghidupiku, dan yang ke 2…

"_Neechan_."

Anak inilah yang menjadi alasan kedua mengapa mama tidak bisa meminta cerai.

"Bibir _Neechan_… kenapa?" tanya adikku sambil berlari menghampiriku dengan wajah cemas.

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, ingin sekali aku membencinya karena hanya dia yang disayang oleh papa, tapi aku tidak bisa, dan jujur… aku menyayanginya. Aku membungkukkan tubuhku lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

"Izumi… nanti kalau sudah besar jangan seperti Mimi-_nee_, yah, tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu… Nee-chan benar-benar orang tidak berguna," ucapku asal pada anak yang baru kelas 3 SD ini.

"_Neechan_… _Neechan_ bukan orang yang tidak, berguna kok. Memangnya siapa yang setiap malam membacakan dongeng putri sebelum tidur padaku? Siapa yang membantuku menghias rambut sebelum berangkat kesekolah? Siapa yang mengajarkanku agar selalu ceria dimanapun kita berada? Itu semua _Neechan_ yang mengajarkannya, makanya… _Neechan_ bukan orang yang tidak berguna."

Ya, Tuhan, aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki adik seperti ini. Saat ini… aku tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan air mataku, lalu akupun menangis dihadapannya yang masih polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Izumi berjalan menuju meja riasku dan mengambil selembar _tissue_ dan mengelapkannya pada bibirku, lalu diapun tersenyum manis padaku sambil bilang.

"Aku tidak suka melihat _Neechan_ menangis. Senyum, dong?"

Itulah yang diucapkannya, maka tersenyumlah diriku yang seperti biasanya.

Maka bersemangat lagilah diriku yang habis dipukuli ini, aku membuka seragamku dan menggantinya memakai piyama. Sebelum itu aku tidak lupa membersihkan diriku dulu. Saat aku melihat di cermin, aku lihat beberapa memar sudah terpajang dibagian pinggangku, lengan, perut, dan paha. Sangat indah bukan?

Saat aku akan tidur, Izumi datang ke kamarku dan tidur disampingku, dia memang sering begitu, karena dari kecil aku sering bermain bersamanya.

"Hei, _Neechan_, apa _Neechan_ mempunyai teman yang sangat istimewa?"

Mataku sedikit terbuka mendengar Izumi bertanya seperti itu.

"Ya, aku mempunyai 2 teman laki-laki yang sangaaaat kusayang," jawabku sambil membalikkan tubuhku hingga kini posisinya sedang berhadapan dengan adikku.

"Oh, ya? Seperti apa mereka?"

"Hihihi, ada yang bernama Yamato, dia sangat tampan dan berambut pirang. Sedikit dingin, tapi dia baik sekali… aneh, yah, penjelasanku? Tapi intinya, dia laki-laki yang sangat baik dan… perhatian. Dan yang satu lagi bernama Taichi, dia sangat periang dan sangat peka pada kondisi seseorang, walaupun dia tidak setampan Yamato, tapi Taichi sangat keren kalau dilihat dari dekat."

"Dan kau tahu Izumi, saat ini aku harus menjauhi Yamato dulu, karena Sora menyukainya… sampai pada festival musik tiba, barulah itu keputusan di mana aku boleh dekat dengannya lagi atau tidak."

Aku bercerita panjang lebar pada adiku yang ternyata sudah…

TIDUR? Tidak sopan aku ditinggal bicara sendiri, yasudahlah, aku juga tidur saja.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pagi hari tiba, aku terbangun dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku juga tidak berangkat ke sekolah. Bukan karena hari ini libur, tapi… yang benar saja! Masa aku harus kesekolah dengan wajah yang seperti ini! Bisa-bisa Taichi menyerbuku dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti kemarin, dan Yamato…

Benar juga.

Apa Yamato juga akan peduli kalau melihatku terluka? Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku, dia salah satu teman yang sangat kusayangi.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, saat ini aku sedang tidak mau memikirkan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tidur dan menghilangkan semua rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhku ini.

******~End of Mimi's PoV~**

******o-o-o-o-o **

**~Yamato's PoV~**

Aneh.

Sangat aneh sekali kondisi sekolah ini, sepi… sangat sepi…

Sudah 4 hari aku tidak melihat Mimi disini, apa dia benar-benar menghindariku sampai-sampai tidak mau masuk sekolah? Aku mengirimnya pesan juga tidak dibalas, bagaimana caranya agar aku tahu keadaannya sekarang?

….

Satu orang yang terpikir olehku saat ini, tapi aku tidak mau menegurnya duluan… kalau aku tegur duluan… belum tentu dia akan memberitahuku tentang keadaan Mimi.

Ya sudahlah, aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri, aku akan bertanya di ruang guru tentang alamat rumah Mimi.

Karena aku sangat tidak sabaran, akhirnya aku cepat-cepat datang keruang guru dan menanyakan alamat rumah dari Tachikawa Mimi, dan berhasil! Aku mendapatkannya.

Begitu aku melihat alamatnya, heee? Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumahku dan Taichi, ah, biar aku saja sendiri yang kesana, aku langsung lari ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku, untung tidak ada Sora, jadi tidak ada pertanyaan seperti 'mau kemana?' atau sebagainya.

Kini aku berjalan sambil melihat-lihat dimana rumah Mimi, aku sudah lumayan jalan lama loh, tapi aku belum menemukan alamat rumah yang bertuliskan marga Tachikawa, sampai pada akhirnya.

"Ah! Ini dia… tapi…" aku melihat rumah yang..ehm… sedikit mewah, dengan garasi dan taman yang luas, tapi marganya bukan Tachikawa?

"Apa benar ini alamatnya? Jangan-jangan guru membohongiku?" gumamku sambil mengecek kertas yang bertuliskan alamat itu dengan papan nama dirumah itu.

"Stalker."

Ha?

Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu, tapi dimana? Siapa yang menyebut 'stalker'? Aku menoleh-noleh sampai menemukan sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang sambil menggendong tas merahnya di belakang.

"Stalker."

Ternyata dia yang menyebutku stalker! Apalagi dia bilang itu sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya padaku.

"Waaa, dengar adik manis, aku bukan stalker! Aku ini…"

"Mesum."

…..

Ok, kali ini aku benar-benar bingung karena dia mengatakan diriku mesum dengan wajahnya yang… merona?

"Kakak bilang aku manis karena kakak itu seorang lolicon kan? Maaf kak… tapi aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kusuka.."

"Waaa, kau salah paham! Dengar, kakak ingin tanya, apa disini kediaman Tachikawa?"

Kataku yang langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"Kakak… kasihan sekali, sudah besar tidak bisa baca yah? Disitu kan ada tulisannya 'Orimoto'."

Anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Ingin rasanya menjitaknya, tapi aku harus sabar.

"Hm, begini yah, kakak benar-benar serius, apa kamu tinggal disini?" tanyaku pelan-pelan.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu kenal dengan Mimi?"

Begitu aku menyebut nama Mimi, matanya terbuka dan mulutnya menganga, sambil menunjukku dengan telunjuknya lagi, dengan lantang dia menyebutku.

"Yamato?"

Tidak sopan!

"Yamato-nii… itu lebih enak didengar," ucapku memperbaikinya.

Eh…

Tapi tahu dari mana dia kalau namaku Yamato?

Lalu dengan lincah dia menarikku ke arah gang sebelah dan menyimpulkan tanda agar aku diam tidak bicara, benar-benar… anak ini TUA sekali kelakuannya!

"Ternyata ini orang yang kak Mimi sayang?"

Apa? Bolehkan aku mendengarnya sekali lagi? Sayang katanya? Apa benar?

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kak Mimi cerita padaku, katanya dia mempunyai teman yang sangat dia sayang, namanya Yamato dan Taichi kalau tidak salah."

Taichi?

Oh ya, aku lupa… Taichi lah yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Kalian para laki-laki ini bagaimana sih? Bukannya melindunginya saat dia menangis!"

Tunggu dulu… menangis?

"Menangis… maksudmu?"

"Kak Mimi, dia itu sering sekali dipukuli oleh papa, kata kak Mimi sih papa memukulinya karena sayang padanya, tapi papa tidak pernah memukulku."

"Tunggu, memangnya margamu Tachikawa?" tanyaku yang sedikit bingung.

"Bukan, margaku Orimoto… Tachikawa itu katanya nama mama dulu sebelum nikah sama papa."

Oh!

Aku mengerti sekarang! Kenapa dari tadi aku bingung… Mimi dan anak ini beda ayah, pasti!

"Apa kamu punya foto kakakmu?'" tanyaku untuk memastikan kalau Mimi yang merupakan kakak dari anak ini adalah Mimi-ku… ah maksudku, Mimi kami.

"Tentu saja ada! Ini!"

Dia memberikan selembar foto, dan di situ aku sangat yakin itu adalah Mimi yang kukenal, dan… hei? Rambutnya coklat? A-aku tidak tahu kalau Mimi rambutnya coklat… dan jujur saja… dia terlihat lebih cantik dengan rambut coklatnya… sangat cantik.

"Kakakku cantik kan?" tanya anak itu dengan tawanya yang riang.

Ah! Sekarang aku yakin kalau dia adalah adiknya Mimi, tawanya itu sangat mirip dengan Mimi.

"Ya, kakakmu sangat cantik," ucapku sambil memandangi foto Mimi yang sedang memeluk adiknya dari belakang. "Siapa namamu?"

"Izumi."

"Izumi, terima kasih yah sudah memberi tahuku tentang keadaan Mimi, apa dia sehat sekarang?"

"Sudah lumayan sehat, kemarin katanya masih banyak memar di badan dan mukanya, jadi dia tidak bisa pergi kesekolah."

Apa? Memar di badan dan muka? Apa ayahnya sudah gila memukulinya seperti itu? Aaarrgghh! Ingin sekali aku membalas perbuatannya, tapi aku hanya orang luar.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, oh iya… jangan bilang kak Mimi yah kalau kita bertemu, ini rahasia kita berdua." Kataku sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"I-iya."

Hahaha, bisa kulihat wajah Izumi merona merah, aku melambaikan tanganku padanya sambil berjalan pulang.

Di sepanjang jalan aku terus berpikir, aku kira Mimi tumbuh di keluarga yang penuh tumbuh kasih sayang dan cinta, karena senyumannya itu, tidak seperti seorang yang menanggung beban. Apa dia tiap hari dipukuli? Apa alasannya dia dipukuli? Kenapa anak semanis Mimi bisa disiksa begitu oleh ayah tirinya? Sungguh bodoh! Dan lagi pula kenapa Mimi tidak pernah cerita pada kami? Dia sendiri bilang kalau ada apa-apa harus cerita, tapi kenapa dia sendirilah yang memendam semuanya?

Saat ini di otakku hanya terpikir oleh Mimi, Mimi, dan Mimi… hhhh, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar begitu melewati rumahku, ternyata ada Taichi yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbangku.

"Yo."

Aku berhenti melihat Taichi yang menyapaku sambil bersender di gerbang, sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak bertegur sapa dengannya, canggung sekali saat ini.

Aku membuka gerbang sambil mengabaikan Taichi, tapi aku tidak sejahat itu membiarkan dia diluar, maka saat membuka pintu…

"Silahkan masuk," ucapku sambil melebarkan pintu.

Saat itu aku menyuruh Taichi duduk dan kami pun langsung berbicara pada intinya.

"Tadi aku kerumah Mimi."

Ucapku yang membuat Taichi cukup terkejut.

"Tapi aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Banyak rahasia yang disimpannya sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan kita, seperti ternyata marganya adalah Orimoto, luka-luka ditubuhnya.."

"Tunggu… tahu dari mana kau Mimi banyak luka sedangkan kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" tanya Taichi memotong pembicaraanku.

"Aku bertemu dengan adiknya di luar, saat itulah aku tahu ternyata mereka beda ayah satu ibu," ucapku sambil meletakkan daguku di atas telapak tanganku dan menyangga lenganku di lutut. "Dan ayahnya itulah yang menyebabkan luka-luka di tubuhnya!"

Taichi terdiam dengan tatapan cemas yang tidak dapat ia sembunyikan. Aku tahu hanya dengan melihat matanya. Ya. Taichi sama denganku.

"Taichi… aku mempunyai 2 pertanyaan untukmu, aku harap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Taichi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu," utasku dengan wajah serius.

Kulihat Taichi menatapku menandakan dia siap mendengarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan.

"Jujur, aku tidak suka berkelahi dengnmu, sepi rasanya tidak mendengar ejekanmu lagi."

Aku sudah mengungkapkannya, sekarang tinggal menunggu reaksinya, kalau dia mengelak. Hancur sudah hubungan persahabatanku dengannya.

"Yamato."

Aku menatap matanya yang sepertinya dia sangat serius, tapi…

"Aku sangat terharu… akhirnya kau mengatakan itu padaku~…"

….

Sikapnya yang seperti inilah yang membuatku jengkel, mengeluarkan suara manja sambil menatapku seolah kami adalah pasangan suami-istri.

"Haah, aku juga kesepian, kau tahu… kita sudah lama berteman, dan aku sadar, tidak seharusnya aku sangat marah terhadapmu saat itu."

Itulah yang diucapkan Taichi, dan sekarang aku akan masuk pada inti permasalahan.

"Cukup dengan semua salam rindu itu. Taichi, akan langsung masuk pada pertanyaan pertama… maukah kau melakukan gencatan senjata denganku? Kita buat Mimi mengaku tentang apa yang terjadi padanya."

Taichi mengangguk menandakan setuju dengan rencanaku.

"Pertanyaan kedua… "

Aku menatap Taichi dalam-dalam, menghela napas dan…

"Kau menyukai Mimi, 'kan?"

**~End of Yamato's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

****Chapter 14 is up!

Thanks for all who has spent their time to read and even give us feedback via review.

So, for this chapter also, mind to review, minna?

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	15. Chapter 15

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Taichi's PoV~**

"Hah?" seruku dengan – wajah yang sering disebut Yamato sebagai wajah bodoh – seringai kebingungan. "Aku? Suka Mimi?"

"Ya. Kau. Suka Mimi," jawabnya seolah hanya mengulang kata-kataku.

Aku terdiam, memasang tatapan menyelidik yang aneh pada Yamato.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku ini suka Sora lho! Hahahaha!" sambungku lagi sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Yamato memberikan tatapan yang tegas padaku. Ia kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa dan melebarkan tangannya di atas sandaran sofa tersebut. Ia tampak bosan dan kemudian menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menyangga wajah yang ia miringkan sedikit ke kiri.

"Kurasa pukulanmu waktu itu yang sudah membuatku mengambil kesimpulan demikian!" jawabnya tenang.

"Pukulanku?"

"Waktu di ruang musik."

"Itu sih…"

"Kau mau bilang itu karena aku sudah membuat Sora menangis? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Taichi!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Mata tajamnya sedikit menyipit dan memberikan tekanan tersendiri padaku. "Kalau kau memang suka pada Sora, apa tidak lebih baik kau mendukung hubunganku dengan Mimi?"

"Hah?"

"Ya. Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku menyukai Mimi!" ujar Yamato lagi, dengan nada yang mantap dalam kata-katanya. "Kalau kau memang tidak ada rasa padanya, jangan ganggu aku untuk berhubungan dengan Mimi!"

"Sayang sekali," ujarku secepat yang aku bisa. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menjalani hubungan dengan Mimi!"

"Oh? Karena apa?"

"Karena…"

Aku terdiam.

Apa aku harus menjawab 'karena kau seharusnya bersama Sora'?

Hah?

Jawaban tidak masuk akal apa pula itu? Itu kan tidak ada hubungan denganku, Yamato mau bersama siapa. Yang jelas, bagaimana dengan perasaanku sendiri? Apa aku benar-benar rela kalau Mimi menjalin hubungan dengan Yamato?

Hei! Tapi… aku kan suka pada Sora?

Sora…

Mi… mi…

HAAH! Kenapa malah wajah Mimi yang terbayang?

"Taichi?"

"Diam sebentar!" bentakku. "Aku sedang berpikir tahu!"

Heh? Dia malah tertawa! Dasar sial! Apa yang lucu?

"Yah… pikirkan baik-baik deh!" ujarnya sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Kuduga sih dia beranjak ke arah dapur. Oh! Lupakan soal apa yang mau dilakukan Yamato. Sekarang fokus pada perasaanku!

Apa benar aku menyukai Mimi?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Taichi!" ujar Yamato dari arah dapur. Kudengar kasak kusuk seperti bunyi gelas yang beradu dengan sesuatu. Aku menghentikan pemikiranku saat Yamato kembali dengan membawa dua buah gelas berisi minuman dingin ke hadapanku. Dia memang sudah cocok untuk menjadi bapak rumah tangga yang baik! Hahaha.

"Aku sudah pernah memeluk Mimi!" ujarnya santai sambil kembali duduk dan mengambil sebuah gelas.

Aku sempat terhenti sejenak saat akan mengambil gelasku. Lalu mendadak, kurasakan otot mukaku bergerak, membentuk seringai. "Oh? Aku malah pernah mencium pipinya."

Yamato menghentikan kegiatan minumnya. Kulihat mata birunya tampak terbelalak dan sekali ini dia-lah yang memasang wajah bodoh! Dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga!

Tapi tidak lama kemudian, ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi sudah jelas, eh, Taichi?"

"Ya… kurasa!" jawabku dengan tangan yang sudah memegang gelas.

Sudah jelas.

Ya.

Aku juga…

Menyukai Mimi!

Dan Sora? Ah! Aku _pernah_ menyukainya! Tapi kurasa, tanpa sadar aku sudah menyerah saat Sora tidak kunjung berpaling padaku dan terus mengejar sosok Yamato. Sial! Seandainya aku bisa sadar lebih cepat! Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan cewek lain sebelum aku harus bersaing lagi dengan Yamato!

"Artinya, kau sainganku sekarang?" tantang Yamato sambil menundukkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan bersilangan di atas pahanya. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang gelas yang sudah tampak kosong.

Aku menenggak habis minumanku sebelum aku menjawab. "Sudah sejak dulu, _Mr.__Handsome_!"

Yamato tergelak. Aku pun menyeringai sinis. Setelah Yamato menyelesaikan tawanya, ia kembali berkata.

"Ok. Lupakan dulu soal persaingan!" ujar Yamato. "Sekarang, kita harus menyusun rencana untuk menolong Mimi!"

Aku mengangguk penuh pengertian.

"Menurut adiknya, saat ini memar di tubuh Mimi belum semuanya hilang sehingga ia belum tentu masuk sekolah besok. Lalu… apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibunya!" jawabku spontan, tanpa banyak berpikir.

Di luar dugaan, Yamato berkata, "Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu!"

"Tapi," ujarku lagi, "tanpa sepengetahuan Mimi!"

"Masalahnya, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yamato.

"Ya. Bagaimana caranya?" ucapku mengulang pertanyaan Yamato.

Kami berdua terdiam. Berusaha mencari ide. Bagaimana caranya menemui ibu Mimi tanpa diketahui oleh Mimi sendiri? Apalagi Mimi tidak masuk sekolah, pasti dia akan berada di rumah seharian. Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa menemui ibunya itu tanpa Mimi sadari?

"Apa bisa minta bantuan adiknya ya?" ujar Yamato sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Gimana caranya?"

"Ya… minta adiknya mengajak Mimi keluar?"

"Kau punya nomor telepon adiknya?"

Yamato menggeleng. "Tanyakan saja pada Mimi!"

"Bisa-bisa dia keburu curiga, tahu!" ujarku sambil menggerakkan tanganku. Yamato menghela napas. Dia pasti tahu kalau rencananya tadi jelas-jelas memiliki kelemahan yang fatal. Tapi saking tidak ada ide, mungkin dia terpaksa mengutarakan hal yang terlintas dalam benaknya begitu saja, berharap aku dapat menutupi kekurangannya. "Ehm… Tapi, apa kau yakin besok Mimi tidak akan ke sekolah?"

"Entahlah? Adiknya tadi hanya bilang kalau memar di tubuhnya masih ada. Jadi kupikir dia tidak akan ke sekolah sampai memarnya sembuh?" jawab Yamato dengan tidak bertanggungjawabnya.

"Parah?"

"Tapi sepertinya sudah mendingan," jawab Yamato santai.

"Kalau begitu, apa kita tunggu saja sampai Mimi masuk sekolah kembali? Baru setelahnya, kita kunjungi rumah Mimi saat dia di sekolah?"

Yamato menyeringai. "Bolos sekolah untuk membantu orang.. tidak buruk ya, Taichi?"

Aku pun menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, sekarang lebih baik kita pastikan, kapan Mimi akan masuk sekolah lagi…"

Mendadak, raut wajah Yamato berubah. Lalu, sambil menaruh gelas yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya, ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, itu tugasmu, Taichi!"

"Ng?"

"Mimi tidak mau mengangkat telepon dariku. Dia jelas-jelas menghindariku!" ujar Yamato dengan sebuah senyum sedih.

Ngomong-ngomong menghindari…

"Ah? Jangan-jangan gara-gara aku ya?" ujarku dengan polosnya.

"Apa?"

"Sebelumnya, aku sempat bilang pada Mimi agar menjauhimu. Karena Sora terlihat cemburu tiap kali Mimi berada di sekitarmu…"

"APA KATAMU?" seru Yamato sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menarik kerah bajuku. Melangkahi meja yang ada di tengah-tengah kami.

"_Whoa_! Santai!" seruku sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Aku minta maaf, oke? Waktu itu, aku terlalu memikirkan perasaan Sora –.."

"Kau cemburu!" ralat Yamato.

…

"Oke! Aku cemburu! Jadi kukatakan hal itu padanya!" ujarku sambil membetulkan kerahku. Yamato kembali duduk di kursinya setelah sebelumnya ia berdecak kesal.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf," ujarku sambil mengeluarkan _handphone_-ku, "aku akan menghubunginya sekarang!"

"Mananya yang permintaan maaf?"

"Sabar! Nanti juga kau tahu!" ujarku sambil menekan nomor _handphone_ Mimi. Yamato sudah berjalan ke dekatku dan duduk di sebelahku.

Nada dering.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga det-…

_Cklek!_

"_Moshi-moshi, __Taichi-kun?__"_ ujar suara riang dari seberang sana.

"Hai, Mimi!" ujarku sambil menempelkan telunjukku di bibir, sebagai isyarat agar Yamato tidak banyak bicara. Dia pun mengangguk. Sebagai gantinya, aku menggunakan mode _loud-speaker_ agar Yamato juga bisa mendengar percakapan kami. "Ke mana saja kau? Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

"_Hehehe. __Akhir-akhir __ini __banyak __ujian. __Karena __malas, __aku __milih __bolos __aja!__"_ jawabnya seolah itu adalah suatu kenyataan. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Aku tersenyum simpul sambil melirik sedikit Yamato yang tampak memasang wajah serius terhadap _handphone_-ku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kangen padamu!"

Sesuai dugaan, Yamato langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan mendelik galak padaku. Tatapannya seolah berkata, 'beraninya-kau-curi-_start_-?'.

Aku hanya menyeringai geli sambil mendengarkan kembali apa jawaban Mimi. Mimi belum berkata apa-apa sih. Dia hanya tertawa kecil sesaat setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"_Kau bercanda, Taichi-kun!"_

"Sama sekali tidak, Mimi-chan!" ujarku dengan nada yang sedikit genit. Mimi kembali tertawa. "Bukan hanya aku, Yamato juga!"

Mimi terdiam sesaat sebelum suaranya kembali terdengar.

"_Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Yamato-kun?"_

"Ya." Aku melirik ke arah Yamato yang balik memandangku. Aku kemudian mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada _handphone_-ku. "Kami sudah berbaikan lagi. Kau tenang saja!"

"_Syukurlah! __Jangan __berantem __lagi, __ya?__"_ nasihatnya sambil tertawa. Suara tawanya terdengar lepas, seolah ia tidak pernah mengalami penyiksaan oleh ayahnya. Seolah ia tidak sedih dengan segala kondisinya. Kau benar-benar aktris berbakat, Mimi!

"Ya. Daripada itu, kapan kau kembali ke sekolah?"

"_Ehm__…"_ Jeda singkat. _"__Lusa__… __mungkin?__"_

"Mungkin?"

"_Hahaha. Aku tidak yakin."_

"Kenapa? Memangnya setiap hari ada ujian yang ingin kau hindari ya?"

"_Tidak, __sih__… __tapi__… __aku __ada __sedikit__… __urusan! __Ya, __urusan!__"_ ujarnya menegaskan.

"Urusan apa?"

"_Keluarga,__"_ jawabnya cepat.

Aku terdiam. "Kalau begitu, lusa aku jemput ke rumahmu ya?"

"_Eh?"_

"Akan kupastikan kalau kau ke sekolah lusa! Beritahukan aku alamatmu!" ujarku tenang. Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu karena Yamato sudah tahu alamatnya. Yah, ini kan hanya akting biar Mimi tidak curiga!

"_T-tidak __usah __repot-repot!__Lusa __aku __pasti __masuk, __kok! __Aku __janji, __deh!__Taichi-kun __tidak __perlu __menjemputku! __Ya?__"_ bujuknya dengan susah payah.

"Dari mana aku tahu kau tidak akan berbohong, Mimi?" tanyaku memastikan bahwa lusa Mimi memang akan masuk sekolah. Dan itu artinya, saatnya aku dan Yamato menyusup ke rumah Mimi untuk bertemu dengan ibunya!

"_Aku __janji __padamu, __Taichi-kun!__Aku __pasti __masuk __sekolah __lusa!__"_ ujarnya lembut.

"Baiklah. Aku pegang kata-katamu!" ujarku sambil mengangkat jempolku ke arah Yamato. Yamato sendiri hanya mengangguk. Ini memang belum saatnya dia bicara.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi, Mimi!" ujarku perlahan. "Kau benar-benar menghindari Yamato, ya, sekarang?"

Awalnya hening, sebelum tawa renyah gadis itu kembali terdengar. _"__Kau __bicara __apa, __Taichi-kun? __Bukannya __kau __sendiri __yang __awalnya __memintaku __untuk __menjauhi __Yamato-kun __karena __Sora-chan __menyukainya?__"_

"Yaaa…" ujarku yang sudah sedikit menyingkir karena merasakan aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Yamato. "Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, walaupun Sora menyukai Yamato, tapi kau tidak harus menjauhinya kok! Kalian _hanya_ berteman kan?"

"_Iya, __sih,__"_ jawab Mimi cepat, _"__tapi __tetap __saja.__Kurasa __Sora-chan __memang __tidak __suka __kalau __aku __terlalu __dekat __dengan __Yamato.__"_

"Ng?"

"_Ah! __Ini __rahasia, __ya?__Sebenarnya __Sora-chan __juga __meminta __langsung __padaku __agar __aku __menjauhi __Yamato-kun __sampai __festival __musik __yang __akan __diadakan __3 __hari __lagi!__"_ ujar Mimi dengan terus terang. Aku pun kembali berpandangan dengan Yamato. Kulihat bibir Yamato sedikit bergerak dan menggumamkan nama 'Sora'.

"O-oh? Begitu?"

"_Ya!"_

"Kalau begitu, setelahnya kau tidak akan menghindari Yamato lagi?"

"_Aku __harap __bisa __begitu!__"_ jawab Mimi tenang. Bisa kubayangkan kalau dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum. Mau tidak mau, sadar tidak sadar, aku pun melengkungkan bibirku hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Baiklah," ujarku akhirnya. "Kalau begitu… sampai bertemu lusa ya?"

"_Ya!__"_ jawab Mimi dengan keceriaannya yang biasa.

"Oh ya!"

"_Ng?"_

"Semoga cepat sem –.." Tepat sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Yamato langsung menghantam kepalaku. Membuatku sadar bahwa aku nyaris saja mengacaukan semua rencana kami. Kalau kubilang 'semoga cepat sembuh', tentu Mimi akan curiga. Dari mana aku mengetahuinya. Dan akibatnya, mungkin ruang gerak kami tidak akan leluasa karena Mimi pasti akan jadi lebih waspada. Saat ini aku bersyukur Yamato memukul kepalaku.

"_Apa?_"

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa! Sudah ya! Sampai nanti!_"_

Aku pun segera mematikan sambungan telepon dengan Mimi. Setelah sambungan terputus, aku langsung menghela napas lega.

"Dasar bodoh," adalah kata-kata yang pertama kali meluncur dari mulut Yamato yang sudah beranjak menjauh dariku.

"Hehehe. _Gomen_!" jawabku sambil menyimpan _handphone_-ku kembali di dalam saku celanaku. "Yang jelas, sudah bisa dipastikan ya? Kita akan ke rumahnya lusa!"

Yamato mengangguk. Tapi wajahnya terlihat tidak enak.

Mungkin dia masih merasa kesal? Kesal karena Sora ternyata meminta Mimi untuk menjauhinya. Dan sial bagi Yamato, Mimi mengikuti permintaan Sora itu. Kuduga sih, Mimi pasti tidak mau dianggap jadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan Sora dan Yamato.

"Sudahlah! Jangan menekuk mukamu seperti itu! Toh Mimi bilang dia tidak akan menghindarimu lagi setelah festival musik berakhir!"

"Artinya masih 3 hari lagi!" jawab Yamato dengan ketus. "Cih! Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Sora…"

"Apa boleh buat!" jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, tahu!"

Yamato menghela napas. "Tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Maafkan dia!" ujarku membujuk Yamato. "Kalau kau mau memaafkannya, akan kuberitahukan satu hal penting!"

Yamato yang semula tengah melihat langit-langit rumahnya kini sepenuhnya menaruh perhatian padaku.

"Hal penting apaan?"

Aku menyeringai.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya… adikmu boleh menjalani hubungan dengan Hikari-chan-ku!"

**~End of Taichi's POV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

****Yosh! Chapter 15, minna!

Hope you all satisfy with this chapter also.

Mind to review?

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	16. Chapter 16

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Yamato's PoV~**

"_Tadaima_."

"Ah, _Tousan_ sudah datang, mau makan?" tanyaku sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Tidak usah. _Tousan_ capek sekali. Aku mau tidur saja."

Aku melihat ayahku yang baru saja datang, memang terlihat sangat letih, jelas saja capek, dua hari tidak pulang karena bekerja dan baru pulang pagi hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong, itu artinya sudah 2 hari pula sejak Taichi datang ke sini…

Tunggu!

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, si Taichi itu cepat sekali menyetujui hubungan Takeru dengan Hikari, apalagi katanya itu semua saran dari Mimi? Mimi memang hebat, bahkan Taichi yang terkena _syndrom sister complex_ itu pun bisa patuh padanya.

Wanita hebat.

Selesai sarapan aku berangkat ke sekolah, hari ini adalah hari yang paling kutunggu bersama Taichi, karena hari ini adalah hari dimana kami akan menjalankan misi kami untuk bertemu dengan ibunya Mimi.

Aku berjalan ke arah sekolah, dan sangat kebetulan aku melihat Taichi dari belakang. Sebetulnya, aku ingin langsung menegurnya… tapi entah mengapa, tiba-tiba jiwa usilku pun keluar. Aku memetik sehelai daun yang tipis dan mendekati Taichi diam-diam dari belakang. Begitu sudah dekat—

—aku urungkan niatku untuk menggelitik telinganya dari belakang dan…

"Fiiuuuhhh…."

"HUAAAAAAA!"

"AHAHAHHAHAAA!"

Ya, kelemahan Taichi adalah kalau telinganya ditiup pelan seperti itu, dan sesuai dugaanku… wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, itu membuatku benar-benar tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"DASAR LAKI-LAKI GILAA! TOLOOONG, TOLOOONG ADA LAKI-LAKI MESUM YANG MENGEJARKUUU!"

"Hahahahahhahhaa."

Bisa kurasakan Taichi sangat kesal dan jengkel, namun teriakannya itu tidak ditanggapi, karena yang mendengar adalah teman-teman sekolah kami, dan mereka sudah sangat hafal dengan hubungan persahabatan kami.

"Serius Yamato, kalau kau ulangi seperti itu lagi akan kurusak wajahmu yang tampan itu!"

"Hahahaha, iyaa iyaa… santai Taichi. Ahahahaa!"

Bisa kulihat wajah Taichi yang menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah memakai lengannya, benar-benar lucu sahabatku ini.

"Yamato, apa kau siap untuk hari ini?"

Aku menoleh pada sahabatku yang berjalan di samping sambil membawa tasnya yang ditaruh di belakang punggungnya itu, dan tangan kirinya yang masuk ke saku celananya.

"Sangat siap," jawabku dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu lihatlah ke depan."

Ketika aku melihat ke depan gerbang sekolah disana ada Mimi dan Sora yang sedang berbicara berdua, terlihat wajah Sora yang memasang ekspresi cemas sambil membelai pipi Mimi, ah… aku ingin menjadi Sora rasanya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kok terlihat seperti memar?"

Itulah yang kudengar dari mulut Sora ketika mendekat pada mereka.

"Paling-paling Mimi-_chan_ memukul nyamuk di pipinya sendiri lagi, ya kan?" ucap Taichi yang sepertinya berusaha membantu Mimi untuk mencari alasan pada Sora yang khawatir.

"Ha? Tapi kata Mimi, tadi pipinya terkena ayunan tas adiknya," ucap Sora sambil menunjuk jari tulunjuknya pada Mimi.

Aku heran apa yang Mimi katakan pada Taichi sehingga Taichi bisa berpendapat seperti tadi, tapi kalau itu benar, itu artinya Mimi sangat menyimpan alasan untuk menyembunyikan luka-lukanya. Sial! Andai saja aku bisa membantunya.

"Yamato-_kun_… kita ke kelas, yuk?"

Itulah yang diucapkan Sora. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersama Mimi, tapi setelah di telepon kemarin aku mendengar bahwa Sora sendiri yang meminta Mimi menjauhiku, itu membuatku ingin bertanya pada Sora. Namun, kalau aku bertanya alasannya, bisa-bisa hari ini aku tidak jadi ke rumah Mimi.

"Taichi-_kun_… aku menepati janjiku, kaaan?" ucap Mimi sambil menyimpulkan tanda _peace_ memakai jarinya pada Taichi. Taichi, Taichi, Taichi lagi!

"Hahahaha, gadis pintar! Begitu dong?"

Sepertinya Taichi sengaja…

Ya!

Dia memang sengaja berkata seperti itu sambil mengelus kepala Mimi di depanku dan Sora. Terlihat sekali wajah Taichi yang puas membuatku cemburu. Akan kubalas nanti!

"Ayo Sora, kita ke kelas." Aku mengajak Sora dan sengaja tidak menegur Mimi, tapi aku menyesal melakukan itu, karena begitu aku melirik ke arah Mimi, wajahnya terlihat sedih sekilas.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama aku dan Sora masuk kelas, Taichi pun datang dengan wajahnya yang… seperti ingin dihajar.

"Taichi ada apa? Sepertinya senang sekali?" tanya Sora.

"Iya, aku lagi senang, karena tadi Mimi memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke kelas, dan teman sekelas Mimi langsung mengejek kami.

"Hah? Kau senang diejek?" tanya Sora lagi.

Taichi mengangkat bahu masih dengan seringai yang tidak juga hilang.

"Mereka menyangka kami berpacaran."

Sengaja.

Sangat sengaja.

Taichi benar-benar minta dihajar.

"Hihihihi, sepertinya kau sudah jatuh hati pada Mimi yah, Taichi?" uUcap Sora sambil cekikikan.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu."

Kali ini Taichi mengucapkan itu bukan untuk memanas-manasiku, terlihat dari wajahnya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu dia benar-benar menyayangi Mimi.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ceritanya kalian berbaikan?" tanya Sora tiba-tiba.

Aku dan Taichi saling pandang dan melemparkan cengiran pada Sora.

"Ini rahasia laki-laki," ucap kami berdua.

"Dasar!" seru Sora.

Saat istirahat tiba, aku dan Taichi sudah saling pandang dan segera keluar untuk cabut pelajaran. Untung Sora sedang sibuk dengan urusan OSIS-nya jadi kami tidak perlu mendengar ocehan omelannya karena kami memilih bolos. Kalau aku, sih, mungkin tidak apa-apa karena aku pintar. Nah, Taichi? Dia kan bodoh.

Kami pun berjalan menuju rumah Mimi, tanpa sepengetahuan Mimi tentunya. Taichi mengikutiku karena akulah satu-satunya yang tahu dimana rumah Mimi. Sesampainya kami di depan rumah Mimi, aku langsung menunjuk ke satu arah.

"Lihat tulisan ini."

Orimoto.

Itulah yang tertera ditembok.

"Orimoto? Sepertinya tidak asing didengar, deh?" ucap Taichi sambil memegang dagunya memakai jari-jarinya.

"Ya, kan? Aku juga merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, sekarang mau bagaimana? Apa kita pencet saja—"

Belum selesai mengusulkan, Taichi sudah melangkah dan menekan bel rumah itu.

Memang dasar Taichi, bertindak tanpa berpikir!

Setelah beberapa lama kami menunggu di luar, muncullah sosok seorang wanita yang cantik dengan rambut yang panjangnya hanya seleher dan… hei, mirip Mimi saat dia berambut cokelat! Ini pasti ibunya Mimi.

"Maaf, siapa yah?" tanya wanita itu.

"Maaf mengganggu, kami temannya Mimi," ucapku dengan sopan.

"Tapi Mimi sedang sekolah."

"Ya. Kami tahu, maka dari itu kami ke sini untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Anda. Bolehkah?" tanyaku yang agak sedikit ragu.

Dan di luar dugaan, wanita itu mengizinkan kami masuk ke rumah yang mewah itu.

"Silahkan masuk."

Kami berjalan mengikuti wanita itu ke ruang tamu, rumah Mimi memang sangat luar biasa, besar sekali. Aku melihat ada beberapa bingkai foto yang terpajang di sana, dan ada foto Mimi dengan Izumi saat Izumi masih bayi, mereka lucu sekali.

"Silakan duduk."

Kami pun duduk, dan beberapa menit kemudian ada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan minumkan pada kami, benar-benar orang kaya.

"Perkenalkan aku Ishida Yamato, kakak kelasnya Mimi."

"Dan aku Yagami Taichi, kekasih Mimi."

_BLETAAAK!_

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda, aku juga kakak kelasnya Mimi." Bagus! Untung Taichi mau mengoreksi perkenalan dirinya di hadapan ibu Mimi, harusnya aku menjitaknya lebih keras lagi.

"Kakak kelas? Aku pikir kalian teman sekelasnya," jawab ibu Mimi sambil tersenyum ramah, "Bagaimana Mimi di sekolah?"

Sepertinya dia ibu yang baik, tatapannya sangat lembut ketika menanyakan tentang Mimi.

"Dia sangat baik dan ceria… tapi terkadang suka melakukan sesuatu yang aneh yang membuat orang-orang pasti memalingkan perhatian kepadanya," jelasku sambil mengambil secangkir minuman yang disediakan pelayan tadi. Jujur, aku memang haus.

"Ceria, yah?"

Wajah ibu itu berubah menjadi sendu, aku ingin sekali menanyakan tentang kondisi Mimi, sebelum Taichi…

"Ya, ceria, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di rumahnya."

Bagus sekali! Tidak salah kalau aku menyebutnya bodoh.

Jelas saja wajah sang ibu kaget mendengar Taichi bilang begitu.

"Dari mana kalian tahu?"

"Mimi, di lengannya kutemukan ada bekas memar biru. Tapi, saat aku menanyakannya, dia bilang terjatuh saat tidur. Tidak masuk akal. Bukan hanya itu, pagi ini pun terlihat bengkak di pipi kanannya," jelas Taichi panjang lebar.

Ibu Mimi hanya terdiam sembari mati-matian menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Mendadak saja, dia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya, lalu kembali sambil membawa album yang besar dan berdebu, diletakkannya di meja dan dibukanya satu per satu.

"Ini adalah Mimi saat dia kecil." Aku melihatnya, foto Mimi saat bayi, lucu sekali.

"Dan ini adalah _tousan_-nya."

Mataku langsung menuju sosok laki-laki yang sedang tertawa, pancaran wajahnya penuh dengan kasih sayang, dan begitu ibu Mimi membalikkan lembar album itu, terlihat wajah ceria Mimi kecil yang seperti biasanya sambil memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

"Mereka sangat akur, ayah dan anak yang sangat dekat."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku langsung _to the point_.

"Delapan tahun yang lalu, _tousan_ Mimi meninggal… dia…."

Aku dan Taichi terdiam mendengarkan cerita dari ibu Mimi ini.

"Bunuh diri… karena perusahaannya bangkrut. Dia tidak dapat menahan stressnya, sehingga bunuh diri dan meninggalkan kami."

Mataku terbelalak, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Dan aku yakin Taichi merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Saat aku mencuri pandang untuk menoleh ke arah Taichi, dia pun menoleh kepadaku.

"Sampai saat aku bertemu dengan ayah tiri Mimi—suamiku sekarang. Sebenarnya, aku, _tousan_ Mimi, dan suamiku yang sekarang itu adalah teman SMA. Ketika _tousan_ Mimi bunuh diri, dia yang selalu menemaniku, sampai dia melamarku dengan janji untuk merawatku dan juga Mimi."

Hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti keadaan kami, sampai sang ibu melanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

"Saat Mimi SMP, saat itulah Izumi lahir. Dan saat itu pulalah, entah mengapa perlakuan suamiku terhadap Mimi jadi sangat berubah. Dia sering memukul Mimi, bahkan kesalahan kecil pun sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menggunakan kekerasan terhadap Mimi sebagai hukuman."

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya?" tanyaku dengan sedikit nada menekan.

"Aku sudah mencegahnya, aku selalu memohon padanya agar tidak menyiksanya, hanya saat aku menangis kencanglah baru dia akan berhenti menyiksa Mimi."

"Gila! Orang itu sudah gila!" bentak Taichi, bisa kurasakan kemarahan Taichi saat ini, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Jujur, aku sendiri berpikiran untuk minta cerai… tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk Mimi dan Izumi."

Pada akhirnya ibu Mimi menangis di hadapan kami, dan itu membuat hati kami teriris.

Mimi selalu menolong kami kalau ada masalah, bahkan saat keluargaku mengalami masalah, Mimi-lah yang mendukungku. Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak menyangka kalau masalahnya akan lebih berat dari dugaanku. Mimi… apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?

"Aku pulaaang."

Terdengar suara anak kecil dari arah pintu.

Ketika dia melewati ruang tamu dan menengok ke arah kami.

"Ah! Laki-laki _stalker_ yang mesum!" seru Izumi sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Sesaat aku, Taichi dan ibu Mimi terdiam karena celetukan Izumi, dan langsung saja terdengar tawa yang menggelegar dari mulut Taichi.

"HUAHUAHUAHUHAUAA!"

"DIAM KAU!" bantakku pada Taichi.

"Yang ini pasti yang bernama Taichi," kata Izumi menghampiri kami.

"Eh… i-iya," jawab Taichi.

Izumi melihat Taichi, lalu melihatku. Melihat Taichi, lalu melihatku lagi. Itu saja yang diulang-ulang olehnya sampai akhirnya…

"Aku lebih suka Yamato."

Ucap Izumi sambil memeluk lenganku, aku memasang wajah seolah mengatakan 'Aku menaaang' pada Taichi, dan Taichi memasang wajah _bete_ padaku.

"Izumi, kamu kenal mereka?" tanya ibunya.

"Iya, Ma. Aku pernah bertemu dengan Yamato di luar saat dia mencari Mimi-_nee_. _Neechan_ sering menceritakan mereka berdua padaku. Kata _Neechan_, mereka ini teman kesayangan _Neechan_."

Izumi memang polos, sama polosnya dengan Mimi. Dan selesai Izumi mengatakan hal tersebut, bisa kulihat wajah ibu Mimi tersenyum lembut pada kami.

"Kalian juga pasti sangat menyayangi Mimi, yah?"

Aku dan Taichi saling tatap lalu tersenyum pada ibu Mimi.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab kami bersamaan.

Setelah itu kami berpamitan pulang dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada ibunya Mimi karena mau menceritakan semuanya pada kami, jujur aku sendiri belum tahu harus mengambil langkah apa untuk menolong Mimi, tapi setidaknya aku harus membuat Mimi mengaku akan kondisi keluarganya dan tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi padaku.

Pada kami maksudku.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa, hari sudah berganti. Dan hari inilah, festival musik yang sudah ditunggu akan diadakan. Saat ini, aku sedang bersiap-siap dengan gitarku di kelas bersama teman satu _band_-ku.

"Hei Yamato… apa kau yakin kita akan membawakan lagu itu?" tanya teman satu _band_-ku.

"Ya, tenang saja."

**~End of Yamato's PoV~**

o-o-o-o-o

**~Sora's PoV~**

Akhirnya hari ini tiba. Kemarin aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya bersama Jyou, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktuku lagi, aku harus berani.

Saat aku berjalan ke kelas, aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, sambil menggenggam bingkisan kue di tanganku, kugeser pintu kelas pelan-pelan, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ.

…

Jangan-jangan Yamato sudah menuju belakang panggung?

Tidak!

Aku telat.

"Sora!"

Aku menoleh pada suara yang memanggilku, dan itu adalah…

"Jyou."

"Sedang apa kamu di sini? Tadi aku melihat Yamato sudah berjalan bersama _band_-nya ke belakang panggung! Ayo ke sana!" ucap Jyou sambil menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku berlari.

"Jyou… terima kasih," ucapku sambil berlari.

Saat sampai dibelakang panggung, bisa kuliat sekolah ini sangat ramai dengan pengunjung. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan _band_ Yamato?

"Ayo, berikan padanya dan ungkapkan semuanya," dorong Jyou sambil menepuk punggungku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Jyou sebentar, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau tidak ada dia.

"Kalau mau menangis, aku ada ditempat biasa, yah?" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya dan menghampiri Yamato.

"Y-Yamato-_kun_…"

"Ah, Sora… ada apa?" tanya Yamato. Setelah ia melirik sekilas ke arahku, ia kembali berkutat dengan gitarnya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" pintaku sambil memberi kode agar menuju ke belakang.

"Ah, baiklah."

Kami berjalan ke belakang berdua, begitu sampai, ah! Aku _deg-deg_-an sekali… aku sudah tahu hasilnya pasti akan jelek, tapi apa salahnya kan untuk mencoba?

"Yamato-_kun_ aku…."

Diam.

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku.

Aku terlalu takut, apa yang harus kulakukan!

"Itu untukku?"

"Hah?" Aku menatap kearah Yamato yang tersenyum lembut.

"I-Iya, Yamato-_kun_… aku…."

Inilah saatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Akhirnya terucap juga! Aku mengatakannya! Aku menunduk sambil memberikan kue itu pada Yamato, bisa kurasakan kini Yamato menggenggam tanganku.

"Sora…."

Apa yang akan dikatakannya?

"Maafkan aku."

…

…

Aku sudah tahu.

Ya. Aku sudah tahu kalau hasilnya akan seperti ini.

"Ah, aku tahu. Hehehe, hanya saja aku ingin mencobanya daripada tidak sama sekali, kan?" ucapku sambil tertawa palsu.

"Kau sahabat terbaikku, Sora."

Aku tahu itu!

"Ya, aku tahu… ehm, alasannya… Mimi, kan?" tebakku sambil bercanda padanya. Namun, justru yang kulihat adalah suatu senyum. Senyum lembut yang seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

Aku kalah… kalah dari Mimi yang baru bertemu dengannya. Kalah dari Mimi yang baru mengenal Yamato selama 3 bulan.

"Kalau begitu berjuang yah, jangan sampai kalah dengan Taichi."

Ya, inilah hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untuk Yamato.

"Pasti," jawab Yamato.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Semoga sukses manggungnya, aku akan menonton lewat ruangan OSIS. Daaaah!"

Aku berlari.

Berlari agar Yamato tidak melihat air mataku, sampai-sampai aku membawa bingkisan itu kembali padaku. Sungguh menyedihkan!

BRUUUKK.

"Kyaaa!"

Akh! Sial sekali aku menubruk orang, pasti orang ini akan melihat air mataku.

"Sora-_chan_?"

Panggil suara yang aku kenal.

"M-Mimi-_chan_?"

"Sora-_chan_ kamu menangis? Kenapa? Kamu sakit?"

Inilah Mimi, suka berlebihan kalau melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya salah.

"Tidak… hanya saja baru terjadi penolakan," ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidahku padanya.

"Penolakan? … Ah! Yamato?" tebaknya.

Aku tersenyum sebagai pertanda 'iya' pada tebakannya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Tapi, belum sempat aku melangkah lebih jauh, mendadak aku teringat sesuatu. "Oh, iya, Mimi," ujarku, "kedua sahabatku itu menaruh perhatian padamu, selamat memilih, yah?"

Aku meledeknya sedikit dan membuat wajahnya memerah, aku berlari meninggalkannya yang sekilas kulihat sudah mulai merona. Langsung saja aku buka pintu ruangan OSIS dan melihat Jyou sedang berdiri di dekat jendela lalu menoleh ke arahku.

Sudah tidak bisa kutahan.

Aku berlari sambil membuang bingkisan itu dan langsung memeluk Jyou dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Sedangkan Jyou… dia hanya berdiri sambil mengelus kepalaku yang sedang menangis di dalam pelukannya. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu. Yeng jelas, hangatnya pelukan Jyou saat itu tidak akan mungkin kulupakan.

**~End of Sora's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

****Chapter 16. Sila membaca buat yang udah nunggu (kalau ada XDD)

For this chapter also, mind to review, minna?

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	17. Chapter 17

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Mimi's PoV~**

Tadi Sora menangis karena ditolak oleh Yamato. Lalu dia mengatakan padaku bahwa Yamato dan Taichi menaruh perhatian padaku.

Itu…

Apa maksudnya, ya?

Ah! Daripada bingung, sebaiknya kutanyakan langsung pada Sora! Sekalian menghiburnya!

Dan ngomong-ngomong… aku juga harus menanyakan apa mulai saat ini aku boleh berteman lagi dengan Yamato atau tidak.

Banyak agenda yang harus kulakukan saat menemui Sora nanti. Tapi semua agenda itu langsung terasa menguap saat aku melihat Sora, di ruang OSIS, sedang… err… berpelukan dengan Jyou-_senpai_, sang ketua OSIS!

Aku terdiam di depan pintu ruang OSIS yang terbuka. Dengan mulut yang menganga. Dan wajah yang sedikit, uhm, memanas. Tidak lama, sampai Jyou-_senpai_ yang menghadap ke arahku menyadari keberadaanku.

Wajahnya spontan memerah dan kemudian ia melepaskan diri dari Sora sambil terbatuk kecil. Sora yang menyadari keanehan pada Jyou-_senpai_ langsung menengok ke belakang—ke arahku. Dalam sekejap, wajahnya pun tampak memerah.

"M-Mimi?"

Aku seolah terbangun dari lamunanku. "Ah… eh… itu… hahahaha!" Aku bingung, apa yang harus kukatakan.

Sora berjalan ke arahku sementara Jyou-_senpai_ membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sambil menunduk ke arah bawah.

"Ada apa?"

Lho? Kenapa Sora sudah terlihat baik-baik saja? Padahal aku baru mau menghiburnya!

"_Ano_… tadi kupikir kaubutuh teman untuk mengobrol… eh… karena penolakan…."

Sora tersenyum. Tapi mendadak, ia memencet hidungku.

"Kalau aku butuh teman untuk mengobrol, aku memilih untuk tidak mengobrol dengan sainganku! Orang yang sudah merebut perhatian Yamato!"

"H-haaa…?"

Melihatku yang sudah megap-megap sambil menggerakkan kedua tanganku, Sora pun melepaskan pencetannya pada hidungku. Sesaat setelah aku bisa mengambil napas dengan lebih lancar, Sora pun terkekeh kecil sambil berkata, "Aku hanya bercanda!"

Sebenarnya, aku merasa sedikit tidak enak sekarang. Jadi, menurut Sora, ia ditolak oleh Yamato karena Yamato… err… menyukaiku?

"Itu… apa maksudnya?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Ng?"

"Tadi Sora-_chan_ juga bilang, kalau mereka berdua—Yamato dan Taichi menaruh perhatian padaku!"

Sora terdiam sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Mereka berdua menyukaimu!"

Mereka…

Hah?

_HAAAAAHH?_

"A-apa?" ujarku yang jadi panik sendiri.

"Lho? Jadi kau tidak sadar, ya?" tanya Sora sambil tersenyum jahil. "Perhatian mereka padamu beda dari perhatian kepada seorang teman, lho? Lagipula, keduanya sudah mengakui padaku kalau mereka memang menaruh hati padamu!"

"T-tidak mungkin! T-t-t-t-tapi…. Tapi~…"

"Kenapa jadi panik gitu, sih?" ujar Sora sambil terkekeh kecil dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku.

Wajahku sudah sangat memanas saat itu. Aku pun menunduk, berusaha menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman akibat pembicaraan ini. Taichi dan Yamato…? Yang benar sajaaa! Mereka berdua kan temanku! Sahabatku!

Duh! Kenapa aku benar-benar tidak ada bayangan sama sekali? Padahal seharusnya firasatku cukup kuat untuk masalah seperti ini! Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau memang mereka menyimpan suatu perasaan khusus padaku! Apa karena aku sendiri belum tertarik untuk merasakan hal-hal semacam rasa suka, ya? Masalah di keluargaku sendiri saja sudah cukup berat…

"_Yo, yo, yo! Selamat datang di acara festival musik Odaiba Senior High School~…."_

Mendadak, suatu pengumuman keras dari arah aula terdengar menggaung sampai ruang OSIS. Setelah pengumuman itu pun, terdengar suara jeritan yang seolah sanggup mengguncang sekolah kami ini.

Sora dan Jyou-_senpai_ spontan menengok ke arah jendela. Aku pun mengikuti arah pandang mereka sampai Sora tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahku dan menepuk pundakku.

"Udah! Sana ke aula! Yamato akan sedih kalau kau tidak menonton pertunjukkannya!" ujar Sora sambil mendorong punggungku agar aku semakin menjauh dari ruang OSIS.

"T-tunggu! Sora-_chan_! Apa itu artinya aku…"

"Ahh!" jawab Sora seolah mengerti kata-kata yang hendak kusampaikan. "Mulai saat ini, kau bebas mau dekat dengan siapa pun."

"Hee?"

"Dengan Yamato pun…," tambah Sora sambil menyeringai.

Aku menatapnya sebelum kuberikan satu senyuman manis padanya. "Kalau dengan Jyou-_senpai_ gimana?"

Sekejap, Sora langsung menghilangkan seringainya.

"Aku hanya bercanda~! Hehehe! Sampai nanti Sora-_chaaaan_!" ujarku lagi sambil melambai pada Sora yang masih terbengong-bengong. Mau tidak mau, aku jadi ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah Sora yang mendadak merah padam. Apalagi saat Jyou-_senpai_ mengajaknya untuk masuk kembali.

Selanjutnya, aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Yang jelas, sekarang aku harus… ke kantin! Membeli persiapan makan untuk menonton festival musik ini!

Soal perasaan Yamato dan Taichi? Akan kupikirkan nanti pelan-pelan!

Semoga aku bisa bersikap biasa saja pada mereka!

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Taichi's PoV~**

Mimi di mana, sih? Acaranya sudah mau dimulai dan dia tidak ada! Rasanya tadi dia masih ada di sampingku? Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang, yah? Duuuh! Anak itu bener-bener kelewat lincah!

Baru aku hendak keluar aula untuk mencarinya, mendadak aku melihat rambut berwarna merah muda berlari-lari kecil ke arahku. Ya. Sudah jelas siapa orang itu.

"Taichi-_kun_!" ujarnya setengah berbisik karena situasi di aula itu sudah cukup hening karena tengah menunggu masuknya _band_ Yamato.

"Ke mana saja… kau?" tanyaku yang sebenarnya sudah tidak perlu jawaban darinya semenjak aku melihat tumpukan makanan dalam pelukannya. Ia menyeringai lebar dan aku pun mau tak mau jadi tersenyum kecil karenanya.

"Aku…."

"KYAAAA! YAMATO-_KUUUUNN_!"

"YEEEAAHH! TEEN-AGE WOLVES!"

Sekejap, aula yang tadinya hening mendadak jadi berisik saat Yamato dan _band_-nya naik ke atas panggung. Aku pun langsung menoleh ke atas panggung dan melihat Yamato yang sudah memegang _mic_.

"Oh! Sudah akan dimulai!" ujarku sambil menarik tangan Mimi dan membawanya ke satu tempat duduk yang ada di depan.

Suasana aula itu di-_setting_ seperti ini: panggung berada di depan dan tempat duduk dibagi menjadi empat kolom dengan antar kolom terdapat jarak yang lebar untuk orang yang hendak keluar masuk. Di tiap barisnya, terdapat sekitar 8 kursi. Sebenarnya, tanpa kursi pun penonton sudah bisa menikmati festival musik ini, kok. Lihat saja, beberapa perempuan bahkan sudah berdiri dari kursi mereka dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas sehingga orang yang duduk di belakang mereka akan merasa terganggu dan memilih untuk ikut berdiri. Demikian, sampai nyaris semua anak dalam aula itu berdiri.

Penerangan di aula sudah digelapkan dan hanya di atas panggung yang cahayanya lebih terang.

Dan lampu sorot pun semakin menyorot sang vokalis saat ia mulai berteriak.

"_One, two, three, four_!"

'_Negai Kanaeru Kagi'_ (_Key to Grant Wishes_).

Itulah judul lagu yang dibawakan Yamato dan _band_-nya saat itu. Sebuah lagu enerjik yang membuat para penggemarnya—terutama perempuan—histeris. Hahahaha. Aku, sih, hanya bisa bertepuk tangan saja. Mimi juga tampak asyik dengan camilannya meskipun wajahnya tampak bersinar bahagia.

Setidaknya, Mimi tidak ikut histeris seperti kebanyakan penggemar Yamato. Ini membuatku sedikit merasa senang. Entah kenapa.

Tapi aku belum tahu saja kalau ternyata Yamato itu… jauh lebih licik dari yang terlihat.

"Ehem…," ujarnya setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu pertamanya. "Selanjutnya, lagu yang akan kutampilkan adalah lagu semi-akustik hasil _arrangement_ _band_ kami yang akan dinyanyikan oleh seorang _additional singer_!"

Tak pelak lagi, semua penonton bertambah ramai. Pasalnya, baru kali ini mereka menggunakan anggota tambahan. Bahkan, sepertinya bukan Yamato yang akan bernyanyi. Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa anggota yang ia maksud.

Untuk sesaat, Yamato terdiam dan menciptakan keheningan di aula tersebut. Intro lagu berupa dentingan keyboard sudah masuk dan belum ada tanda-tanda anggota tambahan seperti yang ia bilang. Sebaliknya, ia malah turun dari panggung.

Saat itulah, aku dengar Mimi bergumam, "Ah! Aku tahu lagi ini!"

Aku pun menoleh ke arah Mimi. Tepat saat itulah—entah sejak kapan—Yamato sudah ada di depan Mimi. Kulihat Mimi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kebingungan sebelum Yamato tersenyum dan menariknya.

"E-eeeeh?" seru Mimi.

Aku hanya bisa terbengong di tempatku saat mendapati Mimi yang sudah ada di atas panggung bersama Yamato. Lebih membuatku bengong adalah benda yang masih dipegang di tangan kanan gadis itu. Sebungkus roti melon!

"Baiklah! Perkenalkan! Tachikawa Mimi yang akan menyanyikan lagu '_Tomadoi'_ (Confusion)!"

Mimi terbelalak lebar sementara aula mulai dipenuhi suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan yang riuh rendah. Hem, kurasa Mimi sudah cukup terkenal di sekolah ini hingga ada juga murid yang meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang.

Mimi sendiri masih kebingungan dan kemudian menatap Yamato yang sepertinya memberi tanda pada _keyboardist_-nya agar intronya diulang 1 kali lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Mimi kemudian mengangguk dan menyerahkan roti melonnya pada Yamato untuk dilemparkan ke… arahku! Oh! Sial! Ini seperti surat tantangan, ya, Yamato? Lebih-lebih, cowok itu menyeringai ke arahku! Sudah jelas! Tantangan! Ini tantangan terbuka!

"_Te no hira de, tokeru yuki… sotto tsutsumi konda_…. (_The melting snow on the palm of my hand is softly wrapped…._)"

Suara Mimi yang lembut mulai mengalun bersamaan dengan iringan _band_ Yamato. Aku terpana. Mataku hanya bisa terpaku pada sosok perempuan berambut _pink_ yang kini tengah menyanyikan lagunya dengan penuh penghayatan.

"_Itsumo issho ni itai kara…. _(Because I want to be together always….)"

"_Shizuka ni furi tsumoru konayuki no you ni…. Anata no sono egao ni yasashiku tsutsumarete ita…. Naze da ka wakaranai itoshii kimochi ga…. Mune o utsu setsunasa ni watashi wa kizuita shimatta_…. (_Quietly, just like the powder snow piling up…. The kindness in that smile of yours was packed up…. This beautiful feeling I don't understand why it's here…. Strikes my chest, and painfully, I became aware_….)"

Indah.

Lagu itu… dan Mimi.

Suaranya yang bening seolah mampu menghipnotisku untuk terus memandangnya. Bukan hanya aku, aula yang semula ramai pun, kini hening dan memerhatikan pertunjukkan Mimi dengan seksama.

"_Hajimete no kono kimochi anata ni tsutaetai, dakara…_ (_I want to tell you about this new feeling, and so…._)"

Tanpa terasa, lagu itu pun sudah mencapai akhirnya. Mimi memejamkan matanya sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam. Begitu ia membuka matanya, tepuk tangan langsung bergemuruh di dalam aula tersebut. Aku pun kembali tersadar dari pengaruh hipnotis sesaat yang telah ditebarkan oleh Mimi. Dengan segera, aku bangkit dari kursiku dan memberikannya sebuah _standing applause_!

"Waaah! _Arigatouuuu_~!" seru Mimi riang sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Sungguh! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau aku akan manggung di sini! Bersama Teen-age Wolves!"

Semua penonton langsung heboh dan tertawa melihat Mimi yang sama sekali tidak demam panggung. Sekarang, ia malah berlagak layaknya MC sampai-sampai MC yang asli muncul di atas panggung dan mewawancarai mereka.

"Benar-benar di luar dugaan! Kita bisa melihat kolaborasi antara Teen-age Wolves dan si murid kelas 1 yang sangat menarik perhatian, Tachikawa Mimi!"

"Jangan bilang menarik perhatian, ah! Aku jadi malu! Hahahaha!" jawab Mimi riang.

Sama sekali tidak ada malu-malunya, tuh?

"Nah, sekarang pertanyaannya, berapa lama kalian melakukan latihan untuk lagu tadi?" tanya si MC lagi. Kulihat Mimi dan Yamato berpandangan hingga akhirnya Yamato yang menjawab.

"Tidak latihan sama sekali!" jawab cowok berambut keemasan tersebut sambil tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya, seperti biasa dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Terdengar seruan tertahan dari para penonton dan tatapan kebingungan dari si MC. "Eh? Jadi… ini… konser tadi dilakukan tanpa persiapan sama sekali? Luar biasa!"

Yamato hanya tersenyum dingin tanpa berkata apa pun. Si MC tampak salah tingkah sehingga ia jadi tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.

"B-baiklah! Berikan tepuk tangan untuk Teen-age Wolves _feat_ Tachikawa Mimi!" seru si MC lagi. Suara tepuk tangan berkumandang di aula luas itu.

"Nah, baiklah! Sekarang waktunya kita beranjak ke pertanyaan kedua!" ujar si MC lagi setelah gemuruh tepuk tangan menghilang. Si MC memandang ke arah penonton sejenak lalu menyeringai. "Penonton juga tampaknya mau tahu, nih! Yak! Apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya si MC sambil memasang wajah yang luar biasa menyebalkan.

Seketika itu juga, aula langsung dipenuhi keributan akibat pertanyaan ngaco si MC. Apa-apaan itu?

"H-hah?" ujar Mimi tampak kebingungan. Yamato sih tampak tenang seperti biasa. Tapi.. tatapannya itu… TATAPANNYA ITU!

Gawaaatt!

Bisa-bisa dia curi _start_!

**~End of Taichi's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

'Negai Kanaeru Kagi' itu lagu band-nya Ishida Yamato (vocal: Kazama Yuuto) yang dinyanyiin di episode 38 anime-nya.

'Tomadoi' itu _character song_ Tachikawa Mimi (vocal : Maeda Ai) di album Digimon Girls Festival.

Hope you all will satisfy with this chapter also.

Mind to review?

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	18. Chapter 18

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Yamato's POV~**

Haah?

Pertanyaan macam apa itu yang terlontar dari sang MC? Lalu aku harus menjawab apa? Aku dan Mimi pacaran? Ah, andai saja itu benar dan sepeertinya ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, tapi dengan kondisi ekspresi Mimi yang seperti itu aku…

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

Taichi…?

Berani sekali dia berteriak seperti itu sampai-sampai semua orang melemparkan pandangannya pada dia, yaah… tapi kalau aku menjadi dia akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ya, aku, Mimi dan Taichi bersahabat dengan baik," ucapku sambil memegang bahu Mimi.

**~End of Yamato's POV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's POV~**

Yamato.

Dia tahu kalau aku gugup gara-gara pertanyaan MC ini, dan Taichi….

Terima kasih.

Aku bersyukur memiliki kalian berdua.

"Iya, kami semua bersahabat dengan baik."

Aku mengulangi kalimat Yamato dengan senyumanku yang paling sempurna.

Setelah MC komat-kamit tentang hal yang tidak kumengerti, akhirnya aku pun turun dari panggung, aku sama sekali tidak nyangka kalau Yamato akan mengajakku berduet, apalagi lagunya adalah lagu yang sudah kukenal.

"Penampilanmu bagus sekali," puji Taichi yang menghampiriku dan mengelus kepalaku.

Entah mengapa rasanya jadi beda? Sejak Sora memberitahuku tentang perasaan mereka padaku… aku jadi merasa gugup.

"Mimi."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Terima kasih yah sudah mau membantu."

Yamato mengulurkan tangannya padaku, aku pun menggenggam tangannya yang hangat itu, dan aku merasa…

… berdebar-debar!

Aahh! Ini gara-gara Sora! Aku jadi gugup dengan mereka!

"Mimi, ada apa?" tanya Yamato sambil masih tetap menggenggam tanganku.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa, aahh! Aku lapaaaar, kita makan yuk?" Dan alhasil gugupku hilang karena rasa laparku.

Yamato dan Taichi hanya tertawa melihatku merengek minta makan.

**~End of Mimi's POV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Yamato's POV~**

Bisa kurasakan tangan Mimi yang berkeringat, tampaknya efek gugup yang diatas panggung tadi masih dirasakannya.

Saat aku mendengar dia meminta makan… ini baru Mimi yang biasanya.

Aku dan Taichi menemani Mimi keliling tenda yang menjual makanan, bisa dibilang aku dan Taichi adalah pengawalnya yang sedang membawakan belanjaan makanannya yang bisa dibilang luar biasa ini.

Terbuat dari apa sih perut wanita ini?

"Mimi, aku mau dong takoyaki-mu itu."

Aku mendengar Taichi meminta makanan Mimi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada tangan Mimi yang sedang memegang takoyaki. Aku lihat Mimi mengarahkan takoyaki itu pada mulut Taichi, dan membuatku kesal, tapi…

"Tidak mau, hahahahaha."

Mimi langsung memakan takoyaki itu.

"Hahahahaha, sini aku suapin Taichi," ledekku sambil memberikannya makanan yang sedang kupegang.

"Argh! Menggelikan!" desisnya.

Kami bertiga menjelajahi seluruh sekolah sambil membicarakan hal-hal dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting sma sekali, kini Mimi sedang menggenggam Pii-chan ditangannya.

Tidak terasa malam pun tiba, dan sekarang adalah puncak dari acara festival ini, yang membuatku bingung… aku tidak melihat Sora, ke mana dia?

"Taichi, apa kau melihat Sora?" tanyaku pada Taichi.

Kami duduk di halaman belakang sekolah dengan Mimi yang berada di tengah-tengah kami.

"Tidak, aku juga heran tumben sekali dia tidak bersamamu."

"Ah, Sora… kalau itu sih…."

"Kenapa? Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanyaku pada Mimi yang tiba-tiba menghentikan omongannya.

"Yah, dia sedang bersama sang ketua OSIS," ucap Mimi sambil mencium-cium Pii-chan, sekilas aku berpikir enak sekali menjadi Pii-chan.

Saat Mimi bilang sang ketua OSIS, aku dan Taichi saling pandang dan….

"Jyou?"

"Iya."

Aku dan Taichi kembali saling tatap, mencoba meyakinkan dan menyamakan pikiran kami. Lalu kami pun tersenyum seolah saling mengetahui apa yang kami pikirkan dan yakin akan hal itu.

"Oh, jadi Jyou yah," ucapku dengan santai.

"Hahahaa, tidak kusangka akan dia orangnya," ujar Taichi.

"Iya, Jyou-senpai keren."

Apa?

Mimi bilang Jyou keren? Perkataannya membuat aku dan Taichi kembali saling tatap. Apa-apaan ini, masa Mimi suka dengan Jyou?

"Dia sangat lembut pada Sora, aku yakin dia laki-laki yang baik, apalagi dia memakai kacamata yang membuat terlihat makin dewasa."

Kacamata? Jadi Mimi suka dengan laki-laki berkacamata?

Aku menoleh ke arah Taichi, menandakan untuk memberi tahu Mimi tentang perasaan kami, karena sepertinya anak ini tidak akan sadar tentang kami, yang dia peka adalah perutnya sendiri dan masalah orang lain. Begitu aku memberi tanda pada Taichi untuk mengatakannya secara bersamaan, Taichi mengangguk, dan….

"Mimi… sebenarnya kami…."

DUAARRR! DUAAAARRRR!

"Waaaaah! Kembang apiiii! Cantik sekaliiii!"

Yah.

Dia tidak mendengarkan omongan kami, dia lebih memilih bangkit berdiri dan melihat kembang api.

Aku dan Taichi saling tatap dan menghela nafas, dan kami pun tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduk kami untuk menghampiri Mimi.  
"Taichiiii, Yamatooo… lihaaat indah sekaliiii," ucap Mimi sambil menarik tangan kami.

"Iya.. iyaa, memang indah," ucapku sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Mimi yang berseri-seri di bawah terangnya kembang api malam itu.

**~End of Yamato's POV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's POV~**

Tuhan.

Kalau memang engkau sayang padaku, tolong jangan rusak hubungan kami, biarkanlah berjalan sesuai dengan seperti biasa.

Aku berterima kasih pada panitia festival ini karena telah menyalakan kembang api di saat yang sangat pas, kalau tidak, aku bisa sangat bingung mendengar kelanjutan apa yang akan dikatakan Yamato dan Taichi tadi. Jujur saja, siapa yang tidak senang disukai oleh mereka? Yamato keren, tampan, pintar, populer dan juga baik. Sementara itu, Taichi pun keren, pandai bergaul, jago olah raga, disenangi banyak orang, lembut dan perhatian. Mana bisa aku memilih di antara mereka, selama ini aku hanya menganggap mereka tidak lebih dari sahabat, tapi…

Dipikir-pikir kembali, kejadian demi kejadian, hari demi hari… perlakuan mereka sangat lembut padaku, dan aku sangat nyaman dengan mereka. Apalagi saat Taichi memerhatikanku seperti sosok seorang… ayah. Dan Yamato yang selalu membelaku seperti seorang… kakak.

Ya Tuhan.

Aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

Aku tidak tahan lagi, air mataku pasti akan jatuh.

"Mimi?"

Oh tidak! Yamato memanggilku, aku harus bagaimana agar dia tidak melihat air mataku?

"Mimi kau kenapa?"

Kali ini Taichi… aduuuh! Aku harus bagaimana?

Ah! Aku tahu.

Aku langsung memeluk kedua lengan pria itu dan menguburkan kepalaku di tengah-tengah mereka, agar mereka tidak melihat air mataku.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian."

Itulah yang kuucapkan pada mereka, aku tahu mereka merasakan ketakutanku akan kehilangan mereka, dan bisa kurasakan ada 2 tangan yang membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

"Iya, kami juga sayang padamu, kok."

Kini aku berjalan pulang sendiri, tadinya Yamato dan Taichi mendesakku agar aku mau mereka mengantarku, tapi aku belum siap… aku belum siap kalau mereka tahu kondisiku yang sebenarnya, tapi secepatnya, aku akan memberi tahu mereka. Demikian janjiku pada diriku sendiri.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, langkahku terhenti, dan aku melihat papaku… papa tiriku yang sedang memegang rotan sambil menatap penuh kebencian padaku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa dia begitu membenciku?

Aku memberanikan diri memasuki rumah itu, walaupun aku tahu ujung-ujungnya aku pasti akan disiksa, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Tuhan.

Kalau kau sayang padaku, tolong kebalkanlah tubuhku ini dari tiap-tiap pukulan rotan itu.

_SLAAAP!_

Kurasakan sabetan dipinggangku, seperti biasa… rasanya sangat sakit.

"Sudah berani menantangku rupanya, pulang semalam ini! Dan berjalan kearahku tanpa rasa bersalah!"

_SLAAP!_

Kini pukulan itu mendarat dilenganku, padahal memar-memar yang sebelumnya belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"SUAMIKUU! Mimi ada acara festival di sekolahnya, wajar kalau dia pulang malam untuk menikmati acara itu!"

Mama.

Mama sampai berlari dari dalam keluar hanya untuk membelaku. Ya. Aku tahu. Mama memang sangat menyayangiku.

"CARA MENDIDIKMU SALAH! BAGAIMANA KALAU NANTI IZUMI MENIRUNYA?

"Salah apanya? Apakah seorang remaja menikmati masa-masa sekolahnya itu hal yang salah? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa selalu menyiksa Mimi seperti ini! Dia ANAKKU!"

"MAMA!" potongku dengan cepat. "Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin Papa sedang stres dan aku malah pulang malam, aku yang salah."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku sedang stress? JAGA BICARAMU!"

_PLAAAAK!_

Kini tamparannya yang lebih sakit dari biasanya mendarat di pipi kananku… lagi.

Aku terdiam, orang-orang bilang manusia punya batas kesabaran bukan? Begitu pula denganku, apa aku punya batas kesabaran? Apa aku harus marah? Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Mama kalau aku melawan orang ini?

"M-Maaf kalau aku sering membuatmu marah."

Aku langsung pergi ke kamarku setelah mengucapkan itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi seperti apa wajahku saat ini. Yang jelas besok aku tidak bisa bolos lagi, sudah terlalu sering aku membolos karena menutupi memar-memarku.

Keesokan paginya, aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dari rumah, aku tidak mau melihat orang itu, aku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tersenyum di hadapannya, aku sudah muak! Aku berjalan ke sekolah bersama Pii-chan… entah mengapa saat aku menatap tupai ini, aku merasa tenang. Dia seperti tidak punya beban, aku ingin sekali bertukar tubuh dengannya.

Eh!

Tapi jangan, bisa-bisa Pii-chan yang dipukuli, dan aku hanya bisa makan biji-bijian? Tidak mauu~~

Hari ini pelajaran olah raga, dan seperti biasa, kelasku dan kelas 2-1 digabung, saat ini keadaan tubuhku sangat tidak enak, ini pasti akibat memar yang ada di tubuhku sehingga aku merasa meriang.

"Mimi, kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali," tanya salah satu teman sekelasku.

"Ah, aku ngga apa-apa kok, aku hanya kurang tidur," jawabku dengan senyumanku yang…

... yang seperti apa? Aku lupa harus bagaimana aku tersenyum, aku yang seperti biasa itu yang bagaimana? Oh, tidak! Kenapa aku begini? Yang ada di hatiku hanya ada kejengkelan dan kebencian serta kemuakan… kenapa aku bisa merasakan hal seperti ini?

"Mimiii!"

Aku menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilku, dan itu adalah Taichi yang sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Ah… Taichi… dan di sampingnya Yamato serta Sora yang tersenyum padaku. aku bahagia ada orang-orang yang tersenyum padaku seperti itu.

Tapi….

Sakit.

Sakit sekali… tubuhku… aku….

_Bruuuk._

"Kyaaaaa, Mimiiiii!"

**~End of Mimi's POV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Yamato's POV~**

Apa? Mimi pingsan?

Aku, Taichi dan Sora langsung menghampirinya, tapi kami kalah cepat, karena guru sudah menggendongnya untuk dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Kami pun mengikutinya, aku tidak peduli tidak ikut pelajaran olah raga. Begitu pula Sora dan Taichi, mereka nampak khawatir sama sepertiku.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan...

"Kalian bisa tolong menjaganya?" pinta guru olah raga.

"Ya," jawab kami.

Guru di ruang kesehatan itu memeriksa Mimi, sementara aku dan Taichi diluar pintu karena Sora dan guru kesehatan sedang mengecek suhu badannya.

"TAICHII,YAMATOO!"

Begitu mendengar teriakan Sora, kami langsung berlari ke dalam dan melihat keadaan Mimi.

_Parah._

Hanya itulah yang terlintas di kepalaku.

Wajah Mimi terlihat pucat, dan memar di pipi kanannya yang sangat jelas. Tadi tidak terlalu kelihatan karena kami melihatnya dari jauh.

"Dan kalian, lihat ini," ucap Sora sambil menaikan sedikit kaos Mimi ke atas.

Dan yang kami lihat adalah memar berwarna ungu yang lumayan besar dan memar-memar kecil di bagian lengannya.

Melihat kondisi Mimi yang sangat mengenaskan, jujur saja, ingin sekali aku berteriak dan membunuh orang yang membuat Mimi seperti ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang gila itu.

Ayah tirinya!

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku hanya mengepalkan tanganku dengan keras. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku gemetar karena menahan emosi, aku membalikkan badanku dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah keluar, aku memukul dengan keras tembok sekolah di samping pintu ruang kesehatan, aku yakin orang-orang bisa mendengarnya, karena pukulanku itu sangat keras dan menyebabkan tanganku sendiri luka.

Tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit pada lukaku, yang kurasakan sakit adalah… di hati.

Hatiku seperti teriris melihat keadaan Mimi dan aku tidak bisa menolongnya.

Seperti apa Mimi dirumah? Bagaimana Mimi kalau bukan dihadapan kami? Apa Mimi setiap hari selalu disiksa? Ingin sekali rasanya menculiknya dari rumah itu.

Tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa apa-apa, aku hanya bisa duduk di luar ruangan kesehatan itu, sambil menangis… aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis, tapi suatu saat, aku pasti akan membebaskan Mimi dari deritanya itu.

Pasti!

**~End of Yamato's POV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

Always thank you for the readers (silent reader's included) and reviewers :""D

Hope you all will satisfy with this chapter also.

Mind to review?

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	19. Chapter 19

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Taichi's PoV~**

Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti perasaan Yamato. Mengerti perasaannya sampai-sampai aku nyaris melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Aku menengok sedikit ke dalam ruang kesehatan di mana Sora tampak sedang berunding dengan guru perawat. Entah apa yang mereka rundingkan, tapi Sora tampak menunduk dan memegangi dagunya dengan tangan.

Yah, Sora memang anak yang baik dan berjiwa besar bukan? Dia tetap mengkhawatirkan Mimi yang notabene bisa dibilang sudah merebut Yamato darinya. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya untuk itu.

"Hei, Taichi!" panggil Yamato yang membuatku langsung menengok ke arahnya. "Menurutmu.. apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Yamato," jawabku pelan, "tapi yang jelas, aku tidak ingin Mimi pulang ke rumahnya hari ini!"

"Yah!" jawab Yamato sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Entah kenapa pemikiran kita bisa sama!"

Aku memandang Yamato dan menyeringai. Yamato membalasku dengan sebuah senyum yang lemah.

"Aku ingin mengajaknya ke rumahku!" ujarku lagi. Dan tentu saja, Yamato langsung memberikanku _death-glare_ gratis.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak," jawabku.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti!"

"Hei kalian berdua!" Sebuah panggilan lembut yang –tentu saja berasal dari Sora- menghentikan pembicaraan kami. "Aku sudah berunding dengan guru kesehatan, untuk hari ini, mungkin Mimi akan menginap di rumahku! Aku akan mencari tahu soal memar-memarnya dan begitu aku sudah tahu, aku akan…"

"Ah! Kami sudah tahu, kok!" potong Yamato.

Sora mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Melihat kebingungan Sora, aku pun menjawab, "Ayah tirinya yang melakukan itu padanya!"

Sora berseru tertahan. Mulutnya kemudian menganga kecil dengan tangan yang sudah menempel di depan mulutnya. Yamato pun mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

Sora mendadak menunduk.

"Begitu…" ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi," ujarku sambil tersenyum, "ide soal Mimi menginap di rumahmu itu bagus juga! Bagaimanapun, Mimi belum tahu kalau kami sudah tahu soal penderitaannya!"

"Ya, Sora! Kau bisa membuatnya mengaku kan?"

"Yah… aku…."

"Kurasa dia akan bisa lebih terbuka padamu. Apalagi kalian sesama cewek!" sambungku lagi.

"Akan kucoba. Ya. Moga-moga dia mau menceritakannya padaku!" ujar Sora sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang dari dulu menarik hatiku. Walaupun sekarang, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lebih selain senyuman tulus dari seorang sahabat yang baik hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menelepon ke rumah Mimi dulu dan meminta izin agar dia diperbolehkan menginap!" ujar Sora kemudian sambil melewatiku. Ya, kami meninggalkan pelajaran olahraga tanpa membawa apapun, termasuk handphone. Selain itu, mungkin Sora juga hendak ke ruang guru untuk meminta nomor telepon Mimi. Tidak ada seorang pun di antara aku dan Yamato yang menghentikan langkah gadis itu lebih lama lagi.

"Haaahh…" ujarku menghela napas. "Peran enaknya bakal direbut Sora nih!"

"Tapi itu lebih baik, daripada tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan!"

Aku nyengir.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan katamu?"

"Taichi, jangan-jangan…"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Kenapa tampangmu seperti itu, Yamato? Sora kan sudah bilang 'OK'!" ujarku sambil menyeringai. Saat itu, kami sedang dalam perjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Aku cuma merasa sedikit tidak enak…"

"Huh?"

"_Baka_! Aku baru saja menolak Sora, tahu!" ujar Yamato sedikit kasar.

Mulutku langsung membentuk huruf 'O' sementara kepalaku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tapi selanjutnya, aku kembali menyeringai. "Jadi, kau tidak usah ikut saja, ya?"

Yamato mendengus. "Enak saja! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau enak-enakan sendiri!"

Aku pun tertawa lepas dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Yamato dengan liar hingga ia meringis. Selanjutnya, kami berpisah di persimpangan. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan sampai di rumahku tidak lama kemudian.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku dan mengambil tas olahragaku yang cukup besar. Aku pun membuka lemari pakaianku dan memasukkan beberapa buah baju ke dalamnya.

"Nii-chan?" panggil Hikari yang dengan hati-hati menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Aku memandang adik kecilku dan membiarkannya membuka pintu kamarku lebih lebar. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk dan duduk begitu saja di atas kasurku. Oh, yah, sejak Hikari duduk di kelas 5 SD, kamar kami memang sudah terpisah. Sekarang kamar Hikari berada tepat di sebelah kamarku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku yang kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada baju-baju yang akan kubawa.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Hikari sambil mengintip sedikit ke tas olahraga yang memang kuletakkan di atas kasur.

"Menginap! Di rumah Sora."

Kulihat dari sudut mataku, Hikari tampak terkejut. Mulutnya membuka lebar dan wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Waah? Jadi Nii-chan dan Sora-nee…."

"Ah! Tampaknya kau salah paham!" ujarku sambil menutup lemari bajuku setelah aku mendapatkan baju yang akan kubawa ke acara menginap hari ini. "Bukan cuma aku kok! Ada Yamato, juga Mimi!"

"Mimi?" tanya Hikari sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Oh? Kau belum tahu ya?" kataku sambil mengingat-ingat. Memang sih, waktu aku mengajak Mimi ke sini, Hikari sedang tidak ada. Tapi, rasanya aku sudah pernah cerita? Atau belum? "Dia adik kelasku! Rambutnya dicat _pink_! Gerak geriknya lincah dan dia hobi makan!" ujarku sambil mendeskripsikan sosok Mimi yang selalu melekat di ingatanku.

Hikari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lalu… Apa dia cewek yang Yamato-nii sukai?"

Kurasa tubuhku menegang dan spontan saja aku menghentikan langkahku. "Hah?"

"Takeru yang cerita," jawab Hikari sambil tersenyum-senyum jahil ke arahku. "Tapi sepertinya aku menangkap kesan kalau Nii-chan juga suka pada cewek itu! Apa kalian saingan lagi?"

Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Hikari. Selanjutnya, aku mengacak-acak rambut adikku itu.

"Sok tahu sekali kau?"

"Eeeh? Tapi benar kan?"

"Tidak salah, sih!" jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dan itu artinya 'benar', Nii-chan!" jawab Hikari sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ckck. Kasihan, Nii-chan bakal patah hati lagi dong?"

"Hah?"

Hikari menyeringai, "Lawannya Yamato-nii sih!"

"Heeei! Kenapa kau tidak mendukung Aniki-mu sendiri, hah?" protesku saat mendengar pernyataan adikku yang sepihak saja mengatakan bahwa aku sudah pasti kalah dari Yamato. Enak saja! Untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan kalah darinya dan tidak akan mengalah untuknya.

Hikari terkikik geli. Ia kemudian meloncat turun dari kasurku. Dengan santai, ia kemudian keluar kamarku. Tapi tepat sebelum ia keluar, ia berkata, "Tapi karena Nii-chan sudah berbaik hati merestui hubunganku dengan Takeru, aku akan doakan biar Nii-chan yang menang persaingan kali ini deh!"

Sesaat, aku sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Hikari. Tapi selanjutnya, aku pun tersenyum.

"Sudah seharusnya, tahu!"

**~End of Taichi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Sora's PoV~**

"Sora-chan…" panggil gadis berambut _pink_ yang tengah berjalan di belakangku. Ia tampak melihat ke kiri dan kanannya dengan tatapan gelisah. "Apa… tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah bilang pada Okaa-san-mu, kok? Dan dia mengizinkan!"

Kulihat mata gadis itu tampak kosong saat aku menyebut kata 'Okaa-san'. Langkahnya pun sampai terhenti. Otomatis, aku berbalik menghadap ke arahnya dan kemudian berkata. "Ada apa?"

"Sora-chan… sudah melihatnya ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil menunduk. Pegangan tangannya pada tas selempangnya kulihat tampak mengerat.

"Apanya?"

"Bekas memar di tubuhku…" ujar gadis itu sambil memegang satu tangannya dengan tangan yang lain. Tatapannya kini mengarah ke samping bawah. Tidak memandangku.

"Ya…" jawabku pelan.

Kulihat Mimi tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tenanglah. Malam masih panjang," ujarku sambil tersenyum. Aku kemudian menepuk pundaknya. "Masih ada banyak waktu untuk menceritakannya!"

Aku kemudian menuntunnya kembali, setengah memaksanya untuk berjalan, ke salah satu kamar tamu yang ada di rumahku yang bergaya Jepang modern ini.

**~End of Sora's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's PoV~**

Saat ini aku tengah berada di kamar mandi dengan gaya _bath-tub_ sederhana. Sora memang menyuruhku untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan baju ganti yang dapat kugunakan.

Aku merendam diriku di _dalam bath-tub_ itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Di satu sisi, aku merasa nyaman, sangat nyaman saat air hangat membalur tubuhku yang penuh bekas memar. Di sisi lain, aku sedikit merasa cemas. Apa tidak masalah jika aku bersantai di rumah orang lain seperti ini? Apa kata papa tiriku kalau dia tahu?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sora sudah memintakan izin pada mamaku. Tapi… tetap saja….

Helaan napas panjang dan berat pun meluncur dari mulutku. Aku kemudian menatap bayangan diriku sendiri yang ada di air. Sesekali aku memainkan airnya.

Seandainya aku membawa Pii-chan. Apa Izumi bisa merawatnya ya? Ah, nanti malam saja kutelepon dia. Sekalian menanyakan soal Papa.

Aku pun segera menyelesaikan kegiatan mandiku dan langsung beranjak keluar setelah mengenakan pakaian yang sudah disediakan Sora. Sebuah baju kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih-hijau _turquoise_ dan sebuah celana pendek ketat selutut. Pakaian yang agak minim sebenarnya. Bekas luka di tanganku pun jadi telihat jelas. Tapi… ya sudahlah! Toh Sora sudah melihatnya.

Sebenarnya, ini pengalaman pertamaku menginap di rumah teman. Waktu papa kandungku masih ada, mana pernah aku kepikiran untuk menginap di rumah orang lain? Dan karena kebetulan besok adalah hari Minggu, makanya _moment_-nya tepat sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong, tentu acara menginap semacam ini tidak mungkin diakhiri dengan tidur cepat kan? Pasti ada sesi _sharing_ dan semacamnya. Sora juga bahkan sudah mengultimatumku agar aku menceritakan tentang diriku, semua permasalahanku, bagaimana keluargaku dan bagaimana bekas memar ini bisa kudapat.

Sejujurnya, aku masih ragu-ragu untuk bercerita pada orang lain….

Tapi kalau Sora….

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan meletakkan beberapa barangku sebelum aku keluar lagi. Sebelum aku masuk ke kamar mandi tadi, Sora sempat mengatakan agar aku mencarinya di ruang tamu segera setelah aku mandi. Karena saat datang tadi Sora sudah sempat memperlihatkan sebagian besar ruangan di rumahnya, aku pun tidak lagi kebingungan untuk mencapai ruang tamu yang dimaksud.

Aku menggeser pintu khas Jepang itu ke arah kiriku sebelum aku melihat ke dalamnya dan mematung di tempatku.

"Yo, Mimi!"

"Mimi…."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan bingung. Aku pun mencari sosok Sora dan menemukannya sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Ayo ke sini!" panggil Sora. "Jangan cuma diam saja di situ."

Perlahan aku membuka mulutku.

"Kenapa ada Taichi-kun dan Yamato-kun di sini?"

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Taichi's PoV~**

Hahaha. Dia terkejut melihat kedatangan kami. Menarik sekali melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya, bukan hanya Mimi yang terkejut. Kurasa aku –dan Yamato juga- sedikit terkejut melihat Mimi. Kami sudah tahu dia akan menginap di sini. Bukan, bukan keberadaannya yang membuat kami terkejut. Tapi penampilannya!

Rambutnya yang basah karena habis mandi… Pakaiannya yang terbilang ketat….

Eh!

Tunggu! Bukan itu maksudku!

Maksudku adalah, aku terkejut melihat bekas memar yang mencolok di lengannya.

Selama ini Mimi selalu menutupi semuanya kan? Begitu dia mengenakan pakaian yang cukup minim seperti itu, tentu saja bekas memarnya jadi terekspos dengan jelas.

Seolah mengetahui arah pandangku, Mimi dengan cepat langsung menutupi bekas-bekas memarnya itu dengan tangannya yang lain. Tindakan yang sia-sia sebetulnya.

"S-Sora-chan… kenapa…."

"Sudahlah! Kau masuk ke sini dulu!" ujar Sora sambil bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Mimi. Ia kemudian menggiring Mimi yang jadi terlihat takut-takut. Kemudian, Mimi pun duduk di sebelah Sora di depan meja bundar yang ada di depan kami semua.

Jadi begini susunannya. Di sebelah kanan Sora adalah aku dan sebelah kiri Sora adalah Mimi. Di sebelah kananku dan sebelah kiri Mimi adalah Yamato. Paham? Aku tidak suka susunan ini sebenarnya. Aku juga ingin duduk di sebelah Mimi. Tapi sekarang bukan itu yang penting.

Mimi memandangku dan Yamato bergantian sebelum ia melihat Sora yang hanya tersenyum. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu kemudian menunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang ia julurkan ke pahanya.

"Kurasa… ini waktunya kau menceritakan semuanya pada kami, Mimi," ujar Sora membuka percakapan.

Mimi melirik ke arah Sora. Alisnya tampak berkerut dan wajahnya seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia merasa tertipu oleh Sora. Tentunya Mimi sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kami –aku dan Yamato akan datang dan menginap juga di sini.

"Aku… tidak ada yang harus kuceritakan…" bantah Mimi awalnya.

Oh, baiklah! Dia masih mau menghindar setelah semua bukti yang tampak di tubuhnya? Apa perlu aku mengulangi kesaksian dari ibunya supaya ia mau buka mulut?

"Mimi…" ujar Yamato tenang. "Kau menyuruhku untuk menceritakan masalahku padamu. Sekarang, aku hanya meminta agar kau berlaku sama dengan menceritakan permasalahanmu padaku!"

"Pada kami!" ralatku setelah sedikit berdeham.

Yamato menyeringai sinis. "Pada kami!" ulangnya.

Mimi masih tampak menunduk.

"Oh, ayolah, Mimi!" ujarku yang mulai tidak sabar. "Apa kau tidak percaya pada kami sampai-sampai kau tidak mau menceritakan apa pun?"

"B-bukan!" sergahnya cepat, namun tergagap. "Bukan karena aku tidak percaya pada kalian…."

Aku menatapnya. Dalam dan tajam.

"Kalau begitu.. ceritalah pada kami, Mimi! Bagi semua penderitaanmu dengan kami!"

**~End of Taichi's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

Here you go. Another chapter. :"D

Hope you all will satisfy with this chapter also.

Mind to review?

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	20. Chapter 20

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Yamato's PoV~**

Malam itu, semua mata kami terarah pada sosok wanita berambut _pink_ yang sedang menunduk ini.

"Mimi… setidaknya kami ingin bisa meringankan bebanmu."

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Sora, dia memang baik.

"Tapi… itu… aib keluargaku."

Ha?

Aib katanya? Lalu apa kabar denganku? Masalah keluargaku yang langsung kuceritakan padanya tanpa memikirkan bahwa itu juga adalah aib keluargaku.

"Aib kaubilang? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ceritakan tentang aib kita masing-masing?"

Itulah yang kuusulkan pada mereka, agar Mimi mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Yamato! Mana bisa begitu," bentak Taichi.

"Aku setuju," potong Sora, "jadi kita bisa tambah dekat lagi, kan?"

Aku tersenyum pada Sora lalu menoleh ke arah Taichi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari diriku?" usulku sambil membetulkan posisi duduk yang tadinya duduk tegak sekarang sedikit membungkukkan tubuh.

"Yah, kalian tahu kan kedua orang tuaku sudah cerai, ibuku lebih memilih bercerai daripada keutuhan sebuah keluarga. Ibu yang egois, bukan?"

Aku sedikit tertawa kecil saat menceritakan keluargaku pada mereka, dan terlihat wajah senyum Sora dan Taichi padaku, tapi tidak dengan Mimi. Hanya Mimi yang menatapku dengan tatapan seperti mengatakan '_kau harus kuat_'.

"Aku," sambung Sora, "aku sebenarnya sering berkelahi dengan ibuku. Ibuku selalu melarangku melakukan sesuatu yang kusuka, makanya aku berhenti dari klub sepak bola dan beralih ke tenis. Tapi tetap saja, ibuku egois."

_Oohh_, ternyata Sora juga sering berkelahi dengan ibunya? Aku baru tahu itu.

"Aku…." Kini giliran Taichi yang menunjukkan wajah serius, tapi…."Aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa, hehehehehe."

_Gubrak_!

"Kalau tidak ada maslaah jangan memasang muka serius begitu!" protesku yang sangat jengkel, itulah Taichi, melawak di saat seperti ini.

"Hehehehe, yang akan kuceritakan bukan aib keluargaku, tapi aibku sendiri. Yaah… Mimi dan Yamato tahu, kan… kalau dulu aku sangat menyukai Sora?"

_Haa_? Dia mau membongkar semuanya? Bisa kulihat ekspresi Sora yang sedikit kaget mendengar pengakuan Taichi, jangan sampai Taichi mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Mimi!

"Yah, aku ingin mengatakannya pada kalian semua, alasan kenapa aku menyukai Sora dulu… Sora itu gadis yang sangat baik, lembut dan penyayang, dia…."

Taichi terdiam. Begitu pula aku, Sora dan Mimi yang serius mendengarkan Taichi.

"Sora… mengingatkanku pada Hikari."

Langsung saja aku dan Sora menganga, sedangkan Mimi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sementara matanya terbuka lebar.

"T-Taichi… masa sih kamu…," ucapku yang tidak yakin.

"Yaah, maksudku bukan aku menyukai Hikari…. Aku terlalu sayang padanya, sampai-sampai aku terlalu overprotektif padanya. Dan kurasa, salah satu alasan aku tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Takeru dulu adalah… karena aku sedikit cemburu. Ya, begitulah sampai aku melihat sosok Hikari dalam diri Sora." Taichi melihat ke arah Sora.

"Ah, tapi tenang saja Sora, sekarang aku sudah menyukai gadis lain," sambung Taichi.

"Iya aku tahu kok," ucap Sora sambil tersenyum.

Oke! Aku harus memotong pembicaraan ini sebelum—

"Hihihihi."

Mimi tertawa?

Kami semua memandang pada Mimi yang sedang menutup mulutnya itu sambil tertawa kecil. Menyadari bahwa kami sedang melihatnya, Mimi pun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ah, maaf… _hhmmm_, terima kasih yah, sudah mau menceritakannya padaku."

Ini dia.

Senyum lembut Mimi yang sangat kurindukan.

Akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

Aku, Sora dan Taichi menatap Mimi dan bersiap untuk menceritakan cerita Mimi.

"Dulu, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan orang itu, aku melihat dia sangat menyayangi mamaku, dia sangat baik pada mama, sehingga saat mama memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya aku pun menyetujui. Awalnya dia tidak pernah memukulku, bahkan dia tidak pernah menegurku, pertama kalinya dia menegurku adalah…."

Sesaat Mimi terdiam dan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu membelai rambutnya sendiri.

"Dia menyuruhku mewarnai rambutku… aku tidak tahu kenapa dan apa alasannya, katanya dia tidak suka melihat rambutku yang aslinya berwarna cokelat, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengubah warna rambut menjadi warna _pink_."

Dia tertawa saat mengucapkan kata _pink_ itu….

"Saat aku beranjak SMP dan Izumi lahir… saat itu dia mulai sering memukulku… awalnya dia sering menamparku karena aku sering pulang telat, jujur saja… aku pulang telat karena aku ikut kegiatan _cheers_, dan akhirnya aku berhenti."

"Hal terparah apa yang pernah dia lakukan padamu?" tanyaku pada Mimi.

Mimi menatapku dengan wajah yang sedikit takut, seperti takut akan mengingat sesuatu.

"Dia…."

…..

…..

Apa? Apa yang orang itu lakukan padanya?

"Dia…."

Mimi menutup matanya, aku sangat penasaran sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh ayah tirinya yang brengsek itu?

Aku melihat Mimi menutup matanya dan memegangi lehernya sambil gemetar.

"Dia mencekik leherku…."

…

Gila!

Ini benar-benar kelewat batas!

Bisa dilihat ekspresiku yang sangat luar biasa kagetnya, sama seperti Taichi yang bangkit dari sanderannya, dan Sora yang menutup mulutnya dengan mata terbuka.

"Cekikannya bisa kulepas karena aku memukulnya dengan tempat pensilku tepat di kepalanya… dia… aku… tidak tahu kenapa…. Dia…."

Bisa kudengar suaranya bergetar, Mimi… saat ini dia pasti sangat ketakutan mengingat kejadian itu.

"Mimi!"

Aku melihat Sora beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Mimi, wajah Mimi kini menjadi pucat lagi.

"Kami akan melindungimu, kami janji!"

Itulah yang diucapkan Sora, mewakili perasaanku dan Taichi saat itu, aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa pun, begitu pula dengan Taichi, aku sangat _shock_ mendengarnya.

"Apa ibumu tahu?" tanya Taichi.

Mimi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin dia tahu. Aku tidak mau menambah beban mamaku, apalagi orang itu adalah ayah kandung Izumi."

Benar juga, posisinya sangat repot.

"Mimi, sementara ini, tinggallah disini," tawar Sora.

Tawaran yang sangat bagus!

"Tidak bisa," tolak Mimi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku menginap di sini lebih lama, begitu pulang aku pasti akan tambah disiksa, tubuhku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan pukulan dari orang itu.

Aku dan Taichi saling tatap, sepertinya kami memikirkan hal yang sama, memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan Mimi dari rumah itu.

"Sudah malam, kita tidur dulu saja yah?" usul Sora.

Benar juga, tidak terasa sudah jam sebelas. Sora mengantar Mimi ke kamarnya, sedangkan aku dan Taichi tidur diruang tamu.

Keesokan paginya, saat mataku terbuka yang ada di pikiranku adalah masih tetap seperti tadi malam. Bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan Mimi dari rumah yang tidak aman itu. Saat aku melirik ke arah taichi, aku sangat kaget, seorang Taichi yang biasanya tidur berantakan dan pasti bangun siang, kini kulihat dia sedang duduk sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah, sudah bangun, Pangeran?"

"Hahaha, candaanmu sudah garing!" sewotku pada Taichi. "Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam."

"Yah, aku juga," jawab Taichi yang… kalem?

_Heii_? Ada apa dengan Taichi? Apa tadi malam ada hantu yang merasuki tubuhnya sehingga dia berubah menjadi seperti ini? Langsung saja kulempar wajahnya pakai bantal.

_BUUK_.

….

"YAMATO PAGI-PAGI SUDAH NGAJAKIN RIBUT, HAH?"

_Aah_, akhirnya kembali menjadi Taichi yang seperti biasa.

"Kau ini… kita pikirkan caranya bersama, jangan dipikirkan sendiri!"

…..

"Hari ini Sora keluar pagi-pagi," ucap Taichi tiba-tiba.

"_Haa_? Kemana dia?"

"Bertemu dengan ibunya Mimi, sekarang tugas kita adalah, mencegah Mimi untuk pulang hari ini!"

**~End of Yamato's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Sora's PoV~**

Ke mana, yah, ibunya Mimi? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa aku memintanya terlalu pagi untuk datang? Tapi kalau tidak buru-buru akan ketahuan Mimi. Sekali lagi aku melihat ke arah jamku yang menunjukkan jam 7 pagi. Begitu aku menoleh ke arah jalan, aku melihat ada sosok seorang wanita yang berjalan ke arah tempatku duduk ini.

Itu pasti ibunya Mimi.

"Anu… apakah Anda adalah ibunya Mimi?" tanyaku yang sangat yakin.

"Iya, apa kamu Sora?"

"Iya, Mimi masih tidur, jadi aku buru-buru ke sini."

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Bisa kulihat wajah seorang ibu yang sangat mencemaskan anaknya.

"Tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja, tadi malam… Mimi sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami."

Langsung saja aku _to the point_ pada ibu Mimi saat dia duduk disampingku.

"Apa Anda akan membiarkannya begitu saja?" tanyaku pada ibunya Mimi.

"Aku masih bingung. Aku bingung bagaimana nanti dengan Izumi kalau aku bercerai dengannya, bagaimanapun juga, Izumi tetap anak kandungku."

"Apa Anda tahu, kalau Mimi nyaris dibunuh oleh ayah tirinya?" tanyaku langsung. Dan dilihat dari reaksinya yang sangat _shock_ itu, bisa kutebak… dia tidak tahu.

"Ya, tadi malam dia bercerita panjang, katanya Mimi tidak mau memberi tahumu karena tidak mau membuatmu terbebani."

Langsung saja air mata mengalir deras di pipi ibu Mimi. Wajahnya yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang gemetar, aku tahu ini bukan porsiku untuk memberi tahunya, tapi kalau aku tidak memberi tahunya sekarang, aku pasti akan menyesal.

"M-Mimi… diaa~…."

"Ya, dia sangat menderita selama ini," sambungku.

"Huhuuuu… Mimi~~…."

Aku mendengarkan tangisan sang ibu sampai dia bisa mengontrol tangisnya itu, cukup lama dia menangis, dan….

"Sora-_chan_…," panggil ibunya Mimi.

"Yah?"

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

Aku menatap wajah ibu itu dengan maksud mencerna apa yang akan dikatakannya.

**~End of Sora's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's PoV~**

Saat itu, ketika aku membuka mataku… tubuhku terasa berat… dan sakit. Bisa kurasakan mataku sembab karena semalaman menangis bersama Sora, aku bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka.

Aku beranjak dari kasur yang dimiliki oleh Sora ini, lalu berdiri menghadap cermin. Inilah aku saat ini; mata sembab, tubuh penuh dengan lebam, dan juga perasaanku yang diselimuti oleh ketakutan serta kebencian.

Tidak… aku tidak munafik, siapa yang tidak benci diperlakukan seperti itu? Begitu muak melihat diriku sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Ah, _ohayou_."

Itulah yang kudapat saat keluar dari kamar, sapaan pagi dari kedua sahabatku yang sedang… masak? Oh iya, kata Sora ibunya sedang keluar kota. Aku menghampiri mereka dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Waaah, baunya sedap sekaliii, Yamato-_kun_ masak apaa?" tanyaku yang mencium aroma masakannya.

"Omelet, aku yakin kau pasti suka."

"Heehhehee, coba setiap pagi kamu memasakkan omelet untukku yah," ucapku asal.

Dan terdengar suara batuk dari Taichi yang sedang meneguk air putihnya.

"_Uhuuk_! _Uhuukk_!"

"Taichi-_kun_? Kenapa?" tanyaku yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, mana Sora?" tanyaku sambil menuang air putih.

"Ah, dia sedang bertemu dengan temannya di luar," jawab Taichi.

"Sepagi ini?"

"Ya, katanya sangat penting," kali ini Yamato yang menjawab.

"_AAHHH_! Pasti bertemu dengan Jyou-_senpaaaaiii_!" tebakku sambil tertawa ria.

"Ahahhahaa, yaah, yaah… Jyou! Dia bertemu Jyou!" kata Taichi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ini. Sarapan sudah siap, Tuan Putri," ucap Yamato sambil memberiku sepiring Omelet.

Sepiring?

Apa cukup?

"Heh! Apa-apaan itu panggilan 'Tuan Putri'?" Aku mendengar Taichi yang protes pada Yamato.

"Ya, karena kau menyebutku pangeran tadi pagi, berarti Mimi adalah tuan putrinya, dan Sora adalah ratu yang sedang bertemu dengan rajanya, sedangkan kau… pengawal… _hush hush_… makan di luar sana."

"Ahahahahhahaa." Aku tertawa riang saat Yamato mendeskripsikan kami seperti itu.

"SIALAN KAU YAMATO!"

Aku menikmatinya.

Pemandangan dan suasana seperti ini, sangat hangat… aku suka.

Aku melahap habis omeletku, jujur omelet ini sangat enak, bagaimana bisa Yamato membuat omelet seenak ini? Aku saja tidak bisa. Paling-paling masak air aku bisa. Itu juga selalu kekeringan dan menyebabkan ketelku kebakar.

Saat omeletku habis, aku masih lapaar~~! Hehehhee, tapi aku tidak berani untuk meminta nambah, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi dan dibilang tidak tahu diri, karena itu aku meletakkan sumpitku dan…

"Terima kasih makanannya," ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar.

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

Ah, udah lama nggak ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Tapi tenang, buat yang nunggu (kalau ada) fic ini pasti diberesin sampai selesai.

Buat yang kemarin-kemarin udah ngereview, kami ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Dan kalau yang belum review, ayo review~ XD

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	21. Chapter 21

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Taichi's PoV~**

Syukurlah aku bisa kembali melihat wajah Mimi yang tersenyum seperti itu. Menurutku, wajah tersenyum adalah wajah yang paling cocok untuknya. Seandainya ia bisa terus tersenyum seperti itu….

"Kau tidak mau nambah, Mimi?" tanya Yamato yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku mengenai Mimi. _Cih_! Dia masih mau mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Mimi dengan masakannya yang harus kuakui… enak! Baiklah, aku tidak boleh lengah kalau seperti ini!

"Tidak, sudah cukup! Terima kasih!" ujar Mimi sambil tersenyum riang.

"Melihat porsi makanmu selama ini, kukira satu buah omelet tidak akan cukup untukmu?" tanya Yamato dengan begitu perhatiannya. _Yeah_! Aku juga tahu soal itu. Mimi tipe yang rakus. Kalau makannya hanya sedikit, artinya ada yang salah dengannya!

"Ng… aku…."

"Kau tidak perlu segan-segan seperti itu lho pada kami!" ujarku sambil menyangga wajahku dengan sebelah tangan. "Kalau kau masih lapar, kau bisa menyuruh si pesuruh itu untuk memasakkanmu sesuatu!"

"Heh?" jawab Yamato terdengar sedikit kaget. Aku sih senyam-senyum saja, merasa sedikit senang karena bisa membalas ucapannya yang mengataiku sebagai pengawal!

"_Ummm_…" Mimi tampak berpikir kala itu. "Apa… tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu, tentu! Ya, Tuan Koki?"

Yamato menyeringai sinis padaku sebelum ia menghadap ke arah Mimi dan mengubah senyumnya menjadi lebih lembut. "Tentu saja," jawabnya sambil berdiri lagi dari tempatnya, mengambil piring Mimi, dan kembali berkutat dengan penggorengan dan telur di atas kompor.

"Lain kali, kalau kau butuh apa-apa, kau tidak perlu menahan diri!" ujarku sambil mengulurkan sebelah tanganku yang bebas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Mimi memejamkan matanya sekilas dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menggenggam sumpit di depan dada. Setelah aku menarik kembali tanganku, Mimi membuka matanya dan menyentuh kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia kemudian tersenyum padaku dengan wajah yang sedikit… merona?

_DEG!_

Astaga! Jantungku… jantungku kumat!

"_Arigatou ne… Hontou ni arigatou_, Taichi-_kun_!" ujar Mimi sambil memamerkan senyuman yang bisa membuatku melayang ke surga saat itu juga. Aku berlebihan? Sebut saja seperti itu! Aku tidak peduli sama sekali!

"_Tadaima_!" seru seseorang dari pintu depan secara tiba-tiba. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sora? "Ah? Kalian sudah mulai makan?"

"Ya. Kau datang tepat waktu, Sora," ujar Yamato, "aku akan segera menyiapkan bagianmu!"

"Wah! Terima kasih!"

"_Ne, ne_, Sora-chan!" ujar Mimi dengan ekspresi yang tampak berseri-seri. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

Sora melemparkan tatapan kebingungan.

"Kau habis menemui Jyou-_senpai_ kan?" tanya Mimi lagi dengan ceplas-ceplosnya.

"H-hah?" seru Sora. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan tatapannya benar-benar menunjukkan kalau ia terkejut. "Siapa bilang aku menemui Jyou-_senpai_?"

"Lho? Bukan, ya?" tanya Mimi yang terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Bukan~!" ujar Sora sambil tersenyum dengan alis yang sedikit mengernyit. "Yang kutemui… seorang wanita, kok!"

"Ah!" ujarku cepat. Aku ingin mengalihkan topik ini agar Mimi tidak curiga lebih jauh. Yah, Sora… kenapa juga kau tidak berbohong saja dan mengatakan kalau kau memang pergi untuk menemui Jyou-_senpai_? Hhh….

"Gimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke taman bermain?" usulku cepat.

"Ide bagus!" sambar Sora cepat. "Kau juga setuju, kan, Yamato?"

Yamato yang kemudian datang sambil membawa dua piring omelet langsung menanggapi, "Bukan ide buruk!"

"Nah, Mimi?"

"Ng… tapi… aku harus pulang!" ujar Mimi sambil menyumpit omelet yang baru saja disajikan oleh Yamato.

"Soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir!" tukas Sora riang. "Kudengar dari ibumu, ayahmu sedang dinas luar! Jadi kau masih punya waktu bebas sekitar 3 hari untuk bersenang-senang bersama kami!"

"Eh? Kau dengar dari Mama? Kapan?"

"A-ah! Tadi pagi!" jawab Sora sedikit gelagapan. Tentu saja! Dia hampir membocorkan bahwa ia sebetulnya pergi untuk menemui ibu Mimi. "Lewat telepon!"

"Mama menelepon?"

Sora mengangguk.

"Aneh? Kenapa tiba-tiba Mama menelepon? Bahkan sampai sengaja memberitahukan bahwa Papa pergi dinas?"

"Yah… mungkin itu isyarat ibumu agar kau dapat memanfaatkan waktumu dengan tenang!" jawab Yamato yang membantu Sora memberikan alasan.

"Ya, ya! Seperti itu," sambung Sora membenarkan. Mimi masih tampak curiga sehingga Sora menambahkan, "Mimi-_chan_… kurasa ibumu juga mau kau bersenang-senang setelah selama ini kau menderita di rumah itu!"

Mimi menatap Sora dengan tatapan seolah ia ingin diyakinkan lebih dari itu. Karena itu, aku pun menambahkan. "_Yosh_! Sudah diputuskan! Hari ini kita berempat akan bersenang-senang!"

"Taichi-_kun_…," jawab Mimi lemah.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Mimi!"

Dan setelah aku berkata demikian, Mimi tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Berempat! Ya… harusnya ini akan menjadi acara kami _berempat_. Awalnya sih begitu.. tapi…

"Wah, jadi kau adiknya Taichi-_kun, _ ya?"

"Ya! Namaku Hikari! _Yoroshiku ne_!" ujar adikku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dan ini _otouto_-ku," ujar Yamato sambil menepuk kepala adiknya yang ditutupi dengan topi berwarna putih.

"Ah! Namaku Takeru! Senang berkenalan dengan Mimi-_nee_!" ujar Takeru ramah.

"Sama-sama!" jawab Mimi riang. "Tapi kebetulan sekali ya, bisa bertemu adik Yamato-_kun_ dan adik Taichi-_kun_ di sini!"

"Justru kami yang tidak menyangka," jawab adikku dengan nada yang lembut seperti biasa. "Kalian _double date_ ya?"

_Double… double date_?

Astaga!

"Hahaha! Kalau dari jumlah orangnya sih iya!" jawab Mimi sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tapi kami kan bukan pasangan!"

Aku melirik ke arah Yamato. Yamato pun melirik ke arahku. Dengan kompak, kami pun menghela napas. Dan Sora terkekeh geli karena itu. Sementara Takeru dan Hikari saling melempar senyum mengasihani, Mimi hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mimi.

"Tidak, tidak!" jawab Sora cepat. "Daripada itu, apa Takeru dan Hikari mau bergabung bersama kami?"

"Wah… terima kasih tawarannya! Gimana Hikari?" ujar Takeru sambil melihat ke arah Hikari. Hikari kemudian memasang mata padaku.

Jujur, kalau aku yang dulu, pasti akan memasang mata yang mengisyaratkan 'kau-harus-ikut-bersama-kami-dilarang-berduaan-dengan-Takeru'. Tapi itu kan dulu. Kalau Hikari peka, tentu dia akan bisa membaca isyarat mataku yang berbunyi 'sudah-kalian-pergi-saja-bersenang-senang-berdua-!'.

"Tidak usah deh!" jawab Hikari sambil tersenyum. "Maaf… tapi aku sedang ingin berdua saja dengan Takeru."

_Hoh_! Si Takeru itu harus berterimakasih padaku nanti! Karena akulah, Hikari berkata seperti tadi.

"Yah, karena Hikari sudah berkata begitu…," ujar Takeru sambil menggenggam tangan Hikari. "Kami pergi dulu, ya?"

Keduanya pun pergi menjauh, menuju ke suatu wahana besar yang ada di taman bermain itu—_roller coast_er. Kami sendiri masih terdiam di tempat selama beberapa saat, kebingungan hendak memulai dari wahana yang mana. Apalagi ini hari Minggu. Taman bermain ini jadi ramai dan padat dipenuhi pengunjung. Pemilihan tempat bermain yang salah. Aku dan otakku yang terlalu cepat memutuskan!

"Jadi? Kita mulai dari mana, nih?" tanya Sora sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Sebelah tangannya memegang tas sampir yang berwarna kecokelatan. Kali itu, Sora mengenakan baju _tanktop_ putih yang dilapisi _bolero_ berwarna hijau lumut. Celananya _jeans_ sepanjang lutut dan sepatunya kets berwarna putih seperti biasa. Penampilannya memang sudah cukup mengesankan feminitas untuk seseorang yang pada dasarnya tomboy seperti Sora.

"Yah… Kurasa rumah hantu cukup menarik?" ujar Yamato sambil menunjuk ke suatu bangunan dengan patung berupa makhluk-makhluk tidak jelas di bagian atasnya. Dan semakin mempertegas bahwa itu adalah rumah hantu, terdengar teriakan-teriakan luar biasa dari dalam gedung tersebut.

Yamato yang saat itu tengah mengenakan baju kemeja hitam setengah lengan dengan setelan _jeans_ memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, menunggu jawaban kami atas usul yang diberikannya.

"Aku tidak masalah," jawab Mimi dengan bersemangat. Ah, Mimi….

Kalau kugambarkan, kali ini pun dia tetap menarik seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Padahal, penampilannya terbilang sederhana dengan sebuah kaos lengan panjang ketat dan sebuah jeans yang sedikit melebar di bagian bawahnya. Ia juga tidak mengenakan _make-up_ apapun. Tapi wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik alami bahkan sanggup membuat beberapa pria melirik-lirik ke arahnya. Bahkan… eh… wanita?

…

Ah! Mungkin mereka hanya tertarik dengan rambut panjangnya yang dicat berwarna _pink_. Mencolok memang!

"Kalau gitu… _ehm_… yah… ke rumah hantu, ya?" Suara Sora yang terdengar ragu-ragu kemudian membuyarkan lamunanku. "Taichi?"

"Ya! Boleh saja!" jawabku akhirnya.

Dengan itu, sepakatlah kami untuk memulai petualangan di taman bermain ini dengan mengunjungi rumah hantu!

**~End of Taichi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's PoV~**

Menyenangkan! Menyenangkan sekali! Rasanya… sudah lama sekali aku tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini.

"_KYAAA_!"

"_WHOAAAA_!"

"MAMAAAAA!"

A~h! Teriakan-teriakan itu membuatku makin berdebar-debar saja! Duh, aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku! Gimana, nih? Padahal kami sedang di rumah hantu!

"_KYAAA_!"

Ah? Sora pun sampai berteriak.

Aku menengok ke arahnya. "Sora-_chan_ tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku kemudian. Karena situasinya agak gelap, aku tidak terlalu bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sora. Tapi kudengar suaranya agak bergetar waktu menjawab.

"I-iya… tidak apa-apa…."

"Hahaha! Tak kusangka kau akan ketakutan, Sora!" Dari suaranya, pasti Taichi.

"Ah, diamlah, Taichi! Aku cuma kaget tadi!" tukas Sora menyangkal pernyataan Taichi.

Saat itu, aku merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. "Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa, Mimi?"

Yamato.

"Ya! Ini sangat menyenangkan!" jawabku jujur.

"Heh? Menyenangkan?"

Aku tersenyum. Yah, walaupun aku yakin Yamato tidak akan bisa melihat senyumku. Tapi ini memang benar-benar menyenangkan.

Aku melihat ke kiri kananku. Banyak makhluk menyeramkan yang penuh dengan darah. Ada juga yang berupa setan-setan dalam legenda. Ada setan berleher panjang, kepala buntung, prajurit yang di sekujur tubuhnya tertancap senjata… menarik bukan?

"_KYAAA_!"

Ah? Sora teriak lagi?

Dan…

_BRUK_!

"Eh?"

Aku merasa sesuatu membentur pundakku.

"Hei! Sora! Kembali! _Aaah_!" erang Taichi.

Lho? Lho? Jadi yang barusan lari itu Sora?

"Yamato! Kau jaga Mimi! Aku kejar Sora dulu!"

"Hah? Yah… baiklah!"

Taichi pun segera berlari mengejar Sora. Aku yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata sebelum menengok ke arah Yamato dan berkata.

"Eh, eh… kita kejar Sora juga, ya?"

"Hemh?"

"Kasihan Sora ketakutan…," ujarku sambil menarik tangan Yamato secara refleks. Tapi begitu aku sudah mau berlari dan mengejar Sora, juga Taichi, mendadak Yamato menahan tanganku.

"Tidak usah. Serahkan saja pada Taichi. Kaunikmati saja wahana ini!" jawab Yamato tenang. Dia bahkan semakin… menggenggam erat tanganku.

_DEG!_

Tidak!

A-aku salah! Tidak seharusnya aku menggenggam tangan Yamato tadi!

"Mimi?"

"E-eh? Yah?" jawabku dengan sedikit gugup. Aku ingin menarik kembali tanganku. Tapi aku takut menyinggung Yamato.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_He-eh_! Tidak apa-apa kok!" jawabku berbohong.

Tentu saja aku kenapa-kenapa! Jantungku… jantungku!

Bagaimana ini?

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

Yup, another chapter.

Mind to review? XD

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	22. Chapter 22

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Yamato's PoV~**

Haaahh!

M-Mimi?

Menggenggam tanganku?

Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku melepaskan genggamannya? Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Ini salahnya! Siapa suruh menggenggam tanganku? Tidak akan kulepaskan! Coba kalau ada Taichi disini, hehehehe.

"Mimi?" Aneh, Mimi tangannya berkeringat, apa dia takut? Sepertinya tidak, dia sama sekali tidak takut, justru dia menikmatinya.

"Mimi!" kali ini aku memanggilnya sedikit keras.

"Y-Yaaah?!"

"Kita keluar saja yah, di sini sangat gelap aku tidak bisa melihatmu." Aku tidak suka tempat gelap karena aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Mimi.

"I-iya, b-boleh."

Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Mimi jadi sedikit aneh? Dia jadi seperti…

... gugup.

Aahh, aku tidak peduli, aku tetap menggandengnya menuju pintu keluar. Sangat senang rasanya sampai-sampai aku ingin sekali berteriak dan melompat-lompat. Ketika aku membawa Mimi keluar, aku langsung menoleh ke arah wajah gadis yang sedang kugenggam itu, dan….

Astaga!

Wajah Mimi merona merah?

C-cantik sekali!

Aku… aku ingin sekali memeluknya!

"Ah! Yamato_-kun_… ayo kita ke situ!" ajak Mimi yang terdengar dari suaranya sangat antusias sekali, ketika aku melihat tempat yang ditunjuk Mimi, tidak heran dia antusias karena tempat itu tempat jualan pernak-pernik.

Mimi berlari sambil tetap menggandengku ke arah tempat itu. Melihat wajahnya yang sangat berseri-seri hatiku sangat lega, untung Mimi bisa menikmati hari ini dan melupakan masalah di rumahnya. Aku memandangi wajah Mimi yang sedang bersemangat melihat pernak-pernik itu satu per satu.

Saat itu tangan Mimi telah lepas dari genggamanku. Memang dasar cewek, kalau sudah melihat hal yang digemarinya pasti melupakan yang ada di sampingnya. Karena Mimi sedang sibuk melihat-lihat, aku pun jadi sibuk melihat-lihat benda-benda yang menurut para wanita itu lucu.

Tapi ada satu benda yang menarik perhatianku; sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah. Sepertinya sangat cocok kalau dilingkarkan di jari manis Mimi. Aku mengambil cincin itu dan langsung mengambil tangan kanan Mimi.

"Ah, Yamato_-kun_ apa yang kau la…."

Aku berhasil membuat Mimi bungkam. Wajahnya yang kaget sambil memandangi jari manis di tangan kanannya yang sudah melingkar sebuah cincin itu sangat lucu.

"Itu untukmu."

Mimi bengong sambil melihat cincin itu, perlahan wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman. Senyuman yang sangat tulus dan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Yamato_-kun_," ucap Mimi sambil menggenggam tangannya yang memakai cincin itu.

Ini dia, wajah Mimi yang seperti ini yang kusuka, aku memandangi Mimi sambil tersenyum, dan hampir saja aku memeluknya sebelum….

"YAMATOOOO!"

Suara yang sangat kukenal telah datang mengganggu kesenanganku.

"Kalian sudah keluar? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?" tanya Taichi yang berlari sambil menyeret Sora.

"Sora, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kalau kamu takut kenapa tidak bilang saja? Jadi kan kita tidak usah masuk kesitu," ucap Mimi sambil memegang bahu Sora. Tidak kalah dari Sora, Mimi juga sangat perhatian ternyata.

"Aaahhh, tidak apa-apa Mimi. Hari ini kan kita mau bersenang-senang, masa cuma gara-gara aku kita jadi tidak bisa menikmati wahana, sih?"

Sora juga tida berubah, aku bersyukur Mimi bisa akrab dengannya.

"Lho? Mimi kamu beli cincin?"

Pertanyaan Sora berhasil membuat Taichi menoleh ke arah tangan Mimi. Aku melihat Taichi yang langsung menatapku dengan sedikit sinis, lalu dia berpaling dariku dan menghampiri Mimi.

"Ini Yamato_-kun_ yang membelikannya unt—"

"Kalau begitu pakailah juga ini," potong Taichi yang melingkarkan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati yang sama seperti cincin yang kupilih.

"T-Taichi_-kun_…."

"Tidak terima penolakan," ucap Taichi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yamato!" Taichi berjalan padaku dan merangkul leherku. "Ayo kita naik itu!"

_Jet coaster_?

Sialan!

Dia tahu kelemahanku.

**~End of Yamato's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's PoV~**

Melihat Taichi yang langsung berjalan bersama Yamato, hatiku menjadi sangat berdebar-debar.

"Kau sudah benar-benar diikat, yah?" ucap Sora yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku.

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu arti dari kalau seorang cowok memberikan perhiasan pada cewek?" tanya Sora.

"Tidak," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu berarti mereka sangat sayang padamu, dan tidak mau kehilanganmu, dan perhiasan itu sendiri seperti menunjukkan simbol. Contohnya, gelang itu seperti melambangkan borgol agar wanita yang disukai tidak ke mana-mana." Ketika Sora mengucapkan itu, aku sadar, kini Sora memakai gelang.

"Apa Jyou-senpai yang memberikan gelang itu?" tanyaku langsung.

_Bingo_! Wajahnya memerah! Hihihi… Sora gampang sekali ditebak.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" sewot Sora yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Dengarkan aku, Yamato memberimu cincin, itu secara tidak langsung seperti menandakan kamu milik dia. Kalau ada cowok lain yang melihatmu dan suka padamu, mereka pasti mundur kalau melihat cincin ini, karena mereka berpikir kamu sudah ada yang punya."

Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku sambil menatap Sora, berusaha mencerna setiap dari omongannya.

"Kalau Taichi, dia memberikanmu sebuah kalung, itu ibaratnya seperti kau diikat olehnya, seperti seekor anjing kecil yang tidak mau dilepas oleh majikannya."

Oke.

Kini penjelasan Sora sudah benar-benar kumengerti, dan penjelasannya benar-benar membuatku tambah berdebar-debar menatap punggung kedua cowok itu.

"Mereka sangat menyayangimu, dan kamu sangat berharga buat mereka."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sora, aku sendiri bingung… aku sangat sayang pada mereka, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu saat aku harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka.

"Mimiiii, Soraaa, sedang apa kaliaan, ayo kesiniii!" teriak Taichi yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

Aku dan Sora saling pandang dan tersenyum, lalu kami berlari menuju Taichi dan Yamato yang sedang menunggu kedatangan kami.

Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai mereka.

"Wahana apa lagi yang akan kita naiki?" tanya Sora sambil melihat peta.

"_Jet Coster_!" jawab Taichi bersemangat.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu!" jawab Sora.

Aku dan Yamato hanya tersenyum melihat Taichi dan Sora yang sangat bersemangat.

"Apa kamu berani?" tanya Yamato padaku.

"Tentu saja," jawabku bersemangat.

Kami berjalan menuju wahana itu, lalu begitu sampai kami langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang seperti ini urutannya. Aku dan Sora paling depan sedangkan Taichi dan Yamato berada tepat di belakang kami. Begitu wahana itu jalan...

"Woooohooo!"

"Taichi jangan berteriak sebelum klimaksnya, nanti kau muntah!" ledek Sora.

"Heh! Yamato lah yang akan muntah setelah i… _HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

"KYAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAA"

_Jet Coster_ itu berjalan saat Taichi masih berbicara, tapi menurutku ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku sangat suka wahana seperti ini. Begitu wahana yang kita naiki berhenti, aku beranjak dari dudukku, dan aku menoleh kearah Sora yang masih tertawa senang karena putaran wahana yang menyenangkan, tapi tidak bagi kedua cowok yang duduk dibelakang kami.

"Huueeeeekkk."

"Ukh! Rasanya isi dalam perutku berantakan~!"

"Hahahahhaaa, kalian berdua ini lemah banget! Masa kalah dengan kami para wanita," ucap Sora yang sedang menertawakan Yamato dan Taichi yang sedang tergeletak di bangku.

"Terbuat dari apa sih perut kalian itu?" ucap Taichi dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Ayoo main lagiii, main lagiiiiii~!" ajakku yang masih sangat bersemangat.

"Haaah! Main lagi? Main apa? Mimi… bunuh saja akuu...," keluh Taichi.

"Kalau begitu Yamato, temani Mimi sana, biar aku yang menemani Taichi sampai sembuh," usul Sora yang duduk di samping Taichi.

Hah? Sora kau gilaa! Aku saja sedang menstabilkan jantungku yang hampir melompat kalau berduaan dengan Yamato atau dengan Taichi dan kau malah mengusulkan agar aku berduaan saja dengan salah satu di antara mereka?

"Baiklah, ayo Mimi."

Yamato juga kenapa menjawabnya?!

"Nanti aku menyusul, Mimi kamu nikmati saja semua wahana, dan… oh iya… kau harus membuat Yamato muntah juga!"

"Haa! Itu tidak akan terjadi," jawab Yamato sambil berjalan ke arahku. "Ayo pergi."

"Ng." Aku mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Yamato. Saat aku berjalan, aku sedikit melirik ke arah Taichi. Aku sempat tidak enak meninggalkannya yang sedang sakit itu.

Saat aku sudah agak jauh dari pandangan Taichi, aku sangat canggung berjalan di samping Yamato. Seluruh wanita yang ada disini menatap ke arah Yamato, dan aku pun ikut-ikutan menatapnya. Saat itu aku benar-benar sadar, betapa tampannya Yamato.

"Ng? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Yamato yang sadar sedang kupandangi.

"Ah… t-tidak… melihatmu aku jadi teringat Pii_-chan_," jawabku asal.

"Haaa? Pii_-chan_? Kenapa harus Pii_-chan_?"

"Karena berkat Pii_-chan_ lah aku jadi bisa bertemu denganmu, ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" ucapku, berusaha agar suasananya tidak canggung lagi. Terima kasih Pii_-chan_, berkatmu aku jadi punya topik bersama Yamato.

"Aahhh, yaah… saat itu kau benar-benar aneh."

"Hehehehe, aku juga kaget kalau Pii_-chan_ bisa langsung nemplok di kepalamu, aku yakin dia itu…."

_Kruuuuk~~_

_..._

...

Aku dan Yamato terdiam saling tatap. Lama kelamaan, aku merasa wajahku sangat memerah.

"M-Maaf… aku lapaar~," ucapku sambil menunduk.

"HAHAHHAHAHAA."

Yamato tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yaah, ini memang sangat lucu. Padahal aku baru saja memakan omelet buatan Yamato, tapi karena tadi aku berteriak kencang dan menguras banyak energi, aku jadi lapar lagi.

"Ayo, kita makan di situ," ajak Yamato kearah McD.

Aku pun setuju. Tadinya aku ingin memesan banyak makanan, tapi Yamato menyuruhku duduk saja ditempat makan dan membiarkannya yang memesan makanannya. Ketika dia datang, aku melihat dia membawa 3 _cheese burger_, 3 _fried potato_, 1 _spaghetti_, dan 2 _soft drink_.

Tapi yang dia pilih hanya 1 _cheese burger_, 1 _fried potato,_ dan 1 _soft drink_, dan sisanya?

"Itu semua untukmu, kamu pasti tidak cukup kan kalau porsi manusia biasa?"

Aku tersenyum lebar pada Yamato dan sedikit memeluknya yang duduk di sampingku.

"Terima kasiih Yamato-_kuuun_~!"

"Iya iya… sudah makan sana," jawabnya sambil mengelus rambutku.

Aku memakan makanan yang dipesan Yamato satu per satu. Entah kenapa aku sangat lapar. Dan seperti biasa, aku tidak ada malunya makan dengan lahap di depan orang. Bisa kudengar Yamato sedikit terkekeh melihat cara makanku yang sedikit berantakan.

"Mimi…."

"Ng?" Aku menoleh saat Yamato memanggilku dengan mulut yang sedang penuh dan di sekitar bibirku belepotan bumbu di mana-mana.

"Hahahaha, lihat wajahmu, berantakan sekali," ucap Yamato yang menertawaiku.

"Haku lhaphuar hekali (aku lapar sekali)."

Yamato tersenyum dan mengambil tissu lalu membersihkan mulutku sambil tersenyum.

"Pelan-pelan saja, kita masih punya banyak waktu kok."

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Yamato's PoV~**

Lucu sekali.

Mimi benar-benar wanita yang sangat unik, dia sangat apa adanya dan tidak dibuat-buat, aku…

... sangat menyayanginya.

Setelah kubersihkan mulutnya yang kotor itu, aku melanjutkan makanku di samping Mimi. Saat aku selesai makan, Mimi pun selesai dengan makanannya. Hebat… padahal porsinya lebih banyak dariku!

"Aaaahhh, kenyaaang~!"

Hahaha, hebaat, bahkan perutnya tidak mengembung sedikit pun! Benar-benar! Terbuat dari apa sih tubuh anak ini?

"Nah, Yamato_-kun_… ke mana kita sekarang?" tanya Mimi.

"Kita kembali pada Taichi dan Sora saja dulu."

Aku melihat ke arah jam, dan jarum jam itu menunjukkan angka 3. Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Aku berjalan bersama Mimi ke tempat Taichi dan Sora tadi duduk. Ketika kami kembali ke sana, ternyata mereka masih berada di sana.

"Yo!" sapaku pada Taichi.

"Sudah naik apa saja kalian?" tanya Taichi yang sedang bersender di bangku.

"Tidak naik apa-apa, tadi Mimi tiba-tiba lapar, jadi kami makan di McD sana," ucapku sambil menunjukkan arah di mana letak McD itu berada memakai jempolku.

"Begitu?" ucap Taichi.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mimi langsung menghampiri Sora dan berbincang mengenai pembicaraan wanita yang aku tidak mengerti. Dipikir-pikir, hari ini aku sangat curang. Dari tadi pagi aku selalu mencuri _start_ untuk mengambi perhatian Mimi. Dan Taichi… aku yakin tadi dia masih sanggup untuk berjalan. Aku tahu… dia sengaja membuatku berduaan dengan Mimi, karena sangat aneh ketika Sora mengusulkan untuk kami pergi berdua, tidak ada protesan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aahhh, aku mengerti.

Taichi… aku benar-benar paham perasaanmu.

Karena itu, inilah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu.

"Mimi," panggilku pada Mimi yang sedang ngobrol dengan Sora.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau naik wahana lagi?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tapi aku baru saja makan," jawab Mimi sambil memegang perutnya.

"Tenang saja, wahana ini ringan kok, kita naik itu," tunjukku pada wahana kincir raksasa.

"Waaahh, ayoo, ayooo, aku mau!" jawab Mimi riang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana!" ucap Taichi yang kemudian merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Kami semua setuju untuk berjalan menuju wahana tersebut, dan ketika sampai di wahana tersebut, aku tahu… wahana itu hanya untuk 2 orang. Saat aku lihat Mimi sudah memasuki tabung, aku langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Ayo, Taichi kau temani Mimi," ucapku sambil mendorong Taichi dan menarik Sora yang hendak mengikuti Mimi.

"_Waah_?"

"YAMATOO! Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?!"

"Berisik! Yang penting kan kau tidak jatuh," jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Saat tabung satunya lagi muncul, aku langsung mengajak Sora masuk ke dalam tabung itu.

"Heh… berbuat baik yah pada Taichi?" ledek Sora dengan wajahnya yang kini menurutku sangat menyebalkan.

"Hahaha, berisik! Bagaimana denganmu dan Jyou?" balasku dengan senyum seringai.

"B-bukan urusanmu, urus saja Mimi dan Taichi sana."

Wajah Sora memerah, aku berani jamin, perasaannya padaku sudah tidak ada. Dan itu membuatku lega. Sungguh.

"Sora…."

"Ya?"

"Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Jyou, kau bisa meminta bantuan kami."

"K-Kami tidak pacaran!" sewot Sora yang kini benar-benar memerah.

"Haa? Memangnya aku bilang kalian pacaran?" ledekku dengan santai.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bercanda seperti ini dengan Sora.

"Y-Yamato_-kun_… lebih baik kau lompat saja dari sini!" geram Sora sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang malu.

Kali ini aku berjani akan membantunya dengan Jyou. Lalu… Taichi… hanya kali ini aku memberikan peluang padamu, karena tadi kau sengaja memberikan peluang padaku, aku hanya membalasmu.

**~End of Yamato's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

Another chapter from us.

Mind to review? XD

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	23. Chapter 23

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Taichi's PoV~**

Wah? Yamato memberiku kesempatan seperti ini. Dia itu polos atau bagaimana, sih? Dia juga tahu kalau aku tipe yang akan bergerak cepat saat ada kesempatan kan? Tapi… sebagai rasa terima kasih, tentu saja aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Eh, Mimi…."

Mimi yang tadinya sedang menengok ke arah luar melalui kaca-kaca yang melingkupi tabung wahana ini langsung menengok ke arahku. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya sebelum ia menjawab, "Ya?"

"Gimana? Kau menikmati?" tanyaku sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas paha. Jari-jariku saling kutautkan dan kupandang langsung ke dalam mata cokelatnya. "Acara hari ini?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah lama tidak bermain ke taman bermain seperti ini! Apalagi bersama kalian, teman-temanku! Tentu saja aku sangat menikmatinya!" jawab Mimi cepat.

Aku menarik ujung bibirku sedikit. "Kalau… kau mau…" ujarku perlahan, "kapan-kapan mungkin kita bisa datang lagi ke sini…."

"Tentu saja—"

"… Berdua…," tambahku.

Sekejap, mulut Mimi langsung terkatup rapat. Tapi sebuah senyum aneh, penuh tanda tanya, terpampang di wajahnya yang putih dan mulus. Yah… untung saja penyiksaan ayahnya tidak sampai membuat bekas luka apa pun di wajahnya.

"Ah…," ujar Mimi saat ia tersadar bahwa ia sudah terdiam cukup lama semenjak kata-kata terakhirku.

Aku tersenyum dan kemudian mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya yang entah kenapa kulihat sedikit merona.

"T-tentu saja! Kita kan teman," jawabnya agak tergagap dan terdengar seperti dipaksakan.

"Bukan sebagai teman…," ujarku lagi yang mulai menggerakkan ibu jariku untuk mengelus kulit pipinya. "Kau tahu maksudku. Kurasa kau tidak sepolos itu, Mimi!"

"T-Taichi...," ujarnya sambil memegang punggung tanganku dan berusaha menjauhkannya dari wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum dan langsung menarik tanganku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kau... sahabatku!" jawab Mimi mantap. "Yang terbaik!"

"Tapi aku ingin kau menjadi lebih dari—"

"Taichi_-kun_!" potong Mimi sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ah? Apa ini aku sudah ditolak bahkan sebelum aku mengungkapkan perasaanku?

"Jangan…," ujarnya perlahan. "Aku ingin tetap seperti ini… bolehkah?"

Aku menghela napas.

"Cepat atau lambat, _dia_ juga akan mengatakannya padamu!" ujarku perlahan tapi penuh dengan penekanan. "Apa kau juga akan menolaknya seperti kau menolakku?"

Mimi memejamkan matanya dengan erat, mulutnya pun terkunci rapat. Aku memandangnya dengan suatu perasaan yang aneh.

Sakit.

Ya.

Sikapnya… seolah ia akan memilih Yamato.

"Taichi_-kun_ dan dia juga… sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabatku sendiri," jelas Mimi sambil perlahan membuka matanya. Tapi ia masih menunduk dan menatap lantai. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku harus kehilangan salah satu dari kalian hanya karena aku memilih yang lain."

"Mimi…."

Mimi menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Aku mendesah pelan. Aku pun menyandarkan tubuhku ke sandaran kursi dan meletakkan sebelah tanganku di atas sandaran tersebut. Aku kemudian menengok ke belakang, ke arah luar yang menunjukkan panorama matahari tenggelam. Entah kenapa aku merasa menyesal, nyaris mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku telah membuat Mimi tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Padahal, tujuan kami mengajaknya adalah agar dia bergembira bukan?

"Angkat wajahmu, Mimi," ujarku tanpa melihat ke arahnya. "Lihat! Mataharinya indah sekali!"

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat kalau Mimi perlahan mulai melihat ke arah yang kutunjukkan. Kurasa matanya sedikit membelalak kala itu. Aku pun kembali menghadap ke arahnya.

Sesaat, Mimi masih tidak menyadari pandanganku. Tapi detik selanjutnya, ia tampak tersadar dan langsung menengok ke arahku.

"Untuk sekarang, kau bisa lupakan yang tadi…," ujarku sambil menepuk kepalanya perlahan. Mimi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tapi suatu saat nanti, kau pasti harus memilih!"

"… Haruskah?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Tapi kau tenang saja…," ujarku lagi sambil menengok ke arah luar. "Seandainya kau nanti memilih salah satu dari kami, kau pasti akan tetap akan bisa berteman dengan yang lain!"

**~End of Taichi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's PoV~**

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata terakhir Taichi. Tentu saja, setelah mendengar perkataannya, aku tidak bisa lagi membantah. Aku harus sudah siap, seandainya suatu saat ia kembali menanyakan hal yang sama padaku.

Tapi persoalannya… bisakah aku memilih? Bisakah aku menentukan siapa orang yang lebih penting bagiku? Bisakah aku membuka hatiku lebih dari sekadar sahabat pada salah satu dari dua orang itu?

….

….

….

Tidak. Mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat. Aku terlalu takut.

Hei, masalahku dengan ayahku belum selesai! Dan kalau aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria, entah apa lagi yang akan dikatakan oleh ayahku? Yah, masih mending jika ayahku hanya menyiksaku seperti biasa… tapi kalau dia ikut menyiksa pasanganku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau seperti itu?

….

"Mi—"

Aku tidak bisa….

"Mimi?"

"Ng?"

Ah! Tanpa terasa kami sudah menempuh 1 putaran. Satu putaran yang terasa sangat panjang.

Aku pun segera melangkah turun dari tabung itu dengan dibantu oleh Taichi. Kami terdiam sesaat sambil menunggu kedatangan tabung yang dinaiki oleh Sora dan Yamato.

Sambil menunggu, mendadak perhatianku teralihkan pada cincin dari Yamato. Bahkan tanpa sadar, tanganku pun bergerak dan kemudian menyentuh kalung pemberian dari Taichi.

"_Kau tahu arti dari kalau seorang cowok memberikan perhiasan pada cewek?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Itu berarti mereka sangat sayang padamu dan tidak mau kehilanganmu. Perhiasan itu sendiri menunjukkan suatu simbol. Contohnya, gelang itu seperti melambangkan borgol agar wanita yang disukai tidak ke mana-mana."_

Percakapanku dengan Sora mendadak terngiang dalam benakku.

"_Dengarkan aku, Yamato memberimu cincin, itu secara tidak langsung seperti menandakan kau adalah miliknya. Kalau ada cowok lain yang melihatmu dan suka padamu, mereka pasti mundur kalau melihat cincin ini, karena mereka berpikir kamu sudah ada yang punya."_

"_Kalau Taichi, dia memberikanmu sebuah kalung, itu ibaratnya seperti kau diikat olehnya, seperti seekor anjing kecil yang tidak mau dilepas oleh majikannya."_

…

Dipikir-pikir, kenapa tadi aku sempat berdebar ya mendengarkan penjelasan Sora? Padahal ia kan mengumpamakanku sebagai anjing?

"Eh, Taichi_-kun_!" ujarku sambil mengernyitkan alis.

Taichi menoleh ke arahku. Tanpa menunggu waktu berlama-lama, aku melanjutkan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti anjing?"

Taichi memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Eh… tidak sih. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau lebih mirip hamster yang lincah!" jawab Taichi sambil menyeringai.

"Hah?"

"Begitulah!" ujar Taichi lagi sambil membuang muka dan memandang ke arah Sora dan Yamato yang akhirnya turun dari tabung kincir angin itu.

"Sekarang mau ke mana?" tanya Yamato sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya seperti biasa. Akhirnya, aku pun bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari hamster ke pertanyaan Yamato. Tapi yah… kalau ditanya seperti ini, mungkin mereka pun sudah bisa menebak apa jawabanku?

"Dari tampangmu… kau mau makan lagi, eh?" ujar Sora yang langsung menyuarakan apa yang kupikirkan.

"Ehehehe…."

"Tapi itu ide bagus kan? Aku juga belum makan!" ujar Taichi yang saat itu mengenakan baju kaos bewarna biru yang dilapisi lagi dengan jaket bertudung.

"Kalau gitu, tujuan kita selanjutnya restoran?" tanya Sora sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri. "Tapi mau makan apa, nih?"

"Gimana kalau kita tanya Ratu Makan kita?" tanya Yamato sambil melirik ke arahku.

"Eeeh... aku sih mau makanan Jepang saja!"

"Oke! Sudah diputuskan," seru Taichi bersemangat.

Lho?

"Eh! Tunggu! Kok langsung setuju sih? Kalian sendiri tidak ingin makan apa-apa memangnya?"

Taichi, Yamato, dan Sora yang sebelumnya sudah akan beranjak, serempak menengok ke arahku. Ketiganya kemudian berpandangan sebelum akhirnya saling melempar senyum.

"Bintang acara hari ini kan kamu," ujar Sora, "makanya kami akan menuruti semua perintahmu!"

"H-hah?"

"Sudah! Tidak perlu kaget begitu! Ayo kita bergegas! Aku benar-benar laper nih!" ujar Taichi sambil menarik tanganku. Saat itulah Yamato mendepak tangan Taichi dan kemudian berganti memegang tanganku. Taichi dan Yamato sudah saling melempar pandangan mematikan sebelum Sora mendadak melepas tanganku dari genggaman tangan Yamato dan kemudian menggandengku.

S-selamaaatt!

"Kalau kalian masih mau seperti itu, biar aku dan Mimi yang makan duluan!" ujar Sora yang sudah menarikku hingga mendahului keduanya.

"H-hei, Sora!" protes Taichi.

Sora hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum ia kemudian mengajakku berlari.

_Kami-sama_… jika kau sayang padaku, izinkanlah aku memohon sekali lagi.

Semoga kebersamaan kami tidak akan langsung hilang begitu kami melangkah keluar dari taman bermain yang seperti mimpi ini!

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Taichi's PoV~**

Setelah puas menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain, akhirnya kami pulang bersama ke rumah Sora. Tadinya kupikir Mimi akan menginap lagi. Tapi ternyata ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Akhirnya, Sora pun membantu Mimi mengepak barang sembari meyakinkan gadis itu agar ia menginap sehari lagi. Dengan dalih bahwa ia khawatir pada ibunya, Izumi, serta Pii_-chan_, Mimi pun menolak tawaran itu.

Kami berdua—aku dan Yamato—pun memutuskan untuk mengantar Mimi pulang. Awalnya, Sora juga menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Mimi, tapi setelah aku meyakinkan bahwa sudah ada kami berdua yang akan mengantar Mimi, Sora pun menyerah dengan disertai sebuah helaan napas.

Meskipun kami sudah menawarkan diri, sebenarnya Mimi tidak langsung menerimanya. Ia sempat ngotot bahwa ia bisa pulang sendiri. Tapi dengan sedikit paksaan, ia pun menyerah.

Yah, kombinasi antara aku dan Yamato memang sanggup membuat wanita mana pun menyerah terhadap kekeraskepalaan kami.

Kami bertiga kemudian berjalan menuju rumah Mimi. Tentu saja, aku dan Yamato berpura-pura seolah kami baru pertama kali ke rumahnya. Kami membiarkan Mimi yang memandu jalan. Sepanjang perjalanan, cukup banyak yang kami bicarakan. Tapi kami menghindari topik-topik yang berat dan memilih untuk membicarakan lelucon ataupun kejadian konyol yang sering kami alami di kelas.

Sesuai dugaan, Mimi tertawa sepanjang jalan. Ia juga tidak kalah bersemangat saat ia menceritakan Pii_-chan_ dan adiknya. Ah, adiknya yang bersikap sok dewasa itu. Entah kenapa, aku sedikit bersyukur bahwa masih ada orang-orang yang mendukung Mimi di dalam rumah yang menurutku bagaikan neraka itu.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, entah sejak kapan kami sudah sampai di rumah yang bagaikan neraka itu. Mimi pun menerima kembali tasnya yang kubawakan sepanjang perjalanan. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih da selamat malam pada kami berdua sebelum ia melangkah masuk… tanpa menawarkan kami masuk sama sekali!

Yah… sudahlah? Mungkin ia masih sedikit canggung membiarkan ada orang lain yang melihat-lihat rumah yang menjadi saksi penderitaannya?

Saat aku sudah hendak melangkah menjauh, aku menyadari bahwa Yamato masih berdiri di sana, memandangi rumah Mimi dalam diam.

"Yamato?" panggilku saat sahabatku itu tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Taichi…," balas Yamato tanpa melihat ke arahku. "Aku benar-benar ingin menculik Mimi dari rumah ini!"

Aku terbelalak. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku pun tersenyum.

"Yah… kurasa aku juga! Suatu saat nanti!"

Dengan jawabanku itu, Yamato akhirnya menghadap ke arahku.

"Kau sudah mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Yamato dengan intonasi yang menginterogasi. Tapi, _wow_! Aku tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa menyadari apa yang baru saja kulakukan saat kami ada di wahana kincir angin.

Aku menyeringai. "Keburu dihentikan olehnya!" jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Begitu...?"

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat," ujar Yamato perlahan. "Tidak sebelum masalahnya dengan ayahnya selesai! Aku tidak mau menambah beban baginya!"

Aku terdiam dan menghilangkan senyum dari wajahku. Kulihat mata biru jernih Yamato tampak teduh saat ia melihat untuk terakhir kalinya ke arah rumah Mimi.

"Aku ingin menyatakannya saat ia sudah benar-benar lepas dari penderitaannya!" tambah Yamato lagi. "Jika tidak, aku khawatir Mimi akan menerimaku hanya karena ia sedang butuh sandaran!"

Sesaat, aku tercengang dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Sesaat, aku merasa malu karena tidak bisa berpikiran panjang seperti Yamato. Dan sesaat kemudian, aku menyadari betapa percaya dirinya sahabatku yang satu itu!

"Oh, kau tenang saja Yamato!" ujarku sambil menyeringai sinis. "Seandainya kau menembaknya sekarang, belum tentu juga dia akan menerimamu kok!"

Yamato menengok ke arahku.

"_Don't be too confident, pal_!"

**~End of Taichi's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

Again and again, another chapter.

Mind to review? XD

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	24. Chapter 24

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Mimi's PoV~**

Taichi….

Kenapa dia bisa mengatakannya sekarang, yah? Aku sampai kaget. Dan tadi aku benar-benar tidak enak. Aara-gara itu suasananya jadi tidak senyaman biasanya.

Hhhhhh….

Saat aku berjalan ke kamar, aku mendengar suara Izumi yang sedang ngobrol, tapi dengan siapa?

"Iya, aku juga kangen sama kamu."

_Haaaahhh_?

Kangen?

Sama siapa?

Sebenarnya dengan siapa sih Izumi berbicara? Aku membuka pintu perlahan dan menemukan adikku yang sedang tersipu-sipu diatas kasurku dengan… HP-nya?

"Waah, _Neechan_? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah datang?" tanya Izumi sambil langsung menutup HP-nya.

"Yaah, biasanya juga kan tidak bilang," jawabku masih sambil melihat ke arah tangan kanannya yang menggenggam HP.

"Itu tadi siapa?" tanyaku dengan wajah jahil.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa."

Aha… dia gugup!

"Heii, heii… ceritakan padakuu, nanti akan kuceritakan hal menarik deh," ucapku sambil berlari menghampiri Izumi yang sudah berposisi duduk.

Wajahnya memerah. Hihihi, lucu sekali! Izumi memang selalu berada di kamarku. Selain dia betah di sini, dia juga membantuku menjaga Pii_-chan_ selama aku tidak ada. Saat aku menghampiri Izumi, Pii_-chan_ datang memanjat ke pundakku dan duduk di sana.

"Tadi… i-itu, K-Kouji…," jawabnya malu-malu.

"Kouji? Siapa itu?" tanyaku yang memiringkan kepalaku sedikit pada Izumi sambil tersenyum.

"D-dia… baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku tadi saat kami berkumpul dirumah Takuya."

Ah… ada satu hal yang baru kusadari, ternyata Izumi lebih berpengalaman dariku. Kenapa aku terasa menyedihkan, yah?

"Ahh! Sudahlah _Nee_, tadi _Nee_ mau menceritakan apa?"

"Hah?"

"Kok hah? Tadi _Neechan_ bilang mau menceritakan hal yang menarik," kata Izumi sambil memeluk guling.

"Ah, iya… kau masih ingat cowok yang pernah kuceritakan padamu? Yang bernama Taichi dan Yamato?"

"Iya aku ingat, kenapa? Salah satu dari mereka nembak kakak, yah?"

Tepat!

Izumi memang hebat, bakatku menurun padanya.

"I-iya… yang bernama Taichi yang bilang suka padaku."

"Haah? Aku pikir yang bernama Yamato," ucap Izumi yang seolah-olah sudah kenal.

"Hee?"

"Ya, aku lebih suka Yamato. Habis dia ganteng, sih."

"Hihihi, sok tahu. Memangnya kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?" kataku sambil tertawa.

"Sudah dong, 2 kali," jawab Izumi sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya padaku.

"Dua kali?"

"Iya, pertama Yamato datang sendiri ke sini, aku bertemu dengannya di depan rumah. Lalu kedua kalinya dia datang bersama Taichi saat _Neechan_ sedang sekolah."

Apa?

Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu tentang hal itu yah? Mereka juga tidak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku. Dan tadi... mereka mengantarku seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah tahu di mana rumahku. Kalau benar mereka pernah ke sini… itu _stalker_ namanya!

"Tunggu, waktu Yamato_-kun_ dan Taichi_-kun_ datang ke sini, kapan itu kejadiannya?" tanyaku untuk memperjelas keyakinanku.

"Hhhmmm, ah! Waktu _Neechan_ tidak masuk selama seminggu itu loh."

Benar!

Ternyata itu tujuan mereka memaksaku untuk masuk sekolah, menyelidikiku diam-diam, aku tidak suka!

"Kenapa, _Nee_? Kok wajah _Neechan_ jadi serius begitu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Izumi. idak… ini bukan salah Izumi, dia hanya polos, dia tidak bermaksud mengadudombaku dengan Taichi dan Yamato. Mereka... aku harus tanya apa maksud mereka datang ke rumahku diam-diam!

_Ah_!

Itu berarti Taichi dan Yamato sudah tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya namun mereka diam saja seolah tidak tahu apa-apa? Itu membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang selalu mencari alasan berbohong pada mereka. Lalu… jangan-jangan kebaikan mereka dan perasaan mereka padaku hanya merasa kasihan padaku?

Jahat!

Besok aku harus bertanya langsung pada mereka!

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Yamato's PoV~**

_Hoaaahhhmmm_….

Tidurku sangat tidak nyenyak. Semalaman memikirkan Mimi yang sedang berada di rumah yang bagaikan neraka itu, mudah-mudahan ayah tirinya yang brengsek itu tidak akan pulang untuk selamanya, atau kecelakaan dan segala macam….

Oke, itu terlalu kejam.

Ya, setidaknya bukakanlah jalan pikiran orang itu. Apa untungnya sih menyiksa anak gadis yang cantik begitu?

"Yamato, kau ini masak dengan wajah yang mesem begitu, ada apa?"

Saat ini ayahku sedang ada dirumah, dan pagi ini aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang raja ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Oh iya, Tousan…."

"Hn?" jawab ayahku sambil meminum secangkir kopinya.

"Apa menurut Tousan kalau ada seorang ayah yang menyiksa anak tirinya?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan telur setengah matang diatas piring dan kuberikan pada ayahku.

"Hah? Orang itu berarti sudah gila! Kalau orang waras tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam itu!"

"Hhmm, begitu yah," kataku sambil menempelkan tangan di dagu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sudah yah aku berangkat, daah"

Aku melepas celemekku dan bergegas mengambil tas yang sudah kuletakkan tadi di sofa lalu keluar dari rumah itu, entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak. Aku berlari seperti ingin sekali cepat sampai di sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya ingin sekali cepat-cepat bertemu Mimi.

Saat aku sudah berada di depan gerbang, aku melihat ada Taichi yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolahan, langsung saja kupercepat larianku dengan tujuan usil, rencananya saat jarakku dengan Taichi sudah dekat, aku ingin sekali menerkamnya dan membuatnya kaget, tapi saat sudah dekat….

"Yamato_-kun_… _KYAAAAAAAA._..?"

_GUBRAAAAKK_!

….

….

Entah ini suatu keberuntungan atau kesialan.

Karena aku tidak bisa menghentikan langkahku, akhirnya aku menubruk Mimi yang tiba-tiba datang di hadapanku, dan lagi aku terjatuh… menindih Mimi di bawahku dan—

"YAMATOOOO KAU BRENGSEEEKKK!"

—mencium bibirnya.

Wajar saja Taichi mengamuk, adegan itu jelas sekali tepat di hadapannya. Taichi menghampiriku dan menarikku menjauh dari Mimi. Demi Tuhan atau demi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini… aku tidak sengaja, dan… bibir Mimi… sangat lembut.

Saat Taichi menarikku aku hanya terbengong sambil memegang bibirku. Tapi lamunanku hilang, lenyap dan hancur ketika kurasakan bibir lagi yang menempel di mulutku. Dan itu membuat semua orang terdiam, bahkan aku sedikit melirik ke arah Mimi yang sedang menganga.

Taichi…

... menciumku.

"_BHAAAHH_! Taichi brengsek! Apa-apaan kau!" kataku sambil mendorongnya keras-keras dan mengelap bibirku memakai kemeja.

"Heh! Rasakan itu, supaya kau melupakan kejadian yang tadi!" ucap Taichi yang juga sambil mengelap bibirnya.

"T-Taichi… Yamato...?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang menyebut nama kami itu, dan orang itu adalah Sora.

"Ternyata… kalian…."

"Kau salah paham!" sewotku yang masih mengelap bibirku.

"Hihihihi… sudahlah, tadi kan hanya kecelakaan," ucap Mimi tiba-tiba yang menghampiri Taichi.

Kecelakaan, ya?

Bagi Mimi, itu hanya kecelakaan, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat kecewa mendengarnya. Dan kekecewaanku berakhir dengan berbunyinya bel sekolah, kami berjalan ke kelas masing-masing. Aku melihat wajah Mimi tidak seperti biasanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan namun tertahan.

Saat istirahat tiba, aku mengarahkan tubuhku pada sahabatku yang sedang ngambek ini.

"Taichii..."

"Huh!"

Dia membuang mukanya.

"Tampanmu hilang kalau seperti itu," ledekku sambil mencolek lengannya.

"Aku memang tidak setampan kau! Tapi aku tidak pernah menyerang cewek yang kusuka di depan orang!"

"Heii! Aku tidak menyerangnya, itu murni kecelakaan!" bantahku.

Taichi terdiam, sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar marah.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana caranya supaya kau memaafkanku? Aku akan melakukan apa saja," tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku.

Kulihat Taichi tersenyum licik padaku, ah… aku salah bicara, seharusnya aku tidak menawarkan itu.

"Nyehehehehee, traktir aku selama seminggu."

Dasar pemerasan!

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan yah," gerutuku sambil tidak bisa menolak kemauannya.

"Heh! Siapa suruh berbuat ulah."

Akhirnya, keadaan kami kembali normal, walaupun aku tahu sebenarnya Taichi pasti masih merasa dongkol karena kejadian tadi pagi. Sepertinya aku kualat, yang tadinya mau menjahili Taichi, malah harus mentraktirnya selama seminggu, tapi… ya sudahlah, aku jadi bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Mimi….

Astaga! Kenapa aku jadi seperti orang mesum? Kenapa aku jadi seperti Taichi?

Bel terakhir pun berbunyi, itu artinya pelajaran sudah selesai dan waktunya pulang. Yaah… mungkin bagi yang mau pulang, silakan pulang. Tapi aku harus latihan dengan _band_-ku.

Aku berjalan menuju loker bersama Taichi, dan kami… menemukan Mimi yang sedang bersender di lokerku? Buat apa? Apa dia mau menjelaskan yang tadi pagi itu kecelakaan?

"Yamato_-kun_… Taichi_-kun_… bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Tentu saja bisa… lama pun tidak masalah, bahkan aku mau membatalkan latihanku hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita Mimi.

"Tentu saja bisa," jawabku cepat.

"Ya, mau bicara apa?" tanya Taichi yang sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Mimi.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat raut wajah Mimi yang begitu serius dan sedikit mengandung… hhmmm, kekecewaan?

"Apa benar, sebelumnya kalian pernah bertemu dengan adikku dan datang ke rumahku?"

….

Aku dan Taichi terdiam.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Mimi tahu tentang hal itu? Apa aku lupa memberi tahu ibunya Mimi dan adiknya kalau jangan sampai Mimi tahu aku dan Taichi datang ke rumahnya?

"Apa benar?" tanya Mimi sekali lagi dengan wajah yang saat ini terlihat… pilu.

Gawat.

Aku harus menjawab apa? Aku melihat ke arah Taichi, dia sendiri kebingungan. Ahh! Mana bisa aku mengandalkannya.

"Begini Mimi—"

"Aku harap aku mendapatkan alasan yang bagus," kata Mimi yang memotong kalimatku.

Aku menjambak sedikit rambutku dan menghela napas.

"Hhhhh... Mimi dengarkan aku. Kau mau tahu alasan kenapa kami datang ke rumahmu diam-diam?"

Mimi hanya mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang masih serius.

"Karena kami menyayangimu… jangan kau pikir dulu kami tidak bertanya-tanya atas luka-luka di tubuhmu dan keadaanmu yang aneh. Kalau kami tidak peduli padamu, kami tidak akan melakukan ini," jelasku sambil memegang pundak Mimi.

Mimi hanya terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku ingin bertanya namun terlihat takut mendengar jawabannya. Bukan maksudku untuk membuatnya sedih, tapi... Bagaimana caranya agar dia tersenyum yah?

"Perasaanku padamu bukan karena kasihan kok, itu karena aku tulus menyukaimu jauh sebelum aku tahu tentang keadaanmu," tiba-tiba Taichi berbicara seolah tahu apa yang Mimi pikirkan.

Kulihat wajah Mimi merona merah, seakan Taichi bisa menebak apa yang di pikirkannya. Namun, Mimi merona seperti lega mendengar jawaban dari Taichi. Hebat… itulah salah satu kehebatan Taichi.

"_Stalker_," ucap Mimi sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Heeh?" aku dan Taichi berucap barengan.

"Aku akan menghukum kalian karena telah menguntitku!"

"S-siapa yang menguntit?" tanyaku yang bingung.

"Ah, yah… Yamato memang penguntit, buktinya dia yang pertama kali pergi ke rumahmu dan mencari tahu tentangmu Mimi, hati-hati…," ledek Taichi sambil seperti menjauhkan Mimi dariku.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali kau Taichi, sepertinya kau sangat rindu akan pukulanku yah," sewotku sambil menahan urat di tanganku.

"Hihihihi, sudah sudah. Aku memang sempat sebal karena tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang memberi tahuku. Tapi aku pikir-pikir, itu bentuk perhatian Yamato_-kun_ untukku, terima kasih," ucap Mimi sambil berjalan dan menyentuh lengan bajuku.

Aku tersenyum pada Mimi yang menunduk itu. Aku pun melihat ke arah Taichi yang sedang menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, seolah-olah bilang dia juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam hal ini.

"Lalu, apa hukuman untuk kami, Tuan Putri?" tanyaku sambil mengelus kepala Mimi.

"Hehehehe." Mimi menyengir lebar, dan aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Okee, okee… mau makan di mana?" tanyaku yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Mimi.

"Aku mau makan _shabu-shabu_!" seru Mimi.

"Oke, ayo kita ke sana! Aku SMS Sora, yah? Biar Yamato yang bayar," kata Taichi sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya.

"Enak saja! Patungan!" bantahku.

"_Eits_, ingat janjimu tadi pagi di kelas, Pangeran," ucap Taichi sambil menunjukku.

"Heh! Mana ada seorang pangeran mentraktir pengawalnya?" kataku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Yamatoo, berhentilah dengan sebutan-sebutan seperti itu, aku mendapat peran yang sangat tidak enak!"

"Hahahaa, kan kau duluan yang memulainya, Taichi_-kun_," kata Mimi.

"Haah, Mimi kau kenapa membela Yamato, sih?"

Untung saja Mimi bisa mengerti alasanku dan Taichi mengapa kami bersembunyi mencari tahu tentang keadaannya. Saat itu… aku berjalan di samping kiri Mimi sambil menggemblok gitarku dan Taichi berjalan di samping kanan Mimi sambil menopang tasnya di belakang. Kami berjalan menuju restoran _shabu-shabu_ yang diminta oleh Mimi.

_Hhhhh_, habis sudah uangku.

**~End of Yamato's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

Sedikit curhatan author. Sungguh, walau ada adegan kiss Taichi-Yamato, kami tidak ada niatan bikin fic ini berubah alur jadi BL, lho? Jadi nikmati saja sebagai salah satu bagian dari humor ala Taichi. Hehehe. /salah satu author juga jadi nyengir gaje gara-gara adegan itu. XD

Okay then, mind to review? :D

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	25. Chapter 25

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Taichi's PoV~**

Wah! Hari ini aku puas sekali mengerjai Yamato! Huh! Rasakan! Salahnya sendiri merebut ciuman Mimi di depan banyak orang! Apa dia tidak tahu betapa hebatnya gosip akan berjalan di sekolah kami?

Haaah! Aku tahu itu cuma kecelakaan! Tapi tetap saja….

"_Oniichan_!" panggil Hikari sambil masuk ke kamarku.

"Ng? Ada apa, Hikari?"

"Dengar-dengar, Yamato-_nii_ udah punya pacar? Dan katanya lagi, pacarnya itu… cewek cantik berambut _pink_? Jangan-jangan…."

_Cih_! Beritanya bahkan sudah menyebar sampai ke SMP?

"Nggak! Jangan salah! Mimi bukan pacarnya Yamato!" bantahku cepat.

"Bener ya? Yang dimaksud gosip itu memang Mimi-_nee_?"

Aku mengangkat bahu sebelum merebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Kujadikan kedua tanganku sebagai bantalan buat kepalaku. "Yah, memang apa gosipnya?"

"_Heemmh_…," ujar Hikari sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah kasurku dengan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat Hikari menyeringai jahil. "Katanya, Yamato-_nii_ berciuman dengan seorang cewek tadi pagi?"

Aku menggaruk rambutku dengan frustrasi. "Aahh! Kenapa sih berita itu tidak juga hilang? Sial! Padahal aku sudah menciptakan situasi lain untuk dijadikan gosip."

"Hah? Situasi apa?" tanya Hikari. Oke, sepertinya ia tidak tahu kalau aku sengaja mencium Yamato untuk menghilangkan jejak bibir Mimi dari bibirnya. Tapi sudahlah, lebih baik Hikari tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau adikku itu mengganggapku homo untuk alasan apa pun.

"Ah, tidak," jawabku cepat.

Hikari hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sedikit sebelum ia kemudian duduk di ujung kasurku. "_Niichan_ kalah lagi ya? Dari Yamato-_nii_?"

"Nggak akan," jawabku cepat sambil memandang ke arah langit-langit. "Aku tidak akan menyerah kali ini!"

Hikari kemudian menggeser tubuhnya sebelum ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. "Berjuanglah, _Niichan_!" ujar adikku itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Arigatou_," jawabku sambil balas tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, gimana hubunganmu dengan adik Yamato itu?"

Kulihat wajah Hikari sedikit memerah sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya. Spontan, aku langsung terbangun dari posisi berbaringku. "Hei? Jangan bilang kalau kalian…."

"Kalian apa?" pancing Hikari.

"Err… tidak. Jadi… ng…?" jawabku yang malah jadi salah tingkah. Kugerakkan tanganku ke belakang kepala hingga Hikari memandangku bingung. Tapi hanya sekilas kulihat kebingungan di matanya. Selanjutnya, adikku yang pada dasarnya memang sudah manis itu tersenyum sehingga membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Ah, ya, ya. Aku mungkin _sister complex_. Lalu kenapa?

"Kami baik-baik saja. Kemarin Takeru mengajakku nonton ke bioskop sepulang sekolah… dan hari Minggu ini, kami mau ke pantai…."

"Ke pantai? Berdua saja?"

"Yap! Berdua saja!" ujar Hikari sambil bangkit berdiri dari kasurku. "Aku akan membuatkan bekal dan kami akan bermain sampai puas di sana!"

"H-hoi! Hikari!"

"Makanya, _Niichan_ cepat-cepatlah punya pasangan! Nggak rugi kok!" ujar Hikari lagi sambil berjalan menjauh dari kamarku. Lalu begitu ia sudah keluar, mendadak, ia menyembulkan kepalanya dan lagi mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terkepal. "_Ganbatte ne, Niichan_!"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata.

"_Osh_!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Keesokan paginya, aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Udara hari ini hangat dan dan langit terlihat biru sekali. Hari yang benar-benar sempurna. Dan pastinya akan semakin sempurna kalau aku bisa segera melihat senyum Mimi.

Begitu sampai di kelas, aku melihat Yamato belum datang. Tasnya pun belum ada. Berbeda dengan bangku Sora yang sudah terlihat tasnya namun tidak terlihat pemiliknya. Bukannya tidak bisa kutebak, sih? Sora kan lagi dekat dengan ketua OSIS kami itu.

Nah, lupakan soal itu. Mumpung Yamato belum datang, sebaiknya aku segera ke kelas Mimi sekarang. Memang sih, ada kemungkinan dia belum datang. Tapi, siapa yang tahu?

Dengan langkah yang ringan, aku pun bergerak ke kelas Mimi. Sesampainya aku di kelasnya, aku segera bertanya pada salah satu anak perempuan yang baru keluar dari kelas yang sama.

"Tachikawa?" Perempuan itu menengok ke belakang. Selanjutnya ia menggeleng. "Belum. Dia belum datang..."

"Ah? Terima kasih," jawabku sambil memamerkan cengiran. Sekilas kulihat rona merah di pipi perempuan itu sebelum aku buru-buru pamit undur diri. Aku sendiri terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi perempuan tadi. Aku tidak kalah dari Yamato, kan? Buktinya masih ada perempuan yang bisa merona melihat senyumanku.

Sambil memasukkan kembali kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana, aku beranjak kembali ke kelasku. Begitu aku sudah sampai di dekat kelas, bisa kulihat Yamato, yang tengah menjinjing gitarnya, baru hendak masuk ke dalam kelas. Kupercepat langkahku dan langsung kurangkul bahunya.

"Yo, met pagi, Pangeran!"

"Taichi!" ujarnya sedikit terlihat kaget.

Aku menyeringai. "Kemarin aku puas banget, lho? Kau harus lebih sering mentraktir kami makan!"

"Jangan harap!" ujarnya sambil mendepak tanganku dari bahunya. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sementara kakiku mengikuti langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Tak lama, Sora pun datang dan kami bertiga berbincang-bincang. Rasanya sudah lama kami tidak bicara bertiga seperti ini. Menyenangkan juga sih… tapi rasanya jadi ada yang kurang.

"Eh," ujarku di sela-sela percakapan kami, "aku panggil Mimi dulu ya? Kan asyik kalau ada dia?"

"Oh! Aku ikut!" ujar Yamato yang langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ah, dasar kalian ini," ujar Sora sambil tersenyum dengan alis yang sedikit berkerut. Tampangnya seolah mengindikasikan seolah dia sudah paham sekali maksud kami. "Sudahlah, kita sama-sama ke kelasnya saja?"

"Padahal kalian tunggu di sini dulu juga tidak apa-apa," ujarku meletakkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala.

"Dan membiarkanmu mencuri kesempatan?" tanya Yamato sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Jangan harap."

Akhirnya, kami bertiga pun kembali mendatangi kelas Mimi. Tapi anehnya, sama seperti sebelumnya, Mimi tetap belum datang. Aku, Sora, dan Yamato saling berpandangan. Biasanya, Mimi tidak pernah datang sampai mepet waktu. Dan saat kami melihat ke jam yang tertera di _display handphone_, bel tepat berbunyi. Aku melihat ke kiri kanan, tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Mimi akan datang.

"Apa dia tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Sora sambil memegang dagunya.

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa kemarin…," ujarku dan Yamato mengangguk membenarkan.

Seketika itu juga, kami bertiga langsung mendapat firasat buruk. Yamato langsung menekan sebuah nomor di _handphone_-nya. Dia menempelkan _handphone_-nya ke telinganya sementara aku dan Sora menatapnya penuh harap.

Beberapa saat, telepon dari Yamato tidak diangkat. Tentu saja kami jadi semakin was-was dibuatnya. Yamato mencoba menghubunginya sekali lagi.

_Trek._

Sepertinya kali ini tersambung.

Yamato mengisyaratkan kami untuk terdiam. Aku dan Sora segera mendekatkan telinga kami ke _handphone_ Yamato. Tapi karena sedikit sulit, aku pun menyuruhnya mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker_.

Begitu _loudspeaker_ diaktifkan, yang terdengar adalah…

"_Huuhuuu~…."_

"Mimi?" seru Yamato.

"Yamato-_nii_?"

Itu suara Izumi. Bukan Mimi.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Yamato sedikit panik.

"_Papa Mama berantem pagi ini. Mama akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta cerai karena kemarin malam Papa memukuli Mimi-_nee_ lagi…."_

Seketika itu juga kami bertiga terbelalak.

"Tunggu… bukannya…," ucapan Sora terhenti saat Yamato menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir.

"_K-kemarin,"_ ujar Izumi sambil sesengukan, _"Papa terlanjur pulang sebelum Mimi-_nee_ sampai di rumah."_

"Lalu?"

"_Lalu Papa memukuli Mimi-_nee_. Tapi kali ini, Mama juga kena…."_

"Mimi di mana sekarang?"

"_Mimi-_nee_ lagi berusaha melerai Papa dan Mama… hiks… Izumi di kamar… Izumi takut….Yamato-_nii_… cepetan dateng… Mimi-_nee_… hiks…."_

Seketika itu juga, Yamato langsung melihat ke arah kami dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Tunggu di kamarmu saja, Izumi! Kami ke sana sekarang!"

Yamato pun memutuskan sambungan telepon dan bertiga, dengan aku dan Sora tentunya, kami langsung melesat ke luar sekolah. Kami bahkan tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari guru yang menyuruh kami kembali karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Ah! Masa bodoh dengan pelajaran! Saat ini Mimi sedang dalam bahaya!

Mana bisa santai-santai untuk belajar?

Saat tengah berlari, kulihat Sora mengotak-atik _handphone_-nya sebelum ia berbicara.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Pak Polisi? Saya yang kemarin datang melapor bersama Nyonya Orimoto!" ujar Sora cepat dan tegas. "Benar! Tolong segera ya!"

Setelahnya, Sora mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut. Aku memandang gadis itu dengan takjub.

"Wow, Sora…."

"Padahal Mama Mimi sudah bersiap kalau sampai kasus penganiayaan itu terjadi lagi. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak sempat menelepon ke pihak berwajib…," ujar Sora masih sambil berlari.

"Siapa yang sempat menelepon kalau keadaannya sedang kacau?" timpal Yamato yang semakin memacu larinya.

"Yah, mungkin kau benar," jawab Sora sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tapi tanganku sendiri terasa terkepal semakin erat.

Aku bersumpah, saat bertemu ayahnya Mimi nanti, akan kulayangkan satu tinjuku ke wajahnya!

**~End of Taichi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's PoV~**

"HENTIKAAN!" jerit Mama saat aku terbanting ke arah tembok setelah mencoba melerai perkelahian Papa dan Mama. Saat itu, kulihat Mama yang setengah menangis sudah berlari ke arahku. Tapi, belum sampai Mama mencapai tempatku, tangannya keburu ditahan oleh Papa. Seketika itu juga, tangan Papa melayang dan menampar pipi Mama.

"KAU MASIH BERANI MEMINTA CERAI, HAH?"

Dengan tatapan lemah, kulihat Mama mengeratkan giginya menahan amarah, sembari memegang sebelah pipinya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"KAU TERUS MENYAKITI MIMI! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!" balas Mama dengan nada yang juga membentak. Baru kali ini kulihat Mama marah seperti itu.

Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak melihat kondisi ini. Sejak kemarin malam, Mama sudah menunjukkan perlawanan pada Papa saat Papa lagi-lagi menyiksaku dengan alasan yang benar-benar irasional. Lalu pagi ini, saat kami tengah sarapan, Mama mengatakan hal itu.

Ya, mengatakan keinginannya untuk berpisah dari Papa.

Entah apa yang membuat Mama akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk mengambil keputusan itu. Tapi, apa pun keputusan Mama, sudah pasti aku akan mendukungnya. Hanya saja, kalau aku tahu bahwa Papa ternyata tidak segan untuk memukul Mama, aku pasti akan meminta Mama untuk mempertimbangkan ulang keputusannya.

"KAU BERANI MELAWANKU SEKARANG, HAH? BIAR KUINGATKAN PADAMU! KALAUPUN KAU MEMINTA BERPISAH DARIKU, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN SEPESER PUN PADAMU! AKU JUGA AKAN MEMPERTAHANKAN MIMI DAN IZUMI BERSAMAKU!" ancam Papa dengan suara yang benar-benar membuatku takut.

Aku pun menutup mata dan telingaku selama ia berbicara. Air mata mulai mengambang di sudut-sudut mataku. Ya, hanya menangis yang kini bisa kulakukan. Tubuhku terasa lemah, bahkan nyaris tidak bisa kugerakkan. Dan diam hanyalah satu-satunya opsi yang kumiliki. Walaupun aku teramat ingin, sangat, ingin menolong Mama.

Apalagi saat kulihat mata Mama sudah terbelalak dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

"KAU IBLIS! TIDAK BERPERASAAN!" ujar Mama yang masih memiliki keberanian untuk berteriak.

Menanggapi reaksi Mama, Papa langsung mendorong Mama hingga ia terjatuh dan tubuhnya menabrak lantai. Setelah itu, Papa berjalan ke arahku. Tubuhku mengirim sinyal bahaya dan membuat getaran-getaran kecil. Aku sudah hendak beringsut mundur. Tapi apa daya? Bagian belakangku adalah tembok. Aku tidak bisa beranjak ke mana pun. Bahkan berdiripun, rasanya aku tidak sanggup. Kakiku terasa lemas. Menyebalkan.

Dan sesuai dugaan, Papa bukan berniat baik dengan menghampiriku. Ia langsung menjambak rambutku, memaksaku berdiri.

"Nah, Mimi… Jadilah anak yang baik, ya?" ujar Papa dengan nada yang dibuat seolah-olah ia adalah seorang ayah yang baik. Sangat kontras dengan tindakannya saat ini.

Aku meringis. Papa lalu melanjutkan.

"Katakan pada Mamamu di sana, kalau kau tidak ingin melihat perceraian Papa dan Mamamu!"

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Lidahku terasa kelu. Aku ingin bicara, tapi rasanya, semua tertahan di kerongkonganku. Hanya air mata yang terus bergerak sementara rasa sakit mulai terasa di ubun-ubun kepalaku.

"CEPAT BILANG!" ujar Papa sambil menampar pipiku.

"A… ku…," ujarku tergagap.

"Mimi!" ujar Mama yang langsung berdiri dan kemudian berlari ke arah Papa yang sedang membelakanginya. Mama langsung menangkap sebelah tangan Papa yang bebas sebelum Papa kembali menghempaskan Mama hingga tubuh kecil Mama menabrak meja makan.

"MAA!" teriakku.

Papa tampak tersenyum puas dan kembali melihat ke arahku.

"Lihat? Karena ulahmu, Mamamu jadi menderita! Tidak bisakah kau sedikit menjadi anak baik, Mimi-_chan_?"

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku sembari menggigit bibir bawahku semakin erat.

"_Ne_, Mimi-_chan_?" tanya Papa lagi.

"Aku…."

_DUG! DUG!_

Kali ini… apalagi? Suara pintu depan digedor?

"_Cih_! Siapa lagi?" ujar Papa terlihat kesal sambil melepaskan rambutku, setengah mendorongku hingga terkapar di lantai.

Aku berbaring di lantai, tidak bergerak. Mama sendiri tampak mencoba bangkit untuk menuju ke arahku.

Ah.

Mama….

Gara-gara aku….

Semua… gara-gara aku?

Mama….

"Mama… _gomen ne_?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku samar-samar mendengar ada sesutu yang pecah, seperti kaca yang dihancurkan. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku terlalu lelah.

Sekarang yang kuinginkan hanyalah memejamkan mata.

Dan berharap semua mimpi buruk ini akan segera berakhir.

**~End of Mimi's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

This story is going to reach the climax. Stay tune~

Mind to review? XD

Arigatou,

Devil Foxie


	26. Chapter 26

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Yamato's PoV~**

Demi apa pun di dunia ini, saat ini jantungku tidak karuan berdetak. Aku sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Mimi saat ini. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Ah pertanyaan bodoh! Sudah pasti tidak akan baik-baik saja! Aku bersumpah, kalau sampai wajah Mimi terluka, aku akan menghabisinya!

Aku berlari bersama Sora dan Taichi. Bisa kulihat raut wajah mereka yang tidak kalah cemasnya denganku. Aku mempercepat langkahku sehingga akulah yang memimpin acara lomba lari ini.

Oke, kami pun sampai di depan rumah Mimi.

"Hah… hah… hah… sepertinya ayah Mimi benar-benar sudah datang," ucapku mengatur napas sambil _meneliti_ halaman rumah Mimi yang sepi, sampai saat kami mendengar.

_PRAAAANG_!

Kami bertiga saling tukar pandang…

… dan….

"Mimi!"

Aku berlari bersama Taichi melompat pagar, sedangkan Sora? Ya, karena Sora cewek jadi mana mungkin kan dia melompat pa—

"_Hiaaaah_!"

—gar….

Setidaknya itulah yang aku pikirkan tadi. Namun kenyataannya, dengan sigap dia melompat pagar itu. Ah… aku lupa kalau dia atlit tenis.

"_Wooaaw_, Sora hari ini kau banyak mengejutkanku yah," ujar Taichi yang sepertinya terkagum-kagum melihat aksi Sora.

"Kagumnya nanti saja, sekarang kita tolong Mimi-_chan_ dulu."

Begitu Sora memberi komando, aku dan Taichi mengikutinya. Taichi kemudian ke arah pintu dan menggedornya, bukan mengetuknya.

_DUG_! _DUG_!

"Tidak ada yang buka," gumam Sora.

Dengan nekat aku berjalan kearah sisi jendela, dan…

Astaga!

Apa yang kulihat?

Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya, aku melihat ayah Mimi yang akan memukul gadis yang sangat kucintai itu dengan _stick_ golf!

Langsung saja aku memanggil Taichi untuk mendobrak kaca itu.

"Taichiii!"

"_Yoossh_!"

_PRAAAAANG_!

_GREB_!

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi? Akan kujelaskan…

Aku melompat dan menerobos masuk kaca itu bersama Taichi. Saat aku melihat tubuh mungil Mimi terkapar di lantai, dengan refleks aku menutupi tubuhnya agar tidak terkena serpihan kaca dan tentu saja melindungi dari tebasan _stick_ golf ayahnya yang gila itu. Lebih baik aku saja yang terkena pukulan itu daripada membiarkan Mimi yang menerimanya. Tubuhnya yang kecil seperti ini harus menerima pukulan sesakit itu? Jangan harap aku akan membiarkannya. Itulah yang kulakukan.

Sedangkan Taichi, ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku dan tidak ada yang menebasku, aku melihatnya dia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan sang ayah _stress_ itu dan menggenggam _stick_ yang sepertinya sempat diayunkannya itu.

Taichi menggenggam kuat _stick_ itu dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Ingin sekali aku bangkit dan menghajar orang itu, namun gerakanku tertahan saat mendengar suara Mimi.

"_Enghh_~"

"Mimi?!" panggilku yang sangat yakin kalau tadi Mimi menggeram.

Saat itu, aku melihat Taichi-lah yang mewakiliku menghajar orang itu. Taichi berdiri dan memukul wajah orang itu. Saat orang itu lunglai dan akan terjatuh, Taichi menendang perutnya sehingga tubuh laki-laki itu terpental jauh. Setidaknya menjauhi Mimi.

"Y-Yamato…?"

"Mimi, _ssshhh_, tenanglah, aku, Taichi dan Sora datang melindungimu," ucapku yang sedikit membantu mengangkat tubuh Mimi.

Tapi Mimi malah menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukanku, dia mencengkram erat seragamku sambil… menangis?

Ini pertama kalinya Mimi menangis.

Tubuh mungilnya bergetar, sampai-sampai aku takut kalau kubalas peluk nanti akan hancur. Maka aku pun hanya memegang pundaknya.

"Hei… sudah aman sekarang," bisikku pelan, "jangan takut lagi, yah."

Mimi mengangkat wajahnya menatapku…. Tuhan! Wajah cantiknya kini penuh dengan lebam dan memar. Namun, itu tidak menutupi kecantikannya. Perlahan kusentuh memar-memarnya yang membuat Mimi sedikit meringis dan kemudian kuhapus air matanya.

"HENTIKAAAAN! JANGAN SAKITI PAPAKUUU!"

Taichi dan aku pun menoleh ke arah tangga, dan di situ kami lihat ada Izumi yang sedang menangis karena melihat ayahnya yang sedang dihajar Taichi.

"Izumi…," gumam Mimi.

Izumi berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Oke, aku bingung sekarang, tadi siapa yang nangis-nangis di telepon agar memintaku datang untuk menolong kakaknya? _Aah_, anak kecil….

"Izumi, jangan ke sana, nanti dia juga akan memukulimu!" cegah ibunya Mimi yang bangkit dari terkaparnya.

"Kenapa?!"

Aku mendengar Taichi menggeram.

Marah.

Ya, sudah pasti marah, namun apa yang bisa kulakukan? Saat ini Mimi terkulai lemah dalam dekapanku, masih dengan isakan tangisnya, sambil kubelai rambutnya dan sambil kubisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan seperti 'Tenang, aku di sini,' atau 'Aku akan melindungimu'.

"KENAPA KAU TEGA BERBUAT SEPERTI INI! APA SALAHNYA SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU MENYIKSANYA!" bentak Taichi.

Taichi berhasil mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang mewakili seluruh orang diruangan ini.

"Ini… salahnya…," geram orang itu, "SALAHKAN AYAHNYA YANG MEREBUT WANITA YANG SANGAT KUCINTAI! PADA AKHIRNYA, AKU BERHASIL MENYINGKIRKANNYA! AKU MEMBUAT PERUSAHAANNYA BANGKRUT DAN BERHASIL MEMBUATNYA BUNUH DIRI, LALU AKU PUN MENDAPATKAN SEMUA YANG KUINGINKAN, WANITA YANG KUCINTAI, KELUARGA YANG BAHAGIA… TAPI KEBAHAGIAAN ITU HANCUR SELALU KETIKA AKU MELIHAT WAJAHNYA!"

Orang itu menunjukku? Ah, pasti Mimi yang dimaksud.

"Padahal sudah kusuruh agar mengecat rambutnya, tapi paras wajah orang itu masih terpancar di wajahnya," gumam sang ayah itu pelan.

"Jadi kau yang membuat perusahaan suamiku bangkrut?" Kali ini giliran ibunya Mimi yang berbicara. "Kenapa kau tega sekali? Padahal kita dulu bertiga bersahabat."

"Heh! Sahabat?! Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, dia yang selalu dipandang, dia yang selalu digilai para perempuan, dia yang kaucintai, pada akhirnya aku berhasil membuatmu mencintaiku… tapi kenapa harus ada anak ini! KENAPA HARUS ADA MIMI!"

"Itu bukan salah Kak Mimi!" bentak Izumi, "Papa jahat! Aku benci Papa! Kak Mimi selalu baik padaku, dia tidak pernah menjelek-jelekkan Papa!"

Pertengkaran keluarga yang sangat rumit, melebihi kerumitan keluargaku, melebihi masalah Taichi,aku baru sadar, selama ini… Mimi….

Dia selalu tersenyum lepas di hadapan kami.

"Mimi…," panggilku sambil memeluk erat tubuh Mimi.

"Yamato…?"

"Ng?"

"Bisa tolong bawa aku… ke samping Papa?"

"Haaah? Apa kau gila, kau mau kena tampar lagi?!"

"Aku mohon."

Melihat Mimi yang memohon seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Akhirnya kubawa tubuh Mimi dengan ala _bride style_ ke arah laki-laki bajingan itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, kuletakkan tubuh Mimi di hadapan orang itu. Namun aku tidak beranjak dari sana, siapa tahu nanti dia akan berbuat kasar lagi.

_PLAK_!

"Itu … aku karena kau telah memukul Mama," ujar Mimi tegas.

Ah! Bagus! Itu dia Mimi-ku!

"Lalu…." Mimi menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku," ujar Mimi yang membuatku dan pasti Taichi melongo.

Ya, pastilah semua kaget, bahkan orang yang memukulinya itu sendiri kaget.

"Maaf kalau ternyata kehadiranku membuatmu tersiksa," ucap Mimi seolah tahu akan perasaannya.

Mimi, apa kau sudah gila? Atau jangan-jangan kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan ekspresi orang itu… mencair, tatapan tajam yang dari tadi ditunjukkan kini melemah menjadi penuh dengan penyesalan, dan air mata pun jatuh mengalir di wajah laki-laki itu. Ibu Mimi dan Izumi berjalan ke arahnya dan memegang pundak laki-laki itu.

"Aku memaafkanmu tentang kejadian masa lalu," ucap Ibu Mimi dengan bijak, "tapi tentang kejadian hari ini…. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu."

"Mama…."

"Mimi, semua sudah berakhir, kamu tidak perlu menahan perasaanmu lagi sekarang, Mama tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitimu lagi."

"Ma… Izumi, Ma…."

Mimi menyadari ibunya bahwa di situ juga ada Izumi, anak dari mereka berdua.

Oke, kini sang Ibu menatap Izumi dengan perasaan bersalah, tapi reaksi Izumi benar-benar penuh di luar dugaan. Ekspresinya yang tadinya datar itu, kini berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Aku mengerti situasinya kok, Ma," ucap Izumi tersenyum manis.

"Maafkan aku~ maaf… Satoe~… Keisuke~… Mimi…."

Dengan kata maaf terakhir, Mimi menyenderkan kembali tubuhnya padaku, dan mendongakkan kepalanya padaku lalu tersenyum.

"Setidaknya dia sudah minta maaf, 'kan," ujar Mimi yang sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum pasrah, inilah cara Mimi menyelesaikan masalah, tidak ada kekerasan yang berlebihan, dan sangat unik.

Suasana itu mencair ketika kami semua mendengar bunyi sirine mobil polisi di luar, dan datanglah polisi yang mendobrak pintu utama, bersama Sora. Polisi itu menangkap ayah tiri Mimi. Sebelum dibawa pergi, orang itu menatap Mimi seolah mengatakan maaf sekali lagi dari pancaran matanya.

"Setidaknya saat kau bebas nanti, kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia," ucap Ibu Mimi pada laki-laki itu, ucapannya membuat dia menangis dan tersenyum.

"Kak Mimi," ujar Izumi sembari menghampiri Mimi, matanya terlihat sembap, "aku akan merawat Kakak. Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakit kakak, karena itu… jangan benci aku dan Papa."

Mimi terdiam, bagaimana bisa Mimi tidak membenci orang yang telah menganiayanya? Terlalu _naïve_ kalau ada orang seperti itu. Mimi menatapku, Taichi, dan Sora yang saat ini sudah berada di sampingku, lalu tatapannya kembali pada Izumi.

"Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan rasa benci itu, karena itu… Izumi bantu Kakak yaah," jawab Mimi.

_Aah_, jawaban khas Mimi.

Setelah kejadian itu, Mimi kami bawa ke rumah sakit untuk ditindaklanjuti. Sang ayah tiri di penjara selama 2 tahun karena kasus penganiayaan terhadap anak.

Dan saat inilah yang paling penting untukku dan Taichi.

3 hari kemudian.

_Tok tok tok._

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah sakit dengan pelan, aku memang tidak membawa bunga, tapi aku membawa sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat Mimi tersenyum lebar.

"Masuuuk."

Aku membuka pintu itu dan mendapatkan Mimi sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil membaca majalah.

"Yamatoo, apa kabaar?"

"Baru kemarin kita bertemu, hahaha. Aku baik, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku balik padanya sambil menempatkan diriku duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Makin membaik, memar-memar di badan dan di wajahku sudah mulai hilang."

Jawaban ceria yang sudah lama ingin kudengar.

"Hei, hei, ada kejadian apa saja di sekolah? Apakah baik-baik saja? Apakah Hikari dan Takeru masih jadian? Gimana dengan Sora dan Jyou?"

"Mimi, kau menanyakan hal yang seolah kau tidak mendengar kabar mereka selama setahun," ujarku yang terkekeh dengan keceriaan Mimi.

"Yamato, Yamato… lihat… wajahku memar, heheheheee. Aku malu kalau nanti memarnya tidak hilang dan birunya membekas, bisa-bisa nggak ada cowok yang mau denganku."

_Ngaco_!

Seperti apa pun wajahmu, aku pasti mau denganmu!

"Kau salah, ada kok yang mau denganmu, menerimamu apa adanya," ujarku pada Mimi.

"_Heee_? Siapaa?"

"Rahasia."

"_Aaahhh_! Yamato jahat!"

"Hahahahahaa."

Aku tertawa ketika melihat Mimi mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan ngambek.

"Jangan ngambek, lihat aku bawa siapa," kataku sambil merogoh kantung seragamku dan mengeluarkannya.

"Pii-chaaaaaaaaaannnn! _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!"

Sudah kuduga pasti dia suka.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemuuuu, apa kabaar?"

Dan seperti biasa, ia berbicara pada Pii-_chan_ yang tidak akan dijawab oleh tupai itu. Aku melihat Mimi tertawa ceria. Tawa yang sangat kurindukan, dan sangat ingin kulindungi. Aku tidak mau lagi melihat wajah Mimi saat menangis dan mencengkeram seragamku saat itu. Rasanya menyakitkan.

"To..? Yamato? Haloooo?"

Ternyata aku melamun sambil memandangi wajahnya, sampai-sampai Mimi harus melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Apa yang kaulamunkan?" tanya Mimi padaku.

"Tidak… tidak ada," jawabku dengan tenang.

"Bohooong, ayo ceritaaaaa~," rengek Mimi menarik kemejaku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa, hubunganku dengan Mimi jadi terasa makin dekat, atau cuma perasaanku saja? Aku tidak pernah tahu, sih, bagaimana Mimi saat bersama Taichi. Sekilas aku melihat kedua aksesori yang aku dan Taichi berikan padanya, cincin dan kalung. Dia masih memakainya, aku sangat senang.

Entah aku sadar atau tidak, saat ini aku menggenggam tangan Mimi yang memakai cincin dariku itu—tangan yang berbeda dengan tangan yang sedang memegang Pii-_chan_.

"Mimi," panggilku lembut, "tunggulah, suatu saat nanti, aku akan membelikanmu yang lebih indah dan nyata."

"Haa? Tidak perlu, ini saja aku sudah sangat senang kok," jawab Mimi polos.

Aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud jahat menolaknya, dia tidak sadar kalau aku itu sedang melamarnya! Dasar Mimi!

Aku tersenyum, memajukan tubuhku dan mendekatkan bibirku pada kening Mimi dan….

_Cup_.

_Sreeeeeg_.

"Mimiiii, kami datang menjenguk—"

_Kraaaaaaak kraaaaaak kraaaaaak_!

"YAMATO SIALAAAAAAN!"

Bisa kudengar teriakan Taichi yang sangat keras dari arah pintu.

"Taichi! Jangan teriak di rumah sakit!" tegur Sora yang datang bersamanya.

"Dia! Dia selalu mencuri _start_!" sewot Taichi sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

_Cih_, merusak suasana saja.

**~End of Yamato's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Mimi's POV~**

Astaga! Yamato… apa yang kau akukan tadi? Ini bukan ciuman kecelakaan, 'kan? Walaupun hanya di kening, ciuman tadi terasa sangat lembut~! Duuh, jantungku berdetak kencang sekaliii~! Wajahkuuuu, wajahku panaaaas.

"Mimi? Haloooo?"

"Ah S-Sora…."

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Sora padaku yang tersenyum jahil.

"S-Soraaa~…."

"Yamato! Aku benci padamuu!" Lagi-lagi Taichi sewot kalau Yamato begini padaku.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu itu." Dan Yamato hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

Aku heran, mereka selalu berantem tapi mereka sangat kompak, dasar cowok tidak bisa ditebak.

"Mimi, kau tahu tidak, kenapa mereka selalu seperti ini kalau menyangkut tentang kamu?" tanya Sora padaku.

Mana aku tahu, kalau aku tahu, aku pasti sudah memisahkan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku padanya.

"Itu karena mereka berdua menyukaimu, lebih dari teman," bisik Sora padaku.

Ucapannya itu… berhasil membuatku memerah…

… dan salah tingkah!

Tuhan… aku harus bagaimana menghadapi mereka?

**~End of Mimi's POV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

Dua chapter lagi sebelum cerita ini tamat. Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini. Hehehe.

_Anyway_~ makasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, _review_, _alert_, n _fave_. Kami harap kalian semua terhibur dengan _fanfict_ ini. Maaf kalau kami nggak bales satu-satu _review_ kalian, tapi suer, kami selalu baca dan seneeeengg banget tiap baca _review_ kalian. :""D

_So … for this chapter also, mind to review_? XD

Arigatou,

**Devil Foxie**


	27. Chapter 27

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Taichi's PoV~**

_Damnit_! Yamato! Cowok itu! Selalu dan selalu mencuri _start_ di saat aku lengah! _Arggh_! Sungguh! Ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambutku saking frustrasinya.

Eh?

Rambutku?

Bukankah daripada menjambak rambutku sendiri lebih baik aku menjambak rambut Yamato?

Oke, itu pikiran ngaco yang sangat bagus. Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa melakukannya kalau kami sedang bertengkar. Jadi penasaran… kira-kira seperti apa wajah Yamato kalau dia botak, ya? Apa semua cewek masih akan menggilainya?

Oh! _Damn_!

Aku jadi seperti cowok yang sangat cemburuan, bukan?

Tenangkan dirimu, Taichi. Tenang. _Stay cool_!

Aku pun menghela napas panjang sebelum kualihkan mataku ke direksi dimana Mimi setengah berbaring. Punggungnya menempel pada sandaran tempat tidur dan kakinya menjulur lurus di balik selimut yang menutupinya.

"Nah, Mimi," ujarku yang spontan langsung membuat Mimi menoleh padaku. _O-ow_! Wajahnya sedikit memerah? Atau cuma perasaanku?

"Apa, Taichi-_kun_?" tanya Mimi begitu aku tak kunjung menjawab.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" ujarku sambil menggaruk tengkukku dengan salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, kok. Terima kasih! Ehehe!" jawab Mimi sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan mengepalkan jari-jarinya, menunjukkan semangatnya yang seolah tidak pernah habis.

"Lalu kapan kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanyaku lagi sambil mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu dengan santai, aku pun duduk di atas kasur yang sama dengannya. Maksudku, di bagian yang kosong, tentu saja.

"Humh, mungkin besok? Tapi aku tidak bisa langsung sekolah, nih, dengan keadaan yang kayak gini," ujarnya sambil mengalihkan tatapan mata cokelatnya ke arah Pii-chan. Dibelainya makhluk berbulu cokelat itu dengan lembut.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sora sambil menepuk kepala Mimi. "Nanti biar kuberitahukan guru wali kelasmu."

Mimi menatap Sora dan kemudian ia tersenyum. "_Arigatou ne_, Sora-_chan_."

"_Douitashimashite_," jawab Sora juga sambil tersenyum. "Nah, _Guys_, kurasa sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang supaya Mimi bisa beristirahat?"

"Eh? Sekarang?" rengekku tidak percaya. Hei! Aku kan baru saja datang! Masa aku tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Mimi.

"Aku setuju dengan Sora. Mimi masih harus banyak istirahat," ujar Yamato.

"_Cih_! Kalau kau, sih, pasti setuju. Kau kan sudah mendapat banyak kesempatan berbicara berdua dengan Mimi!" gerutuku perlahan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa Yamato bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Ng… sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja, kok," ucap Mimi sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum ia menengok ke arah Sora dan Yamato. "Kalau kalian masih mau di sini lebih lama, aku tidak keberatan."

"Tidak, tidak. Sekarang kau istirahat dulu, nanti sore kami baru akan datang lagi. Sekaligus membawakan makanan untukmu!" ujar Sora sambil menarikku agar mau berdiri. Dengan enggan, akhirnya aku pun menuruti Sora. Kulihat Yamato menyeringai dan kuhantam tangannya tanpa pikir panjang.

"_Aww_! Untuk apa pukulan barusan?"

"Pikirkan sendiri, _Prince_!" jawabku sengit sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar Mimi. Tanpa mengucapkan salam. Yup! Siapa bilang aku mau benar-benar pergi? Begitu mereka keluar nanti, aku akan kembali ke sini diam-diam. Ide yang bagus, 'kan?

Dan sesuai rencana, Sora dan Yamato pun mengumandangkan salam pada Mimi dan mereka pun keluar mengikuti jejakku.

"Jadi, kita mau ke mana sekarang?" tanya Sora sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Makan?"

"Ide bagus," seruku. "Ayo!"

Aku pun berjalan berdampingan dengan Sora dan Yamato sampai di pintu depan rumah sakit. Sora dan Yamato tampak memperbincangkan sesuatu hingga aku menyela mereka.

"_Gomen_, aku ke toilet dulu, ya? Kalian duluan saja, deh? Nanti kususul!" ujarku sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan sebagai permintaan maaf dan menyesal yang _tentu saja_ pura-pura.

Segera setelahnya, tanpa meminta persetujuan mereka, aku pun langsung memisahkan diri dengan setengah berlari. Tidak kupedulikan apa mereka akan mencurigaiku atau tidak. Yang penting, aku bisa mendapatkan tambahan waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Mimi.

Meskipun itu hanya 1 menit.

**~End of Taichi's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Sora's POV~**

"Nah, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai kecil dan melipat tanganku di depan dada.

"Dia pasti mau ke tempat Mimi," jawab Yamato—lawan bicaraku—sambil menggeleng pasrah. "Dia terlalu gampang ditebak."

Aku terkikik geli. "Begitulah Taichi."

"Memangnya dia pikir kita tidak akan curiga kalau ia tidak menanyakan restoran tempat kita makan tapi langsung mengatakan akan menyusul?" keluh Yamato lagi sambil menggerakkan kakinya, ke arah kursi tunggu yang berada di pelataran depan rumah sakit.

Aku pun mengikuti langkahnya dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi kita mau menunggunya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. "Atau menyusulnya?"

Kudengar helaan napas panjang. Aku pun melirik ke arah Yamato.

"Memang susah kalau harus bersaing dengan sahabat sendiri."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan kemudian mengalihkan mata pada kakiku yang tengah menginjak lantai. Walaupun Yamato tidak menjawab pertanyaanku secara langsung, aku yakin dia ingin memberikan kesempatan yang sama pada Taichi agar bisa berduaan dengan Mimi. Begitulah sifat Yamato.

"Tapi aku yakin kalian akan tetap bersahabat meskipun suatu saat Mimi telah memilih salah satu dari kalian."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Yamato saat aku mengatakan itu. Aku tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan hanya melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Lebih dari itu. Kita semua pasti akan tetap bersahabat."

Dan aku yakin kalau Yamato tersenyum setelah mendengarku mengatakannya.

**~End of Sora's PoV~**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**~Taichi's PoV~**

"Masuk."

Suara itu bergema di telingaku sebelum dengan yakin aku mendorong pintu yang berwarna putih di depanku—yang menghalangiku secara temporer untuk bisa menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, wajahnya yang tampak ceria langsung tertangkap oleh mata cokelatku, menyambutku seakan dia sudah tahu bahwa aku pasti kembali.

"Hehehe. Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu," ujarku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku sembari mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran kalian. Kenapa juga kalian harus buru-buru pergi?" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Makhluk berbulu itu masih bermain-main di kedua telapak tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong," ujarnya sambil melihat ke arah belakangku, "Yamato dan Sora…?"

"Ah," jawabku sambil menarik sebuah kursi ke dekat tempat tidurnya dan langsung membuat diriku duduk dengan nyaman di situ, "mereka mau pergi makan. Maksudku, aku juga, sih. Jadi mungkin aku tidak akan lama-lama di sini."

"Oke." Mimi menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat dadaku berdentam tidak karuan. Sungguh, kurasa aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Aku… ingin tahu. Sangat.

"Ng, Mimi…."

"Ya?"

Aku ingin mengatakannya. Tapi lidahku seolah tidak mau bekerja sama. Kaku sedemikian rupa hingga suaraku tersangkut di tenggorokanku begitu saja. Oh, yang benar saja! Masa, sih, seorang Taichi jadi seperti ini? Tidak percaya? Ya, aku juga tidak percaya!

"Ada apa, Taichi-_kun_?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ini kesempatan yang jarang ada, aku harus memanfaatkannya. Apa aku terkesan terburu-buru? Mungkin. Tapi kurasa aku tidak salah, karena aku memang tidak mau kalah dari Yamato. Licikkah aku?

"Mimi," ujarku sambil menjulurkan tanganku, berusaha meraih pipinya. Sekilas, kulihat Mimi tampak tegang walau senyumnya tetap tidak hilang.

"Ya?"

Entah karena apa, kuhentikan laju tanganku dan akhirnya kutarik kembali. Kuletakkan tangan yang kini sudah terkepal itu di atas pangkuan pahaku. Kupandangi mata cokelatnya lekat-lekat dan ia pun balik memandangku dengan sorot penuh tanya.

Baiklah, Taichi? Apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang?

Langsung menyerangnya? Atau menunda sampai saat yang tepat?

"Mi—"

"Taichi-_kun_…." Mendadak Mimi menyela ucapanku. Sekejap saja, perasaanku jadi tidak menentu. Firasat buruk menderaku, melandaku sampai membuatku merasa sesak. Oke, salahkan aku yang sedari tadi ragu-ragu hingga ia langsung membuatku seolah membeku. "Aku… tidak tahu apa yang mau kaukatakan. Tapi seandainya, apa yang mau kaukatakan sama dengan yang kupikirkan…."

Mimi menghela napas.

"_Gomen_."

_Skakmat_.

"Aku… sayang Taichi-_kun_, tapi dengan Yamato-_kun_ pun…." Hening sesaat. "Kalian teman-teman terbaikku. Sungguh. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini."

Aku menggaruk tengkukku dengan salah tingkah. "Wah… belum bicara apa-apa, aku sudah ditolak, nih, ceritanya?"

Pundak kecil Mimi tampak menegang. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Terlihat jelas kalau ia mulai merasa tidak enak—tidak nyaman. Dan aku yang membuatnya seperti itu. Sebersit penyesalan melintasi otakku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

"Apa… kau juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama kalau aku adalah Yamato?"

Mimi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak begitu lama kemudian, ia pun mengangguk.

"Aku masih ingin seperti ini, bersama kalian," lirihnya sambil tersenyum. Tatapannya sendiri masih mengarah ke bawah. "Aku tidak ingin persahabatan yang begitu berharga ini hancur begitu saja hanya karena… hanya karena…."

"Sampai kapan kau berpikir kalau kau bisa menghindar, Mimi?" tanyaku yang kali ini memotong ucapannya. "Cepat atau lambat, Yamato juga pasti akan meminta kejelasan darimu. Apa kau juga bermaksud menolaknya?"

Mimi terdiam. Ia terlihat waspada. Tapi ia masih enggan menatapku.

"Mimi… kalau kau terus mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kita… aku…." Aku memejamkan mata dan menghela napas, "Aku bisa memastikan kalau persahabatan kita tidak akan rusak hanya karena kau memilih salah satu di antara kami."

"Aku…."

"Percayalah. Yamato dan aku, siapa pun yang kaupilih, kami pasti tidak akan jadi musuh karenanya."

Mimi memejamkan matanya. Ia pun melepaskan Pii-_chan_ dari tangannya dan kemudian saling meremas tangan yang kini bebas dari makhluk berbulu cokelat tersebut. Ia tampak gelisah, mungkin dia berharap aku segera pergi dari sini. Dan yah… mungkin dia malah menyesal dengan kembalinya aku ke sini.

Tapi kalau dia mau tahu, aku pun menyesal… karena telah salah memilih topik. Saatnya tidak tepat, kurasa.

"Maaf kalau aku terkesan terlalu mendesakmu, Mimi," ujarku akhirnya sambil berdiri dari kursiku. Saatnya pergi menyusul Sora dan Yamato. "Hanya saja, kupikir kau sudah harus memikirkannya baik-baik."

"…."

"Aku…."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Mimi mendadak. Sekali ini, ia mengatakannya sambil menatapku dan memberikanku sebuah senyuman. Bukan senyuman yang paling kusuka, tapi tetap saja, aku pasti tidak akan bisa mengalihkan pandanganku setiap kali aku melihat senyumnya. "Akan kupikirkan baik-baik."

Aku pun mengangguk. "_Arigatou_," ujarku pelan.

"Tidak." Mimi menggelengkan kepalanya sementara ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku yang harus berterima kasih. Atas perasaan Taichi-_kun_…."

Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Dan sebelum aku beranjak lebih jauh, aku pun menepuk kepalanya yang dihiasi mahkota berwarna kecokelatan—dia sudah mengecat rambutnya kembali menjadi warna aslinya, lebih cantik menurutku.

"Kalau begitu… _ehm_… cepat sembuh, Mimi. Jadi kita bisa bermain bersama lagi…."

Mimi tersenyum lemah. Dan setelahnya, ia memberikanku satu lambaian tangan.

Aku pun berlalu begitu saja dari tempatnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kupikir aku tidak terlalu terkejut saat melihat keduanya memasang mata padaku. Yamato dan Sora—mereka masih ada di rumah sakit ini, menungguku di _lobby_ depan.

"Kalian masih di sini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang melihat teman-temanmu masih setia menunggumu di sini, Taichi?" ucap Yamato sambil menyeringai sinis.

Aku tidak membalas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya, hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak, di perutku terasa mual dan kepalaku terasa berat. Aku merasa—oke, ini hanya sedikit—kesal saat melihat Yamato.

Dia, Ishida Yamato, satu-satunya sahabat cowok terbaikku. Di sisi yang lain, selalu ialah yang menjadi saingan terberatku. Saingan terburuk. Saingan… yang seakan tidak akan pernah bisa kulampaui.

Ia _selalu_ menang.

Pangeran _selalu menang_ jika dibandingkan dengan seorang pengawal.

Bukankah begitu?

_Cih!_ Aku membenci pola pikirku yang seperti ini!

"Taichi?" panggil Sora kemudian. Kurasa ia merasa aneh karena aku yang biasanya tergolong bawel ini mendadak terdiam, tanpa ada satu kata pun yang bisa terucap. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Tidak usah khawatir, Sora," ujarku sambil memasang cengiran andalanku. "Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang makan? Aku sudah lapar, nih! Hahaha!"

"Ekspresimu tidak enak dilihat, Taichi!" celetuk Yamato yang sudah kehilangan seringai sinisnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukan hal yang penting untuk dibahas," jawabku berusaha tenang. Kupejamkan mataku sesaat dan kemudian aku pun melangkah, melewati Yamato dan Sora. "Ayolah, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi."

Sekilas aku melihat Sora menggerakkan tangannya ke depan dada. Yamato sendiri? Dia masih berdiri tenang di tempatnya, dengan kedua tangan tersimpan rapi di saku celananya.

"Taichi…."

"Kau ditolak?"

_Okay_, Pangeran. Kau mau menguji kesabaranku?

"Yap. Mungkin?" jawabku tetap berusaha tenang. Hei, aku sudah janji pada Mimi, siapa pun yang dipilihnya, itu tidak akan membuat persahabatanku dengan Yamato retak. Kan?

Dan inilah ujiannya. Bisakah aku merelakan Mimi pada Yamato, tanpa memberikan satu atau dua pukulan di wajahnya yang tampan itu?

Saat kukira Yamato akan membalas lagi ucapanku, ternyata ia malah berkata, "Sudahlah." Ia pun melangkah ke arah pintu depan. "Ayo pergi makan."

Kau bisa bertindak bijaksana rupanya, Yamato?

"Ayo, Taichi?" ujar Sora lembut sambil menepuk bahuku. "Lupakan soal itu sementara."

Aku tersenyum kecut. Kami bertiga pun melangkah berdampingan sepanjang perjalanan menuju restoran terdekat. Suasana di antara kami jadi hening, sedikit tidak menyenangkan.

Oke, aku tahu ini salahku. Lagi. Aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Jadi uring-uringan karena ditolak Mimi. Padahal sejak awal, ini juga salahku yang terlalu terburu-buru. Kata orang, aku mungkin sedikit impulsif dan kurasa, anggapan orang-orang itu tidak salah. Aku memang sering kali bertindak tanpa pemikiran yang matang. Akibatnya? Banyak masalah. Banyak.

Helaan napas meluncur begitu saja dari sela-sela mulutku. Kurasa itu menarik perhatian Sora dan Yamato karena selanjutnya, dua pasang mata itu menatapku.

"Maaf. Kurasa aku pulang saja, ya?" ujarku sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan dan memaksakan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Benar?" tanya Sora dengan ekspresi khawatir yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Kaupikir aku siapa? Aku ini Taichi, lho?" jawabku sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Ta—"

"Tidak usah bilang apa-apa dulu, Yamato," jawabku menghentikan perkataan pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Saat ini aku mungkin masih merasa tidak enak, tapi nanti juga akan kembali seperti semula. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Diam. Tidak ada respons. Yamato mengunci rapat mulutnya.

Aku pun tersenyum dan kemudian menepuk pundaknya.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, ya? Kalian lanjutkan saja acara makan-makannya. _Jaa_!" Aku menoleh ke arah Sora yang masih memasang raut cemas tersebut. Aku jadi merasa bersalah membuatnya ikut merasa tidak enak. Tapi, yah… sungguh! Aku minta maaf untuk kali ini. Sedalam-dalamnya.

Akhirnya tangan kiriku terangkat, membentuk lambaian kaku.

Setelahnya, kakiku melangkah, berbalik arah, menjauh, sampai akhirnya kami benar-benar dipisahkan oleh jarak.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir dengan tenang.

*****TBC*****

* * *

_The next chapter is the last chapter_! X""D

_Finally~! But before that, mind to review this chapter?_ :3

Arigatou,

**Devil Foxie**


	28. Chapter 28

**Painful Hidden**

**Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo – Toei Animation**

* * *

**~Normal's POV~**

Saat Taichi melambaikan tangannya, perasaan tidak enak sekelibat muncul di benak Yamato. Apa yang baru saja Mimi katakan sehingga seorang Taichi terpuruk seperti itu? Haruskah dia berlari mengejar Taichi? Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Melihat Sora yang kini memasang wajah khawatir pun, Yamato bingung harus mengambil keputusan apa.

"Ehm... Sora, aku..."

Dengan waktu yang entah dibilang pas atau tidak, _handphone_ Sora berdering. Ketika gadis itu melihat layar _handphone_-nya, dia tersenyum kepada si pirang.

"Kebetulan, Jyou juga sudah menghubungiku." Seperti biasa, senyum tulus ditunjukkan oleh Sora seolah gadis itu tahu apa yang Yamato inginkan.

"Ehm, salam untuk Jyou," ucap Yamato membalas senyum sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Iya, salam juga untuk Mimi, yah? Sampai besok."

Yamato membalas lambaian Sora yang kini tengah berlari, setelah yakin Sora sudah tidak ada, Yamato kembali ke dalam gedung rumah sakit itu dan menekan tombol lift. Dia mengatur napasnya pelan-pelan. Berjalan terus hingga berhenti di depan pintu yang dituju. Yamato pun memegang pintu tersebut, kemudian membukanya.

Yamato kemudian tersenyum karena dia melihat seperti ada bidadari yang sedang tertidur disinari matahari senja. Dia berjalan perlahan, tidak mau membuat tuan putrinya itu bangun, kemudian dia duduk di kasur yang mengakibatkan sedikit goyangan pada kasur Mimi dan itu membuat Mimi terbangun.

"_Eng_~?"

"Maaf membangunkanmu."

Sengaja.

Pemuda itu memang sengaja duduk di samping Mimi agar sang gadis bangun dari tidurnya perlahan.

"Yamato? Kenapa ada di sini? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" anya Mimi dengan matanya yag sedikit sembab.

Bisa ditebak bahwa Mimi baru saja menangis sebelum dia tertidur.

Ditatapnya kedua bola mata gadis itu dalam-dalam dan penuh sayang. Ingin sekali dia memiliki gadis yang sedang terluka di hadapanya ini. Namun, bukankah egois namanya kalau dia bisa memilikinya, namun di tempat lain sahabat terbaiknya itu sedang terpuruk? Dengan senyum yang hangat, Yamato mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk pelan tubuh ringkih wanita itu.

"Y-Yamato?"

"Sebentar saja, aku mohon biarkan seperti ini."

"..."

Saat sedang menikmati pelukan itu, kedua tangan Mimi meyambut tubuh Yamato dan dengan pelan memeluk balik.

"Yamato... ada apa?" tanya Mimi dengan nada khawatir.

Dilepaslah pelukan itu oleh Yamato, kemudian ditatapnya lagi mata Mimi. Yamato melihat wajah Mimi yang kini tengah kebingungan, dan itu membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Haruskah dia memeluknya lagi? Tidak, lebih dari itu, kini Yamato ingin sekali menciumnya. Tapi itu tidak akan dia lakukan sekarang.

"Mimi... aku..."

"Yamato!" Potong Mimi.

Melihat ekspresi Mimi yang pilu, kini Yamato mengerti apa arti dari ekspresi gadis itu. Dia tahu kalau Mimi tidak menginginkan pengakuan cintanya. Dia tahu kalau Mimi tidak bisa memilih. Dia tahu kalau Mimi dilema. Maka dari itu, harus dari pihak prianya lah yang mengambil keputusan.

_Heh_, ditolak sebelum menyatakan?

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kan bagaimana perasaan kami padamu," ungkap Yamato pelan dan lembut sambil mengelus rambut Mimi yang tergerai.

Mimi terdiam dan menunduk sambil sedikit mengangguk kecil, "Tadi Taichi mengatakannya padaku."

Yamato tersenyum, kini tangannya berpindah menggenggam tagan mungil Mimi, "Baik aku maupun Taichi, kami sama-sama menyayangimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita."

Sekilas Mimi teringat. Pertama kali dia bertemu Taichi di koridor, saat bertemu Yamato di depan gerbang sekolah, saat dia meneriaki Yamato sebagai Pii-chan dan harus menerima keketusan Yamato sebagai respons, lalu saat Taichi yang menciumnya di taman, Yamato yang mengajaknya berduet saat festival, hingga saat kedua laki-laki itu memberikan benda pengikat yang seperti Sora katakan.

_"Kalung merupakan pertanda kalau seolah-olah k__a__u adalah miliknya, dan cincin itu agar orang-orang tahu kalau kau sudah ada yang punya__.__"_

Itulah yang Mimi ingat tentang penjelasan dari Sora, mengingat kebaikan-kebaikan yang diberikan oleh kedua laki-laki itu, semakin membuat Mimi merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memilih. Bukan tidak bisa, mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak mau, dia lebih nyaman kalau tetap seperti ini.

"Aku..."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memilih, Mimi," potong Yamato.

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kamu tidak mau memilih, tapi... Izinkan kami melakukan satu hal," ucap Yamato, "bolehkah kami selalu ada di sampingmu?"

Tidak kuat untuk menahan air mata yang jatuh, akhirnya Mimi menyerah, dikeluarkanya butiran-butiran bening itu.

"Betapa bodohnya aku kalau tidak mengizinkan," ucap Mimi sambil menangis... lagi.

Yamato tersenyum, mengangkat wajah Mimi dan menghapus air matanya, "Senyumlah, kami paling suka dengan senyumanmu."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Mimi tersenyum seperti apa yang Yamato pinta.

"Itu baru namanya Mimi," ucap Yamato.

.

.

.

Yamato keluar dari gedung rumah sakit itu, tidak lama kemudian setelah Yamato keluar, ibu Mimi muncul dan melihat anak gadisnya masih menangis ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya.

"Mimi? Mimi kenapa?! Ada yang sakit?" Tanya seorang ibu yang panik.

"Huhuuu... hiks... M-Mama... a-aku... padahal akulah yang menerima pernyataan itu, padahal aku yang tidak bisa memilih... hiks... tapi kenapa begitu sakit~…."

Ibu Mimi hanya berdiri terdiam, paham akan maksud anaknya itu dan menghampiri putri tersayangnya itu lalu merangkulnya.

"Ada kalanya dimana keputusan yang terbaik memang menyakitkan. Kalau mereka benar-benar menyayangimu, mereka pasti akan menghargai keputusanmu."

"Hiks... Tidak. Bahkan yang membuat keputusan bukanlah aku... Huhuhuuu aku memang payah, Ma..."

.

.

.

Taichi sedang berada di taman tempat dulu Mimi pernah meminta tolong padanya. Wajah ceria Mimi masih membayang di otaknya.

Ternyata begini rasanya ditolak? Sakit sekali, bahkan lebih sakit saat dulu mendengar Sora mengaku bahwa dia menyukai Yamato. Saat sedang menikmati lamunannya, _handphone_ Taichi bergetar dan ternyata Yamato-lah yang meneleponnya.

"Yo," jawab Taichi.

"Pengawal, di mana kau?"

"Yamato _mood_-ku sedang jelek, aku tidak mau..."

"Aku juga ditolak."

"..."

Hening seketika.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Taichi bingung.

"_Hhhhh_, aku sekarang di kedai ramen dekat sekolah..."

"Aku ke sana sekarang," potong Taichi yang langsung berbalik arah dan menutup teleponnya.

Taichi berlari sekuat tenaga hingga sampailah dia di kedai ramen yang Yamato sebut tadi. Begitu dia memasuki kedai itu, dia melihat Yamato yang tidak memesan apa-apa. Hanya ada minuman dan beberapa cemilan kecil di atas mejanya.

Sambil menggeser kursi dan mendudukinya, Taichi menatap Yamato, "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Yah, begitulah... Saat kukatakan semuanya, dia hanya menangis... aku bilang, dia tidak perlu memilih, karena aku tahu dia pasti bingung dan tidak mau memilih."

Saat ini, Taichi berpikir, ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak dia berteman dengan laki-laki berambut pirang itu, Yamato berbicara panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak mau dia susah nanti ke depannya, jadi aku bilang dia tidak usah memilih dan aku hanya meminta izin padanya agar kita bisa selalu berada di sampingnya."

Yamato terdiam, begitu pula Taichi yang tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Sebelumnya, Taichi menduga bahwa Mimi pasti menyukai Yamato dan akan menerima pernyataan cinta sahabatnya itu. Ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Taichi."

"Ya?"

"Awal semester nanti, aku ingin kita kembali normal seperti biasa. Seperti dulu, saat kita berempat bersama. Aku tahu baik dirimu maupun diriku pasti akan ada saat-saat di mana kita ingin memeluk dan memilikinya. Tahanlah, ini demi Mimi. Dia sudah terlalu banyak cobaan dan masalah. Cukup. Kita jangan lagi membebaninya."

Taichi terdiam, dia tidak menyangka kalau Yamato akan sangat dewasa sekali menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Taichi tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Yamato, "Ide yang cemerlang."

Yamato tersenyum balik dan membalas kepalan Taichi.

.

.

.

Awal semester baru telah tiba. Seluruh murid-murid yang baru saja bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya bergemuruh ria.

Kali ini Taichi dan Yamato tetap di kelas yang sama, Sora pisah kelas dengan mereka. Jyou lulus dan berhasil masuk ke Universitas Tokyo jurusan kedokteran. Taichi memfokuskan dirinya pada sepak bola dan mengincar beasiswa. Begitu pula halnya dengan Sora yang masih bertahan di bidang tenisnya. Yamato sedang berusaha membangun karirnya menjadi musisi. Selama liburan, Yamato mengisinya dengan pentas di mana-mana. Takeru dan Hikari masih berhubungan dengan baik dan semakin mesra. Apalagi sejak mendapat restu dari Taichi, Takeru jadi sering datang ke rumah. Sedangkan Mimi...

"Pii-_chaaaaaannn_! Pii-_chaaaaaannn_!"

"Ketemu tidak?" Tanya Yamato.

"Aku tidak melihatnya di sini," teriak Taichi dari dahan pohon.

"Memangnya tadi dia lari kearah mana?" tanya Sora yang jongkok di samping Mimi yang tengah masuk ke dalam semak-semak. Sora kemudian beralih pada Yamato. "Yamato kau bantu, dong! Berdiri saja!"

"Sora, kau ini sejak pacaran jarak jauh dengan Jyou jadi pemarah yah?" ungkap Yamato.

"Enak saja! Ini karena kamu diam saja, lihat Mimi sampai kotor begini," ucap Sora yang membantu Mimi berdiri dan membantu membersihkan seragamnya.

"_Hup_!" Taichi turun dari atas pohon itu dan mendekati Mimi. "Dia tidak ada di atas."

"_Huhuhuuu_, bagaimana kalau dia dimakan serigalaaaa!" rengek Mimi yang ditanggapi _sweat_-_drop__ped_ oleh yang lain.

"Ehm, Mimi... di sini tidak ada serigala," jelas Yamato.

"Tapi tetap sa—" Ucapan Mimi terhenti ketika dia melihat ada yang bergerak-gerak di dalam kantung dadanya Yamato. "_Aaahhhh_!" Dengan cekatan Mimi meraba dada Yamato.

"_Huwaaaa_! Mimi kau ngapain sih!" sewot Yamato.

Mimi tidak mendengarkannya dia terus merogoh kantung Yamato sampai...

"Pii-_chaaaaaaan_!" Ucap riang Mimi sambil menunjukkan sosok Pii-_chan_ pada yang lain.

"Dia memang suka berada di situ, yah?" tanya Sora.

"A-ahahhahaaa, Yamato bodoh! Kenapa kau sampai tidak bisa merasakannya?!" ujar Taichi.

"Mana aku tahu! Tidak terasa kalau dia sedang berada di kantungku!" jawab Yamato.

"Pii-_chaannn_, lain kali kalau mau berada di kantung Yamato bilang, dong!" Seolah mengerti perkataan Mimi, Pii-chan mengeluarkan suara seperti '_ciit__, __ciit_'. Mimi pun tersenyum sembari membelainya.. "Bagus, anak pintaaaar."

"Hebat! Hanya Mimi yang dapat mengerti bahasa Pii-_chan__,_" ujar Taichi kagum.

Saat suasana berubah bahagia setelah ditemukannya Pii-_chan_, Sora harus berpisah dari mereka sebentar karena kekasihnya yang dulu merupakan senior dan orang yang selalu ada di sisinya saat Yamato menolaknya itu mendadak meneleponnya.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka bertiga di halaman belakang sekolah. Terasa canggung memang sejak pernyataan cinta dari kedua laki-laki itu. Kini Mimi bingung kalau tidak ada Sora, harus bagaimana dia menghadapi kedua laki-laki ini? Walaupun wajahnya kini menatap Pii-_chan_, tapi Taichi dan Yamato tahu kalau Mimi sedang bingung.

Kenapa mereka bisa tahu?

Karena merekalah yang paling memerhatikan Mimi.

Kedua laki-laki itu saling pandang dan tersenyum. Tangan Taichi menepuk pucuk kepala Mimi, dan tangan Yamato menepuk pundak mungil Mimi.

"Santai saja, tidak usah bingung dan canggung atau merasa tidak enak pada kami," ucap Yamato.

"Ya, jadilah Mimi yang seperti biasanya. Mimi yang ceria dan rakus! Itulah sosok Mimi yang kami suka," lanjut Taichi.

Mimi mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kedua wajah sahabat yang menyayanginya sebagai sosok perempuan itu dengan senyum yang lembut. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh keduanya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang ayo kita makaaannn!" seru Mimi yang tiba-tiba bangkit dan menghampiri Sora yang sudah selesai menelepon. "Sora, ayo makaaan!"

"Lagi? Tadi di kantin kamu sudah makan banyak, 'kan?" Bukan pertama kalinya Sora terkejut atas rakusnya Mimi.

"Tapi sekarang kan sudah siang, aku lapar lagi, hehehe," jawab Mimi sambil merangkul lengan Sora dengan manja.

"Dasar, enak yah, makan banyak tapi tetap kurus," gumam Sora.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan di depan kedua pria yang sedang menatap gadis yang kini berambut cokelat itu sambil tersenyum. Mereka saling tatap dan tertawa kecil lalu melangkahkan kaki mereka, berjalan di belakang kedua gadis itu.

_'Mungkin saat ini kami tidak bisa memilikimu dan pasti kau tidak akan mau memilih salah satu di__antara kami...__.__ Jadi, sampai suatu saat kau menemukan pangeran__-__mu, izinkanlah kami untuk menjadi ksatria-mu__. Ya …__ sampai saat itu tiba__….__'_

*****THE END*****

* * *

_Aaah_! Akhirnya~! Final _chapter_!

Sebelum mengakhiri semuanya, izinkan kami mengucapkan terima kasih pada para reader sekalian. Lalu, _many, many thanks to_: **Kataokafidy**, **death-x-dorugamon sabere tooth, 3916 ALICE, ****Chocomint The Snidget****, ReyNa ArMey, ****2nd yakuza****, ****reyna splash****, ****mitsu-tsuki ****, eL-ch4n, Green-Chrystall, Tachikawa Girl, Liphz, anggia, Soredemo Mizu, the lost 54, Ren Yagami, mimatofan, Lily White, ishida-sama's fan, amel yagami, **dan **garudeyamantra **yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review _fanfict_ ini.

Tak lupa, _a bunch of hugs_ for **Kataokafidy, Liphz, Master-OZ, ReyNa ArMey**, dan **eL-ch4n** yang udah men-_fave_ _fanfict_ ini serta **Green-Chrystall** dan **Liphz** yang sudah meng-_alert_.

Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Semoga kalian menikmati_ fanfict_ ini sebagaimana kami berdua menikmati pembuatan _fanfict_ ini. *bungkuk-bungkuk* *mewek terharu*

_Saa_, untuk _chapter_ terakhir ini pun, _review o onegai_~

Arigatou,

**Devil Foxie**


End file.
